Cuando La Memoria Olvida
by nattalia robsten
Summary: Edward y Bella... De niños eran los mejores amigos y los más fieros enemigos. Pero el destino los separó. Ahora vuelven a encontrarse, todo sigue igual y a la vez todo ha cambiado… (ADAPTACIÓN!)
1. Introduccion

**AMIGOS DEL BARRIO II**

Cuando la memoria olvida

**Sinopsis: **

_En la vida de Bella no hay sitio para nadie mas… de hecho, ni siquiera hay sitio para ella misma. Cuida su casa, a sus hermanos (aunque son ya adultos) y a su padre (que no tiene muy buena cabeza). Trabaja en un centro de día para mayores donde no sólo hace su trabajo sino también el de la arpía de su jefa… para conseguirlo regula sus días de horarios imposibles controlando exactamente cada segundo aprovechable. Su única vía de escape son las escasas reuniones con sus amigas… y pasar algún sábado que otro con un amigo especial que le hace hermosos "diseños de interiores". _

_La vida de Edward es un cúmulo de experiencias y viajes. Imprevisible, impaciente y visceral hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere (así le va). Tras pasar varios años en todos los rincones de Estados Unido, y de parte del mundo, decide volver a su país natal, España y asentarse. La falta de previsión, y sobre todo la comodidad, se confabulan para que acabe viviendo en la casa de su madre, una mujer obsesionada por las telenovelas, que vive por y para la ficción. _

_De niños eran los mejores amigos y los más fieros enemigos. Pero el destino los separó, para años después volver a juntarlos. Un día agradable se convirtió en una noche de pasión que finalizó en una discusión que los separó y cambió la vida de ambos. _

_Ahora vuelven a encontrarse, todo sigue igual y a la vez todo ha cambiado…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. _

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, _

_una sombra, una ficción, _

_y el mayor bien es pequeño: _

_que toda la vida es sueño, _

_y los sueños, sueños son. _

_CALDERÓN DE LA BARCA_

* * *

_24 de febrero de 1991._

Era un día de pleno invierno como otro cualquiera, hacía demasiado frío y el sol no se molestaba en brillar para calentar la tierra helada. Los relojes marcaban las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Las escuelas habían cerrado hacía más de una hora, los comercios mantenían las puertas entornadas con las calefacciones encendidas a la espera del cliente despistado que saliera a la gélida calle a comprar; en las fábricas los trabajadores apuraban las escasas dos horas que quedaban hasta el toque de fin de turno, y todas aquellas personas que no se contaran entre las anteriormente mencionadas, se hallaban de manera cabal y coherente encerradas en sus acogedoras y cálidas casas buscando la comodidad del hogar.

Toda España refugiada en casa y huyendo del frío helador.

¿Toda? ¡No!

Cuatro cabecitas asomaban tras unos arbustos de la plaza de la Constitución, en Alcorcón. Unos gemelos de opereta con más años que aumentos, pasaban de una pequeña mano a otra.

—Pásamelos Pili, tía, que no me entero de nada —solicitó una cabeza rubia de pelo liso y bastante alborotado.

—Te esperas Enar, que "El dandi" va a chutar, verás como mete gol —contestó excitada otra cabecita rubia, con el pelo ondulado e impecablemente peinado.

—Pili está por Javi _lala lalala_ —entonó la cabecita castaña de pelo cortado casi al rape por culpa de un ataque de piojos de la semana anterior.

—Obviamente, Luka. Y lo cierto es que no entiendo tanto afán por espiar a los chicos, no veo por qué no podemos jugar al fútbol con ellos directamente. —La voz de marisabidilla pertenecía a la última de las cabezas, adornada con dos coletas dispares de pelo chocolate y enredado que caía a trasquilones por debajo de los hombros.

—No te jode la lista. A ti te dejan jugar porque corres más que ellos y siempre que chutas metes gol, pero a nosotras no nos dejan ni "hartos de grifa", así que cierra la boca y punto. —Enar "Boca cloaca" siempre soltaba perlas por su ídem.

Estos últimos comentarios ocasionaron, por enésima vez, roces encontrados. Por una parte Pili y Bella, y por la otra Enar. Luka, en mitad del huracán, intentó calmar los ánimos. Lo malo, es que como niñas de nueve y once años que eran, pronto los susurros enfadados se convirtieron en gritos que acabaron alertando al objeto de su atención. Al cabo de unos cuantos alaridos y bastantes tacos, una mano apartó las pocas hojas del arbusto que aún resistían al invierno y observó a las amigas discutir.

—Ya están las mosconas espiando otra vez —comentó medio irritado, medio divertido, un chaval de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo cayendo sobre los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que os estamos espiando? ¿Acaso no podemos jugar aquí igual que vosotros? No seas tan engreído Edward, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti —contestó Bella alzando su aristocrática nariz.

—Ya está Isabella "Avestruz" con su charla —cortó Edward enfadado. ¿Por qué Bella no podía hablar como todo el mundo?

—Vete a la mierda Edward "Cara de asco" —soltó Luka enfurruñada mientras Enar reía y Edward y Pili se ofendían.

—¡Anda! Si estáis aquí chicas. —Javi "El dandi" se acercó a ver qué pasaba—. ¿Te apuntas al partido Bella? —Todo el barrio sabía que Bella "Avestruz", aparte de un cuello larguísimo tenía un chute super potente.

—¡Ves! —gritó Enar pateando el suelo y mirando a su amiga con envidia—. ¡Os lo dije! ¡Bella, siempre Bella!

—Me apunto si jugamos todas —terció Bella diplomáticamente, ignorando a Enar.

—Vale —aceptó Javi de inmediato—, Pili viene en mi equipo.

— Bella, tú conmigo. — Edward la agarró de la muñeca y se dirigió hacia el improvisado campo de fútbol en mitad de la plaza.

—Pues yo paso. —Enar estaba enfadada, no le gustaba nada ser postre.

—Vamos tía, que nos han dicho que podemos jugar, no lo fastidies ahora —rogó Luka siempre pendiente de su amiga más pequeña mientras las dos mayores se alejaban con los chicos.

—Y una mierda "pincha" en un palo. Javi hará ojitos tiernos a Pili —comentó pestañeando burlona y poniendo morritos—, y Edward y Bella discutirán por cada gilipollez que se les ocurra —dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia un banco—. Ve tú si quieres, yo paso.

—Bueno, vale. —La siguió Luka suspirando: hoy también se quedaba sin jugar. Enar y Luka vieron el "partido" sentadas en el banco más pintarrajeado de toda la Plaza de la Constitución. Luka animando a sus amigas y Enar escribiendo tacos con un Bic en cada trozo de madera libre de dibujos.

Efectivamente, Javi hizo "ojitos tiernos" a Pili, pasó por alto cada uno de sus fallos, que eran bastantes, y no se rio cuando una de las veces Pili resbaló y cayó de culo sobre la arena seca. Edward y Bella, por su parte, se enzarzaron en mil y una discusiones, todas sin sentido. Ambos eran los que mejor jugaban al balón en todo el barrio, los que corrían más rápido, los que más chutaban a meta... Solo había una diferencia entre ellos: que Edward no practicaba el juego limpio y Bella por el contrario era incapaz de cometer una falta, la pillaran o no.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde se despidieron unos de otros y se dirigieron a sus casas. Enar se quedó en la Plaza de la Constitución, ya que vivía justo allí. Javi acompañó, cómo no, a cada una de las chicas a su respectivo portal; al fin y al cabo ellos vivían en la plaza San Juan de Cobas. Edward por su parte siguió camino hacia la Torre José Antonio en el "exclusivo" Parque Lisboa.

**Enar "Boca cloaca"** halló a su madre atareada con las mil y una tareas de casa mientras escuchaba la radio. Se dirigió a su cuarto y no se molestó en abrir la mochila para ver sus deberes. Eso no iba con ella. Cuando su madre la requirió para preparar la cena, la ignoró soberanamente. No había problema en hacerlo. Irene era una mujer sosegada y tranquila, incapaz de decir una palabra más alta que otra, y su padre estaba trabajando de sol a sol, como todos los días. Se recostó en la cama y soñó despierta... Cuando ella fuera mayor vigilaría atentamente a sus hijos y jamás les dejaría tanta libertad... pero mientras tanto... ¡Haría lo que la diera la real gana!

**Luka "La loca"** entró en casa corriendo y saltando, balanceando la mochila y poniendo en peligro adornos y personas al mismo tiempo. Recibió sendos besos cariñosos por parte de sus "acostumbrados—a—sus—locuras" padres y una vez en su cuarto sacó la libreta de los deberes... Mientras pasaba las hojas, pensaba en alguna que otra diablura que podría hacer a su hermano pequeño para divertirse. ¡Cuando fuera mayor inventaría tales bromas que entraría en el gran libro de los récords!

**Pili "Repipi"** llegó a casa escoltada por Javi. Siempre la acompañaba en último lugar, según él para aprovechar los bocadillos de sardinas que preparaba la madre de Pili; según la madre de ésta porque era un chico encantador que cuidaba de su hija; según Luka, Bella y Enar porque "estaba por Pili"; y según Pili, porque eran grandes amigos... Solo el tiempo dirá quién tiene razón.

Pili soñaba con un futuro cercano lleno de niños perfectos, que estarían acostados en sus impecables camitas de ositos, mientras ella esperaba a su mando bordando cuadros a punto de cruz... Su marido por supuesto sería Javi.

**Edward "Cara de asco"** atravesó el salón intentando pasar desapercibido, pues no le apetecía someterse al interrogatorio diario de su padre: "¿Te has portado bien en el colegio? ¿Has estudiado en la biblioteca?" —en realidad la biblioteca significaba que Edward había mentido como un bellaco y se había ido a jugar a la plaza— "¿Te has juntado con la gente adecuada?" Pero parecía que hoy se iba a librar del tormento, Felipe se hallaba en su despacho creando su obra maestra.

Su madre, recostada en el sillón del comedor, se secaba los ojos con un Kleenex, inmersa en la última telenovela que hubiera grabado en video. Se sonó delicadamente antes de saludar a su hijo y preguntarle —por enésima vez— si algún niño se había portado mal con él. Edward respondió que no, como siempre, y su madre soltó un suspiro desesperanzado, pues en su última telenovela el protagonista había sido vilipendiado de niño por ser hijo bastardo, y desde entonces vivía con la esperanza de que a su hijo lo trataran mal —más que nada, porque era imposible convertirlo en bastardo— y poder comportarse como la madre del sufrido protagonista... Edward pensó en comentarla si no se había dado cuenta de que esa sufrida madre solo había durado cinco capítulos, los justos para que el protagonista se hiciera mayor, pero pasó del tema. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las rarezas de su progenitora como para dar pie a otra dramática escena. Se dirigió a su habitación, sacó los libros de la mochila y repasó sus estudios con la mente puesta en todos los países que visitaría y todas las fotos que haría cuando se convirtiera en un fotógrafo famoso del _Nathional Geographic_. Frunció el ceño al recordar que su padre se oponía terminantemente a ese sueño. Los únicos estudios que le pagaría serían los de una ingeniería, le dejaba elegir cual, pero tenía que ser ingeniero. ¡Para eso se estaba dejando un dinero en colegios privados! No para que soñara con animales repelentes y se mezclara con los niños pobretones y sin ambición de San José de Valderas.

Sonrió para sí mismo ¡Si su padre supiera que era justo con esos niños y en ese barrio donde mejor se lo pasaba, le daría un ataque! Recordó en ese instante a Bella y su panda; les habían seguido a él y a Javi hasta la plaza "la Consti", y luego les habían espiado (como casi siempre) con los gemelos hechos polvos de hace mil años. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaría ser el centro de atención de Bella "Avestruz" igual que Javi lo era de Pili "Repipi" en fin...

Las palabras de su padre volvieron a sonar en su mente mientras él negaba con la cabeza. Bella no era pobretona y por las notas que sacaba, las más altas de la clase, quedaba claro que tenía ambición y afán de superación, aunque si tenía que ser sincero... Recordó cómo vestía esa misma tarde, con los pantalones que ya le iban quedando cortos por encima del tobillo, la sudadera grande para que le durara Un par de años, las coletas medio deshechas, un lazo firme todavía en la coronilla y el otro resbalando por la nuca, la cara pintada de bolígrafo y los dedos negros de U mina del lápiz. Corriendo como un rayo tras el balón y chutando a puerta con tal potencia, que el portero, Carlos el "Cagón", en vez de intentar parar el balón se quitaba de en medio. Sonrió divertido, corría casi tanto como él —jamás confesaría que corrían igual de rápido—, saltaba tan alto que tocaba el techo del ascensor, escalaba árboles como una lagartija y... hablaba de tal manera que no había Dios que la entendiera. ¡Mierda! Les hacía parecer idiotas a todos cuando empleaba su tono de "yo lo sé todo y tú no sabes nada", aunque según Javi, eso gustaba a los profesores, pues sus notas no bajaban nunca del sobresaliente. Frunció el ceño irritado. Sus mejores amigos, Javi el "Dandi" —jamás llevaba la ropa descolocada— y Carlos el "Cagón" —le habían puesto el mote por razones obvias—, iban al colegio público San José de Valderas al igual que las mosconas. Pili "Repipi", que era... repipi, Bella "Avestruz", con su cuello muy largo, Enar "Boca cloaca", la niña que más tacos decía de todo el barrio y por último Luka la "Loca", la persona que podía hacer realidad hasta la travesura más descabellada...

**Bella** entró en su casa y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Ricardo. Su padre era un hombre inmenso, de anchos hombros y barriga tremenda. Era el zapatero remendón del barrio y Bella estaba orgullosa de él. Cualquiera podía vender unos zapatos, pero su padre no solo los vendía, sino que arreglaba cualquier bota, botín, manoletina o zapatilla que estuviera rota, poniendo tapas, abrillantando, cosiendo y tiñendo si era necesario. Y eso era un arte.

Sus hermanos Darío y Héctor, que estaban en el salón jugando con las construcciones, se levantaron al verla entrar y corrieron a darle varios besos y a rebuscar en sus bolsillos — Bella siempre encontraba las mejores chapas— hasta que localizaron dos de tónica y tres de coca cola. Tras conseguir su premio se agacharon en la alfombra a disfrutarlo. Con hojas de periódico enrolladas sobre sí mismas habían montado una estupenda carretera para el circuito de chapas. Un libro abierto por la mitad y boca abajo hacía las veces de puerto de montaña y un trozo de papel de plata hacía de río a saltar. Bella los observó recortar las cabezas de los cromos de la vuelta ciclista a España del año pasado y ponerlos en las nuevas chapas y luego, dio comienzo la carrera, momento que aprovechó para sentarse en el sillón al lado de su padre.

—¿Cómo lo ves, papá?

—Pues no lo sé, cariño —contestó acariciándole las coletas desparejadas— El negocio está flojo, pero imagino que saldremos adelante como siempre.

—Seguro que sí, papá. No todo el mundo puede comprarse zapatos nuevos cuando lo único que necesitan los viejos son tapas y un poco de tinte.

—Por supuesto, cariño, por supuesto —contestó abstraído su padre besándola en la frente.

Al cabo de un momento se dirigió al baño y se duchó. Luego preparó el baño para sus hermanos pequeños, y con algún que otro pescozón logró convencerlos de los beneficios de una buena higiene. Cuando los hubo dejado en la bañera, con una esponja bien llena de jabón a cada uno y la firme promesa de frotarse codos y rodillas, se fue a la cocina. Ricardo ya había comenzado a hacer la cena, así que ella fue sacando las viandas que compondrían el cocido del día siguiente. Esa era más o menos su rutina diaria. A la salida del colegio recogía a sus hermanos e iban los tres a por la merienda que su padre tenía guardada bajo el mostrador de la zapatería, dejaban las mochilas en la tienda y comían su bocadillo sentados en un banco de la plaza. En días normales, los tres se quedaban jugando hasta las seis y media: Bella vigilando a sus hermanos, y éstos buscando modos de burlar su vigilancia. Luego subían a hacer los deberes y cuando su padre entraba en casa tras cerrar la tienda, ella se duchaba mientras Ricardo corregía los deberes a los pequeños. Preparaba el baño para ellos y los ponía en vereda, para a continuación ayudar a su padre con la cena y la comida del día siguiente. Ponían entre los dos la lavadora, tendían o recogían la ropa y vuelta a por sus hermanos. Cenaban y a dormir.

Bella adoraba a su padre. Estaba convencida de que era el mejor padre del mundo. Del universo. Apenas se acordaba ya de su madre... un arrullo dulce, el aroma a jabón de lagarto en sus manos, el pelo suave que ella peinaba una y otra vez con su cepillo de juguete... poco más. Una foto en blanco y negro era la única imagen que tenían de ella. Se acercó a la habitación de matrimonio antes de irse a la cama y cogió el retrato que siempre estaba en la mesilla de su padre, en el que se veía a una mujer rubia, delgada y bajita, con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios, vestida de novia. Ricardo la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la miraba tan absorto como ella a él. Exudaban felicidad en cada uno de sus gestos, felicidad que se truncó demasiado pronto. Justo después de tener a Héctor, enfermó y lo que era un catarro normal y corriente se trocó en neumonía mortal. Dejó un marido desolado y tres niños que tuvieron que aprender a vivir sin ella tan repente. Bella se convirtió en "madrecita" con siete años, Darío en hermano mayor con cuatro y Héctor fue nombrado "quitapesares" oficial de la casa, í Inundo alguien de la familia sentía que la tristeza se instalaba en su pensamiento, que el desasosiego hacía presa en su corazón, cogía en brazos al bebé, ese bebé de cabello rubio tan parecido a su madre, con esa sonrisa adorable y esas manitas regordetas, y se consolaba pensando que parte de María estaba con ellos. Héctor era la viva imagen de su madre, al contrario que Darío y Bella, que con el cabello y los ojos como el chocolate eran clavados a Ricardo.

Bella dio un beso al retrato y se fue a la cama pensando en que cuando fuera mayor sería una gran escritora y escribiría un libro dedicado a mamá.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

_Las mujeres prefieren tener razón _

_a ser razonables. _

_OSCAR WILDE_

_Los niños siempre consiguen lo que se proponen _

_y siempre, incluso en lo más absurdo, tienen razón,_

_aunque no la tengan..._

_ETIEN_

* * *

_Un año después._

_15 de febrero de 1992._

—¿Y si se la jugamos? —preguntó Luka con su mejor mirada de "Lo que se me acaba de ocurrir".

—No sé Luka. No creo que tengas razón. Cada cual en San Valentín regala lo que quiere a quien quiere, y eso incluye a Edward y su inexistente carta —respondió Bella algo molesta, pero totalmente sincera.

—Es un cerdo, digas lo que digas. Mucho juega al rescate conmigo, mucho échame un cable con los deberes de mates, pero luego que te den por culo —despotricó Enar dándole una vuelta de tuerca más al asunto—. Para pedirte favores siempre está dispuesto, pero para mostrarse agradecido no; pues que le den. Vamos a joderle vivo.

—Por favor Enar, no seas tan bestia —se inmiscuyó Pili a pesar de la mirada asesina de Enar—. El día de San Valentín es cosa de enamorados y solo se regala a tu novio, no a un amigo. Si Edward no le ha mandado ninguna tarjeta a Bella, será porque no está enamorado. —Pili llevaba dos meses saliendo "en serio" con Javi (todo lo "en serio" que pueden salir dos niños de doce años y todo se la volvía amor...

—Mira tú quién fue a hablar, "Doña le amo y no puedo vivir sin él", eres vomitiva. Claro, tú has tenido tu cartita y tu regalito, normal que no quieras que Bella tenga lo suyo... Eso significaría perder protagonismo. —Enar podía ser una verdadera víbora cuando se lo proponía, es decir, casi siempre.

—¡Eres una...! —comenzó a insultar Pili, solo para ser cortada de golpe por Bella.

—Eh, vamos. No discutamos, no merece la pena.

—Tú misma tía, si quieres que se siga riendo de ti, adelante. Pero si fuera yo, se lo haría pagar. No puede tenerte siempre a su disposición para jugar o hacer deberes y luego no mandarte ninguna tarjeta por San Valentín —siguió Enar dale que te pego.

—Es que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Además yo tampoco le he mandado ninguna tarjeta —reflexionó Bella ecuánimemente.

—Pero todavía puedes mandársela —dijo Luka con aire misterioso haciendo que sus amigas la mirasen: Bella con espanto, Pili divertida y Enar maliciosa—. « Edward "Cara de asco" no tenía obligación de mandarte nada, pero podía haberlo hecho... tú no tienes por qué mandarle nada, pero vas a hacerlo... Escuchad lo que se me ha ocurrido. —Y para bien o para mal, todas la escucharon.

Carlos, Javi y Edward estaban sentados en un banco de la plaza esperando a los demás para echar el partido de cada tarde.

—¿De verdad te dio un beso en los morros cuando le diste la carta? —Carlos estaba flipando con lo que contaba Javi que hizo "su novia" cuando le dio los regalos de San Valentín.

—Un piquito —contestó Javi aturullado y más rojo que un tomate.

—_Juer_ tío, pero eso está genial. Si yo tuviera novia, le escribiría una tarjeta todos los días para que me diera mogollón de besos —jadeó Carlos ante la imagen que planeaba en su mente.

—Cagón, no te pases tío, a ti no te besa una tía ni aunque le regales tu colección de cromos —se burló Edward.

—Ni a ti, no te jode —resopló Carlos.

—Hombre... si te hubieras atrevido a mandarle algo a Bella... —comentó Javi risueño.

—¡Qué chorrada! ¡Que me lo mande ella a mí! —respondió Edward molesto. El día anterior había estado a punto de escribir una tarjeta, pero al final se lo había pensado mejor. Ahora a la vista del resultado obtenido por el "Dandi", tenía ganas de darse de tortas por idiota.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... —Javi señaló hacia la entrada de la plaza, por la que en esos momentos aparecían las chicas.

Los chicos se giraron como impulsados por un resorte, cada uno con un pensamiento especifico en mente: Carlos imaginándose a las chicas rodeándole y besándole gracias a las múltiples cartas que escribiría; Javi buscando una excusa para desaparecer con Pili y obtener otro "piquito"; Edward por su parte echando un poco de menos a las chicas de antaño, aquellas que se dedicaban a observarlos escondidas tras los arbustos y que los seguían a todas partes. Ahora ya no eran tan divertidas, o mejor dicho, eran divertidas de otra manera, o al menos eso aseguraba Javi. Pili y Bella eran las que más habían cambiado, o a las que más se les notaba. Y vaya si se les notaba. Les habían crecido las tetas y ensanchado el culo, se peinaban el pelo de manera distinta cada día y ya no querían jugar al fútbol, ni al rescate, ni a "churro—media manga—manga entera" con ellos. Se ponían faldas por debajo de la rodilla, que al doblar la esquina y desaparecer de la vista de las vecinas cotillas, subían hasta que se les veía una buena porción de muslo. Además se pintaban la boca en cuanto se alejaban de la plaza, se sentaban muy juntitas en el banco y los miraban fijamente para luego hablar entre ellas en susurros, como contando secretitos, para a continuación reírse como tontas. ¡No las entendía ni su padre! Bueno... Javi decía que él sí entendía a Pili, pero claro, él estaba como loco porque llegaran las siete de la tarde y acompañarla a su casa, ya que una vez solos en el portal, y siempre según él, Pili le dejaba besarla en la boca.

Centró su atención en Bella: ya no llevaba las coletas desarregladas, aunque su pelo seguía mal cortado, ni tampoco vestía con pantalones pequeños y jerséis grandes, sino con pantalones ceñidos, faldas cortas y chaquetas de punto que se ajustaban —y tanto que se ajustaban— a sus incipientes formas. Se abofeteó mentalmente un par de veces por no haberle mandado una tarjeta por San Valentín y así haber conseguido su beso, y después puso cara de fastidio. Tanta minifalda y tanta tontería, cuando lo que tema que hacer Bella era calzarse las deportivas y ponerse a jugar con él. ¡Mierda! Los partidos no eran lo mismo sin sus chutes ni sus discusiones por el juego limpio. De hecho, echaba tanto de menos su compañía que últimamente se inventaba problemas con las mates para subir a su casa y hacer los deberes juntos... Aunque ni los libros ni los deberes eran los mismos ya que él iba a "Nuestra Señora de la Caridad", un colegio privado, ¡de curas!, y ella iba al San José de Valderas, público y mixto... ¡Lo que daría él por ir a un cole mixto... con ella!

Las chicas se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del banco y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros con abundantes codazos de Luka y Enar a Bella. Algo tramaban. Al final Bella pareció decidirse y se enfiló directa hacia Edward. Se paró pensándoselo un segundo, para a continuación alzar la mano e indicarle con el dedo índice que se acercara.

Edward se quedó parado, hasta que un empujón nada discreto de Carlos casi le tiró del banco. Se dirigió suspicaz hacia Edward y esperó a que ella dijese algo.

—Hola. — Bella se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que procuraba tocar lo menos posible la carta que mantenía oculta a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, "Avestruz"? —preguntó Edward desconfiado a la vez que miraba por encima del hombro de la chica para ver qué ocultaba a la espalda.

—Jopelines, te he dicho que no me llames así —contestó Bella enfurruñada. Edward tenía la mala costumbre de llamar a todo el mundo por motes que él mismo inventaba. Y casi siempre atacaban el punto débil del aludido. Bella odiaba su mote, ¡ella no tenía el cuello largo!

—Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no digas esa cursilada. Nadie te va a tomar en serio si cuando te enfadas en vez de decir un buen "joder" dices un repipi "jopelines".

—Vaya, pues lo siento, pero no veo la necesidad de mancharme los labios diciendo esas palabras, que o no significan nada, o significan justo lo contrario de lo que quiero decir.

—Ya saltó la marisabidilla. — Edward botaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, Intentando ver lo que ocultaba su amiga—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Nada. Bueno, sí. Es que he pensado...

—¿Qué? — Edward giró alrededor de Bella intentando ver qué escondía, pero ella seguía sus movimientos quedando siempre frente a él.

—¡Te quieres estar quieto! Vas a conseguir que me maree.

—¿Qué escondes? —La curiosidad lo mataba. ¿Podía ser una tarjeta tardía de San Valentín? ¡Que vaaaa!

—Esto... — Bella volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigas, Enar y Luka, que la animaron asintiendo. Pili por su parte negó con una mueca. Hizo caso al bando equivocado—. Esto... ¡Toma! —chilló a la vez que le ofrecía un sobre blanco adornado con corazoncitos dibujados con rotulador.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward, rogando que fuera lo que pensaba.

—Una carta. Pero no te lo tomes en serio... me voy. Chao. — Bella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia sus amigas, pasó entre ellas y siguió corriendo muerta de vergüenza.

Edward se quedó parado en el sitio, ensimismado, viendo cómo las muchachas salían corriendo de la plaza y sintiendo el peso de "la carta" en sus dedos. Observó atentamente el sobre. Su nombre aparecía claramente escrito en la letra clara y perfecta de Bella, con un corazón atravesado con una flecha en cada extremo. Con dedos torpes lo giró buscando la manera de abrirlo sin romperlo. Si era lo que él pensaba que era, lo iba a conservar hasta conseguir su beso.

—Te ha dado una carta tío, fijo que es por San Valentín. ¡Ábrela! ¡A ver que pone! Juer, lo mismo se te declara y todo, ¡qué suertudo! ¡Vamos, a qué esperas! ¡Ábrela ya! —Carlos saltaba intentando coger la tarjeta, mientras Edward hacía lo imposible por evitarlo.

—Cagón, estate quieto, leches. —En ese momento Carlos se la arrebató, y Edward le empujó bastante fuerte para recuperarla—. Joder! Es mía. Como la vuelvas a coger te parto la cara.

—Valeeeeee, no te pongas así.

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó Javi intrigado.

—Ni idea, no la he abierto.

—Ábrela. —Javi arqueó las cejas.

—No. Ya vienen los demás, vamos a jugar al fútbol.

—¡Tío! ¿Nos vas a dejar con la intriga? No fastidies, ábrela —arremetió de nuevo Carlos.

—Mira, Cagón te lo voy a decir una vez, así que grábatelo en esa estúpida cabezota que tienes. La carta es mía. La abriré cuando me dé la real gana. Y eso será cuando tú no estés. ¿Lo has captado?

—Vete a la mierda —contestó Carlos ofendido.

—Lo ha captado —sentenció Javi.

Edward guardó la carta en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y se fue con sus amigos a echar el partido de todas las tardes. Durante las dos horas que duró el juego apenas sí prestó atención al balón, solo podía sentir el sobre pegado al culo, quemándole los vaqueros. ¿Qué pondría? Imaginó que sería una "Declaración de amistad" pero según iban pasando los minutos, su imaginación fue componiendo un panorama mucho más "acogedor". Bella le escribía que le quería mucho como amigo. No. Que le admiraba por su manera de jugar al fútbol. Que le gustaba mucho hacer los deberes con él y que ojalá fueran al mismo colegio. ¡No! Fijo que escribiría que se divertía mucho en su compañía y que le gustaría que pasaran todas las tardes juntos. Exactamente, que quería pasar todo el día con él porque estaba loquita por sus huesos. Mmm, que quería darle un pico.

¿Cómo serían los "picos"? Javi decía que molaban mazo. Seguro que era eso. Bella estaba loca por él y quería que fueran novios como Pili y Javi. ¿Y qué más cosas hacían esos dos? Seguro que Javi no contaba ni la mitad. Edward paró de correr tras el balón y se quedó quieto en mitad de la plaza. ¡Sí! Bella quería que fueran más que amigos, seguro que en la carta ponía que quería verle en algún sitio a solas, y fijo que le daría un beso, y lo mismo le dejaba ver si las formas que asomaban bajo sus jerséis eran de verdad o eran bolas de papel colocadas estratégicamente. La curiosidad lo mataba. Se imaginó haciendo algunas de las cosas que hacían en las películas que sus padres no le dejaban ver y que veía a través de la rendija de la puerta del comedor. ¡Ay Dios! Estaba deseando ver qué ponía esa tarjeta. Pasó los dedos por encima del bolsillo del pantalón, tentado de sacarla y leerla en ese mismo instante, imaginando cosas que ningún niño de doce años debería imaginar —y que todos imaginaban—, cuando sintió un empujón en la espalda. Era Carlos.

—Joder Cagón, ¿de qué vas, tío? —respondió Edward a su vez con otro empujón.

—Eh tío. —Carlos levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Estás parado en mitad del partido y además se te está marcando el pantalón.

—¿Qué narices dices? —preguntó Edward sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

—Te está diciendo que se te nota... —contestó Javi enarcando las cejas y mirándole el pantalón.

—¿Que se me nota qué? —jadeó Edward mirándose la bragueta. Sí, se le estaba notando "ligeramente"—. ¡Joder! Me voy a sentar un rato.

Se dirigió al banco más alejado que encontró seguido por sus dos amigos, mientras el resto de la panda lo miraba entre sonrisitas y lo abucheaba con frases del tipo: "A Edward se le escapa el pajarito" "Le da la vuelta al muslo, tendrá algo ver Bella y su culo", y lindezas por el estilo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, tío? —preguntó Carlos alucinando.

—Déjame en paz, vale.

—Carlos, ¿has traído agua? —intervino Javi.

—Sí, la tengo en la mochila.

—Vete a por ella, anda —apuntó el "Dandi".

—Y una mierda. En cuanto me largue os vais a poner a rajar sobre "eso". De aquí no me muevo —contestó Carlos, que aunque era un par de años más pequeño que ellos, de tonto no tenía un pelo.

—Mira nene, que te largues, ¿vale? —Lo agarró Edward por el cuello del abrigo, veces era un poco macarra.

—Vete a la mierda. —Carlos se deshizo del agarre y se largó enfurruñado.

—Te has pasado Edward.

—Es un plasta. Cuando se pone así no lo aguanto.

—Yap. —Javi entendía esa situación, Carlos tenía una rara capacidad para colmar la paciencia de cualquiera, y Edward no tenía nada de paciencia— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada.

—¿Es por la carta?

—Nop.

—Vale.

—Dandi... ¿Qué haces con Pili cuando la llevas a casa y estáis solos en el portal?

—Mmm —pensó Javi mirando a su amigo—, no todo lo que te imaginas que harás con Bella si en la carta pone lo que piensas que pone —aseveró Javi sin detallar absolutamente nada de lo que Edward preguntaba, pero entendiendo y compartiendo perfectamente sus pensamientos.

—Idiota —rio Edward.

—Puede. Pero, un idiota feliz —respondió estallando en carcajadas.

—Me largo —dijo Edward tras unos cuantos empujones amistosos y muchas risas.

—Estás deseando leerla "a solas". —Intuyó Javi viendo a su amigo alejarse. Desde luego las chicas conseguían como nadie que los chicos hicieran idioteces. Idioteces muy agradables, todo hay que decirlo.

Cuando Edward entró en casa el ruido de las conversaciones ficticias en televisión le dio la bienvenida. Su madre estaba tirada en el sillón del comedor con un pañuelo en la mano viendo por enésima vez el capítulo de la enésima telenovela que había grabado a mediodía.

Luisa grababa todas las telenovelas que echaban en la tele a diario, y las veía una y otra vez. Ya que no tenía "El amor de su vida", cogía el de las sufridas protagonistas. Hija única y mimada, nacida de un matrimonio mayor y con "posibles", se había casado con Felipe, "la mejor elección" según sus progenitores. No estaba enamorada, no le apetecía tener hijos, y sobre todo la aburría hasta la saciedad el papel de ama de casa, no era lo suficientemente dramático.

Desde el principio, Luisa y su recién estrenado marido se instalaron en el enorme piso de sus padres; era hija única, y por tanto era una tontería comprar una casa cuando al cabo de los años heredaría. Mientras sus suegros vivieron, Felipe se dedicó a intentar llegar lo más alto posible en su oficio —lo malo es que cuando alguien es mediocre por mucho que se esfuerce no suele conseguir pasar de ser eso mismo... mediocre—, a la vez que Luisa vivía como la princesa que siempre le habían dicho que era, y cuando nació su primer y —esperaba— último hijo, los abuelos, gozosos, se dedicaron exclusivamente a él, dejando libre al joven matrimonio. Pero la vida no dura eternamente, y la de los abuelos, ya de por sí mayores, se acabó relativamente pronto complicándolo todo para Luisa, quien de golpe y porrazo se encontró con que tema que ejercer de madre, y lo malo, es que no sabía exactamente cómo cuidar de un chaval que no era hijo bastardo, ni se metía en problemas en el colegio, ni por el contrario era un ejemplo a seguir, adorable y obediente, es decir, algo parecido a los niños de sus telenovelas. Edward era... normal y corriente. A veces testarudo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado un rebelde, a veces hacía travesuras, pero no lo suficientemente malas como para ser considerado un villano. Aprobaba el curso, pero no sacaba sobresalientes, por tanto ni era un genio ni era un descerebrado... simplemente era "demasiado normal" y en las telenovelas en que basaba las acciones de su vida, eso no pasaba. Al principio intentó comportarse como las madres amantísimas que veía en la tele, pero no resultó bien, a su hijo no le iban los besuqueos indiscriminados, y no encontraba sacrificios desmesurados que hacer por él, como les pasaba a sus heroínas televisivas. Tras un tiempo en que su hijo acabó por esquivarla continuamente, llegó a una solución: en la intimidad del hogar le ignoraba y en la calle, frente a las vecinas, sus atenciones y cariños se volvían desmesurados y sensibleros, más o menos como en los culebrones.

Edward saludó a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación. Al pasar por delante del despacho de su padre, lo vio encorvado sobre su atril de dibujo, intentando hacer algo que no hubiera hecho nadie antes y que por supuesto consiguiera mantenerse en pie.

Felipe era arquitecto, o eso decía él, porque su trabajo real era de delineante en una empresa del tres al cuarto. Aun así trabajaba durante todos sus momentos libres una edificación de ángulos imposibles y materiales absurdos, con la esperanza de que alguien viera su originalidad y el mundo se rindiera ante su genialidad.

Pasó de largo y casi estaba en su cuarto cuando la voz de su padre lo hizo detenerse. Giró desanimado y se dirigió al despacho. Hoy no había conseguido escaparse. Cada día tenía que hacerle un resumen a su padre sobre el temario que había estudiado en el colegio, los deberes que debía hacer en casa, la gente con la que jugaba y el nivel de notas que esperaba sacar. Edward por supuesto mentía como un bellaco: el colegio bien, el temario perfecto, deberes unos pocos. Los amigos con los que jugaba en el recreo, eran por supuesto, los más inteligentes de la clase y cuando estaba en la calle, iba con los niños del club social del Parque Lisboa a estudiar a la biblioteca. Jugar al fútbol en la calle ¡jamás! Sabía de sobra que se esperaba de él, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir las expectativas, o al menos eso decía. Porque lo cierto era que pasaba de los curas, de los compañeros y del colegio privado. Que sus mejores amigos vivían en el barrio que su padre más detestaba, y que sabía cómo era la biblioteca por las descripciones que Bella hacía de ella. Felipe escuchaba atentamente las respuestas de su hijo, intuyendo que, como siempre, tendría que resignarse cuando al finalizar el trimestre, en el boletín de notas las calificaciones no fueran las esperadas, y sufriría porque su zagal ponía todo su empeño pero no conseguía nada más allá de la media. En su mente empezaba a fraguarse la convicción de que el colegio al que acudía su chico, aun siendo el mejor de Alcorcón, no sabía aprovechar todo su intelecto, y poco a poco, se auto convencía de que se hacía imprescindible un cambio de vida, de país. Emigrar a algún lugar donde la enseñanza privilegiada que el dinero de sus difuntos suegros podía comprar diese mejores frutos. Un sitio en el que también él fuera reconocido como arquitecto. Y así paso a paso, comenzó a buscar opciones más adecuadas para su familia.

Edward sonrió complacido al ver a su padre asentir sin dudar de sus palabras y fue corriendo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y, por si las moscas, encajó la silla del escritorio bajo el picaporte. Una vez seguro de que nadie podría invadir su intimidad, sacó la romántica carta del bolsillo y la miró detenidamente.

No había cambiado, el sobre seguía lleno de corazoncitos rosas, y su nombre continuaba escrito en la preciosa caligrafía de Bella. La acercó a su nariz y olfateó, esperando percibir algún rastro de colonia o algo de ese estilo romántico y tontorrón que tanto gustaba a las chicas. Pero el único olor que le llegó fue como a caca. Extrañado, volvió a olería, efectivamente, el sobre olía a mierda. Pensó un instante en los posibles motivos. Se la había metido en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cierto, pero que él supiera no se había tirado ningún pedo ni se había sentado encima de ningún excremento. Dejó la tarjeta sobre el escritorio y se quitó los pantalones, mirando atentamente la parte trasera de éstos... Estaba limpia, sin ningún resto orgánico. Cogió la carta de nuevo, ahora ya bastante escamado y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un papel rosa doblado en cuatro. Lo sacó y vio que estaba adornado con más corazoncitos, muchas "X" y un par de "O", que según Javi (que era el entendido en chicas del grupo) significaban "besos" y "abrazos" respectivamente. Atrás quedó olvidado el mal olor y la premonición de que algo no cuadraba, y volvieron las imágenes de Bella escribiendo, citándole en un sitio apartado, esperando con los ojos cerrados y los labios semiabiertos un beso.

Se rascó la cabeza, y giró el papel aún doblado. Lo miró atentamente por delante y por detrás, conjeturando sobre lo que habría escrito en él. Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su cara. Se sentó en la cama con su tesoro entre los dedos, imaginándola corriendo tras el balón, vestida de nuevo de chicazo y con sus coletas desbaratadas. Luego la imagen cambió de golpe: Bella le esperaba sentada en un banco de la plaza que quedaba bastante oculto entre los arbustos. Llevaba un vestido de verano de tirantes —le daba lo mismo que estuvieran en pleno invierno— y le esperaba con una sonrisa en la boca. La imagen cambió otra vez: ahora estaban en el portal de su casa, él la acompañaba como hacía Javi con Pili, y ella le recompensaba con un "piquito"; luego subían al piso y hacían los deberes juntos, riéndose con las trastadas de sus hermanos pequeños mientras Ricardo le preguntaba a EL qué quería ser de mayor y quedaba fascinado con sus respuestas y su claridad de futuro, animándole a que estudiara lo que le gustaba y a que buscara más allá de las profesiones altamente cualificadas y remuneradas que su padre le obligaba a sopesar para su futuro. Luego se sentaría a cenar con todos y charlaría de la liga, los estudios o la última película de Stallone, en familia, todos juntos. Justo lo contrario que sucedía en su casa. No sabía qué le gustaba más de Bella, si ella como persona o ella como parte de su cariñosa y entrañable familia. Se pasó de nuevo los dedos por el pelo a la vez que giraba sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo y desdobló el papel. Tenía algo dentro, algo pegado, no, untado. Acercó más la cara al papel. ¿Qué demonios? Parecía que habían untado ¿paté? ¿Nocilla? ¿Una mezcla de ambos? Entornó los ojos y acercó la nariz al pegote. Dios, qué mal olía. Se fijó un poco más. ¡Joder! ¡Una mierda! Literal, había untado una puñetera mierda en el papel, justo debajo de unas de líneas escritas a bolígrafo.

_Querido Edward:_

_Puesto que no te has dignado a escribirme tarjeta alguna por San Valentín, queda claro y transparente que lo que yo pensaba que era una gran amistad, pensamiento apoyado por las veces que hemos hecho deberes juntos y las ocasiones en que has solicitado mi presencia en tu equipo para los juegos deportivos, no es otra cosa que puro y simple interés, ya sea por mejorar tus notas o por mejorar tus conexiones en la liguilla del barrio. Por tanto, atentamente te digo que desde ya puedes ir a la…_

Tras la flecha estaba pegado, muy centrado, el pegote de mierda.

¡Mierda! Y nunca mejor dicho. Asquerosa cría de las narices. Se había pasado de pueblos. Edward leyó y releyó las frases. La escritura y las expresiones rebuscadas y de marisabidilla eran típicas de Bella, pero untar la mierda y usarlo para explicarle gráficamente a dónde podía irse, era cosa de Luka. Seguro. No había nadie tan diabólico como esa puñetera niña. Por un momento estuvo a punto de arrugar el papel, pero justo cuando iba a estrujarlo cayó en la cuenta de su "contenido". Lo cogió entre dos dedos, salió de su cuarto y lo tiró sin más miramientos al cubo de la basura. Luego se lavó las manos unas mil veces con mucho jabón mientras planeaba venganza...

El día siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para Bella. En clase apenas atendió a la lección y en cuanto sonó el timbre de la tarde salió corriendo a la zapatería con Pili, dejando atrás a Enar y Luka, las instigadoras de la travesura. Llevaba todo el día sintiéndose fatal, con retortijones en el estómago y una sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal que no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Cuando las chicas entraron en la zapatería, Ricardo vio en sus miradas que Algo las preocupaba.

—¿Qué tal el colegio? —preguntó.

—Bien —respondieron a la vez las niñas.

—¿Muchos deberes para esta tarde?

—No —dijeron las dos a la vez.

—¿Algún problema con los chicos? —investigó el padre de Bella.

—Pili está por Javi —canturreó Darío, el hermano de Bella, asomando por la puerta de la tienda.

—Tú te callas, idiota —saltó Pili echando a correr tras el pequeñajo.

—¿Algún problema con Edward? —insistió Ricardo mirando muy seriamente a su hija mayor.

Últimamente el muchacho iba a menudo a su casa, en teoría a hacer los deberes, y parecía que se llevaban mejor que de costumbre, o al menos que no discutían tanto.

—No. Bueno, sí. Ay, la verdad es que no lo sé. —Miró a su padre compungida—. Ayer le escribí una carta por San Valentín...

Y procedió a contarle todo el tema de la carta. Sabía que había hecho mal, que no tenía motivos, y que el "regalito" era de muy mal gusto. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se había dejado liar de esa manera, pero estaba muy pero que muy arrepentida. Ricardo rio con ganas al oír la trastada, y tras el rato de hilaridad, miró a su hija. Bella tenía los ojos brillantes, al borde de las lágrimas Su niña, esa mocosa que nunca tuvo tiempo de ser pequeña, ahora se estaba haciendo mayor.

—Cariño, no te preocupes por la carta. Ni por la mierda. —Se le escapó una carcajada divertida—. La misión de los chicos a esta edad es correr, saltar y demostrar a los demás quién es más rápido, quién juega mejor, quién es más "mayor". En definitiva, se demuestran unos a otros quién es el líder. Las chicas por vuestra parte comenzáis a volveros mujercitas, a vestiros para destacar más vuestra belleza, a soñar con novios y a intimar unas con otras para conseguir lo que queréis. Y entre medias de todas estas actitudes, chicos y chicas os dedicáis simple y llanamente a fastidiaros unos a otros, a haceros diabluras y a descubrir vuestras personalidades. Si por azares del destino Pili y Javi se hacen novios, o tú y Edward discutís, no pasa nada, porque al día siguiente todo estará olvidado.

—Mmm, papá, no entiendo qué tiene que ver lo que has dicho con lo que te he contado —comentó Bella perpleja ante la parrafada de su padre.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no te preocupes, lo que has hecho no tiene importancia. Todos, absolutamente todos los pobladores de la tierra lo han hecho en algún momento de su vida, y una diablura arriba o abajo no significa nada.

—Pero es que yo no hago esas cosas.

—No, y ese es el problema. Todas las niñas a tu edad, han hecho mil travesuras. Tú siempre has sido demasiado correcta, demasiado responsable. Ya era hora de que liaras alguna.

—Si tú lo dices —asintió Bella nada convencida.

Cuando Pili regresó de cazar a Darío, Bella seguía sin estar segura. Ella no hacía trastadas, no hacía diabluras, y sobre todo, no dejaba nada a su libre albedrío. Todo lo que hacía estaba total y completamente calculado y planificado, y esa carta se salía por completo de su esquemática vida. Esperaba que no trajese consecuencias.

Trajo consecuencias.

Sin dudarlo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Edward se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible.

El día después de la entrega de la aromática carta, la había empujado a traición haciendo que cayese al suelo sobre un charco, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y le había llenado las coletas de barro. Otro día le lanzó un balón a la cara en el mismo momento en que comía su bocadillo, y este había acabado en el suelo, y en otra ocasión los chicos cazaron una lagartija y Edward se la metió debajo del abrigo. ¡Qué asco! aún sentía al bicho asqueroso recorriendo su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios que Luka sentía una especial afinidad por los reptiles y se lo había sacado, porque Enar y Pili salieron corriendo al ver al animal como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos estos sucesos desembocaron en una espiral de travesuras, con Edward haciendo diabluras y Luka aconsejando a Bella trastadas todavía más fuertes. Lo que empezó siendo una venganza en toda regla, se acabó convirtiendo en el peor año de toda su vida. Chicos y chicas estaban como locos por que sonara el timbre de clase para salir corriendo a la calle e idear la mejor manera de fastidiar al enemigo. Y cuando por fin llegó el verano, la situación no hizo más que empeorar: aguadillas en las piscinas públicas, chicos colándose en el vestuario de las chicas para verlas en ropa interior, chicas empujando a los chicos a la piscina cuando estaban vestidos, chicas flirteando con la panda rival, mientras los chicos jocosos inventaban mil y una maneras de dejarlas en ridículo... En definitiva, fue el verano de los doce a los trece años que todo adolescente vive y jamás olvida.

La llegada del invierno puso fin a las correrías callejeras, a llegar a las diez la noche a casa, y a los bailes de las fiestas. Comenzaron los estudios, los deberes, los exámenes, y los fines de semana. Sábados y domingos en pandilla, cumpleaños en la hamburguesería del barrio, días entre semana haciendo los deberes juntos en casa de Bella mientras Edward seguía asegurando a su padre que estaba en la biblioteca. Días cortos con tardes pobladas de miradas por encima de los libros. Pili y Javi seguían siendo novios mientras el resto de la panda se inventaba cancioncillas subidas de tono que les hacían sonrojar, al tiempo que chicos y chicas buscaban avergonzados al que esperaban sería su novio/a durante el verano que aún tardaría meses en llegar.

* * *

Este capitulo es uno de mis preferidos! Que les pareció la "carta"?Luka tiene ideas GENIALES! Jajajaja.

Hola Ga .con .gi ! Si, esta es la historia de Ruth. Trato de actualizar todos los días. Que bueno que leyeras "Falsas Apariencias" y tiene 49caps , esta historia es diferente pero muy divertida!


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

_Se llama memoria a la facultad de acordarse_

_de aquello que quisiéramos olvidar._

_DANIEL GELIN_

_El futuro del mundo pende del aliento_

_de los niños que van a la escuela._

_EL TALMUD_

* * *

_20 de junio de 1993._

—Por tanto, nos vamos el día veinticuatro por la noche. No veo necesidad de estar más tiempo aquí puesto que acabas el colegio el día veintitrés.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? Tengo aquí todos mis amigos, mi gente. Tengo planes para el verano. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo allí?

— Edward, no creo que te lo tenga que explicar más de una vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó su padre suavemente, con esa voz susurrante que significaba que no había marcha atrás y que tenía que aceptar los nuevos planes. Felipe era un hombre tranquilo en apariencia, con un carácter dominante imposible de soslayar. Si decidía algo, se hacía, punto.

—No, papá, claro que no. Pero... es tan repentino. ¿Y qué va a pasar con el colegio? —preguntó el niño jugando con la única cosa que le preocupaba a su padre, las notas que sacaba en el prestigioso, aburrido, estricto y religioso colegio al que iba.

—Te apuntaré a la mejor escuela que haya en Chicago, por eso no te preocupes —contestó Felipe satisfecho de que su hijo pensara en el futuro y los estudios.

—¿Y mamá? Si le das más tiempo para pensarlo, lo mismo se viene con nosotros —aventuró desesperado Edward.

—¿Y para qué iba a querer tu madre venir con nosotros? —¿Es qué su hijo no se daba cuenta, de que era justo por su madre por quien tenían que marcharse? Que se estaba volviendo loca, y que si no andaban con cuidado acabaría por destruirles la vida.

—Pues, para estar contigo, conmigo, ya sabes como una familia, ese grupo de personas con lazos genéticos en común y que conviven juntos —contestó descarado Edward olvidando en su desconsuelo con quién estaba hablando.

La respuesta de su padre no se hizo esperar. Un bofetón con la mano abierta cruzó su mejilla dejándole un rastro enrojecido en la cara y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Observó cómo su padre se colocaba frente a él con las venas descolocadas y los puños cerrados, y como era un chico listo que aprendía a la primera, optó por quedarse quieto en el lugar en que había caído, con la mirada fija y la boca bien cerrada en señal de sumisión. Pasados unos segundos Felipe bajó los puños, cogió a Edward de la pechera del polo de su clasista e impecable remera y de un tirón lo puso en pie.

—Tienes cuatro días para decidir qué te llevas y una maleta para meterlo. El lunes por la tarde nos vamos. —Dichas estas palabras, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejándolo frustrado, enfadado y con tantas ganas de venganza que apenas si cabían en su cuerpo de preadolescente.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se iban de Madrid, de España. Y no se iban a un sitio cercano, qué va. Cruzaban el charco. Se iban a un lugar donde no conocía el idioma, donde no tenía amigos, y donde solo estarían él y su padre. ¡Joder! Su queridísimo, amantísimo y comprensivo padre le había soltado la bomba con tiempo de sobra para prepararse. Exactamente veinte minutos antes. En mil doscientos segundos su vida había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Miró a su alrededor, tenía apenas cuatro días para catalogar toda su existencia en Madrid y decidir qué se llevaba. Centró su atención al otro lado de la puerta. Solo se oían las voces latinas de los culebrones de su afectuosísima madre. Esa madre cariñosa que todo crío querría tener, esa que no permitiría que su hijo se fuera lejos de ella. En definitiva esa madre adorable a la que le importaba una mierda que su hijo y su marido se fueran al otro mundo, siempre y cuando la dejasen tranquila en su casa, con su tele y sus culebrones. Hundió la cara en la almohada y lloró amargamente.

Felipe estaba plenamente convencido de que hacía lo mejor para su familia. Ya no era sólo que su talento no fuera reconocido, sino que estaba seguro de que tampoco se aprovechaba la inteligencia de su hijo. Edward podía ser el mejor en lo que se propusiera, pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Nadie excepto él. Tema inteligencia, aunque le faltaba un buen colegio y más disciplina. Pero ante todo, estaba Luisa. Su influencia para con Edward. Al principio apenas sí se notaba, pero con el paso de los años su mujer había cambiado. Era cierto que se comportaba a veces de manera extraña, pero al fin y al cabo todo el mundo tema sus rarezas, pero últimamente su comportamiento errático y se había hecho demasiado evidente. Ya no era Luisa, sino cualquiera de las protagonistas de sus culebrones. Intentó hacerla ver que su conducta era contraproducente para la educación de Edward, pero ella respondía dramáticamente tomando frases de las escenas que veía en la tele. Más tarde intentó llevarla a un psicólogo, pero se negó en rotundo, llorando y gimiendo, arrancándose los cabellos y acusándolo de tramar un plan con su ¿amante? Según el plan que imaginaba, acabaría internada en un manicomio, en el que el director de éste se enamoraría de ella, y corriendo grandes riesgos y aventuras lograría recuperar a su hijo mientras su marido moriría dejándola viuda para poder casarse con su gran amor... Llegados a este punto, Felipe decidió que por el bien mental de su hijo, no podían prolongar más su vida en común y comenzó a buscar la manera de sacarla de su vida.

Sabía de sobra que su esposa se negaría en rotundo a abandonar su casa —y la programación televisiva— y necesitaba convencerla de alguna manera de que la única solución viable para conseguir la "felicidad" en sus vidas —hablar en esos términos era lo único que hacía que su esposa le atendiese— era que Edward y él abandonasen el país y la dejasen libre para poder vivir sin obligaciones la vida que ella merecía.

Contaba con poder disponer de algo de dinero, y para eso le hacía falta poder acceder al capital de Luisa. Una fortuna no muy grande que formaba parte de la herencia de sus suegros. Y solo la pertenecía a ella. Y mal que le pesase a Felipe, le hacía falta algo de ese dinero para iniciar una nueva vida, por tanto ideó un plan, un plan casi maquiavélico que complació a su esposa.

Con todo el "supuesto" dolor de su corazón, contó que se veía en el terrible drama de tener que abandonar su casa y su país, por su bien y el de su propio hijo. Había conseguido un empleo en Chicago, un trabajo en el que esperaba lograr reconocimiento y prestigio, y que estaba cerca de unos de los mejores colegios privados de la ciudad; un lugar en el que su hijo se convertiría en un gran hombre, un hombre inteligente que regresaría a casa hecho un ingeniero famoso y reconocido, que amaría a su madre sobre todas las cosas por el gran sacrificio que había hecho por él: el sacrificio de pagarle los estudios en un país extranjero. Luisa le escuchó semi distraída y negó con la cabeza. Ella no podía marcharse de España. Felipe contaba con ello, así que rizó un poco el rizo, la convenció de que su hijo era menospreciado por maestros y compañeros, que su futuro estaba echándose a perder y que se hacía imprescindible un cambio. Un cambio que solo ella podía hacer posible consintiendo utilizar parte de su capital para iniciar una nueva vida lejos. Entendía que Luisa no pudiera acompañarlos por su temor a volar —esta fue la jugada clave, Luisa no había montado en su vida en un avión, pero todo era cuestión de darla una excusa para no acompañarlos—, pero no se quedaría fuera de esa nueva vida, una vida que ella compartiría desde la distancia. La escribirían a diario cartas impregnadas de amor y cariño, en las que le contarían los logros que estaban consiguiendo gracias a su abnegación. Luisa se imaginó esas cartas, se vio a sí misma enseñándoselas a sus vecinas, llorando lágrimas de amor cuando las recibiera, mostrando orgullosa al mundo el tremendo sacrificio que hacía por su familia, y casi dijo que sí. Miró a su marido con un destello expectante en la mirada.

—¿Y si encuentras otro amor en ese lugar? —preguntó esperanzada, se estaba dando como la mujer que lo había dado todo por su hijo y marido y a la vez abandonaba por otra.

—Eso no sucederá nunca —respondió Felipe, aunque rectificó en el momento cuando vio la decepción en los ojos de su mujer e intuyó cual era su deseo—. Pero en caso de que ocurriera, Edward, que te adora sobre todas las cosas, despechado por mi falta de honor y mi villanía, te escribirá desesperado contándotelo, esperando el consuelo que solo su consagrada y amorosa madre puede darle.

—Y cuando fuera un hombre de provecho acudiría de nuevo a mi lado, vilipendiándote y odiándote. Contando al mundo lo que me has hecho, demostrando a todos qué clase de madre soy. —Luisa representaba con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos, adoptando el papel de mujer despechada y abandonada que pensaba asumir en breve— Porque tu amante te hará olvidar a tu hijo, y él se verá solo, humillado y abandonado, pero allí estaré yo, desde la distancia enjugaré sus lágrimas, le daré ánimos consiguiendo que sea un hombre mejor, y cuando vuelva buscaremos venganza… —continuó ella entrando totalmente en su papel de mujer desesperada y entristecida, fabricándose poco a poco su propio culebrón, ajena al hecho de que su marido, satisfecho por haber conseguido su plan, abandonaba la habitación dispuesto a poner en marcha todos los engranajes.

En vista de que en un futuro cercano Felipe se buscaría una amante y la abandonaría del todo —era la única condición de Luisa—, decidieron comenzar discretamente los trámites de separación. Felipe no lo había planeado así, pero era un golpe de suerte que no pensaba desaprovechar. Él obtenía la custodia del crío y una pensión mensual para sus estudios hasta su mayoría de edad, además de una cierta cantidad inicial y única, para el viaje y los gastos previstos durante los primeros seis meses fuera de España. La única condición para conseguirlo todo, era que el asunto de la separación se hiciera en el más absoluto secreto para que Luisa pudiera crear la historia que más la convenciera. Felipe se lo notificó a Edward cuatro días antes de partir, sin apenas más explicaciones, mientras Luisa entusiasmada se encerraba en su habitación y comenzaba a dar forma a la historia que contaría a todas sus vecinas. Ese guión ideado por ella que la haría parecer como la más sufrida y atormentada de las heroínas de sus culebrones favoritos.

Días después la panda se encontró en La Plaza de la Constitución. El colegio había terminado oficialmente, al menos para los que habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Chicos y chicas comparaban sus notas y gritaban a los cuatro vientos los planes para el verano.

Carlos se iría al pueblo a pasar los tres meses de verano con su abuelo y Pili estaría quince días de vacaciones en la Coruña, en el apartamento de sus tíos. Javi, Luka y Bella pasarían todo el verano en Madrid, e irían los fines de semana a La Pedriza a bañarse en el río. Enar, por su parte, se iría a la playa con su madre, pues su padre había encontrado trabajo en una terraza de verano en Torrevieja, Alicante. Edward no abrió la boca para decir adonde iría: su padre se lo había prohibido terminantemente tras contarle por encima cómo sería su nueva vida. ¡Abominable!

Había pasado las últimas setenta y dos horas sin prestar atención a nada, sin apenas dormir ni comer, totalmente desesperado, buscando una solución que sabía no existía y sintiéndose como la mierda más grande del mundo. Sólo cuando estaba con sus amigos lograba sonreír, aunque ese viernes, el mismo día de su partida, la charla excitada y alborotada de sus colegas le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. El fabuloso verano que una semana antes se mostraba como el mejor de su vida, se había convertido en humo. Sus planes de convencer a su viejo con cualquier mentira descabellada para que le dejara ir a La Pedriza algún fin de semana ya no servirían para nada. Su intención de pedir salir a Bella se volvía una quimera ridícula e imposible. ¡Se le agotaba el tiempo! Se marcharía en apenas dos horas. Para siempre. O al menos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho y fuera mayor de edad. Entonces haría lo que realmente le diera la maldita gana.

Miró a sus amigos y sólo sintió envidia. A los trece años sentía que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies para caer en un pozo sin fin. No le apetecía pasar sus dos últimas horas en el barrio con ellos. Tampoco quería pasarlas solo. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de cagarse en todo lo cagable e insultar a todo lo insultable; de contar a los cuatro vientos la injusticia que sus padres estaban cometiendo. Su mirada se centró en Bella, que vestía unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta medio desteñida por los lavados, una coleta que al principio del día estaba alta en la cabeza reposaba ahora medio deshecha en su larga nuca. Por mucho que lo intentara, seguía siendo el chicazo de siempre. Por mucho que las tetas le hubieran crecido —no mucho la verdad— y que el culo le hubiera aumentado, seguía siendo la marisabidilla que corría como un diablo tras el balón y tema todo planificado y bajo control. La misma chica a quien todos los de la panda le contaban sus más íntimos secretos porque sabían a ciencia cierta que tenía los labios sellados. Su amiga más íntima, con la que se metía en cada frase y a la que admiraba en silencio.

Bella notaba a Edward extraño, demasiado circunspecto. Llevaba un par de días sin llamarla "Avestruz" y eso, aunque lo agradecía, también la intrigaba. Se mostraba alejado de todos y no participaba en el éxtasis vacacional ni gritaba sus planes para el verano. Lo observó detenidamente: había crecido, ya no era tan "delgado y desgarbado, el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo y los pantalones cortos mostraban a un muchacho que ya no era solo rodillas y tobillos, sino también muslos y pantorrillas —muy bien formadas, por cierto—. La camiseta le quedaba pegada al cuerpo y, al ser sin mangas, dejaba al descubierto unos brazos, que aunque finos todavía, insinuaban lo que algún día podrían llegar a ensanchar. Se entretuvo un rato mirándole la parte del abdomen. Con el uniforme escolar habitualmente no se le notaba esa tabletilla de chocolate que ahora se vislumbraba claramente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta comprobó que la atención que prestaba al muchacho era claramente correspondida por él. Se puso roja... ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Edward no pensaba en nada definido. Sólo sabía que quería largarse de allí en contados momentos y que no se quería ir solo. Bella lo estaba mirando. Bien.

—Avestruz —la llamó.

—¿Qué? —contestó ella sonriendo al oírle usar su mote, para al segundo siguiente poner cara ofendida— Te he dicho innumerables veces que no me llames así.

—¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

—¿Ahora?

—Síp.

—Bueno. —Se encogió de hombros mientras preguntaba a los demás—. ¿Se viene alguien?

—¡No! —La exclamación de Edward fue claramente escuchada por el resto de panda—. Tú sola.

—¿Yo sola? —Roja como un tomate, Bella miró a sus amigas. Enar la miraba enfurruñada, Luka sonreía divertida y Pili arqueaba las cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza disimuladamente según ella, y claramente para el resto del mundo—. Bueno...

Edward echó a andar hacia la salida de la plaza y Bella le siguió, avergonzada y expectante entre los silbidos, abucheos y comentarios subidos de tono del resto de la panda. Lo mismo la pedía salir...

Caminaron en silencio durante media hora hasta llegar a El Kaura, fuera del barrio, de San José de Valderas y del Parque Lisboa. Lejos de todo.

El Kaura era un parque, aunque su descripción coincidía más con un descampado vacío de personas y caminos, un lugar alejado de los edificios y rodeado por un par de carreteras apenas transitadas, un sitio donde los "mayores" iban con sus novias a darse el lote y a hacer "otras cosas". Bella miró intranquila a su acompañante. ¿Qué pretendía llevándola hasta allí? Edward paró de caminar y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mirándola fijamente antes de soltar la bomba.

—Me voy.

—¿Te vas? —repitió ella como una cotorra, totalmente sorprendida—. ¿Adónde?

—A "Yankilandia".

—¿Qué?

—Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, paso de dar explicaciones. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —contestó ella levantando la mano derecha y poniendo la palma sobre su corazón como había visto hacer mil veces a los de la tele.

—Me voy esta noche con mi padre. A partir de ahora viviremos en Chicago —dijo con una sonrisa sesgada que mostraba toda su repulsión.

—¿Por qué?

—El viejo opina que allí tengo un futuro mejor que aquí.

—¿Y a tu madre le parece bien? —Por lo poco que sabía de su madre, le había dado la impresión de que era una mujer muy apegada a su casa y bastante apática.

—Le parece de puta madre, siempre y cuando yo me vaya con el viejo y la dejemos a ella aquí a su aire.

—¡¿Tu madre se queda?!

—Sí. Quiere vivir sin cargas, y resulta que yo soy una carga.

—¡NO! ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—Claro que no, pero a ver si no por qué otro motivo no viene con nosotros. Es lo que hay.

—¡Jopelines! —gritó Bella totalmente aturullada. Lo que contaba Edward no podía ser verdad.

—¿Jopelines? —repitió el sonriendo, el día que Bella dijera un insulto sería el fin del mundo.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Ya te enterarás —dijo guiñándola un ojo—, seguro que será el culebrón del verano. Mi vieja se va a ocupar de que todo el mundo sepa que mi padre me lleva a un colegio exclusivo con su dinero, y si no he oído mal a mi madre cuando la da por murmurar sola, mi padre tiene una amante allí...

—Pero... jopelines, eso suena a... a culebrón —dijo Bella sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

—¡Joder! — Edward se movió tan rápidamente que cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, la sujetaba por los brazos y la zarandeaba rabioso—. Ella quiere hacer de madre sacrificada y amantísima, y de paso deshacerse de mí, por tanto mi padre me va a llevar a "Yankilandia" y me va a meter en un puto colegio interno con gente que no conozco y con la que no podré hablar porque ni siquiera hablan mi idioma. ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer yo para impedirlo? —aulló en una última sacudida para a continuación abrazarse a ella y comenzar a llorar.

Y Bella sinceramente no lo entendía, no comprendía nada de lo que la estaba contando. Pero se abstuvo de comentárselo e hizo lo único que en esos momentos podía hacer. Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y dejó que llorase tranquilo. Y Edward lloró, a veces en silencio, a veces con sollozos incontenibles, pero siempre con la certeza de que su amiga jamás contaría nada, ni sus llantos, ni sus secretos.

Al cabo de un rato se recompuso y logró separarse del tierno abrazo que tanto lo había consolado. Bella le miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de preguntas, con respuestas que jamás salieron de sus labios. La agarró de la mano, y en silencio, así como habían llegado, abandonaron El Kaura. Si alguien los hubiera visto así, cogidos de la mano como dos niños enamorados habría sonreído con ternura.

Cuando llegaron al barrio, Edward era consciente de que el tiempo se le agotaba y a pasos agigantados, tendría que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su casa y partir hacia su nueva vida, pero se resistía a hacerlo. Aún le quedaba una última cosa por hacer, algo que había planeado, y que se había convertido en humo por culpa del viaje. Algo que costara lo que costara iba a realizar. Acompañó a Bella hasta su portal, y una vez dentro se apoyó contra la pared mirándose las puntas de las deportivas. El flequillo le caía sobre los ojos ocultando sus pensamientos.

—Había planeado pedirte salir este fin de semana —soltó de repente haciendo que Bella se pusiera otra vez colorada como un tomate.

—Vaya. Genial. —Por primera vez en su vida Doña Conozco Todas las Palabras del Diccionario, se había quedado muda.

—Sí. Pero como me voy esta noche, ya no va a ser posible. —Alzó la mirada y fijó en el rostro de su amiga, grabándoselo en la memoria.

—Lógico. —"¿Lógico?", ¿por qué había dicho eso? Tenía que haberle animado a hacer algo… Lo que fuera. Ay Dios, sin palabras y sin cerebro. "Menuda tonta estoy resultando ser", pensó aturullada.

—Así que... ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos toda esa tontería infantil y nos damos un beso sin más?

—¿Un beso? —¿Quería besarla? ¿A ella? Frunció el ceño—, ¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde crees tú?

Edward inclinó la cabeza y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso esporádico, infantil, inocente e inexperto. Pero aun así, fue "El Beso", ese primer ósculo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás. Con las bocas cerradas, apretando uno contra otro, sin moverse, sin caricias, pero lleno de ternura. Cuando finalizó al cabo de escasos segundos, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Se miraron fijamente para, a continuación, con una inclinación de cabeza despedirse, Dios sabía hasta cuándo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

_De toda memoria solo vale_

_el don preclaro de evocar los sueños._

_ANTONIO MACHADO_

_Somos nuestros recuerdos._

* * *

_4 de julio de 2001._

Edward dejó caer el cigarro al suelo observándolo mientras se consumía lentamente sobre la hierba. El humo ascendía perezoso en un fino hilo que contaminaría un poco más el ambiente de la ciudad. En Detroit, al igual que en toda "Yankilandia", fumar era algo peor que una herejía. Por esa única razón fumaba él.

Cogió la botella de Jack Daniels que le pasó Bruce y buscó un vaso que no estuviera demasiado sucio. Sobre la mesa situada en mitad del jardín vio uno que más o menos cumplía sus expectativas. Echó un par de dedos de Bourbon y dio un trago que le quemó la garganta. Arrugó el entrecejo, con un par de hielos estaría mejor, pero a falta de pan... Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que a su mente todavía acudían refranes españoles.

Habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que pisó suelo español. Ocho largos años en los que había ido de un sitio a otro. Primero Chicago con sus altos edificios, su gente respetable y su instituto privado, elitista, uniformado y rígido. Poco tiempo después New York, con su mezcla de culturas y personas, viviendo en un apartamento mal ventilado, estudiando en un instituto público lleno de bandas, subsistiendo con la pensión que le pasaba Luisa para supuestamente pagar el colegio elitista al que no iba, mientras Felipe buscaba "La Empresa" que se diera cuenta de todo su potencial. Por supuesto, cuando las empresas vieron todo ese potencial, relegaron al hombre a su antiguo puesto de delineante. Por tanto Felipe y Edward se trasladaron a otro sitio en busca de un puesto mejor. Y a otro. Y a otro. Y todas las empresas encontraron lo mismo en Felipe. Mediocridad.

Edward aprovechó esos cuatro primeros años, se centró en los estudios y sacó excelentes calificaciones. Con dieciocho años, una edad en la que ya no necesitaba el permiso paterno, obtuvo una beca para estudiar lo que más le apetecía. Por tanto, hizo lo único que deseaba hacer desde hacía años: mandó a la puñetera mierda las expectativas de su queridísimo padre y se largó con viento fresco.

Así estaba ahora, en Detroit, alojado en la casa familiar de uno de sus muchos compañeros. Tenía un par de semanas por delante antes de partir el domingo y comenzar el trabajo que le habían encargado, y pensaba disfrutar durante cada segundo de ese tiempo.

Depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró alrededor buscando alguna diversión. Los labios se levantaron en una sonrisa irónica y hastiada, recordando. Había visto "Pasión de vivir" cuando era un crío en España. Él y sus amigos comentaban flipando en colores con las fiestas que se montaban los americanos ricos cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. Resopló, nada más lejos de la realidad. En as años se había hartado de acudir a ese tipo de fiestas y, en contra de lo que salía por la tele, lo único que hacían los adolescentes americanos era reunirse con sus amigos, hacer una barbacoa, poner una mesa con mucha bebida y... en la piscina si el tiempo acompañaba, o jugar a las cartas si no lo hacía. Nada más... Nada de polvos salvajes en el jardín, ni borracheras bestiales que acababan con la casa destrozada, ni bacanales frenéticas entre amigos. ¡Ni por coño! Al igual que la gente del resto del mundo, cuando los americanos querían disfrutar la de Dios es Cristo, se largaban lejos del hogar paterno.

Observó de nuevo pero nada le llamó la atención. Un grupo de crías tomaban sol en bikini junto a la piscina, unos cuantos tipos charlaban de pie cerca de barbacoa... tomó de nuevo su vaso y dio otro trago. Frunció el ceño pues llevaba demasiados "tragos" encima y quizá debería parar un poco, pero estaba aburrido. Se giró buscando algo que llamara su atención, ese día era la fiesta tradicional yanki por antonomasia ¡Tenía que pasar algo divertido por narices!

Al otro lado del jardín Bruce acarreaba una caja con los petardos y fuegos artificiales que encenderían cuando llegase la hora. En otro punto, cerca de la puerta del garaje, un grupito de personas alborotaban, riéndose y pidiendo a gritos que alguien cantara... Eso podría ser divertido pensó, se les veía más o menos "animados". Dejándose guiar por un presentimiento se acercó a ellos. Eran de los pocos que tendrían su edad, unos veinte años, porque el resto de los allí reunidos no pasaban de ser adolescentes consentidos en busca de fiesta con sus hermanos y primos mayores. Reconoció a una de las primas de Bruce que se había acercado hasta allí para pasar el "gran día". Creía recordar que le había dicho que vivía cerca, un par de casas más abajo. "Genial, una gran familia feliz reunida en la misma manzana", rumió con cinismo.

Estaba a menos de dos metros del grupo cuando captó al completo la conversación y su estómago dio un vuelco.

—No me lo puedo creer, todos los himnos tienen letra —comentaba alguien en inglés.

—El español no —respondió una voz que, aunque cambiada por el tiempo y el idioma, Edward conocía a la perfección.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Estás segura?

—Bueno, no completamente. Nada hay seguro en esta vida excepto la muerte. Estoy fehacientemente convencida de que no existe una letra para el himno de mi país. No obstante y por no faltar a la verdad ni seguir en la ignorancia mañana mismo indagaré donde sea preciso para confirmar lo que presupongo y en caso de que el resultado fuera negativo y efectivamente existiera letra, os lo haría saber.

A los labios de Edward asomó la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día. Sin lugar a dudas era "su" Bella. Nadie se expresaba de manera tan complicada, con tantas palabras y tan adecuadamente usadas, excepto ella. Aunque lo hiciera en un idioma que no era el suyo. Se acercó un poco más alzándose sobre las puntas de sus deportivas para ver qué aspecto tenía, si era igual que como la recordaba.

No lo era, en absoluto.

Había crecido.

Mucho.

Seguía teniendo el pelo negro como la noche, liso y largo que caía libre hasta media espalda. Llevaba una camiseta roja ajustada por encima del ombligo, dejando ver un vientre liso y unos pechos no muy grandes, pero sí muy erguidos, con pezones duros que se marcaban a través de la tela. Unos cordones rosas de bikini emergían por debajo del escote y acababan anudados al cuello, un cuello largo, delgado y grácil, que ya no era el de un avestruz, sino que se asemejaba más al de un cisne. Complacido con lo que veía, siguió recorriendo con la mirada a su antigua amiga, una falda corta que empezaba en la cadera y acababa un poco por debajo de las nalgas, dejaba ver un par de piernas perfectas y largas en las se perdería de buen grado. Las pantorrillas y muslos de músculos delineados le decían que a su amiga le seguía gustando correr detrás de un balón, o al menos hacer ejercicio a menudo. Acabó la revisión en los pies, con las venas marcadas en el empeine, que más que afearlos parecían llamarlo para que los lamiera. ¡Dios! Sí que había cambiado.

—_Lala lala lalalariro lala_ —canturreaba ella el himno español en esos momentos. Parecía que la habían convencido para cantarlo, aunque fuera sin letra. Edward se rió e incapaz de quedarse callado intervino:

—No seas mentirosa "Avestruz", sí que hay letra para el himno. —Se abrió paso a codazos para a continuación ponerse a cantar frente a ella—: Franco, Franco, se chupa el culo blanco porque su mujer, lo lava con Ariel...

—¿Edward? — Bella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendida, aunque al cabo de un segundo reaccionó dando un tremendo bote y saltando a sus brazos—. Edward! —Volvió a gritar abrazándolo fuertemente, olvidándose por completo de hablar en inglés y pasando automáticamente al castellano—. Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir cantar esa canción delante de la gente.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó girando a su alrededor contemplándolo boquiabierta— ¡Jopelines cuánto has cambiado!

—Mira quien fue a hablar... —respondió él usando también el castellano, de tal manera que la hizo enrojecer, memorizando el rostro conocido que apenas había cambiado, con aquellos ojos grandes color miel, boca gruesa, altos y dos divertidos hoyuelos que se formaban en la comisura de la boca cuando sonreía, exactamente igual que ahora—. ¿Cómo es que estás en Detroit?

—Me he tomado un año sabático.

—¿Te has tomado un año sabático? ¿Tú? La misma persona que estudiaba horas para sacar las mejores notas del colegio, que asistía a clases extra escolares tres días a la semana, que cuidaba de la casa y de sus hermanos, y en su tiempo libre ayudaba a su padre en la zapatería. ¡No me lo creo! No sabes lo que significa la palabra "sabático". No va contigo.

—¡Tonto! Pues sí, aunque no te lo creas, me lo he tomado. Pero no eludas mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vivo aquí. Por ahora.

—¡No! Mecachis, pensaba que residías en Chicago.

—Estuve allí, luego viví en New York, más tarde en Maine, Florida, y bueno... varios sitios más. No he estado mucho tiempo quieto.

—¡Vaya aventura! —exclamó fascinada.

—Ya ves —contestó Edward con suficiencia.

—Ey chicos, es de muy mala educación hablar en un idioma que nadie entiende —interrumpió Bruce en inglés.

—Aps. Lo siento. —Cambió automáticamente Bella al inglés.

—No pasa nada. ¿Os conocéis?

—Sí —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Edward le contó a su compañero la historia compartida y luego guiñándole un ojo, agarró a Bella por la muñeca y la llevó al jardín. Buscó una sombra libre de gente y se sentó sobre la hierba. Bella se lo pensó un segundo antes de hacer lo mismo, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar falda, y menos una tan corta que además tenía vida propia y jamás se quedaba en el lugar que le correspondía, es decir, tapándole el trasero. Por lo que sentarse como los indios en el suelo se le tornaba ligeramente complicado, aunque al final recordó que era su amigo Edward el que estaba esperando, el mismo niño que la había visto llena de barro, con los pantalones rotos y de mil formas mucho más vergonzosas de recordar, así que era imposible que se sobresaltara por verla con "esa ropa", o la ausencia de ella...

—Explícame lo del año sabático. Es que te juro que no me lo creo. No te pega.

—Bueno, hace dos años terminé el bachillerato y al año siguiente obtuve mi título de inglés de la escuela oficial de idiomas. De repente me encontré con mucho tiempo libre. Entre mis hermanos y mi padre me convencieron de que debía apuntalar más mis conocimientos del idioma, y se nos ocurrió que podría vivir un año aquí, interactuando con la población e instruyéndome en una academia especializada. Conseguí un trabajo de _Au pair _con el que sufraga los gastos, y aquí estoy.

—¡Vaya! Ya decía yo que eso de estar sin hacer nada no iba contigo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho estos años?

—Ir de un lado a otro.

—¡No! Vamos, hablo en serio.

—Yo también. Estudié, saqué un título de fotografía gracias a una beca, y desde entonces me dedico a ir de un lado a otro sacando fotos para una revista —comentó después de dar un nuevo trago a su vaso de Jack Daniels.

—¡Vaya! Justo lo que ambicionabas —exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Trabajas para _National Geographic_?

—No. Vendo mis reportajes gráficos a la revista _Traveling_.

—Aps. Mmm, no conozco esa publicación. Claro que desde que estoy en esta ciudad apenas he leído ninguna revista.

—Está especializada en viajes turísticos, localizaciones paradisíacas y cosas por el estilo. Dentro de dos semanas partiré a Santo Domingo para fotografiar un nuevo complejo Resort.

—¡Genial! ¡Conocerás muchos lugares impresionantes!

—Unos pocos. —Dio un nuevo trago, no le apetecía nada hablar de su trabajo. No le gustaba hacer reportajes que eran más anuncios de hoteles que otra cosa—. ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas? —cambió de tema.

—Pili y Javi siguen juntos. Están ahorrando para comprarse un piso.

—No sé por qué, pero no me extraña nada —contestó riendo Edward —, ¿Siguen tan empalagosos como siempre?

—¡Más! —exclamó Bella entre carcajadas—. Viven en un San Valentín perpetuo.

—¡Me lo imaginaba! ¿Y el resto? ¿Los sigues viendo?

—A Pili y a Luka sí, pero del resto apenas sí sé nada —reconoció mordiéndose los labios. Estaba siempre tan ocupada que casi no tenía tiempo de ver a sus amigos— Luka se dedica a montar exposiciones de pintura.

—¿Pinta? —profirió sorprendido. No se imaginaba a esa diabólica chica pintando.

—¡No! Enmarca cuadros de pintores amateurs y luego los monta en galerías de arte.

—Ah. ¿Sigue igual de... seria?

—¿Luka? Bueno... sigue haciendo de las suyas —reconoció con una sonrisa.

—¿Y "Cagón"?

—¡Se llama Carlos! —le amonestó— No te lo creerías jamás, se ha convertido cetrero.

—¿Cetrero?

—Sí, su abuelo le dejó una casa en ruinas con algunas tierras y Carlos lo ha convertido en una especie de granja de cría de aves rapaces.

—¡Por Dios! jamás me imaginé al "Cagón" cerca de nada que pudiera hacerle daño, eso de las rapaces se ve muy peligroso —se burló dando otro trago al vaso dejándolo vacío.

—¡ Edward! No seas malvado.

—¿Yo? —respondió con cara inocente—. ¡Siempre!

—¡Tonto!

—¿Y "Boca cloaca"? ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

—¿Enar? Está casada y tiene una niña —contestó pensativa. De la panda, era la que menos había cambiado su manera de ser, y a quien más le había cambiado la forma de vida.

—¡No ¡odas!

—¡Edward! Hay muchos sinónimos de ese término que puedes usar perfectamente, sin tener que caer en lo chabacano —le reprendió muy seria. No le gustaban las palabrotas, menos cuando había tantas expresiones adecuadas que podían usarse en su lugar.

—Mierda Bella, no lo hagas.

—¿Qué no debo hacer?

—Empezar a hablar como una marisabidilla. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien ira ahora, ¿sabes? Casi parecías normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "casi" parecía normal?

—Pues que por unos instantes estaba entendiendo perfectamente todo lo le decías, no empieces ahora con tus palabras raras y tus sinónimos. —Siempre le había cabreado la facilidad de Bella para cambiar todas las palabras de una frase sin cambiar el significado de la misma. Hacía parecer idiotas al resto de los mortales que hablaban "normal y corriente". Esa era una de las cosas por las que discutían siempre de niños; la otra era el afán de Edward por ponerle mote a todo el mundo, y en ese momento con una copa de más, o varias, le parecía Importante dejar clara su opinión.

—¿Quieres que parezca normal? —preguntó Bella poniéndose de pie y mirándole con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, resaltando esos pezones marcados que lo estaban volviendo loco— Vete. A. Freír. Espárragos. ¿Es lo suficiente normal para ti?

Se dio media vuelta alejándose de la tentación de dar un pisotón al césped. Ese engreído no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Seguía sacándola de quicio al igual que cuando eran niños. Si los demás no sabían usar el léxico inigualable con que su idioma les beneficiaba, ella no tenía la culpa.

Sintió las manos de él posarse sobre sus hombros un segundo antes de que ese cuerpo cálido y masculino se pegara a su espalda. La mejilla oscurecida por la falta de afeitado pegada a su oído, y el susurro aterciopelado de su aliento entrando en su mente consiguieron que se detuviera.

—Ey, "Avestruz", no te enfades.

—No me llames avestruz —respondió enfadada, con las manos pegadas al costado para no volverse y soltarle un guantazo. Habían pasado ocho años y él seguía metiéndose con ella, con su cuello y con su manera de expresarse.

—Tienes razón, ya no te pega el mote. Te va mejor "Cisne" —dijo separándole el pelo de la nuca para luego lamérsela lentamente.

—¡ Edward! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —De un bote se alejó de él totalmente patidifusa —. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Ey, no te excites, era una broma —contestó comprobando que la camiseta de baloncesto que llevaba le tapara lo suficiente, no era cuestión de que le pillara la mentira por culpa de su tremenda erección.

—Pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Lo siento —dijo con una media sonrisa que dejaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

—Vale. —"¿Pero de qué va éste ahora?", pensó ella, incapaz de verle como otra cosa que no fuera su amigo de trece años. A pesar de que ni el cuerpo ni los ademanes de él correspondían a un niño.

Se vieron inmersos en un silencio incómodo. Dos antiguos amigos mirándose uno al otro, intentando reconocer en el contrario al niño que era antes.

Y era complicado.

Edward.

William había cambiado en esos ocho años, había crecido hasta alcanzar el metro noventa. Sus brazos ahora gozaban de músculos bien delineados que serían la envidia de cualquier jugador de baloncesto, y el abdomen piano bajo la camiseta insinuaba una "tableta de chocolate" que, sin saber por qué, atraía constantemente la mirada de Bella. Las piernas ligeramente peludas, con los gemelos y muslos bien formados que describían a la perfección un trabajo que se basaba en largas caminatas buscando la foto perfecta, en agacharse y levantarse una y otra vez hasta que la posición y la luz fueran las adecuadas. Lo único que no había variado era su rostro. Un rostro que los mismos ángeles envidiarían: labios carnosos, pómulos marcados, frente ancha, nariz recta, hermosa a la manera griega, y por último unos ojos en los que el iris azul cielo perfilado por una línea más oscura parecía leer todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de la persona que lo mirase.

Pero no era solo en lo físico donde se veían los cambios. Su personalidad se notaba más afilada, más dura, más cínica.

—Estoy muerto de sed —comentó harto del silencio—. Vamos.

La agarró de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que contenía las bebidas. Ella vio cómo cogía el Jack Daniels y se servía una buena cantidad en el vaso de plástico.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto para beber _güisqui_? No son ni las seis de la tarde.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió irónico, llevaba bebiendo desde la comida, y de eso, pasó tiempo.

—Bueno, no hay problema. No beberé whisky —dijo dando un trago al vaso.

—Pues lo acabas de hacer ahora mismo —se enfurruño Bella, que no la gustaba la tomaran por idiota.

—En absoluto. El Jack Daniels, no es whisky, es bourbon —explicó sonriendo.

—¡Engreído! —resopló enojada de nuevo.

—No te enfades —comentó dejando el vaso en la mesa para luego abrazarla suavemente—, sabes que me encanta picarte —dijo frotando su nariz contra la de Bella en un beso de gnomo.

—¡Pero bueno! Te has convertido en un pulpo —respondió ella deshaciéndose su abrazo.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me has hechizado. —Se llevó una mano al corazón haciendo una mueca histriónica y absurda que consiguió que ella riese a carcajadas.

Edward dejó el vaso en la mesa para complacerla, y rebuscó en el barril lleno de hielo una Bud bien fría. Al fin y al cabo estaba muerto de sed y hacía un calor de mil diablos. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y echó una ojeada a la piscina, pensando que le encantaría ver cómo le quedaba a su amiga el bikini que se adivinaba bajo la camiseta. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera de niños la había visto en bikini, ni con una falda tan mínima, ya puestos. Ella siempre llevaba bañadores de competición, que aunque muy cómodos —según ella—, tapaban tanto su figura que no podía hacer otra cosa que imaginar. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, con doce años le importaba un carajo la figura de su amiga... Justamente lo contrario que ahora. Dio un trago a la cerveza que cayó como una losa en su estómago y se mezcló con el Jack Daniels que llevaba consumido hasta ese momento.

—Vamos a darnos un baño, hace calor.

—No —contestó ella.

—¿No tienes calor?

—Sí. Pero no me quiero bañar.

—¿Por qué? Recuerdo perfectamente que te encantaba el agua. En verano no salías de la piscina hasta que estabas arrugada como una pasa.

—Ya, pero... —Miró a un lado y a otro y habló tan bajito que apenas si la pudo oír—. No llevo bañador.

—Ah —contestó Edward también en susurros, divertido y excitado a la vez… ¿No llevas bañador? Interesante—. ¿Y esto que asoma bajo la camiseta qué es? —dijo asiendo una de las tiras rosas del bikini.

—Un bikini.

—Aja. Pues permíteme que te informe, que con esa prenda te puedes bañar igual que con un bañador. Es totalmente legal. —Continuó bromeando, a la vez que estiraba más del cordón para alejar la camiseta de la piel y poder ver una buena panorámica de la carne tentadora que había debajo, ya que el bikini parecía bastante pequeño.

—¡Suelta tonto! —Le dio un manotazo haciéndole soltar el cordón, que tuvo el efecto secundario de volver a pegar la camiseta a la piel y privarle de la visión del comienzo de sus pechos— No lo entiendes. Llevo un bikini, pero...

—¿Pero? —Quería que se quitara la camiseta ya. Ver esas tetas perfectas y esos pezones duros se acababa de convertir en prioridad para Edward.

—Es un bikini muy pequeño —susurró con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi tanto como los abrió su amigo cuando la oyó.

—Perfecto —atinó a decir. Joder, lo estaba matando. Tenía la polla dura como una piedra. Necesitaba un baño en el agua fría. Ya.

—¡No! Mira. —Se acercó más a él y bajó la voz de nuevo, mandando escalofríos a Edward cuando la oyó ronca y suave contra él—. Ayer Margaret me convenció de que si me había tomado un año sabático debería hacer una locura.

—Aja —asintió pegándose más a ella para oírla mejor, olería mejor, apreciarla mejor. Se sentía como el lobo de caperucita.

—Y me llevó de compras.

—¡No! —Bien, genial, si la había convencido para comprar un mini bikini, él mismo le daría las gracias a la tal Margaret arrodillado en el suelo.

—Sí. Y no sé cómo, acabé comprando esto.

—¿El qué? —le susurró él al oído sin prestar mucha atención a sus mejillas coloradas.

—¡Esto! —Señaló la minifalda escasa de tela y la camiseta cuatro tallas más pequeña.

—Ah. —La cogió de la cintura y recorrió la ropa, más bien el cuerpo, con la mirada—. Te sienta genial.

—SÍ tú lo dices —contestó indiferente—. La cuestión es que no estoy cómoda, cada vez que me siento se me sube la falda, si estiro los brazos se me levanta la camiseta, si quiero correr se me bambolean las... bueno eso mismo.

—¿Se te bambolean? —¡Dios mío!—. ¿Nos echamos un partido de fútbol?

—Jopelines. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también —La devoró con la mirada.

—¡ Edward! No seas... arg. —Se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Otra vez.

—Espera. —La siguió agarrándola por los hombros y acercándose a ella hasta quedar pegado a su espalda, todo el cuerpo menos las ingles, no fuera a ser que Bella se enfadara y le diera un buen rodillazo— Sólo bromeaba. Si te sientes tan Incómoda con esa ropa, quítatela y quédate en bikini. Y de paso nos damos un baño. —Necesitaba ese chapuzón desesperadamente.

—Uf. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a llevar bikini.

—¿Y?

—Pues que no sé si me voy a sentir cómoda nadando con dos prendas que se moverán cada vez que dé una brazada.

—Pues no nadamos. Nos quedamos a remojo y listo —propuso con voz ronca.

—Mmm. Vale. —Lo cierto es que tenía mucho calor, no sabía exactamente si por el ambiente o por la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward, pero estaba casi asfixiada. Y al fin y al cabo, si no se movía demasiado, supuestamente el bikini se mantendría en su sitio. Eso sí, en cuanto volviese a la casa, sacaría sus cómodos bañadores y guardaría el bikini en el cajón más recóndito de su cuarto.

Sin pararse a pensarlo ni un segundo, Bella se sacó la camiseta en un movimiento fluido que hizo que sus pechos asomaran de repente, envueltos en un bikini rosa de triángulo y que consiguió que la erección de Edward diera un bote dentro de sus vaqueros recortados.

El bikini no era tan pequeño como su calenturienta mente había imaginado, pero sus pechos cumplían totalmente sus expectativas. No muy grandes, pero sí muy erguidos, ignorantes por completo de la ley de la gravedad, de grandiosos pezones que se marcaban totalmente bajo la tela.

Bella sonrió sacudiendo la sedosa melena a la vez que doblaba cuidadosamente la diminuta tela que le había servido de camiseta y la colocaba sobre el césped formando un perfecto cuadradito rojo. Torció el torso y buscó a tientas la cremallera de la minifalda, la bajó rápidamente, sin ningún movimiento sexy ni fluido y dejó indiferente que cayera al suelo para a continuación recogerla y seguir el mismo ritual que con la camiseta. Con las prendas perfectamente dobladas y colocadas se giró hacia Edward, que por cierto aún no se había desecho de la camiseta. No había sido capaz. Estaba petrificado.

La braguita del bikini tampoco era para nada lo que había imaginado. No consistía en un triángulo diminuto por delante y un fino hilo que se hundía entre sus nalgas por detrás. En absoluto. Era un pantaloncito corto, un bóxer rosa al igual que la parte de arriba, que empezaba justo a la altura de la cadera y terminaba un poco por debajo del final del trasero. No debería ser tan jodidamente sexy con tanta tela, pero lo era. Marcaba la concavidad del abdomen femenino, dibujando a la perfección el monte de venus, haciendo que su mirada quisiera traspasar la tela y ver más allá.

—¿Nos bañamos? —preguntó Bella intrigada por la inmovilidad de Edward.

—No es tan pequeño como habías dicho. El bikini, me refiero —especificó cuando vio la mirada interrogante de su amiga.

—¿Tú crees? A mí sí me lo parece, le falta toda la tela de en medio —contestó riéndose y señalándose la tripa.

Edward tragó saliva y la miró fijamente sin decir esta boca es mía. Joder, estaba buenísima. Se acercó al borde de la piscina, se quitó rápidamente la camiseta y se tiró al agua sin esperar un segundo, rogando porque Bella no notara el bulto que se dibujaba en sus pantalones, y rezando en silencio, para que en el remoto e improbable caso de que Dios se sintiera magnánimo, le concediera la merced de que el agua estuviera congelada y lograra bajarle los "ardores". Pero Dios no estaba por la labor, el agua no estaba fría y su cuerpo sí estaba muy caliente.

Sintió un movimiento brusco, muchas gotas de agua que le bañaron el rostro y supo que Bella se acababa de tirar de cabeza a la piscina. La vio emerger como si fuera una sirena. Una sirena despreocupada, con el pelo mojado ocultándole la cara y las manos apartándoselo descuidadas, creando crestas de cabello moreno alzadas sobre la coronilla, con una sonrisa sincera y unos movimientos que no eran ni lánguidos, ni eróticos, sino todo lo contrario: potentes y precisos, brazadas aprendidas durante innumerables veranos ganándole en todas las carreras a croll y braza en las que competían de niños. En esencia seguía siendo la misma, pero ¡joder! ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Y él se lo había perdido, pensó apesadumbrado.

Bella se acercó a él y al instante comenzó a hablar a su manera, usando palabras específicas e inusuales para explicar las cosas más corrientes. Le contó sobre su familia, el barrio, los estudios, el gobierno. Edward la escuchaba embelesado, moviéndose en el agua, apoyando los antebrazos en el bordillo, dando cortos tragos a la cerveza que había dejado cerca, mientras hacía innumerables preguntas, que ella respondía ampliamente, a veces con la diversión pintada en el semblante, a veces demasiado seria para su gusto.

Cuando se cumplió la tradición y estuvieron arrugados como pasas, salieron de la piscina y se sentaron de nuevo sobre la hierba. Siguieron hablando horas y horas, a veces Edward se levantaba a por un par de cervezas que ambos bebían de buen grado.

Cuando Bella le preguntó por su familia la noche ya estaba cayendo y todo el mundo se preparaba para lanzar los petardos y fuegos artificiales.

—Me escribo con mi madre un par de veces al mes. Está como una cabra. Se ha montado la vida de tal manera que parece un culebrón, pero bueno, ella es feliz y yo me divierto leyendo sus cartas. A mi padre lo veo entre trabajo y trabajo, y no nos llevamos ni bien ni mal. Dice que he tirado mi vida a la basura, para al momento siguiente decirme que me esfuerce más, que soy un gran fotógrafo y que deberían reconocérmelo... La historia de su vida, pero en la mía... —contestó indiferente.

—Aps. Vaya —hipó ella, que llevaba más de tres cervezas y no estaba nada acostumbrada a beber.

—Síp —comentó él. También llevaba más cervezas y Jack Daniels de la cuenta y se le estaba ocurriendo un plan— ¿Te apetece ver los fuegos? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Me da lo mismo. — Bella se levantó lentamente del suelo, intentando por todos los medios centrar su vista en algún punto que no diera vueltas a su alrededor—. No es por menospreciar, pero no me parece atinado que enciendan fuegos pirotécnicos tan cerca de las personas —respondió ella un poco renuente de acercarse a una posible fuente de peligro. Y menos con la poca estabilidad que tenía. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan mareada? No había bebido tanto. ¿O sí?

—Acompáñame, sé de un sitio donde podemos verlos sin peligro. —La abrazó la cintura guiándola hacia la casa.

—¿Lejos? —preguntó ella algo mareada, aunque poco a poco el suelo iba dejando de moverse bajo sus pies.

—Que va, en la casa, desde la terraza de mi cuarto. Da justo a la parte del jardín desde donde van a tirar los fuegos.

—Aja —asintió sin pensárselo más veces.

La casa era la típica edificación familiar americana. En la planta baja el Salón, una cocina enorme y un pequeño aseo. En un lateral estaba ubicado el garaje y un cuarto con la lavadora y la secadora. En la planta de arriba las habitaciones y un par de baños grandes. En definitiva, pensó Bella irónica, una casa idéntica a la de los Simpson. El cuarto en el que estaba instalado Edward, no era otra cosa que una habitación de invitados, con una cama individual, mesilla de noche, armario de madera y una silla cerca de la cama ocupada por ropa tirada al "tun tún". En una de las paredes, unos grandes ventanales daban a una terraza diminuta desde la que supuestamente verían los fuegos.

Edward salió a la terraza con la intención de ver los fuegos, pero Bella tenía otra cosa en mente. Sentarse. Si lo hacía se le pasaría el mareo, estaba segura. Miró la silla desconcertada. Con tanta ropa encima le llevaría más tiempo del que disponía colocarla y ordenarla toda, por lo que no era la mejor opción para su acuciante necesidad de estabilidad. Así que su mirada se posó en la cama, parecía cómoda y estable.

Y no se movía.

Era su mejor opción.

Se intentó sentar en el borde sólo para descubrir que sí se movía. Porque no había otra explicación para su repentina caída más que esa. Un segundo antes su trasero reposaba sobre el colchón y al siguiente estaba espatarrada en el suelo.

Edward se giró al oír un golpe seco a su espalda e intentó asimilar la visión que se mostraba a sus ojos. Bella, con su bikini rosa y el pelo alborotado estaba sentada —si es que a esa postura se le pudiera llamar "sentada"— en el suelo. Aposentada sobre una pierna doblada bajo el culo y la otra estirada todo lo larga que era —y eso era mucho, Bella no era nada bajita, pasaba del metro setenta— la espalda pegada al lateral de la cama y la cabeza totalmente echada hacia atrás reposando sobre el colchón, con una mano masajeándose el trasero y la otra levantada por encima de la cabeza. Los dedos abiertos en abanico bajo la lámpara del techo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Te has fijado alguna vez, que según la perspectiva los objetos más pequeños pueden ganar en tamaño a los más grandes?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mira —dijo Bella bajando las manos y dando unos golpecitos en el suelo a su lado. Edward se acercó dejándose caer donde le indicaba—, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y estira la mano frente a tus ojos —dijo adoptando de nuevo la postura anterior. Edward la imitó vacilante—. Ahora, mira la lámpara.

—Aja. —Obviamente se veía más grande la mano que la lámpara. Desde luego Bella no había descubierto América. La miró fijamente—. ¿Estás borracha?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué va? —Comenzó a reírse sin poder parar, con esa risa incontenible y contagiosa de quien no sabe exactamente por qué se ríe—. Si acaso un poquito. Un poquito así. —Juntó los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano y los separó escasamente un centímetro.

—¿Segura? No será un poquito así —respondió él poniendo los brazos en cruz, con las manos todo lo separadas que podían estar.

—Nooooo —dijo entre sacudidas. "¡Dios mío!", pensó entre risa y risa, "me voy a asfixiar si sigo riéndome así". Apenas la daba tiempo a respirar entre carcajada y carcajada.

—Que va —ironizó Edward —. Anda, súbete a la cama, a ver si tumbada se te pasa un poco.

—Vale. —Apoyó una mano en el colchón y se puso de pie para a continuación dejarse caer en el suelo—. ¡Dile al suelo que deje de moverse! —Y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—Jodeeer. —La levantó en brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la cama— No me lo puedo creer, no has bebido tanto.

—No estoy borracha, es un efecto peculiar de la rotación terrestre. —Se moría de la risa. No podía parar—. Ha sido fulminante, estaba sentada en la hierba tan tranquila y cuando me he levantado todo ha empezado a girar... y no para de moverse... es como un tiovivo. Eso demuestra que la tierra se mueve. ¡Bravo! Ya lo dijo Galileo, "y sin embargo se mueve"

—¡Dios! —exclamó Edward dejándose caer en la cama a su lado. Él estaba algo "alegre", pero ella lo superaba con creces.

Jamás la había visto así de chispeante. Claro que cuando aún vivían en el mismo barrio eran demasiado pequeños como para emborracharse. Se dejó llevar por su hilaridad, riéndose a carcajadas con ella sin comprender por qué. Sólo sabía que se sentía en la más absoluta gloria con su antigua amiga. Imágenes de su infancia se sucedieron en su mente y salieron de sus labios, provocando más carcajadas. Ella saltando histérica con una lagartija dentro del jersey, él saliendo empapado de la piscina con su ropa echada a perder porque ella lo había empujado, chicos y chicas buscando moras en los árboles, que siempre acababan en la ropa y el pelo tras la batalla campal en la plaza; ella con las coletas llenas de barro al día siguiente de darle la carta de San Valentín, él con la carta entre las manos, temeroso de abrirla a la vez que deseando saber lo que ponía. Imaginando...

—Me sentó fatal lo de la carta, sabes.

—¿La carta con la mierda dentro?

—¿Me has mandado alguna otra?

—No. Ains, lo siento. No fue idea mía.

—Lo imagino. Luka, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Sonrió Bella, a la que poco a poco se le iba pasando el mareo, aunque todavía perduraba la sensación de poder hacer lo que le diera la gana sin consecuencias que suele otorgar la ingesta inmoderada de alcohol.

—La mierda que había dentro... ¿De dónde la sacasteis? —preguntó sonriendo.

—De la calle. Era de perro. La cogimos con un palo y la untamos en el papel.

—Por supuesto. ¡Joder! —Volvió a estallar en carcajadas—. Yo imaginando una carta de amor, y vosotras metiendo mierda dentro.

—¿Imaginabas una carta de amor? —Se puso seria de golpe. Jamás se lo hubiese figurado.

—Sí. —Se giró hasta quedar tumbado de lado en la cama, frente a ella—. Supongo que estaba influenciado por la incipiente relación entre Pili y Javi, o yo que sé... Pero la cuestión es que imaginaba que en ese papel me declarabas tu amor eterno. —Sonrió recordando—. Al menos al principio.

—¿Al principio?

—Sí, desde que me la diste hasta que la abrí pasaron un par de horas, ¿sabes? No quería que nadie viera lo que ponía, y por si no lo recuerdas, me la diste justo en mitad de la calle con toda la panda alrededor.

—Aps. Sí. Estaba tan avergonzada que cuando reuní el valor, no me paré a pensar si era el mejor momento. —Le miró curiosa— Así que al principio pensaste en una declaración de amor... ¿Y después?

—Se me desbocó la imaginación.

—¡Qué!

—Eso mismo. De la declaración de amor, pasé a montármelo contigo en el portal de tu casa.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! ¿De qué te sorprendes? Era un preadolescente, tenía las hormonas alteradas y mucha envidia de lo que supuestamente hacía el "Dandi" con la "Repipi" —comentó sin pensar en los alias. Poco a poco su mente retrocedía a aquellos tiempos.

—¿En serio? —Al ver su gesto de aprobación y su mirada picara, no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Qué pensaste exactamente?

—¿Quieres saberlo todo?

—Todo, no te guardes ni una coma. — Bella se tumbó de lado, ahora estaban cara a cara, totalmente inmersos uno en el otro.

—Pensé que me pedirías salir —comentó sonriendo y retirándole un mechón de pelo que la caía sobre la frente— Después fui un poco más allá. —La acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Imaginé que me presentabas en tu casa como tu novio. —Le recorrió los labios entreabiertos con el pulgar—. Que me dabas un beso de buenas noches en el portal cada día. —Se acercó despacio, hasta quedar a un centímetro escaso de su boca y le dio un ligero beso, un "pico" como aquellos que había soñado hacia tantos años—. Que me dejabas tocarte bajo el sujetador. —Sus dedos recorrieron la grácil curva del cuello, bajando por los cordones del bikini hasta el triangulo rosa que cubría esos pezones orgullosos que llevaba toda la tarde admirando. Los sentía bajo la palma de su mano tal y como los había imaginado, erguidos y suaves—. Que me dejabas darte un beso de "tornillo"...

Recorrió los labios femeninos con la lengua hasta que estos se abrieron bajo las caricias; recorrió los dientes y el paladar hasta que el apéndice femenino respondió, intercambiando saliva y placer. La mano se abrió paso bajo el bikini, sopesando la carne que había debajo, alzándola y masajeándola, el pulgar jugando con el pezón, rotando a su alrededor y pellizcándolo suavemente. Si el tiempo pasó, Edward no lo notó de tan inmerso que estaba en ese paraíso, que para qué negarlo, era su paraíso particular.

Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, por el beso, por el calor. Disfrutó embistiendo con la lengua la boca de su antiguo amigo, sintiéndolo tan cerca que casi se quemaba contra su piel, esperando a ver qué más pasaba. Pero como invariablemente le sucedía con los chicos con quienes salía, los dedos masculinos se habían quedado pegados a sus pechos. Suspiró mentalmente ¡siempre igual!

La naturaleza le había dotado con unos pechos no muy grandes, pero sí muy erguidos y con unos pezones oscuros y duros, siempre inhiestos que llamaban totalmente la atención al sexo opuesto, pero que a ella solo le provocaban el más absoluto aburrimiento. Cada vez que tenía una cita, el hombre en cuestión la besaba para a continuación posar las manos sobre sus tetas, y una vez allí se dedicaba a masajearlas, apretarlas, girar los pezones, pellizcárselos, etc. Y si por casualidades del destino Bella se sentía condescendiente y le dejaba continuar con los intentos, después de diez minutos de sobeteos aburridísimos, el tipo simplemente bajaba la cabeza a los pechos, para lamerlos y mordisquearlos, momento en el que Bella invariablemente abría los ojos, suspiraba y se separaba del macho encelado. Tras la cuarta cita, le había quedado totalmente diáfano, que si tras quince minutos de atención ilimitada a sus senos el tipo no se había dado cuenta de que eso no la excitaba, es que el espécimen en cuestión no era la persona idónea para ella.

Hombres que no se molestaban en buscar el placer de las mujeres había miles. ¡Y a ella le tocaban todos! Poseía innumerables zonas erógenas en su cuerpo, pero ellos se dedicaban a la única que no lo era. Sus pechos. Y visto lo visto, Edward no iba a ser la excepción que confirmara la regla. Abrió los ojos al notar que los labios masculinos bajaban por su cuello en dirección a "donde siempre" y suspiró. Mejor iba pensando la mejor manera de decirle a su amigo de la infancia que mejor lo dejaban y seguían como colegas. ¡Prefería seguir virgen a la espera de un buen orgasmo, que perder la virginidad sin conocer d orgasmo! Mmm, eso no era cierto, no había disfrutado de ningún orgasmo inducido por otra persona, pero orgasmos provocados por ella misma, ya había tenido varios...

Abrió la boca para decir "hasta aquí hemos llegado" y en ese momento Edward se pegó a ella. ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía una erección de caballo!

Entre las brumas del placer, Edward notó que solo su respiración era jadeante, que solo él se estaba poniendo "cardiaco". ¡Demonios! debería haber caído antes en ello. Bella no era igual a nadie, no se comportaba como ninguna otra persona. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera hablaba como el resto del mundo, por tanto algo tan normal como ponerse cachonda porque la tocasen las tetas no iba con ella.

Lo que más le gustaba y atraía de su amiga era esa "diferencia", esa manera de ser especial y única que la hacía inigualable. Sonrió complacido con el pezón que tanto le había fascinado entre los labios. Se lo iba a pasar de maravilla buscando zonas que la hicieran jadear. Con esa idea en mente, y también, por qué no decirlo, buscando alivio, se pegó a ella haciendo que su pene hinchado y dolorido presionara contra su vientre, para a continuación ponerse a la tarea.

Bella cerró de golpe la boca al notar la mano de Edward deslizándose por su costado, lejos de sus pechos, en dirección a su espalda, quizá debería dejarle unos minutos más antes de cortarle...

Sólo por si acaso.

La mano que aún jugaba con su pezón también abandonó su ocupación, bajando por su vientre y rodeándola por las caderas para acabar posándose abierta sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Todavía tumbada de lado, Bella cerró los ojos ante la avalancha de sensaciones. Unos dedos recorrían lentamente su columna vertebral, deteniéndose en la nuca para volver a bajar mientras la mano abierta en la base de la espalda se deslizaba por debajo del bóxer del bikini, recorriendo las nalgas, apretándolas y moviéndose en círculos. Cuando al final ambas manos coincidieron en su trasero, un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios femeninos.

Edward se frotó contra ella complacido con la reacción. Puso una mano en cada nalga y hundió los dedos en la grieta entre ellas, separándolas y juntándolas rítmicamente. Bella jadeó.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar uno de tus puntos erógenos —susurró.

Extendió una mano sobre el culo, colocando el dedo anular en el mismísimo centro y presionó, el dedo se hundió entre las laderas gemelas. Bella se tensó jadeante, a la vez que alzaba una pierna colocándola sobre la cadera del hombre, permitiendo el acceso a sitios muy interesantes. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad que se le brindaba e impulsó su pene enfundado en los vaqueros contra el monte de Venus. La mano que le quedaba libre se deslizó por el perineo hasta que un dedo impaciente penetró en la vagina, notó la humedad, aún escasa y continuó su camino hacia el clítoris.

El anular de la derecha acosaba el anillo de músculos que cubría el ano, apretando y aflojando rítmicamente, tentándolo para luego retirarse, mientras el pulgar de la izquierda trazaba espirales sobre el clítoris, consiguiendo que Bella emitiera gemidos agitados.

¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Pensó Edward al descubrir que su razonable y formal amiga se derretía cada vez que él apretaba ese orificio prohibido. Empujó el dedo contra el ano mientras con la otra mano pellizcó nuevamente con el índice y el pulgar el clítoris, y fue premiado con un jadeo entrecortado, a la vez que el pequeño botón se erguía y endurecía, arrancando a Edward de sus cavilaciones y haciéndole perder toda mesura. La tumbó boca arriba en la cama, de un par de tirones se deshizo de sus vaqueros, para a continuación agarrar con dedos nerviosos los bóxer rosas y bajárselos. Por último desató el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini y la liberó de él. Cuando la tuvo desnuda, la observó fijamente durante un segundo que duró toda la eternidad.

Bella estaba perdida en su mirada, en los estremecimientos que había producido en su cuerpo. Si esto era el principio de lo que podía hacerla sentir, quería más. Mucho más. Sus finos dedos femeninos jamás la habían trasportado hacia el placer de esa manera, y ni hablar de los hombres, que por lo normal solo la inducían a bostezar. Pero Edward lo estaba haciendo francamente bien.

Hasta ese momento.

Le abrió bruscamente las piernas y se colocó sobre ella, el pene duro como el granito presionando en la entrada de su vagina, intentando abrirse camino en su interior.

—¡Espera! —gritó Bella de repente alerta. Era demasiado pronto, él no sabía...

—No puedo —jadeó Edward al sentirla alrededor de su pene— ¡Dios! Qué estrecha eres.

Presionó de nuevo intentando meterse por completo en su interior, pero algo no iba bien, estaba muy cerrado. "No está lo bastante húmeda", pensó frenético. Se paró arrodillándose sobre la cama y, sin pronunciar palabra, hundió la cabeza en el pubis, lamiendo con fruición el clítoris, azotándolo con la lengua a la vez que metía un par de dedos en la prieta vagina. Bella abrió más las piernas dejando escapar un sonido. ¡Dios! Era maravilloso. Lo que le estaba haciendo no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Los dedos resbaladizos por los fluidos se deslizaron hacia el trasero, y notó el índice presionando contra el ano a la vez que la lengua presionaba contra el clítoris. Bella arqueó la espalda, el dedo entró ligeramente en oscuro orificio a la vez que la lengua se introducía en la vagina. Jadeó, estaba a poco de algo, algo tan grande como no había sentido en su vida. Los dedos y la lengua la abandonaron justo cuando empezaba a sentir los primeros espasmos del orgasmo, dejándola excitada y muy frustrada. Edward se situó de nuevo sobre ella y penetró profundamente con una sola embestida. Bella se mordió los labios para gritar ante el dolor que la recorrió cuando su himen se desgarró. Él ni siquiera dio cuenta. Jadeaba como un poseso sobre ella, entrando y saliendo sin parar un segundo, sin dejarla tiempo ni espacio para recuperarse.

Edward estaba a punto de correrse. Embestía salvajemente hasta que no cabía más dentro de ella. Se retiraba apenas para volver a meterse profundamente. La sensación era inigualable. Su vagina le comprimía la polla, estrujándosela al borde del orgasmo. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la mujer que tenía debajo, en su coño apretado y sus tetas puntiagudas. Hundió la cara en el cuello con el que tanto se había metido, que ahora resultaba ser tan tentador como el resto de su dueña, y se dejó ir.

Bella sintió cómo poco a poco los dolores se iban convirtiendo en calor, un calor bastante agradable, por cierto. Se relajó a la espera de que "el acto" siguiera mejorando, pero en ese momento él hundió la cara en su cuello y gritó. Sintió los espasmos recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo, que a continuación quedó totalmente inmóvil sobre ella, aplastándola y dejándola absolutamente frustrada. Al cabo de un instante Edward giró sobre sí mismo, saliendo de ella, y Bella notó un líquido pastoso escurriéndose entre sus muslos. ¡NO!

—No te has puesto un preservativo. —No era una pregunta.

—¿Eh? — Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, totalmente letárgico, con el antebrazo tapándole los ojos, luchando por respirar normalmente de nuevo.

—Un preservativo... no lo hemos usado —susurró entre enfadada y arrepentida.

—No —negó él con los sentidos entumecidos, sin darse cuenta del tono nervioso de Bella.

—¡Ay Dios! —exclamó ella, sentándose encogida sobre la cama, agarrándoselas rodillas con las manos mientras sentía fluir toda esa sustancia pringosa desde sus piernas hasta la sábana— Para una vez que se me ocurre no pensar en las consecuencias mira lo que ha pasado —musitó para sí misma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró Edward medio adormecido, y sin entender de qué narices hablaba su amiga.

—¡Que me he expuesto a consecuencias indeseadas!

—¡Qué! —Saltó él totalmente despierto con la última palabra quemándole la mente. ¡Indeseadas! ¿Qué era lo que se suponía "indeseado"? Porque bajo su punto de vista habían echado un pedazo polvo de impresión. Y no había forzado a nadie. De eso estaba totalmente seguro.

—Embarazos indeseados, sida, sífilis, hepatitis, gonorrea... y quién sabe cuántas enfermedades de transmisión sexual más. —Fue enumerando ella, más por alejar su mente de la frustración sexual que sentía que porque tuviera un miedo real a contagiarse. Edward parecía bastante sano.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó aliviado. Vale, el sexo no había sido indeseado. ¡Qué susto!—. Un momento, ¿me estás acusando de contagiarte sida, hepatitis y más? —resopló cuando su cerebro captó por completo la anterior acusación de su amiga—. ¿Con qué clase de mujeres crees que me he acostado? ¿Crees que soy tan inconsciente de hacérmelo con cualquiera sin importarme si está enferma o no? ¿Sin usar condón?

—¿¡Por qué no!? Conmigo lo has hecho —contestó a la defensiva. Sus argumentos eran firmes y no iba a dejar que le llevase la contraria—. ¿Quién te asegura a ti que yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad? ¡Eh!

—Joder, no digas chorradas, estás perfectamente sana.

—¿A sí? Enséñame los análisis de sangre que lo demuestran.

—No seas idiota, te conozco de sobra. No me hacen falta análisis ni gilipolleces.

—No me conoces, en absoluto. Llevas ocho años sin saber nada de mí. Igual que yo de ti. No sé qué ha sido de tu vida excepto lo que me has contado, y desde luego no sé si has estado expuesto o perteneces a un grupo de riesgo —rebatió ella con seguridad y razones.

—¡Qué! ¡Joder! ¡Tú! Tú... En cuanto crees tener razón comienzas a usar ese lenguaje rebuscado, pomposo, estúpido y ostentoso que... que me da asco. ¿No puedes hablar como la gente normal? —. Mierda, se le estaba yendo de las manos, la rabia le arrebataba la razón—. ¿Quieres un jodido análisis de sangre? Bien, tendrás tu puñetero análisis. Y cuando el papel te diga... cómo lo dirías... "con total certeza que no padezco ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual" —dijo envarado, intentando usar el vocabulario que Bella manejaba—, entonces te comerás con patatas los putos resultados.

—¡Vale! Y reza porque no me haya quedado embarazada, porque un bebé no puedo ingerir con patatas —increpó Bella, rabiosa porque él se reía de nuevo su forma de hablar, como siempre hacía.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Pero de qué narices habla ésta ahora?

—Sí, querido. ¿Recuerdas las clases sobre la reproducción sexual? El macho deposita su esperma en la vagina de la hembra para fecundarla. Y eso es exactamente lo que acabas de hacer.

—¿Y? —¿Quería dejarle por idiota explicándole lo que ya sabía con ese tono rimbombante de marisabidilla? Pues se iba a enterar esa pija—. Entiéndeme querida, lo sentiría mucho por ti si ese fuera el resultado, pero a mi francamente me importa una mierda. —Se volvió a recostar en la cama— Sería tu problema, tu bebé y tu historia, y si fueses un poco lista te librarías del crío. —Y una mierda. Sabía perfectamente que hablaba su rabia y no su mente. Si Bella quedase embarazada, ya buscarían la solución, juntos, y a ser posible con el bebé. Pero ese no iba a ser el caso, al menos no ahora mismo, y le venía muy bien para atacarla.

Bella abrió la boca de par en par tras escuchar sus palabras. Y la volvió a cerrar. Bien. Vale. Inspiró profundamente y se levantó de la cama con toda la calma que fue capaz de aparentar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy.

—Bien.

Cogió las dos partes del bikini del suelo y se lo empezó a poner, primero el sujetador y luego el bóxer. Al subir la pierna para meter el pie, notó cómo los fluidos se deslizaban por su muslo, y se quedó petrificada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward al ver cómo se detenía de repente, no era capaz de dejar de mirarla.

—Nuestros fluidos brotan de mi vagina, si me pongo la parte de abajo, la mancharé. ¡No puedo recorrer la casa con un bikini manchado en... esa zona!

—Aja. — Edward sonrió con suficiencia, tumbándose de lado en la cama y recorriéndola con la mirada—. Pues la solución es obvia: no te vayas —comentó irónico.

—¡No me digas! —contestó mientras metía un pie en la abertura de los bóxer, en ese momento un hilillo del pringoso líquido resbaló por el interior del muslo—. ¡Dios! ¡Qué asco!

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó irritado, se estaba cansando de los aspavientos y de la discusión. Si quería irse, que se fuera, pero que no montara más dramas.

—¡Estoy pringosa! —respondió indignada retirando el pantaloncito antes de que se manchase—. ¡Mecachis! ¿No hay ningún baño cerca en el que pueda asearme? —preguntó.

—Nop.

—¡Jopetas! —Estaba frustrada, furiosa y para más humillación, pringosa. Recorría la habitación como una gata enjaulada, pasándose las manos por los muslos para luego sacudirlas en el aire muerta de asco.

—¡Joder! Si tanto asco te da, límpiate con esto —exclamó Edward tirándola una camiseta que estaba sobre la silla, furioso al verla poner tal cara de asco por culpa del sexo. De un sexo delirante que habían tenido "juntos" hacía escasos minutos para más señas.

—La mancharé —dijo ella cogiendo al vuelo la prenda.

—Me da lo mismo. A mí no me dan asco los efectos secundarios del buen sexo —replicó intentando sin éxito usar el mismo vocabulario de marisabidilla que ella.

—¿Buen sexo? ¡JA! —Chúpate esa!

—¿Cómo que ¡Ja!? —Se levantó furioso de la cama tocado en su amor propio. —¿Crees que esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas vale para algo? —preguntó con retintín señalando el miembro nacido—. Pues que te quede claro, ni por asomo. Tu ridículo pene no vale para nada. —Y sí que se veía ridículo en esos momentos, tan pequeño y arrugado—. Mi vibrador no solo me provoca orgasmos increíbles, sino que además, no me trasmite enfermedades, ni me deja embarazada, ni... ni me ensucia con todo este pringue —dijo señalándose los muslos manchados, para a continuación pasarse la camiseta por ellos y limpiarse como buenamente pudo— No como otros apéndices diminutos.

—Mira niña —contestó Edward con mucha calma, de pie, los brazos en jarras. Nadie se metía con su polla y se quedaba tan pancho—, me parece que tienes tus prioridades un poco confundidas. Disfrutas como una zorra con mi dedo metido en tu culo ¿y te da asco un poco de semen recorriendo tus muslos? —Se acercó a ella amenazadoramente, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared—. ¡No me jodas! A lo mejor es que me he equivocado de agujero al meterte la polla. Lo mismo si te hubiera enculado hubieras disfrutado más y no estarías diciendo gilipolleces. —La acorraló poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza—. ¿No crees?

—¡Cerdo! —Le dio un sonoro bofetón y se escabulló por debajo de sus brazos.

—¡Me cago en tu puta madre! —gritó Edward. No soportaba los bofetones—. Si me vuelves a abofetear te... —Se calló al ver la expresión de Bella.

—No volverás a mencionar a mi madre. Jamás. —Estaba de pie, la espalda bien recta, la barbilla alzada, mirándole con tal dolor y desprecio que a Edward se le rompió el alma.

—Yo... —¡Dios! La madre de Bella estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo, y ella la adoraba. ¡Mierda! Cómo podía haberlo olvidado, cómo podía haber dicho tal cosa.

—Manchas el nombre de mi madre con tu boca, con solo mencionarlo lo ensucias —dijo sin mirarlo mientras se terminaba de poner el bikini.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero volver a verte. —Abrió la puerta de la habitación para marcharse. Edward presintió que si la dejaba marchar, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a verla.

—¡Mírate! —exclamó con rabia y un puntito de desesperación—. Acabo de insultar lo más sagrado para ti, y no reaccionas, te marchas sin más. No eres normal.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó ella tranquilamente sin molestarse en levantar la voz. Ya gritaba suficiente él por los dos.

—Que me grites, que me escupas, que pelees. Que no seas hiper perfecta en todo. Hasta discutiendo.

—¿Quieres una reacción? —respondió en susurros desde el pasillo, parada al lado de un aparador.

—¡Sí! —gritó en el quicio de la puerta.

—Aja —asintió ella parsimoniosamente. En menos de un segundo había cogido uno de los adornos de cristal que decoraban el mueble y lo había lanzado con su puntería característica. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de poner la mano frente a su cara para evitar el impacto.

—Joder. ¡Me has hecho sangre! —gritó irritado mostrando un corte en el antebrazo. El adorno yacía roto en mil pedazos a sus pies.

—¡Bien! Tu sangre por la mía. —Y dicho esto, echó a correr por el pasillo.

Edward intentó seguirla, pero Bruce lo paró justo antes de que saliera de la casa. Se había acercado alertado por los gritos y cuando Bella pasó a su lado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, intuyó que algo había ido rematadamente mal, así que cuando vio a su amigo aparecer en el recibidor totalmente desnudo, estaba preparado para hacerle un buen placaje y mediante razonamientos totalmente coherentes devolverle a su habitación... Al menos hasta que se hubiese vestido.

Una vez a solas en su cuarto, Edward no se molestó ni en vestirse ni en ducharse, en cambio se tumbó en la cama y decidió pasar de todo. "Mañana será otro día", pensó un segundo antes de pasar toda la noche dando vueltas sin poder dormirse.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

_Lo que le concedemos a la memoria, _

_quizás se lo quitamos a la especulación._

_FRANCISCO UMBRAL._

* * *

_5 de julio de 2001._

Cuando Bella llegó a casa de Margaret daban las doce en el reloj. "La carroza se convirtió en calabaza", pensó apesadumbrada. Entró vestida únicamente con su bikini y se encontró con la familia que la alojaba en la cocina.

—Te estábamos esperando —comentó Margaret nerviosa al verla aparecer tan tarde... y de esa guisa —. Ha llamado tu hermano, Héctor.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó alerta. Su familia jamás llamaba por teléfono, era demasiado caro. Se comunicaban por carta todas las semanas, nada más.

—No lo sabemos, no habla bien inglés y nosotros no hablamos nada de castellano. Pero parecía muy nervioso, solo le he podido entender que le llamases en cuanto regresaras.

—Qué raro —musitó para sí misma—. ¿Puedo hacer una llamada a cobro revertido?

—Claro que sí, querida, pero hazla normal, no hace falta que sea cobro revertido. Está claro que es algo importante.

—Gracias.

Bella llamó inmediatamente a su casa, sin importarle la hora que fuera en Madrid. Ninguno de los presentes en la cocina supo jamás qué le había contado su hermano durante el tiempo que duró la llamada, pero a todos les quedó claro por la expresión de su cara, que había pasado algo grave.

—Parece ser que se han liado un poco las cosas en casa —comentó desconcertada sin mirar a nadie en particular al colgar el teléfono—. Apenas he faltado siete meses y todo se ha vuelto del revés. Tengo que irme inmediatamente. ¿Puedo llamar al aeropuerto para ver cuándo hay vuelos?

—Claro, querida.

—Gracias —respondió por inercia.

Hubo suerte y el siguiente vuelo a Madrid partía a las cinco de la mañana. Bella concretó la reserva y subió a su cuarto a hacer las maletas. Margaret la miraba alucinada desde la cama. Por más que preguntaba a su amiga qué había pasado, solo obtenía una única frase: "no debí dejarlos solos, demasiada responsabilidad para mis hermanos". Nada más. La observó meter desordenadamente la ropa en la maleta, sin doblarla ni colocarla, vestirse con ropa despareja y peinarse apenas con los dedos. En menos de una hora estaba preparada para marcharse. La familia se empeñó en llevarla al aeropuerto, y a las dos de la mañana se despidieron de ella desde el otro lado de la aduana.

Edward despertó pasado el medio día, con dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa. Al final resultó que sí había bebido demasiado. Tenía resaca. Se levantó renqueando de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros que encontró tirados en el suelo, supuso que eran los de la noche anterior, y se dirigió al baño mientras rezaba por no encontrarse a nadie. No se hallaba lo suficientemente bien como para entablar una conversación. Al llegar al aseo abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha y esperó a que cogiera temperatura. Se quitó los pantalones arrugados y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro, apoyando las manos en la pared y rogando porque el agua le aclarara las ideas. Fijó su mirada en el suelo, de refilón vio algo en su pene que le llamó la atención. Lo cogió amorosamente con una mano y observó el pellejo arrugado y nacido. Tenía como escamas rojas. Pasó la mano húmeda por toda la longitud y se la miró. Eran pequeñas costras de sangre resecas. Cerró los ojos. Recordó.

_"Tu sangre por la mía"_, había dicho ella. ¡Mierda! Cerró el grifo y saltó de la ducha sin haberse lavado. Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación. Retiró de un golpe la sábana que cubría la cama buscando una evidencia. Y ahí estaba. En mitad del colchón, justo donde ella se había arqueado bajo él. Una mancha rosada, un error más que sumar a su larga lista de errores. Recordó la exclamación de Bella pidiéndole que esperara, la estrechez de su vagina, lo cerrada que estaba, lo que le costó introducirse en ella.

¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! Tenía que haberse dado cuenta, haber ido más despacio y con más cuidado.

Se sentó en la cama sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. ¡Joder! ¡Virgen! ¿A quién se le ocurría ser virgen con veintiún años? A Edward, cómo no. No podía follar desde los diecisiete como todo el mundo, no. Ella era única, especial. Y él había sido el primero en tenerla. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse una camiseta en el suelo, la cogió, estaba manchada de sangre, era la que la había tirado despectivo para que se limpiara. ¡Genial! ¿Algo más en la habitación que le gritara su estupidez? Con la camiseta arrugándose entre sus puños un sentimiento de posesión se abrió camino en sus entrañas. Bella era suya, lo había sido desde el momento en que lo había espiado con esos gemelos de opereta inservibles. Desde que tenía diez años y lo había perseguido por todo el barrio para conseguir jugar con él y sus amigos. Era suya, y la noche anterior lo había confirmado entregándole su virginidad. "Firmándolo con su sangre", pensó como el macho prehistórico que era.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor donde esperaba encontrar a Bruce. Su amigo no le decepcionó. Sentado a la mesa frente a un plato enorme de huevos, salchichas y bacón devoraba con deleite la comida.

—¿Dónde vive tu prima? —preguntó a bocajarro.

—¿Qué prima? Tengo miles —respondió antes de meterse un trozo de bacón en la boca.

—La que vive aquí cerca, la amiga de mi amiga. —No dijo Bella, porque dudaba que Bruce se acordara. Para ser sincero Edward la había monopolizado por completo, impidiéndola sin querer que se relacionase con el resto de los invitados.

—¿Margaret?

—¡Esa! —exclamó recordando que Bella le había dicho que fue a comprar con ella.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Quiero preguntarle si sabe en qué casa trabaja la chica con la que estuve ayer.

—¿ Bella?

—Sí. —Vaya, resultaba que Bruce sí se acordaba de ella al fin y al cabo. Edward lo observó con los ojos entornados, amenazadores. Nadie excepto él tenía derecho a fijarse en Bella. Punto.

—Trabaja en casa de Margaret, cuida a mis primos pequeños —dijo Bruce indiferente moviendo el tenedor y lanzando trozos de huevo por todos lados, indicando el camino a seguir hasta la casa de su prima. Fue una suerte que le llamara más la atención el desayuno que la chica de su compañero. Eso le salvó de un buen puñetazo.

—¡Joder! —¡Por fin un poco de suerte!—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Adónde?

—A casa de tu prima.

—¿Ahora? Estoy desayunando, espera un poco.

—AHORA —exclamó retirando el plato a su amigo.

—Como quieras, pero por la forma en que corría ayer cuando se fue, me da a mí que te va a mandar a la mierda.

—Seguro que sí. Ya me las apañaré cuando llegue el momento.

Pero el momento no llegó. Cuando entraron en casa de Margaret, ésta les contó que Bella se había marchado de madrugada a su país. Sin decir el motivo, deprisa y angustiada. No sabía nada más.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Allí donde la toques,

la memoria duele.

GIORGIOS SEFERIS

* * *

_5 de septiembre de 2001._

Bella giró la cabeza y miró por enésima vez la hora en el despertador. No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche. Otra vez. Se quedó observando hipnotizada los números azules, los puntos parpadeantes. A las seis en punto la radio comenzó a retumbar junto a su oído. Bajó el volumen con una mano temblorosa y se puso en pie algo mareada. Entró en el cuarto de sus hermanos y subió las persianas dejando que la luz que se colaba por los cristales acabara de despertarlos. Se dirigió con pasos oscilantes a la cocina, echó café en la cafetera y pulsó el botón de encendido. En ese momento debería haberse dirigido al baño para darse una buena ducha que acabara de despertarla como hacía cada mañana desde que tenía uso de razón, pero no se sentía con fuerzas.

Apoyó el trasero contra la encimera de la cocina y observó borbotear el café. Hoy era el día en que supuestamente darían de alta a su padre en el hospital. Estaba muerta de miedo.

El virus Herpes Simplex, de forma totalmente aleatoria e injusta, se había colado en el cerebro de su padre, y con puntería cruel le había destrozado parte de los lóbulos temporales medios. El hipocampo, para ser más precisos.

Ricardo no sufría la típica amnesia que sale en las películas, le habían explicado los médicos en cuanto diagnosticaron la enfermedad. El no olvidaría su vida pasada, sino que no podría recordar su presente, ni mucho menos convertirlo en pasado. La memoria, los recuerdos, se almacenaban en el neocortex, y el de Ricardo se encontraba en perfecto estado, por lo que conservaría intacta la memoria de todo lo que había vivido desde sus primeros recuerdos hasta junio de ese año. Puede que incluso llegara a recordar algo de julio. Pero a partir de ese mes, el mes en que el virus había atacado con más fuerza, no podría crear recuerdos.

El hipocampo, según le explicaron, es la zona del cerebro donde lo que se percibe a través de los sentidos, las escenas de la vida, se consolidan; el lugar donde el libro que se ha leído o la conversación que se ha tenido se convierten en un recuerdo. Pero el hipocampo de su padre había desaparecido tragado por un virus. Era como un papel en blanco sobre el que se escribía con tinta de mentira: según la pluma trazaba palabras sobre el papel, estas podían leerse, pero al cabo de pocos segundos la tinta desaparecía y las palabras con ella. En definitiva su padre sufría amnesia anterógrada, no podía crear nuevos recuerdos.

Observó absorta la cafetera, pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza para extender el brazo y apagarla, mareada como estaba por todos los recuerdos, dudas y miedos que acudían a su mente.

Cuando se había ido a Detroit, a principios de año, su familia estaba bien. Lo planificó todo cuidadosamente, encontró una familia dispuesta a acogerla en su casa y pagar la academia de inglés a cambio de que Bella cuidara de los niños durante el día. Toda su familia había estado ahorrando para poder pagar el viaje hasta allí y para tener algunos fondos por si surgía algún imprevisto. Darío y Héctor ayudarían a su padre en la zapatería mientras seguían con sus estudios. Ella no era necesaria para nada, habían dicho, y Bella, que estaba como loca por dejarse convencer, se lo había creído.

Llevaba años estudiando en la escuela oficial de idiomas, sacando las mejores calificaciones tanto allí como en el colegio y más tarde en el instituto. Cuando se pusieron a echar cuentas, notaron apesadumbrados que la zapatería apenas daba beneficios suficientes para mantener a una familia de cuatro personas, mucho menos para pagar la universidad de Bella, por mucho que fuera pública. "No pasa nada", aseguró ella, "buscaré un trabajo y me la pagaré yo misma". Pero cuando consiguió un trabajo —dependienta en unos frutos secos, muchas horas y muy mal pagado— e intentó llevar a cabo su plan, se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Tenía dieciocho años, un hermano de catorce y otro de once, una casa que atender y un trabajo que cumplir. No la quedaba tiempo para estudiar. No hay problema, seguiría con el trabajo y los estudios, inglés y francés en la escuela oficial de idiomas, y cualquier curso gratuito al que pudiera acceder, ya fuera mecanografía, contabilidad o danza del vientre, e iría ahorrando cuanto pudiera. Pero nunca había tiempo suficiente para todo, hasta que un día su padre habló con ella sobre tomarse un año "sabático" en América. Al principio se negó, pero poco a poco entre él y sus hermanos le convencieron de que era lo mejor. ¡Y mira lo que había pasado!

Cuando regresó a España después de aquella llamada horrible, Darío la estaba esperando en Barajas. Durante el trayecto hasta casa, le contó que todo había empezado en junio. Ricardo sufría extraños lapsos de memoria. Se olvidaba de los arreglos que tenía que hacer a los zapatos y más tarde se quedaba atónito ante una conversación argumentando que él no estaba hablando de lo que fuera que estuviera hablando. Leía el mismo artículo del periódico una y otra vez porque no recordaba haberlo leído e incluso un día llegó a tomarse tres cafés seguidos después de comer porque no recordaba haber tomado los anteriores... Al final lo habían convencido de ir al hospital. Allí le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas, hasta que dieron con el fondo de la cuestión.

Ahora, al cabo de dos meses, su padre estaba curado del maldito virus, pero su cerebro seguiría dañado para siempre. La última cosa que recordaría, y Bella daba gracias a Dios por haber llegado a tiempo, era que su hija había regresado de América. Nada más de lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento se grabó en su memoria.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella cuando volvió a centrar su vista en la cafetera encendida. A lo largo del día su padre regresaría a casa y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo afrontaría el resto de su vida. Llevaba dos meses sin dormir, sin apenas comer, viviendo entre el hospital y la casa, preocupándose de todo y todavía le esperaba lo peor. Se incorporó con la intención apagar la cafetera, pero sus dedos no llegaron a tocar el botón.

A las seis y veinte de la mañana Darío entró en la cocina atraído por el olor del delicioso café, con la mente puesta en una taza bien cargada que lo despertara. No llegó a tomársela. Su hermana mayor estaba desmayada en el suelo.

—Te juro que voy a matar a ese cabrón. —Escuchó la voz alterada de su hermano entre sueños.

—Tranquilízate Darío, no creo que le venga bien despertarse en medio de tus gritos. —Escuchó a su mejor amigo, Javi, responder con voz mesurada. ¿Quién tenía que despertarse?

—No lo entiendo. Es imposible. Mi hermana es la persona más responsable que conozco, ha tenido que pasar algo, verse obligada o algo por el estilo. No es lógico. No en ella. —Ese era Héctor, reconoció Bella la voz. ¿Obligada? ¿A qué?

—Joder, lo mato. —Darío se oía muy enfadado.

—Héctor, si vas a decir tonterías te rogaría que lo hicieras en algún otro lugar. Bastante cabreado está Darío, como para que encima le hagas presuponer lo que no es. — Bella notó por el tono de voz de Javi que éste comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y eso era algo verdaderamente extraño porque su amigo tenía la paciencia de un santo.

—Es que no es lógico —reiteró Héctor con voz perdida.

—¿Qué no es lógico? —preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse a Darío dando vueltas como un león enjaulado en la habitación de paredes blancas, techos blancos y sábanas blancas, a Héctor sentado al borde de la cama en que estaba tumbada sujetándole una de las manos y a Javi de pie, mesándose el pelo.

—¿Qué tal estas? —preguntó éste último acercándose a la cama.

—¿Quién ha sido? Lo voy a matar. Joder. Es justo lo que nos faltaba, ¿en qué coño estabas pensando para agotarte de esa manera en tu estado? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? —rugió Darío una pregunta tras otra sin respirar.

—¿Estás bien? —Le apretó la mano Héctor.

—Estoy bien —aseveró ella mirando extrañada la vía que tenía en el brazo—. Darío haz el favor de dejar de gritarme y quédate quieto, me estás mareando.

—Joder —susurró su hermano parándose de golpe.

—No digas tacos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enfurruñado—, pero es que... esto me supera.

—A ver. —Se incorporó en la cama— ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ha pasado? —Esperó unos segundos, pero los tres jóvenes se mantuvieron callados— ¿Nadie me lo puede explicar? Perfecto, entonces supongo que lo que ha pasado no será tan grave. Ahora a otro asunto. ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que estar en la habitación de papá a las doce para hablar con el médico. Se supone que hoy le dan de alta.

—Son las once y media de la mañana, aún queda tiempo —respondió Javi a la última pregunta.

—Perfecto. Recuerdo haberme mareado en la cocina, así que imagino que estoy en esta habitación porque me desvanecería y mis hipocondríacos hermanos pensarían que me habría pasado cualquier calamidad. Bien. —Se sentó en la cama comprobando agradecida que se encontraba bastante menos mareada que de madrugada y buscó un timbre con el que llamar a la enfermera para que le quitara el inútil gotero. Se sentía perfectamente, más o menos—. Pues ahora parece que estoy en perfectas condiciones. —Retiró la sábana que la cubría e intentó levantarse, solo para encontrarse a Darío encima tumbándola de nuevo.

—Estás en esta puñetera habitación porque estás preñada y te has agotado de tal manera que has estado a punto de provocarte un jodido aborto —bramó.

—¡Qué! Eso es imposible, justo ayer me vino el periodo.

—Y una mierda. Te encontré en la cocina, en el suelo, y no podía despertarte. No sabes lo que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te vi ahí tirada. No tienes ni idea. —Seguía sujetándola fuertemente contra la cama, y su voz sonaba desesperada—. Te levanté en brazos y tenías el camisón manchado de sangre. Joder. Llamé a Javi y te trajimos al hospital, y cual no es mi puta sorpresa cuando el médico me dice que estás embarazada, y que has estado a punto de perder el bebé. —Se levantó alterado de encima de ella, y comenzó a frotarse los ojos con rabia—. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta Bella? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

—No puedo estar embarazada. Es imposible.

—No me jodas.

—¡Tengo el periodo!

—Ya te he dicho que ¡NO!

—Darío, tranquilo —comentó Javi dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Bella está bien, ¿vale? Vamos a dejar un tiempo para relajarnos y cuando estéis despejados lo habláis.

—Mmm, quizás deberíamos ir a la habitación de papá, el médico está por llegar y tendrías que hablar con él —dijo el calmado e intuitivo Héctor a su hermano mayor. Lo que menos falta le hacía a su hermana era una pelea—.Javi se quedará con Bella, así que no la dejaremos sola —argumentó al ver a Darío negar con la cabeza—. Tiene que estar alguien de la familia para hablar con el médico —repitió—, y ocuparse de todo el papeleo. Son casi las doce. —Ni caso, Darío no le hacía ni caso. Su mirada fija solo en su "alocada" hermana. Joder, ella era la responsable, la que siempre sabía qué hacer... Y mira ahora...—. Además, ese alguien tiene que ser mayor de edad para poder firmar los papeles —concluyó, recordando de esta manera a Darío que era absolutamente necesaria su presencia. Héctor, con quince años, no tenía firma válida para las cosas oficiales... aunque Darío con dieciocho tampoco es que fuera la responsabilidad personificada.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Se dirigió a la puerta— Llevaremos a papá a casa, y Héctor se quedará con él. — Miró fijamente a Bella —. Cuando vuelva hablaremos —sentenció.

Javi esperó en la puerta hasta que vio a los chicos desaparecer por el pasillo, luego la cerró y observó a su amiga. Se la veía demacrada. Estaba bastante más delgada que hacía dos meses. Profundas ojeras oscurecían sus mejillas, tema los ojos hundidos y sin brillo. Se la veía perdida allí, en mitad de la cama, con las manos en el regazo, mirando hacia la ventana, como si no supiera qué hacer. Y probablemente así era. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía planificar lo que iba a pasar. Mucho menos controlarlo.

—Los médicos creen que el desvanecimiento se debe a que estás agotada. Te han hecho análisis y están esperando los resultados para descartar diabetes, anemia y no sé cuántas cosas más. Han avisado de que si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de mantener al bebé dentro debes guardar reposo absoluto, al menos durante un tiempo. Darío ha firmado tu ingreso en el hospital. Según los médicos deberás estar aquí por lo menos una semana, hasta que vean cómo evolucionas y comprueben que todo está correcto. No estás fuera de riesgo, ¿sabes?

—Menudo lío he montado, ¿verdad? —respondió abatida—. No puedo estar una semana aquí sin hacer nada. Papá vuelve a casa hoy y los chicos no podrán ocuparse de todo.

—Podrán perfectamente, no son unos críos. Y tú no puedes moverte. No tienes más remedio que dejar que alguien cuide de ti, al menos por el momento. He hablado con Pili y Luka, que vendrán en cuanto acaben de trabajar. Ellas se ocuparán de ti. Y mi madre ya me ha dicho que mantendrá a tu familia alimentada —comentó sonriendo.

—¿Le has contado esto a tu madre? —No pudo reprimir un escalofrío... Ay, Dios...

—No, solo le he dicho que estabas agotada y que tienes que quedarte unos días.

—Menos mal. —Respiró aliviada— ¿Pili y Luka lo saben?

—Sí. No dirán nada.

—Vale. Es lo mejor. Hasta que no veamos como progresa el... el... —Rompió a llorar.

Javi la sostuvo entre sus brazos, abrazándola y dándole todo el consuelo que un amigo de toda la vida puede dar. Cuando los sollozos pararon, siguió abrazándola, sin preguntas ni recriminaciones, y Bella supo, como siempre había sabido, que podía confiar en él. Le contó todo lo que había pasado: el último día en Detroit, la sorpresa de encontrarse con un antiguo amigo, las ganas de hacer algo alocado, la libertad de no tener ninguna responsabilidad a sus espaldas, el fiasco, la respuesta de Edward ante un posible embarazo, el enorme compromiso que encontró al volver a casa, la desesperación por la enfermedad de su padre, el pánico cuando comprobó que no le venía la regla y el alivio del día anterior cuando había empezado manchar. Las dudas y temores por lo que ocurriría a continuación, los problemas a los que se enfrentaba, el miedo a no ser capaz de cuidar de su padre, de sus hermanos, y menos de un bebé. Y Javi escuchó y calló, absorbió cada una de sus palabras, odiando a su antiguo amigo y jurando que lo mataría si alguna vez lo volvía a ver. Hacía falta una cabeza de turco para soltar la rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando, y Edward se había convertido en la mejor opción. Así que, cuando Bella se tranquilizó, él empezó a detallar lo que haría con Edward. Al principio un poco renuente pero animándose poco a poco, Bella fue volcando la rabia y proponiendo "trabajitos" que podría hacer Javi con los genitales de Edward, y entre torturas varias, comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas y Bella se sentía como antaño otra vez, capacitada para afrontar la nueva situación y totalmente convencida de que el problema no era de magnitudes tan temibles. Sería capaz de solucionarlo, como siempre, con control, planificación y trabajo duro.

Miró a Javi seriamente y habló esperando dejar zanjado el tema para siempre.

—En caso de que llegue a término, no quiero que nadie sepa jamás quién es el padre.

—Tus hermanos deberían saberlo.

—¿Estás loco? Mira como se ha puesto Darío. Lo mataría. No, prométemelo, no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Prometido.

Cuando Darío regresó al hospital, su hermana volvía a ser la mujer serena, responsable y dueña de su destino que había sido siempre. No permitió tacos ni gritos en su presencia. Hizo sugerencias —más bien dio órdenes— sobre la mejor manera de ocuparse de la casa y de su padre mientras ella estuviera en el hospital, y se negó a hablar del supuesto padre del posible bebé. De hecho, jamás permitió que se volviera a tocar el tema, las cosas eran como eran y no había vuelta de hoja


	8. Capítulos 7 y 8

**Capítulo 07**

_Nuestra memoria no es más que una imagen de la realidad, _

_por lo que nuestra realidad es sólo nuestra imaginación._

_MICHAEL ENDE_

* * *

**_Mayo 2003._**

_**De**__: _

_**Para**__: _

_**Asunto**__: Reportaje_

_Hola, soy Edward_ _Sierra. Jugábamos juntos de niños, en San José de Valderas. Soy fotógrafo colaborador de la revista americana "Traveling", la cual me ha encargado un reportaje gráfico sobre el turismo rural en la sierra de Madrid. He visto en tu página Web en la que ofreces cursos básicos de cetrería para principiantes de un fin de semana de duración, con alojamiento y comidas incluidas en una casa rural, y me ha parecido interesante reflejarlo en el reportaje que estoy preparando, como deporte alternativo al senderismo, paseos a caballo, etc. que normalmente se ofrecen en este tipo de turismo. Si te parece bien miramos a ver cómo lo ponemos en marcha. Estaré en Madrid en julio durante unas dos semanas._

_Atentamente._

_Edward._

* * *

_**De**__: _

_**Para**__: _

_**Asunto**__: ¿Edward Sierra?_

_No caigo ahora sobre quién eres, de niño jugaba con una panda, pero no recuerdo a ningún Edward. No obstante, siempre estoy interesado en cualquier tipo de publicidad gratis. Si quieres hacerme un reportaje para tu revista, por mi estupendo. Dime más o menos qué tienes pensado y lo hablamos._

_Quedo a tu entera disposición._

_Carlos... alias el "Cagón"_

_Pd. A quien sí recuerdo es a un tal Edward_ _"Cara de asco"..._

* * *

_Julio 2003._

El avión llegó sin retraso a la T4 de Barajas. Mientras esperaba la salida de su maleta de la cinta, Edward cavilaba sobre la mejor manera de planificar las dos semanas que pasaría en Madrid. Eran muy pocos días para todas las cosas que pretendía hacer, y lo peor de todo, es que a él se le daba fatal programar nada, su carácter impulsivo y rebelde le llevaba a hacer justo lo contrario de lo que había planeado. Y era justo ese carácter agitado, esa atención a las cosas que aparentemente no precisaban de un segundo vistazo, lo que le llevaba a conseguir las mejores panorámicas.

Suspiró. Había llegado un par de días antes de lo previsto con una intención clara en la mente: visitar a su madre en su antiguo barrio, luego... ver al "Cagón", integrarse en los pueblos de montaña, visitar casas rurales, hacer unas cuantas fotos y volver a Estados Unidos... Mmm.. Al condado de Clark, quería echarle un ojo a la presa Hoover y de paso acercarse a las Vegas que no pillaba muy lejos... O tal vez ir a Boise, o Twin Falls en Idaho... No lo tenía muy claro, ya vería. Se mordió el labio irritado. Ya lo estaba haciendo otra vez... en lugar de centrar la mente en lo que tenía que hacer, imaginaba dónde iría a continuación...

Una hora después estaba aparcando el coche alquilado en su antiguo barrio. El Parque Lisboa no había cambiado. Quizás los árboles eran más altos, pero poco más... Entró en su portal, que también seguía inmutable: mármol en el suelo, paredes forradas de roble y dos vestíbulos —uno por cada escalera—. En cada uno de ellos, un sillón de piel de tres plazas por si querías esperar sentado que el ascensor bajara —¡por Dios! sólo eran nueve pisos— En fin, no se parecía en nada a los sitios en los que solía vivir alquilado al otro lado del charco. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y se sentó... a pensar... Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que vio a su madre; diez años en los que se habían escrito más o menos periódicamente. Al principio, porque ese era el trato. Después porque esas cartas se convirtieron en algo importante en su vida errante. Llevaba poco más de tres años lejos de allí cuando se dio cuenta por fin de lo que su padre había visto casi desde el principio. Que Luisa no estaba en sus cabales. Y ese fue un punto de inflexión en su vida. Dejó de sentir rencor hacia ellos, comprendió el proceder de su padre al obligarlo a marcharse y asumió que no podía contar con su madre para nada que tuviera lógica. Desde ese momento inició la única rutina de su vida. Escribir una carta al mes a su madre, carta que ésta respondía siempre a la dirección de su padre, y que este le remitía —Luisa no tema la cabeza para andar cambiando la dirección de su hijo tan a menudo como él cambiaba de ciudad—. Conoció a través de esos escritos los avatares de los protagonistas de telenovela, se divirtió leyendo las elucubraciones de su madre, y comprendió que ella no vivía ya en este mundo. Y ahora, con las puertas del ascensor abiertas, tenía dos opciones: una de ellas era salir del portal y seguir con las cartas, dejar que el recuerdo de su madre siguiera siendo eso, un recuerdo; y la otra era meterse en el ascensor, llamar al timbre de su casa y ver cuánto había cambiado Luisa. Tomó el ascensor, pulsó el piso y llamó al timbre.

Su madre abrió la puerta. Físicamente no había cambiado. Seguía igual de hermosa y aniñada que siempre. Lo miró intrigada, sin saber quién era. Edward se presentó. Ella se tiró a sus brazos, lo besó y comenzó a llorar. No cabía duda de que había tenido un gran recibimiento. Estuvieron unos minutos en el descansillo de la escalera, ella llorando y Edward sintiéndose en la gloria, hasta que el sentido común, y sobre todo, varias vecinas, hicieron acto de presencia... Estaban dando el espectáculo. Entraron en la casa, que por cierto seguía intacta, y se acomodaron en el sillón del salón, sin palabras que decirse. En ese momento Luisa sonrió y se levantó presurosa.

—Perdona mis malos modales, que pésima anfitriona soy. Ahora mismo preparo algo.

Y dicho y hecho partió a la cocina, para regresar al cabo de un rato con una bandeja con una botella de vino, una copa, un plato de fiambre, pan, pastas, aceitunas... Edward se lanzó al ataque. La comida del avión era una bazofia, y tenía bastante hambre. Mientras devoraba las viandas, Luisa le fue contando lo que le había sucedido desde la última carta que escribió —hacía apenas quince días—, las desventuras de _Betty la fea_ y los avatares de unos ¿Gavilanes? En fin... sus cosas. Lo que no preguntó en ningún momento fue por qué Edward no la había avisado de que estaría en España, ni tampoco por Felipe... Aunque la falta de esa pregunta quedó clara en poco tiempo. Según Luisa, su ex marido vivía en una isla paradisíaca con su última amante y el hijo de ambos. Edward se quedó alucinado pues su padre vivía en Maine, en un pisito pequeño, sin amantes y por supuesto sin ningún hijo.

Intentó decírselo a Luisa, pero su madre se limitó a mirarlo con infinita ternura y decirle que sentía muchísimo ser ella quien le diera la mala noticia, para a continuación pasar a desentrañar lo que, según ella, había sido la vida de su hijo y su ex marido en esos diez años. Así fue como Edward se enteró de que su padre era un multimillonario ambicioso, que había tenido miles de amantes pero que aún estaba loco de amor por ella, tal y como confirmaban las cartas que mes a mes le mandaba. Aunque ella por supuesto jamás cedería; no podía perdonarle el abandono, ni vivir con él sabiendo que la naturaleza libidinosa y lujuriosa de su marido le haría ser infiel. Más asombrado se quedó cuando Luisa le explicó cómo había sido la vida que él mismo, Edward, había vivido en Estados Unidos... De primeras resultó que era un era un fotógrafo reconocido mundialmente —¡más quisiera! Que él supiera era uno más del montón—, que con afán y esfuerzo había ganado una fortuna... una gran fortuna —"un capital que en realidad ascendía a ninguna casa en ningún lugar y una cuenta bancada muy cercana a los números rojos", pensó Edward con los ojos semicerrados—. Pero que por culpa de una pérfida mujer lo había perdido todo, y ahora estaba abandonado a su suerte...

"¡No fastidies! Ya podría haber inventado una historia en la que yo fuera el dueño de un harén", pensó sonriendo para sí. Lo cierto era que en cada carta que recibía de su madre, su historia cambiaba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser adorable el modo en que ella se preocupaba y le aseguraba que al final todo saldría bien... Había convertido a su hijo en un integrante más de su vida telenovelesca.

Pasó dos días con ella, introduciéndose en el espíritu dramático y a la vez fascinante en que su madre convertía cada aspecto normal y rutinario de la vida. Asumiendo que la faltaban varios tornillos, y decidiendo que a partir de ese momento intentaría por todos los medios pasar al menos una vez al año por allí a verla... Estaba loca, sí. Pero le demostraba de mil y una maneras —cada cual más extraña y retorcida— que ni le había olvidado ni le había dejado de querer—al menos todo lo que una persona en su estado mental puede querer a alguien— Y por si fuera poco, estar con ella significaba decir adiós a todas las convenciones y realidades de la vida, sumergirse en un mundo ficticio, que no por ser irreal dejaba de ser atractivo y muy, muy divertido.

Pasados esos dos días partió hacia la sierra, a la finca de su amigo, con la intención de tomar las fotos necesarias para su reportaje y de paso comprobar cómo había cambiado en esos años "el Cagón".

Durante los dos meses que estuvieron escribiéndose _e-mails_ para concretar el reportaje, la amistad que había quedado aparcada hacía años había resurgido de sus cenizas, pero aún quedaba la prueba de fuego, verse de nuevo en persona. Cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con una finca enorme cerca de un pequeño río, delimitada por un muro de piedras con instalaciones para las aves en un extremo y una casita bastante pequeña en el centro. Su amigo había cambiado un poco. Seguía siendo el pelirrojo lleno de pecas de siempre, pero ahora era más alto, más fornido aunque, eso sí, igual de nervioso y amistoso que siempre. Recuperaron por completo la amistad en menos de dos horas de charla, y durante las dos semanas que estuvo allí, se alojó en su diminuta casa. Carlos le enseñó las mejores rutas para hacer senderismo, las mejores montañas en las que perderse, pueblos olvidados que no salían en las guías turísticas y que eran tan auténticos como jamás habría soñado... Recorrieron juntos todas y cada una de las casas rurales que su revista le había indicado y encontraron otras tantas que apenas nadie sabía que existían. Descubrieron miradores asombrosos perdidos en mitad de la montaña y lagunas heladas de vistas impresionantes. Zonas de caza que solo unos pocos privilegiados conocían, hostales de ensueño y casas tan rústicas, que las abuelas cocinaban aún sobre la lumbre de la chimenea.

Cuando regresó a Estados Unidos, tenía dos cosas claras: la primera que el "Cagón" ya no era un "cagón", y la segunda, que la relación con su madre se había vuelto más personal.

Como sentía verdadera curiosidad por ver la presa Hoover, alquiló un estudio en Clark y desde allí redactó eufórico su artículo. Era la primera vez que escribía, siempre había hecho las fotos, mientras que Bruce o algún otro colaborador que lo acompañara redactaba los reportajes. Pero esta vez la revista había confiado en él, en su conocimiento del idioma y cultura españoles. Le estaban dando una oportunidad de oro, o al menos eso habían dicho, aunque a él le sonaba más como un recorte de presupuesto para un reportaje que de otro modo saldría excesivamente caro.

**_Octubre 2003._**

_**De**__: _

_**Para**__: _

_**Asunto**__: Reportaje._

_Este mes sale nuestro reportaje en la revista. Adjunto te envío archivo PDF para que lo veas. Ya me contarás. Saludos Edward._

* * *

_**De**__: _

_**Para**__: _

_**Asunto**__: las fotos cojonudas._

_Lo he mirado y remirado, las fotos son espectaculares. Con respecto a la parte escrita del reportaje... a no ser que un alma caritativa tenga a bien traducírmelo, me temo que no podré opinar... ¡Está en inglés!_

_Carlos._

* * *

**_Diciembre de 2003._**

_**De**__: _

_**Para**__: _

_**Asunto**__: Increíble._

_El reportaje ha sido un éxito. La revista está encantada, y me han contratado para hacer otro, pero a lo grande, por entregas coleccionables sobre el turismo en España. Iré a la península de enero a abril, recorriendo las costas y el interior para reunir los datos y las fotografías. Esta vez no lo haré solo, vendrá un reportero conmigo que se encargará de la parte escrita –por lo visto soy mejor haciendo fotografías que escribiendo– y tienen previsto empezar a sacarlo a partir de mayo._

_Saludos incrédulos._

_Edward._

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

_Si has construido un castillo en el aire, _

_no has perdido el tiempo, _

_es allí donde debería estar. _

_Ahora debes construir los cimientos debajo de él._

_GEORGE BERNARD SHAW_

* * *

**_Septiembre de 2008._**

Edward apagó el cigarro en el vaso que utilizaba como cenicero sobre la mesilla de noche. Estaba tumbado en la cama de su estudio alquilado en Memphis. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por una mochila azul descolorida, decorada con parches y pegatinas que contenía casi toda su ropa. En el suelo, una maleta cara de tela acolchada, guardaba cuidadosamente sus útiles de fotografía.

Llevaba apenas un año viviendo allí, aunque vivir no era la palabra adecuada. Más bien pernoctaba allí entre reportaje y reportaje. Antes de Memphis había estado en Idaho, Oregón, Texas, Florida... Los contratos le llegaban por _e-mail_ y él, a su vez, mandaba sus fotos de la misma manera, por lo que solo el capricho decidía su lugar de residencia. El año que llevaba en ese estudio era el periodo de tiempo más largo que había pasado "alojado" en un mismo sitio. Quizá la razón fuera que estaba verdaderamente harto de ir dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Tenía veintiocho años, y necesitaba un lugar al que llamar hogar. Aunque ese estudio alquilado en Memphis distaba mucho de su ideal de hogar.

Al reportaje sobre el turismo en España, siguieron varios, tanto en la península como en las islas. Fue un punto y aparte en su carrera. A partir de ahí los trabajos habían empezado a llegar cada vez con mayor asiduidad. Revistas distintas, con mayor alcance mediático cada vez, contrataban sus servicios para reportajes específicos en España, ya no solo sobre turismo, sino sobre cualquier cosa. Hacía varios viajes a su país cada año, y la última propuesta era de_ Conocer España_, una revista de nueva tirada que pretendía componer una especie de mosaico sobre el país, tratando el turismo, la historia, la vida común, las ultimas noticias, la sociedad, en fin, de todo un poco, y querían contar con él a tiempo completo. La oferta le había tentado desde el principio. Tenía ganas de establecerse seriamente en algún lugar, ¿Y qué mejor sitio que Madrid? Además, las revistas americanas le habían catalogado ya como colaborador en España, y no le ofrecían otro tipo de trabajos. De esa manera incluso podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tener un trabajo estable, o al menos todo lo estable que pudiera ser trabajar para una publicación, y poder seguir aceptando reportajes ocasionales de otras revistas. Y como colofón, estaría cerca de su madre —si las cosas no iban mal, lo mismo vivía con ella hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente como para alquilar algo, ya se vería— y podría visitar a menudo a uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que tenía.

Tan tentador le resultaba que se había puesto en contacto con _Conocer España_, había aceptado el puesto, y a continuación les había contado las nuevas a sus padres y a Carlos. En menos de un mes estaría en Madrid.

* * *

Dos capítulos juntos x que cortitos! Espero les gusten


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

_Lo malo del amor es que muchos lo confunden con la gastritis, _

_y cuando se han curado de la indisposición, _

_se encuentran con que se han casado._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

_22 de noviembre de 2008._

—¿Fucsia? ¿Estás segura? Los he visto rubios, castaños, morenos, pero fucsia... No es un color muy habitual —comentó Jorge a la vez que daba un buen tirón.

—¡Au! —exclamó Bella cerrando involuntariamente las piernas—. ¡Ese ha dolido!

—Vamos, vamos. No seas quejica, que no es para tanto...

Jorge colocó sus manos en cada rodilla de Bella y ejerció un poco de presión hasta que ella abrió las piernas de nuevo. Estaba tumbada sobre una gran toalla de playa en el suelo, desnuda de cintura para abajo, con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bien abiertas. Jorge se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, entre sus piernas, con la mirada fija en su pubis.

—No sé... Me da pena eliminar el corazón... —comentó el hombre a la vez que posaba la palma de su mano en el interior del muslo femenino y abría con los dedos los labios vaginales para inspeccionarlos.

—¡Qué tontería! El corazón es un símbolo romántico absolutamente obsoleto, que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo y por tanto es totalmente reemplazable.

—¡Ya habló la cínica! A mí me parece que el corazón es algo muy tierno, queda perfecto justo donde está, encima del sexo. Es como una alegoría, se puede tener sexo, pero por encima está el amor.

—¡Ja! Amor y corazón no tienen nada que ver. Es solo producto de años de tradiciones el que se utilice un corazón; diseño que por cierto, no se asemeja nada al órgano real... Ya lo dijo Bécquer: "Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo lo dices porque sientes sus latidos; eso no es corazón, es una máquina que al compás que se mueve hace ruido".

—Tú misma nena —suspiró Jorge, su amiga podía ser cariñosa, adorable, amable y dar su vida por los demás, pero en asuntos del corazón, era el cinismo personificado.

Comprobó la longitud del escaso vello que crecía en la vulva de Bella y sonrió complacido. Luego recorrió con dedos expertos y mirada calculadora la pelusilla un poco más tupida del pubis, para a continuación instarla a cerrar las piernas, asiéndole los tobillos con una mano, y levantándole las piernas juntas en ángulo recto, logrando así una panorámica completa del trasero de la mujer. Situó la mano que le quedaba libre en una nalga e hizo presión hacia fuera, hasta que ésta se abrió mostrando el trasero en todo su esplendor.

—Tienes un culo divino: ni grande ni pequeño, respingón pero sin exagerar, sin un solo pelo, granito, ni imperfección.

—¿Tú crees? A mí me parece un poco grande...

—Por supuesto que no. Es perfecto. Hazme caso, que si de algo entiendo es de culos. He visto, probado y follado miles de ellos —comentó Jorge arqueando varias veces las cejas.

—¡Exagerado!

—Siempre querida. Siempre.

Le bajó las piernas de nuevo hasta la toalla, volviéndoselas a abrir, dejándola totalmente expuesta para a continuación empezar a masajear y "peinar" su pubis, buscando con ojo crítico el mejor lugar para empezar.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Un dedo? ¿Dos? —preguntó estirando la piel de la ingle.

—¿Qué te parecen tres?

—¡Tres! Un poco exagerado, ¿no? —Colocó los dedos justo al final de los labios vaginales y apretó comprobando la firmeza de la piel—. Yo creo que con dos dedos será perfecto. —Formó con las manos una especie de cuadro enmarcando la zona por encima del clítoris—. Con más parecerá un mostacho —avisó con ojo clínico.

—Mmm... Tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo. Y qué te parece aquí —dijo presionando con un dedo en el pubis, justo donde antes había enmarcado la piel—, lo suficientemente lejos del clítoris como para no molestar a la lengua, y lo suficientemente bajo como para poder ponerte un tanga muy chiquitín.

—Perfecto —dijo Bella apoyada sobre sus codos mientras miraba atentamente la zona señalada.

—Pues vamos a ello.

Jorge untó en una espátula diminuta un poco de cera tibia y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo. Depiló todos y cada uno de los pelitos que tenían la osadía de mancillar el coño perfecto de su amiga, dejando un bigotito de algo menos de dos dedos —bastante finos— en la zona acordada.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó cuando lo tuvo casi terminado—. ¿Quizá un poco más pequeño?

—Mmm, no. Si fuera más fino, parecería el bigote de Hitler y no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Tal cual está yo diría que es exacto al de Chaplin.

—Si tú lo dices... —No estaba nada convencido, le gustaba mucho más el corazón que Bella llevaba el mes anterior—. ¿Fucsia? ¿Estás segura? Es como muy irreverente...

—Así es, y si recuerdas un poco a Chaplin, te darás cuenta de que él era ante todo irreverente. Por tanto, el color es perfecto.

—Tú mandas. —Jorge cogió el tinte especial para el pubis, cubrió el bigotito con potingue y se dispuso a esperar—, ¿Sabes querida?, me revienta terriblemente esto.

—¿Qué?

—Hacerte esta obra de arte en tu inigualable monte de Venus, dejar tu "chichi" hecho un primor y que ningún mortal vaya a verlo. Tanta divinidad desaprovechada me lastima el ego.

—Jorge... ¡No exageres! Además, eso no es cierto. Yo lo veo y tú lo ves.

—¡Ah! Pero es un completo desperdicio. Tanta dedicación para hacerlo perfecto, y solo lo disfrutamos nosotros. ¿No crees que deberías replantearte tus normas? Sólo un poco... para que alguien más alabase mi trabajo. —Suspiró compungido.

—Cariño, sabes de sobra lo que pienso. Nadie debería engalanarse con el fin de que los demás lo vean o alaben, sino simplemente por el hecho de sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo queridísima. Pero unas pocas lisonjas harían mucho bien a mi ego... y al tuyo. Imagina —comentó mordiéndose los labios con expresión soñadora—, un altísimo semental de cabellos rubios como el trigo y piel bronceada por el sol, con el cuerpo depilado brillando por el sudor, y un pene, de digamos unos veinticinco o veintiséis centímetros erguido entre sus piernas.

—¿Veintiséis centímetros? ¿Hablas de un hombre o de un caballo?

—Calla niña, que me cortas la inspiración. —Jorge dio un manotazo al aire—. Veamos, ¿por dónde íbamos? Se acerca a ti sinuoso, como una pantera al acecho.

—Las panteras son negras y a tu semental lo has descrito rubio.

—OHHH ¡Demonios de chica! Calla. —Puso un dedo en los labios y entrecerró los ojos pensativo— Acercándose a ti, sinuoso como un tigre. —La miró retándola a contradecirlo, Bella se limitó a sonreír—. Tú estás tumbada sobre la arena, al borde de la playa, y tu cuerpo desnudo reluce con el sol del medio día.

—¿Llevo crema protectora? Al mediodía el sol pega fuerte y no quisiera quemarme.

— Bella queridísima... ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? — Bella hizo el geste universal de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera—. Perfecto. Tu cuerpo desnudo reluce a la luz de la luna; él se queda mirando absorto tu perfil de diosa, recorre cada una de tus curvas y al llegar a tu pubis una exclamación de deseo escapa de sus labios entreabiertos. Se postra ante ti, la mirada clavada en el "bigote de Chaplin"... ¡Ves como no queda romántico! En fin, en "la depilación artística" de tu pubis y arrebatado por la pasión se inclina para adorarte.

—¿Lleva una linterna?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo va a llevar una linterna? ¿Qué pinta una linterna en mi fantasía?

—Bueno... es de noche, la luz de la luna y tal... No creo que pueda ver bien el "artístico depilado" de mi pubis con una luz tan escasa...

—¡ Bella! Ahhhh, te odio. No solo impides que cualquier hombre disfrute de la visión de mi obra, sino que además, destrozas mi fantasía.

—¡Ey! Yo no impido a nadie ver nada. Es solo que no cumplen los requisitos.

—¿Requisitos? Bah. Eres demasiado estricta.

—No lo soy.

—¿No? ¿Qué pasó con el moreno ese que conociste hace dos meses? Tenía todas las papeletas para llegar hasta el pubis... Se le veía muy... diestro...

—Qué vaaaa, ya te lo dije. Después de la cena fuimos a su casa, un par de besos y tres canciones de Shakira absorto en mis pechos... ¿Qué querías? ¿La discográfica completa?

—No sé, ¿eran canciones de las largas o de las cortas?

—Mmm. Suerte, _Lo imprescindible_ y _Escondite inglés_.

—¡Ves! _Escondite ingles_ es una canción muy corta. Tenías que haber usado una más larga, no puedes medir el tiempo que un tipo se ocupa de tus pechos en base a tres canciones... Además, lo mismo al oírte cantando lo desconcentraste y por eso se quedó en esa zona en vez de ir a otros sitios...

—En absoluto, las canté en voz baja, casi tarareándolas... Y según mis cálculos fueron casi quince minutos... Si en ese tiempo solo presta atención a mi senos ni se da cuenta del mensaje subliminal que le mando con el título de las canciones, es que no merece la pena esperar más. Lo tengo comprobado...

—¿Y el rubio aquel de hace seis meses? Se le veía muy apasionado...

—Ufff... salimos de cenar, me llevó al callejón y me metió la lengua en la garganta.

—¡Qué buen comienzo!

—¡Ja! Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que sus dientes chocaron contra los míos rechinando...

—¡Arg!

—Comencé a cantar_ La tortura_. Me pareció el título más adecuado, y antes de llegar a "no pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta..." ya tenía el pene fuera de los pantalones y me estaba subiendo la falda...

—¡Diablos! ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me salté un trozo de canción, fui directa al estribillo y se lo gruñí al oído... "Mejor te guardas todo eso, a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós."

—¿Cogió la indirecta?

—En el mismo momento en que mi rodilla impactó por casualidad con su entrepierna.

—Aps. Está claro, querida, que no tienes ninguna suerte con los hombres.

—Ni falta que me hace. Si lo piensas detenidamente, Jorge, ya tengo todo aquello que un hombre me pueda dar, y sin tener que dar nada a cambio. Tengo mi familia, mi trabajo, mi independencia tanto en lo cotidiano como en lo económico. Mi vida es tal y como la quiero.

—Pero te falta una pizquita de pasión, ¿no crees?

—En absoluto, para eso tengo a Robert —dijo Bella arqueando varias veces las cejas.

— Robert... sí... Ya decía yo que eso del color fucsia tenía historia. Te has teñido el bigote para que haga juego con Robert —aseveró, consciente de la compulsión de su amiga por tenerlo todo conjuntado.

—¡Me has descubierto! —comentó poniéndose las manos en el corazón y soltando una carcajada— Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Faltan cinco minutos para las doce. ¿Tienes prisa?

—No mucha. Papá está con Iris y Darío, así que no hay problema. Pero aun así, no quiero regresar tarde en exceso; esta noche es la inauguración de la exposición y estoy algo nerviosa.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Seguro que saldrá perfecta.

—Ya.

—Bueno, creo que ya está. Vamos a ver cómo ha quedado —confirmó Jorge tras retirar un poco del tinte que cubría el bigotito del pubis.

Lavó el tinte con abundante agua, recortó los pelitos más largos con las tijeras, lo peinó amorosamente con los dedos. Comprobó, pinzas en mano, que ningún pelo desobediente hubiera escapado de la cera y por último masajeó con gran cantidad de crema hidratante toda la zona.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué opinas?

Bella se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Una vez allí se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, prestando atención a su pubis. Estaba perfecto. Totalmente depilado excepto por un pequeño bigotito fucsia que lo dotaba de alegría e irreverencia. Cogió un pequeño espejo de mano de la repisa, subió un pie sobre la taza del inodoro y comprobó detenidamente que todo estuviera como tenía que estar. Libre de vello. Se giró sonriendo a su amigo.

—Jorge, tengo que reconocer que eres un genio.

—Eso ya lo sabía.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_Nunca desistas de un sueño, _

_sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él._

_PAULO COELHO_

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Bella traspasó las puertas de la Galería Estampa. La sala principal estaba repleta de cuadros pintados por sus "niños" y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta que apenas la permitía respirar. Ya estaba hecho. El proyecto en el que ella y sus amigos se habían volcado en cuerpo y alma había finalizado. Todo estaba listo para dar comienzo a la venta de los cuadros que les permitirían —Dios mediante— organizar un campamento para sus "niños".

Bella trabajaba en una ONG que gestionaba un centro de día para mayores con problemas de Alzheimer, demencia senil, dificultades de motricidad, psicológicas, de memoria... aunque a ella le gustaba pensar que trabajaba en una "guardería para niños grandes", un lugar acogedor y familiar en el que los ancianos pasaban parte del día. El centro abría sus puertas de nueve de la mañana a seis de la tarde, y en ese intervalo de tiempo sus "niños" estaban protegidos, mimados y cuidados.

En el mundo actual, en el que todos los miembros de la familia se veían abocados a trabajar fuera de casa, las familias se enfrentaban a grandes problemas para atender a sus miembros más longevos. En muchos casos no era necesario un ingreso en una residencia, ya que con un poco de ayuda estos mayores podían desenvolverse sin problemas en la sociedad. En otros casos, el ingreso en residencias de ancianos a tiempo completo, se hacía imprescindible. Pero ya fuera por los altos precios que éstas pedían a las familias, o porque las plazas subvencionadas en residencias de la comunidad eran demasiado escasas para el numero de mayores que precisaban de ellas, en muchísimos casos los ancianos se encontraban sentenciados a permanecer encerrados en casa sin ninguna tutela mientras que las familias vivían con el temor de que algo los pasara mientras estaban fuera, trabajando. O en los casos en que la familia podía permitirse un solo sueldo, la mujer acababa convirtiéndose en enfermera agotada y frustrada del mayor a su cargo, y éste a su vez no recibía las atenciones necesarias. Por supuesto sí tenían cariño y amor, pero también eran imprescindibles ejercicios tanto mentales como de sicomotricidad que estas mujeres abnegadas no podían proporcionar al carecer de medios para ello. Por ende, el día a día, se acababa convirtiendo en un martirio para cuidador y paciente.

El centro de día en que ella trabajaba suplía un poco estas carencias. "Sus niños" eran recogidos cada mañana de sus casas por un vehículo adaptado a sus necesidades y trasladados al centro. Una vez allí permanecían "confinados" y bajo vigilancia especializada hasta las seis de la tarde, en que eran devueltos a los domicilios de sus familias. No era una prisión, sino, como bien pensaba Bella, se asemejaba más a una guardería: los ancianos ocupaban su tiempo en diversos talleres, de memoria, sicomotricidad, músico terapia, pintura, clases de relajación, gimnasia mental, etc. Un día a la semana, aquellos que podían valerse por sí mismos, eran llevados al cine. Todos los martes iban de excursión al mercadillo y cuando las subvenciones y ayudas privadas lo lograban incluso visitaban algún museo o el teatro. Además un gerontólogo tenía consulta en el centro a tiempo completo, llevando así un seguimiento personal de cada "niño".

No era la solución idónea al problema, pero conseguía dar un respiro a sus familias a la vez que hacía sentirse útiles y valorados a los ancianos. Desde que trabajaba en el centro, hacía seis años, todos los años organizaban un campamento para los ancianos que tuvieran más independencia, tanto motril como mental. Durante quince días mágicos, eran llevados a un centro especial en Mombeltran, Ávila, donde además de cambiar de aires, tenían a su alcance cosas que normalmente no hacían en el centro de día. Estaban en plena Sierra de Gredos, en mitad de un valle rodeado de inmensos bosques y montañas. Cada día visitaban un pueblo distinto, recorrían un sendero nuevo en la montaña — apenas un par de kilómetros, más no se podía— y con sólo mirar al cielo de noche podían ver todas y cada una de las estrellas mientras un cuidador especializado les enseñaba los nombres de las constelaciones y les contaba la mitología, a la vez que ellos, como si de verdad fueran niños, exclamaban sorprendidos y soñaban con los ojos abiertos. Pero ese año, el campamento se había convertido en humo. El gobierno había cortado parte de la subvención que les proporcionaba y, por tanto, se habían quedado sin fondos para realizar el del año siguiente. En un arranque de inspiración, Dani, uno de sus mejores amigos, había propuesto montar una exposición con los cuadros que pintaban los ancianos y, con los beneficios que obtuvieran intentarían viabilizar el campamento, más reducido, con menos días, con menos proyectos... Pero un campamento al fin y al cabo.

Cual no fue la sorpresa de Bella al ver, que no solo sus mejores amigos se volcaban en el proyecto, sino que amigos de amigos, conocidos de las familias de sus "niños", y también desconocidos que se enteraban por terceros se habían puesto manos a la obra, con más proyectos, con más donaciones... Las cuidadoras habían aceptado ir voluntariamente al campamento, sin cobrar su sueldo, y las abnegadas familias de sus ancianos se habían ofrecido para ayudar en cualquier cosa que pudieran. La galería les había prestado gratuitamente el espacio de exposición y el novio de Luka había conseguido los materiales para iluminar cada uno de los cuadros. Los clientes de Dani les habían cedido voluntariamente marcos en los que ubicar los lienzos y entre Bella, Luka y Dani habían montado la exposición. No habían tenido ningún gasto, y el dinero conseguido por cualquier cuadro que se vendiera sería un beneficio limpio. En definitiva, el campamento que en principio se había tornado totalmente inviable, ahora era casi una realidad. Y el último escalón a subir, el último escollo, se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Las puertas de la Galería Estampa permanecerían cerradas hasta las seis de la tarde, hora en que se daría por inaugurada la exposición, pero en las aceras ya había gente esperando la apertura. Gente que compraría los cuadros, gente anónima y desinteresada que donaría dinero para lograr el sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_la política es el arte de buscar problemas,_

_encontrarlos, _

_hacer un diagnostico falso y _

_aplicar después los remedios equivocados._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

¡Dios! ¿Cómo diablos se había dejado convencer para ponerse ese estúpido traje? ¡Lo odiaba! El pantalón le molestaba, el cinturón se le clavaba, el cuello de la camisa y la corbata lo asfixiaban, la chaqueta le impedía mover los hombros a su antojo y los zapatos le estaban destrozando los pies. Miró de reojo a Carlos, el muy cabrito estaba sonriendo... ¡Claro!, él llevaba unos pantalones de pinzas, una camisa y una cazadora, e iba todo lo cómodo que se podía ir vestido de manera formal.

El ascensor detuvo su descenso y las puertas se abrieron. Edward salió apresuradamente y recorrió el amplio vestíbulo con pasos rápidos y decididos. En el mismo momento en que traspasó las puertas de cristal tintado, sus manos deshicieron frenéticas el nudo de la corbata y desabrocharon el botón de la camisa. ¡Aire! Necesitaba respirar hondo y sentir el aire recorriendo su garganta. Sintió a Carlos ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Ya está tío. Respira a gusto.

—Joder, aún no sé cómo mi madre me ha liado para que me pusiera esto —dijo señalando el traje impecable que le caía como un guante.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que has causado impresión —dijo Carlos sonriendo ante la mirada penetrante y furiosa de su amigo.

Tras unos segundos de inspirar y expirar sonoramente comenzó a sentir frío. Estaba en mitad de la calle en pleno noviembre abrigado solo con una chaqueta. Demonios.

Carlos le había comentado hacía unos días, que tenía concertada una importantísima entrevista con los dueños de un campo de golf que estaba siendo arrasado por pájaros silvestres y palomas. Pretendía conseguir un contrato en exclusiva para su empresa de cetrería, y para eso tenía que convencer a los "mandamases" de que la mejor manera de erradicar a los molestos pájaros era usar sus aves rapaces para marcar el territorio y cazarlos. También le comentó que estos "mandamases'* eran unos esnobs adinerados y que estaba algo nervioso ante la entrevista. A Edward no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ofrecerse a acompañarlo para que no se encontrara solo ante los lobos, pero el peor error de todos había sido contárselo a su fantasiosa madre. Luisa había decidido que su hijo era el mejor ejecutivo que se podía encontrar en el país y se había empeñado en vestirlo como tal. Resultado: que los jefazos se habían sentido impresionados ante la presencia de Edward, y habían obviado al verdadero dueño de la empresa. Le habían acosado a preguntas que Edward no sabía cómo responder y habían acabado negociando con él en lugar de con Carlos. Y a Carlos le había parecido divino, ya que su amigo, más o menos, sabía de los vericuetos de la profesión, y lo que no sabía lo improvisaba, de tal manera que había conseguido un contrato mucho más ventajoso del que pensaba lograr él. Por tanto, todos contentos. O al menos todo lo contento que pueda estar un hombre al borde de la asfixia.

Edward oteó la calle buscando cualquier cafetería en la que pudiera entrar en calor y tomarse un buen café reconstituyente y la encontró justo cruzando la calle. Los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia allí charlando y riendo por el logro conseguido, cuando pasaron delante de una galería de arte en cuyo escaparate se mostraban diversos cuadros y un gran cartel indicando que se estaba celebrando una exposición a beneficio de un centro de día para mayores. Pasó de largo sin darle mayor importancia.

—Vaya. ¿No te recuerda a Bella la mujer de este retrato? —preguntó Carlos deteniéndose.

—Tío, estoy helado. No me andes con chuflas ahora —respondió Edward acercándose a su amigo con la intención de echar un rápido vistazo y seguir camino a su meta... El calor de la cafetería.

—Es clavada —aseveró Carlos.

—Seguro —ironizó antes de mirar el retrato más detenidamente—. Mmh, sí que se parece.

—Ya te lo decía.

Los dos amigos recorrieron con la mirada los cuadros del interior de la galería desde el escaparate, buscando más rostros conocidos, y fueron recompensados con otro hallazgo. Un lienzo en acuarela, en el que se veía a un hombre y una mujer en una pradera de hierba a la sombra de lo que parecía un sauce llorón, estaban sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, y entre ellos había una hilera de cartas, como si estuvieran jugando.

—Que me aspen si ese de ahí no es Ricardo —comentó Carlos plantando su dedazo en el cristal del escaparate.

—¿El padre de Bella? Pues yo diría que sí. Y la que está jugando al tute con él es ella.

—¿Al tute? Eso no parece el tute.

—Pues será el mus —respondió sin prestar atención a su amigo. Su mente estaba concentrada en cuántas posibilidades había de que dos modelos desconocidos fueran idénticos a su amiga y su padre... Y si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, no creía que hubiera muchas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió a la puerta de la galería y entró con Carlos pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué haces? —siseó su amigo.

—Mirar a ver de dónde han sacado los cuadros.

—Los han pintado los ancianos del centro de día al que van destinados los beneficios.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó extrañado Edward.

—Lo he leído en el cartel de la entrada.

—Aps. Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí, vamos a dar un garbeo. Al fin y al cabo no desentonamos —dijo señalando sus ropas trajeadas y mirando a los demás asistentes a la exposición.

Carlos se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo. Se estaba calentito allí, así que, por él perfecto. Vagaron por la sala observando cada cuadro y dieron con otra pintura en que también estaba retratada su antigua amiga. "Demasiadas coincidencias", pensó Edward. Observó una escalera que subía a la planta alta en un extremo de la galería y se dirigió hacia allí. Subió los primeros escalones y sin ningún disimulo revisó el rostro de todas y cada una de las presentes hasta que dio con el objeto de su búsqueda. Allí estaba ella, vestida con un traje de falda hasta la rodilla y chaqueta gris marengo, totalmente clásico y aburrido. Acompañaban el conjunto unos zapatos de salón del mismo color y un discreto collar de pequeñas perlas. El pelo, retirado de la cara, se estiraba conformando un moño clásico en la nuca, otorgando el punto y final a su aspecto nada destacable. Se la veía relajada, rodeada de lo que Edward supuso que era un grupo de amigos. Agudizó más sus sentidos. Sí. La rubia que estaba a su lado vestida de manera impoluta era la "Repipi"... ¿Pili? Sí. Justo enfrente, una mujer de pelo castaño y mirada traviesa bromeaba con un hombre imponente. El hombre no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero la sonrisa taimada de la mujer no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a la "Loca"... Luka. Cerca de ésta, una mujer mayor intentaba contener el entusiasmo de una niña de unos doce años que no dejaba de dar saltitos sobre sus pies. No conocía a ninguna de las dos. El grupo lo cerraban dos hombres, el primero, alto y delgado como un junco y con el pelo negro y de punta, que abrazaba a Bella por los hombros a la vez que le decía algo al oído que la hacía reír a carcajadas. Ni idea de quién era. El segundo era un mastodonte. La persona más alta de toda la exposición, con unos hombros que ocupaban más espacio que dos mujeres juntas —dos mujeres no muy delgadas—, el pelo cortado al rape y unas manos enormes que abrazaban con cariño la cintura delgada de la "Repipi". Lo observó detenidamente: la raya del pantalón estaba planchada justo en el centro, la camisa sin una sola arruga, los zapatos brillantes incluso en los talones, la corbata con un nudo impecable y sujeta con un alfiler en el centro exacto de la camisa... No podía ser otro que el "Dandi".

—Vaya, vaya. Reunión de amigos —comentó entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué haces ahí subido? —interrogó Carlos.

—Mira. —Señaló al grupo—. Está toda la panda.

—¿Qué? —Carlos siguió con la mirada la línea invisible que marcaba el dedo de Edward y al momento se quedó estupefacto— ¡Ostras! Solo falta Enar para completar la estampa. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos acercamos a saludarlos? —preguntó renuente. Hacía más de siete años que no pisaba el barrio ni veía a su antiguo grupo y, para ser sincero, le daba un poco de vergüenza presentarse sin más y decir "Hola".

—No. Quiero averiguar de qué va esto, y luego con la información en mi mano ya veré lo que hago.

— Edward tío, no dejes que salga tu vena periodística. Estamos en una exposición benéfica que busca recaudar fondos. No creo que haya más información que esa —comentó Carlos atónito. ¿Qué carajo quería decir su amigo con "información" y "ya veré"?

—No. Están todos. Algo pasa, lo huelo. ¿Por qué iban a estar todos juntos aquí, si no fuera por algo importante? Piénsalo. Si quieres ir a tomar unas copas con los amigotes, no te vas a una galería de arte a ver cuadros, te largas al bar de la esquina.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Carlos no muy convencido. Debido a lo aislado de su granja de rapaces, lo cierto es que no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho sólo contaba a Edward como tal... y cuando quería tomar unas copas con él, lo único que podía hacer era llamarlo a ver si pasaba a visitarlo. Las rapaces requerían cuidados constantes y, entre el trabajo y cuidarlas, no tenía tiempo para la vida social. Por tanto no estaba lo que se dice al corriente de las costumbres sociales.

—Voy a investigar, nos vemos luego. — Edward salió disparado hacia el centro de la galería dejando a Carlos con su timidez y sus pensamientos.

El grupo se había disuelto en ese momento. Las chicas estaban juntas recorriendo el lugar mientras los hombres deambulaban cada uno por su lado acercándose a los asistentes; hablando con ellos y mostrándoles diversos cuadros. Edward se dio cuenta en ese momento de que cada vez había más cartelitos de "vendido" y decidió, de golpe y porrazo, que aquellos en los que salía Bella iban a ser suyos. ¿Por qué motivo? Ni idea. Pero serían suyos. Calculó su estrategia: no interrogaría ni al "Dandy" ni al hombre rubio que paseaba abrazado a Luka. Sus amigos le reconocerían y quería permanecer en el anonimato, al menos hasta que tuviera toda la información. Las demás chicas estaban descartadas por lo mismo. Quedaba el moreno de pelo en punta, y a por él se fue.

—Interesante pintura —comentó Edward, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando el moreno pasaba por su lado.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Dani se paró de golpe ante un posible comprador— El autor de este retrato padece alzheimer, aunque cualquiera lo diría a tenor de las pinceladas precisas y el manejo de la luz y el color.

—Ciertamente —aseveró Edward que sí bien no entendía de pinceladas, conocía la luz en todos sus matices pues su trabajo dependía de ella—. Edward Sierra. —Extendió la mano presentándose— ¿Todos los cuadros los han pintado abuelos?

—Daniel González. —Se presentó Dani—. Sí, pertenecen al grupo de mayores del centro de día. Esta exposición... —Dani, como buen vendedor, procedió a contar la historia de la exposición, haciendo especial hincapié en lo necesario que eran los fondos que se recaudaran, el uso social para el que se iba a utilizar y la excelente calidad de los trabajos.

—Habéis hecho una labor estupenda aquí, y totalmente desinteresada según veo —comentó Edward cuando Dani finalizó el despliegue de datos.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que el motor de todo ha sido una de las trabajadoras del centro que se ha volcado desinteresadamente en el proyecto —respondió Dani orgulloso de su amiga, mordiendo totalmente el anzuelo.

—¿Una trabajadora del centro?

—Sí. Bella Vázquez. Secretaria de Dirección de Recursos Humanos y madre adoptiva de todos los ancianos —comentó guiñándole un ojo a su interlocutor—. Una mujer extraordinaria, responsable en gran medida de que el centro sea uno de los mejores de la comunidad, impulsora de los talleres más creativos en que trabajan los ancianos y amiga de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Vaya. Los ancianos la tendrán en gran estima.

—Ni se lo imagina. Acompáñeme. —Dani le guió hacia la salida, y una vez allí le mostró el retrato del escaparate— Esta es una de las pinturas que han hecho de ella. Como puede comprobar, el autor ha centrado su obra en el rostro. Si observa bien el retrato verá que los ojos trasmiten los sentimientos que el anciano siente al estar con ella: tranquilidad, simpatía, amabilidad. Si tenemos en cuenta que el autor de la obra está aquejado de demencia senil, nos damos cuenta de que no solo se hacen necesarios tratamientos y médicos, sino también personas capaces de sacar lo mejor de cada uno con su mera presencia.

—Impresionante. Me gustaría tenerlo en mi salón. —Listo, uno ya era suyo. Le quedaban dos, que él supiera.

—Perfecto. No hay ningún problema si quiere comprarlo —comentó Dani encantado. Un cuadro más vendido, un paso más cerca de conseguir los fondos necesarios.

—¿Tiene más obras en las que salga ella?

—Dos más. Pero no sé si están vendidas.

—¿Podría comprobarlo?

—Por supuesto. Acompáñeme. —Entraron de nuevo a la galería, y Dani se dirigió hacia el cuadro de los sauces llorones—. En este lienzo está retratada junto a su padre.

—Aja. ¿Y las cartas? —Era una pregunta tonta, pero se sentía intrigado... ¿mus? ¿tute?

—Es un juego de memoria. Se trata de buscar cartas para seguir la escalera numérica.

—Aja.

—Parece una tontería, pero no lo es. Los ancianos deben recordar la carta que hay en la mesa a la vez que la carta que están buscando en la baraja. Para ellos no es tan fácil como parece.

—Por supuesto. También estoy interesado en este.

—Perfecto —exclamó Dani lleno de gozo—. Si quiere ver el último...

—Efectivamente.

—Aquí lo tenemos. No es una gran obra técnicamente hablando, pero impresiona por su naturalidad y carisma.

En el cuadro se veía a Bella vestida con un babi, una de esas batas ligeras que se les pone a los niños encima de la ropa para protegerla de manchas de color verde hierba, como los que llevan los más pequeños en las guarderías. Estaba sentada sobre una mesa, con los brazos alzados formando un semicírculo, el pelo recogido en una coleta caída y los botones del babi mal alineados la mostraban como realmente era, distraída de su aspecto externo. Su rostro inclinado a un lado y sus labios sonrientes insinuaban que por el contrario estaba totalmente centrada en quien quiera que fuese la persona destinataria de sus ademanes.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Edward curioso.

—El autor de la obra la ha representado en uno de los talleres que imparte. El de cuenta cuentos. Vestida con ese babi se sube sobre la mesa y va desgranando un cuento ante los asistentes. Al acabar, los ancianos deben hacer un dibujo en el que se refleje lo que han retenido, sentido o pensado de la narración. En la ocasión retratada, narraba un cuento sobre la luna y sus hijas, las estrellas.

—¿Por qué lleva el babi? ¿Ella también pinta?

—No. Lo lleva porque los ancianos usan pinturas que pueden manchar su ropa, y por tanto se ven obligados a vestir con babi. Bella se dio cuenta de que se sentían recelosos de que el profesor fuera bien vestido, y decidió asemejarse a ellos, por lo que cuenta los relatos vestida así... Y casi siempre acaba pringándose a propósito con las pinturas. Eso les hace sentir que no hay diferencia entre alumnos y profesor, se sienten más cómodos y expresan mejor su arte.

—Entiendo. También quiero este.

—Perfecto. ¿Le gustaría que le mostrase algún cuadro más? —"Tres, ¡Dios! Tres. ¡Alucinante!", pensó Dani.

—¿Hay alguno más en que salga esta mujer?

—Eh, no. Pero hay muchos otros que...

—Suficiente. Solo quiero estos tres, pero antes de formalizar la venta, me gustaría estar seguro de adonde van exactamente mis donativos y lo que se va a hacer con ellos. De hecho, considero necesario hablar con la persona que ha montado la exposición para estar totalmente seguro de que mis fondos serán bien empleados.

—Por supuesto. Mmm... Creo que lo mejor sería que conociera a Bella Vázquez. Un momento por favor. Ahora mismo vuelvo. —Dani giró nervioso sobre sus talones, comprobando antes que el futuro comprador no se marchara, y salió disparado hacia el último lugar donde había visto a su amiga...

— Bella, no te lo vas a creer, alguien está interesado en comprar tres de los cuadros que quedan por venderse. Vamos, tienes que venir y ayudarme a convencerlo. Me ha preguntado por el cerebro de todo esto. Esa eres tú, y me está preguntando por la labor social de la ONG y, joder, yo no sé cómo explicarle cómo va la cosa, ni lo que hacéis, ni cómo vais a montar el viaje. Ya sabes que cuando se trata de hablar en serio no se me da nada bien. Vamos, no vaya a ser que se vaya; date prisa, ven, a qué esperas... ¡Tres de golpe! ¡Dios! Va a ser todo un éxito. Vamos, no te retrases.

—Voy, voy.

Bella acompañó risueña al nervioso Dani, seguida muy de cerca por los demás. A todos les comía la curiosidad por ver quién era el que iba a comprar tantos cuadros de una sola tacada. Se detuvieron ante una espalda impecablemente cubierta con un traje a medida en el que resaltaba una coleta de pelo rubio y liso, larga hasta la cintura. Dani se acercó a esa espalda tirando de la muñeca de Bella...

— Bella, quiero presentarte al Sr. Sierra.

La espalda se giro al oír su nombre. Pertenecía a un tipo altísimo, un hombre joven de alrededor de treinta años, con una cara que los mismísimos ángeles habrían envidiado, unos ojos verdes que parecían penetrar en los pensamientos de los demás y un cuerpo que superaba con creces en belleza al David de Miguel Ángel. Miró a Bella de arriba abajo y sonrió.

— Bella Avestruz. Encantado de verte de nuevo. —"Te tengo", pensó Edward complacido.

Siete años después de su última cita, Bella estaba a su alcance, y esta vez no la iba a permitir escabullirse, no. Esta vez hablarían largo y tendido. Porque aunque había pasado el tiempo, a Edward le quedaba todavía ese gusanillo de posesividad, esa mentalidad propia del hombre primitivo que le instaba a conseguir lo que una vez fue suyo. ¡Qué demonios! Durante años había estado obsesionado con saber. Y ahora que ella estaba al alcance de su mano, tenía que averiguar si había algún motivo especial por el cual le hubiese entregado su virginidad. No por nada en especial, simplemente curiosidad. Además, de niños le había perseguido, de jóvenes había sido suya y ahora, de adultos, le era absolutamente necesario saber si su antigua amiga había cambiado, o si permanecía igual. Y si seguía siendo la misma... entonces... ¿quién sabe?

— Edward cara de asco... Qué placer más repugnante —respondió Bella sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Vaya! Eres tú... ¿ Edward? —intervino Luka alucinando para a continuación fruncir el ceño disgustada.

—Sí y tú eres... —Entornó los ojos, haciendo como que recordaba—. Luka la "Loca", ¿verdad?

—Mira que gracioso. Si su asquerosidad me disculpa, me temo que el aire se ha tornado irrespirable, así que con gran placer me retiro de su presencia. Vámonos Bella, que aquí apesta —dijo Luka empujando sin querer a Alex, su novio, y chocando contra Pili que estaba justo detrás.

—Ey, cuidado, Luka. —En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien nuevo con ellos—. Hola soy Pili.

—¿Pili la "Repipi"? Increíble. Veo que seguís siendo las tres mosconas inseparables —comentó Edward irónico y bastante irritado por el recibimiento de Luka y Bella —. Solo falta Javi el "Dandi"...

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Javi en ese tono de voz bajo y amenazador que usaba cuando estaba algo más que ligeramente irritado. Hacía años que los dos ex amigos no se veían y Javi había cambiado muchísimo. Ahora medía casi dos metros de altura y metro y medio de espaldas, y sobre todo tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

—Me lo tenía que haber imaginado... está el grupito al completo —respondió Edward totalmente furioso por la amenaza implícita en las palabras de su amigo. No esperaba abrazos ni besos, pero tampoco desidia. ¿Qué mosca les había picado? Miró el rostro enfadado de Bella y cayó en la cuenta de que quizás su ex amiga no había sido lo que se dice discreta con respecto a su último encuentro. Quién sabe si no lo había ido contando al resto de la panda. Aunque tampoco entendía las malas caras. Todo el mundo discute, ¿no? Todos lo miraban como si fuera el mayor villano del mundo.

—El aire cada vez es más irrespirable. Me largo —dijo Luka. Se dio la vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia la otra punta de la exposición a la vez que abrazaba a Bella por los hombros. Pili no se lo pensó dos veces y con una mueca de asco se giró y salió tras ambas, poniéndose al otro lado de Edward y quedando ésta en medio de sus dos mejores amigas. Alex y Dani se miraron y luego observaron a Javi que seguía mirando fijamente a Edward con una cara que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Quería golpearle, machacarle las costillas y luego escupirle en la cara. Javi podía olvidar muchas cosas, pero ver a Bella llorando en una cama del hospital era una de esas imágenes que jamás podría borrar de su cerebro.

—Vamos Javi, que se nos escapan las chicas —dijo Dani haciendo señas hacia las amigas, que en esos momentos estaban al otro lado de la galería.

Javi no dijo ni pío. Se giró y se marchó con los puños apretados contra su costado. Edward vio alejarse a sus antiguos amigos con la irritación y el estupor dibujado en la cara. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

—¿Qué les has dicho? Parecían a punto de matarte —comentó Carlos a sus espaldas. Se había acercado al grupo con la intención de saludar a sus antiguos amigos, pero al ver las miradas de odio y oír las frases despectivas se había quedado clavado en el sitio.

—Nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No he dicho nada —gruñó entre dientes—, pero ten por seguro que dentro de muy poco me voy a despachar a gusto.

—¿Lo crees necesario? Mejor vámonos a tomar algo. Aquí no pintamos nada. —Carlos recordaba con cariño a la panda y no le apetecía nada que su mejor amigo discutiera con sus antiguos compañeros.

—No. Vete tú si quieres. Yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

—¿Qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— Edward. No empieces. —A veces Edward volvía a ser la persona agresiva que conoció antaño, y Carlos no estaba por la labor de volver a soportar sus desplantes.

—Lo siento, Carlos. Estoy algo... irritado. Tengo que reflexionar. —Lo miró excusándose— Discúlpame.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Por lo pronto comprar esos tres malditos cuadros; luego ni idea —dijo dirigiéndose al mostrador con la intención de llevar a cabo la compra.

—¿Comprar cuadros? Pero... —Se calló al punto. Edward no tenía mucho efectivo y le disgustaba que se lo recordaran.

Lo siguió hasta la recepción y comprobó atónito que su mejor amigo se gastaba una buena cantidad de dinero en unos cuadros en los que salía Bella. Un dinero que, por lo que él sabía, componía el grueso de sus ahorros.

—Estás como una cabra.

—Es por una buena obra.

—¿Cuál? ¿Los ancianos?

—No. Quedarme a gusto.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Colgarlos en el salón.

—Ah.

—Y usarlos de diana para los dardos —finalizó furioso.

Pasaba una hora de la media noche cuando Dani y Bella salieron de la galería. Aunque ésta había cerrado sus puertas a las nueve y media, se quedaron reorganizándolo todo, haciendo inventario, comprobando los datos de los compradores y confirmando que el primer balance fuera positivo. Había sido un éxito, sin lugar a dudas, y esperaban fehacientemente que al día siguiente se vendieran los escasos cuadros que quedaban disponibles. Incluso habían comentado que se podría repetir la iniciativa al año siguiente en vista del éxito actual.

El ambiente frío creaba nubes de vapor con el aliento que exhalaban al hablar. La temperatura era muy baja y en pocos segundos comenzaron a tiritar.

—¡Dios! Estoy helado. ¿Buscamos un sitio abierto para seguir charlando? — preguntó Dani castañeteando los dientes.

—Mejor no. Debo regresar a casa. Apenas sí la he pisado hoy y me gustaría comprobar si Darío y Héctor han seguido mis indicaciones.

—Son mayorcitos, no deberías preocuparte tanto por ellos.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero la última noche que regresé tarde los encontré tirados en el comedor viendo la tele.

—¿Y?

—Eran las tres de la mañana y en la televisión emitían una película bélica llena de sangre, vísceras y violencia. Y eso por no hablar del lenguaje atroz y plagado de palabras obscenas que usaban los actores.

—¿Y?

—Iris estaba con ellos. Despierta. Sentada en el suelo, fuera de la alfombra. Mirando con ojos alucinados la televisión. Cuando la conseguí acostar tenía el trasero helado y no paraba de preguntarme cosas que... en fin, no sabía muy bien como responder.

—Aps.

—Papá, por otro, lado estaba totalmente confuso. La película hablaba sobre la guerra de Afganistán y él no entendía a qué se refería, así que lo preguntaba a cada cambio de escena. Eso por no mencionar que tanta violencia gratuita lo tema bastante alterado; más aún, cuando es incapaz de recordar por qué se ejercía esa violencia. Ya sabes que en cada cambio de escena o trama olvida lo anterior. Al día siguiente Iris se levantó gruñendo porque no había dormido lo suficiente y papá estaba nervioso pero no sabía por qué.

—Bueno, quizá lo mejor sea que vayas a casa a comprobar que no ha sucedido nada —aseveró Dani, apenado porque su amiga no tuviera casi nunca la posibilidad de salir con otra gente. Y porque cuando lo hacía, en vez de pasarlo bien, se pasaba el tiempo preocupada porque no podía controlar lo que su familia hacía en la casa.

—Sí. Bueno, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

—Vale. —Dani se giró para ir a por su furgoneta pero se lo pensó mejor— Te acompaño hasta el coche, que no son horas de estar paseando sola por mitad de la calle.

—¿Dónde has aparcado? —preguntó Bella.

—Un par de calles más abajo. Vi el sitio y lo ocupé... Fue casi un milagro.

—Aja. — Bella había aparcado a cuatro o cinco calles en la dirección contraria—. No te preocupes, lo tengo en el _parking_ de la esquina.

—¿Lo has metido en el aparcamiento? —se asombró Dani. Entre mantener a la familia y pagar la carrera universitaria de Héctor, a Bella no le solía sobrar mucho dinero al mes. De hecho era la primera vez que su amiga pagaba dinero por dejar el coche en el aparcamiento. Normalmente lo aparcaba en la calle, aunque fuera a mil kilómetros de distancia del sitio al que iba.

—Efectivamente. No encontraba plaza por la zona y pensé que saldríamos bastante tarde, por tanto decidí aparcarlo en el _parking_ vigilado para así no tener problemas.

—Vale. Te acompaño.

—No es necesario.

—No. Pero no me cuesta ningún trabajo.

—¡Claro que era necesario!

Caminaron entre risas y arrebatos de alegría, a la vez que comentaban el éxito de la exposición. Al llegar, Dani quiso acompañarla hasta el coche, pero Bella le señaló al vigilante de seguridad y le aseguró que no era necesario que perdiera más tiempo. Dani asintió sin estar del todo convencido, pero comprendiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que darse la vuelta e irse. Cuando a su amiga le entraban las ansias de independencia no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Bella se acercó a la oficina sacando el monedero del bolso, haciendo la intención de pagar el _ticket_ mientras comprobaba con la mirada que Dani había salido del _parking_. Guardó el monedero en el bolso, sonrió al atónito cobrador y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Por nada del mundo hubiera permitido que Dani perdiese más de quince minutos en acompañarla hasta su coche sólo porque él pensaba que era peligroso que andará sola de noche. ¡Paparruchas! Apresuró el paso hacia la salida. No se oía nada excepto los tacones de sus zapatos de salón golpear con fuerza el suelo. Subió presurosa las escaleras que daban a la calle mientras buscaba en el bolso su _spray_ de pimienta. Mujer precavida vale por dos. En el momento en que cerraba la cremallera del bolso oyó el ruido de unos pasos a su espalda. Asió con más fuerza el bote de _spray_ y aceleró el paso, pendiente de las pisadas que la seguían. Al comprobar que se hacían más débiles y lejanas sonrió para sí misma llamándose alarmista. La calle por la que transitaba estaba totalmente iluminada y un buen número de paseantes nocturnos la recorría. Bella se permitió entonces relajar la atención y centrar sus pensamientos en el inesperado encuentro acaecido en la galería. Calculó la contingencia de volver a tropezarse con ese personaje y llegó a la conclusión de que esa era una posibilidad muy remota. Seguramente, él estaría de paso para algún reportaje o algo por el estilo y volvería pronto adonde quiera que viviera. No había motivos para preocuparse.

¿O sí?

De repente alguien tropezó contra ella empujándola de bruces contra un portal oscuro. Se volvió con el bote de pimienta en la mano y la intención de encarar al borracho culpable del atropello, cuando unas manos la agarraron por las muñecas, colocándoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza y un cuerpo enorme y duro se apretó contra su espalda.

—Ahora que por fin estamos solos, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué cojones les has contado a tus amigos para que me trataran así en la galería? —susurró una voz furiosa en su oído. Una voz que conocía muy bien. Una voz que, si no contaba las últimas horas, hacía exactamente siete años que no oía.

—¿ Edward? —No... imposible.

—El mismo que viste y calza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pedirte explicaciones.

—No es necesario que seas tan rudo.

—Sí lo es. Al menos mientras lleves ese bote en la mano.

—¿El bote? Ah. Libérame y lo guardaré.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? Suéltalo.

—No.

—Suéltalo —siseó en su oído a la vez que le apretaba la muñeca.

—¡Bestia! —exclamó soltando el bote.

—Siempre. — Edward se agachó y recogió el bote del suelo—. ¿No te basta con hacer que todos me detesten sino que además quieres gasearme?

—No seas obtuso. Yo no he dispuesto que nadie te aborrezca, y el _spray_ no estaba destinado a ti, sino a cualquiera que pretendiera agredirme —contestó frotándose las muñecas.

—Ya veo. Habría sido más inteligente dejar que tu novio te acompañase. Hubiera resultado mejor protección que esto —dijo guardándose el frasco en el bolsillo y acercándose a ella.

—Es mi amigo, y el _spray_ siempre ha resultado eficaz. — Bella dio un paso atrás; él estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Seguro —ironizó como respuesta a ambas cuestiones—. ¿Qué coño has contado sobre mí?

—¿Sobre ti? Nada.

—¿Nada? Pues explícame por qué he recibido tan cordial bienvenida. —Se aproximó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¡Por favor! No seas megalómano, el mundo no gira alrededor de tu persona. — Bella retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la espalda pegada a la puerta del portal.

—No soy megalómano. —"Signifique eso lo que signifique", pensó Edward — ¿Qué mierda has contado sobre mí? —Se alzaba imponente sobre ella.

—¿Por qué especulas con que su reacción ha sido culpa mía? —Alzó la cabeza para responderle. Estaba tan cerca de ella que su presencia le resultaba amenazante... de una manera abiertamente erótica... ¡Caramba!

—Fácil. —Apuntaló sus manos al lado de cada uno de los hombros femeninos y, apoyando la cara en la mejilla de Bella, habló en susurros con los labios pegados a su oído—. Hace quince años que no los veo. No tenían motivos para recibirme así, a no ser que alguien exagerase muchísimo una tonta discusión —finalizó inspirando profundamente. ¡Dios, qué bien olía su pelo!

—¿Me estás olisqueando? —Apretó las manos contra el pecho masculino y empujó—. Aparta, me incomodas. —No tema ni idea de cuánto. El calor de su torso traspasaba la tela de la camisa, haciéndolo sentir cálido y duro contra sus finos dedos.

—No. —Se mantuvo firme contra ella reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando sintió sus manos sobre él—. Tenemos que hablar, no voy a dejar que huyas de nuevo.

—¡Yo no huyo!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo llamas tú a salir pitando y cruzar un océano sólo por no enfrentarte a mí? —Sus caras estaban separadas por la distancia de un suspiro.

—¿Cruzar un océano? ¿Encararme contigo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, que por cierto seguían siendo igual de hermosos que cuando eran niños.

—De la última vez que nos vimos.

Bella no había quitado sus manos del pecho masculino, y el calor que emanaba de ellas mezclado con el olor de su piel y la cercanía de sus labios, estaban haciendo estragos en los "bajos fondos" de Edward. Por muy enfadado que estuviera, por mucha rabia que sintiera, no podía evitarlo. Lo volvía loco. Había sido así desde que eran niños, y ahora de adultos la atracción era más fuerte. Ya no deseaba tirarla de las coletas y zarandearla... Deseaba tomarla del pelo, hundir la lengua en su boca y hacer que zarandease las caderas sobre su polla.

—Aja. —Caramba. No había huido, bueno, de la habitación en que pasó todo sí, pero no del país. Había partido por motivos que a él no le incumbían. Edward había dejado bien clarita su opinión entonces. ¿Y por qué no se separaba un poco? La estaba perturbando—. No me fugué, tuve que marcharme por motivos personales.

—Sí. Claro. Acojonarte por entregar tu virginidad se puede considerar perfectamente un motivo personal. —¡Al diablo! Pegó la cintura contra ella, apretando su erección contra su abdomen. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se sentía así!

—¡Qué! — Bella abrió la boca para protestar cuando lo sintió duro y palpitante contra ella. La volvió a cerrar.

—Así que Doña "Tengo El Control" se da cuenta de que no tiene ningún dominio sobre su cuerpo y de que está disfrutando como una loca con mi polla. —Introdujo la rodilla entre los muslos de la mujer, contoneando la erección contra su vientre, haciendo que la falda quedara tensa contra el bigotito fucsia de Charles Chaplin—. Doña "Soy Una Persona Cabal y Coherente" se acojona, entra en pánico, me acusa de chorradas y sale como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero ojo, no solo se va de la casa, ¡qué va! No, se traslada a otra ciudad. ¡NO! Se va del puñetero continente.

—Yo no... —interrumpió Bella abriendo la boca, momento que aprovechó Edward para mordisquearle el labio inferior y pegarse más a ella. Y la cuestión es que no se sabe cómo, las manos de Bella, que antes reposaran en su pecho, ahora se enredaban en la larga coleta de cabellos rubios del hombre.

—Tú. Sí —comentó alejándose de su boca— Y no contenta con eso, les has contado quién sabe qué trolas sobre mí a tus amigos. ¿Qué les has dicho? ¿Que me aproveché de ti? —Metió la mano bajo el tres cuartos de la mujer y buscó la cintura de la falda.

—No.

—¿Que abusé de ti? —Apartó la blusa y encajó la mano entre la falda y la piel—. ¿Que no estabas caliente y dispuesta cuando te la metí? —Deslizó los dedos por encima del encaje de lo que supuso eran las bragas—. ¿Que no disfrutaste como una loca?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Bella le agarró de la coleta con fuerza y tiró, haciendo que él soltase un gemido de dolor.

—Claro que no. — Edward sacó la mano que acariciaba el encaje y la agarró de los antebrazos para impedir que siguiera tirándole del pelo—. Doña "Fría y Calculadora" jamás sería capaz de echar un polvo esporádico, ni de disfrutar con buen sexo. Así que, cuando ve que le ha salido el tiro por la culata, decide hacerse la jodida mártir, salir cagando leches del continente y contarle a todo el mundo lo malvado y horrible que soy por haber follado con "Santa Isabella ".

—¿"Santa Isabella "? —exclamó ella con las piernas cabalgando sobre el muslo del hombre, y las manos aún asiendo la coleta.

—Sí. —Sonrió irónico, apretando el muslo y la erección contra ella, soltándole los antebrazos para volver a introducir la mano bajo la falda. Si volvía a tirarle del pelo ya vería qué hacía, pero en esos momentos sus dedos teman otro punto más importante que tocar— O quizá sería mejor decir "Santa Frígida".

—¡"Santa Frígida"! Siento indicarte que no existe mujer frígida, sino hombres que no saben conducirla al orgasmo. —Le soltó el cabello con rabia y asió las manos del hombre con violencia, intentando alejarlas de su piel—. Fue tu ineptitud lo que me llevó a aburrirme como una ameba durante el acto; tu inconsciencia ante las consecuencias de hacerlo sin preservativo lo que me produjo indignación y tus palabras perniciosas las que me hicieron retirarme dignamente de la casa antes de caer en la degradación de prolongar la sesión de vocabulario soez y grosero del que hacías uso, pero no una supuesta frigidez.

—¡Ja! —Joder, ya había soltado su típica parrafada llena de palabras incomprensibles—. ¡Excusas! La verdad es que eres fría como un témpano de hielo. Ni más ni menos.

—¡Fría! ¡Yo!

—¡Sí! Aún recuerdo cómo reaccionaste, cómo me tocaste, cómo me agarraste la polla y te la metiste en la boca. —Soltó las manos de su agarre, dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella y se puso en jarras, en una postura claramente chulesca.

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó perpleja. Ella no había hecho nada de eso.

—Sí, tú. No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —¿Pero de qué estaba hablando?

—Te diré por qué no lo recuerdas. ¡Porque no lo hiciste! Mientras yo te lamía, te acariciaba y te follaba, tú permanecías tumbada boca arriba en la cama sin mover un solo músculo, sin siquiera acercar tus manos a mi piel y mucho menos a mi polla. Y eso, querida mía, bajo mi experiencia, es ser un puto témpano de hielo.

—No tenía motivos para hacer nada de lo que dices. —Lo cierto es que se había sorprendido tanto por las sensaciones que la estaba proporcionando que se había olvidado totalmente de él... Ains.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estabas demasiado ocupada en ti misma como para preocuparte por mí. Así que, si no llegaste a nada no fue por mi culpa, nena. El sexo no solo es recibir, también hay que dar. Tocar. Acariciar. No quedarse tumbada esperándolo todo sin regalar nada a cambio.

—¡Yo no hago eso!

—¿No? —ironizó él—. Demuéstramelo —retó—, déjame ver si fue solo producto de la inexperiencia, o si por el contrario hay un fuego encendido en algún lugar bajo tu aspecto gris y tu moño estirado de bibliotecaria.

Bella se quedó muy quieta al oír sus últimas palabras. ¿Aspecto gris? ¿Moño estirado? ¿Bibliotecaria? ¿Pero qué se había pensado este neanderthal? ¿Que iba a salir corriendo de allí como hizo siete años atrás? ¡Ja! Miró a su alrededor sopesando los pros y los contras. Era lo suficientemente consciente de su cuerpo como para saber que estaba excitada. Bien. Ya no era la inexperta virginal de antaño. Ahora sabía lo que quería y estaba preparada para obtenerlo. Ni Edward ni nadie le decía lo que era o no era, lo que tenía o no que hacer. Lo miró a los ojos un segundo y se giró para cruzar la calle.

—¿Vienes? —"Arrojó el guante".

Edward no contestó, se limitó a seguirla expectante, sin saber bien lo que ella pretendía. Lo descubrió cuando la vio entrar en una pensión y sacar dinero de su bolso para pagar una habitación. Ella no se volvió en ningún momento para comprobar si la seguía. Subió las escaleras con su antiguo porte aristocrático, el cuello bien recto, la nariz alzada, la espalda erguida... Se encaminó a una puerta, introdujo la llave y penetró en una habitación. Él entró apenas dos pasos tras ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Es mejor estar callado y parecer tonto, _

_que hablar y despejar las dudas definitivamente._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

Y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando la vio quitarse el tres cuartos que cubría su uniformado traje gris y colocarlo sobre la silla de la habitación para, a continuación, desabrocharse los botones de la anodina chaqueta. La blusa que llevaba debajo ni era anodina ni era uniformada. Era una exquisita prenda gris, sin mangas, de corte entallado que se ajustaba totalmente a sus curvas y que, de hecho, marcaba con absoluta precisión sus pechos altos, dejando adivinar sin lugar a dudas la dureza de sus pezones erguidos. Bella estiró los brazos hacia su cabeza y los pechos se alzaron marcándose más todavía. Cuando bajó las manos, el moño estirado había desaparecido y el pelo chocolate caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda hasta pasar la frontera de la cintura. Hundió los dedos en las sienes y se retiró la melena de la cara. Durante todo este proceso no apartó la mirada de los ojos del hombre... Ni de su bragueta, que había seguido creciendo obviando los límites del pantalón y creando una imponente tienda de campaña en el tiro de éste.

Perfecto. Le tenía justo donde quería. Atontado y pensando con el cerebro de abajo. Observó la habitación y se decidió por la pequeña cómoda de cajones que había en un lateral. Se acercó hasta allí y de un salto se sentó sobre ella, cruzando las piernas a la altura de las rodillas y dejándolas caer lánguidas sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Apoyó las manos en la mesa inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y esperó. Él seguía pasmado. Lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó inocentemente. ¡Ja!—. ¿Hablamos?

—¿Hablar? ¿Me has traído aquí para hablar?

—Por supuesto. No pretenderías que siguiéramos con nuestra discusión en la calle, delante de viandantes anónimos a los que no conciernen nuestros avatares, pero que están dispuestos a seguir morbosamente una discusión. —Balanceó las piernas como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tampoco imaginaba que vendríamos a una pensión a hablar —contestó Edward obviando la parrafada. ¡Demonios! el vaivén de sus piernas era hipnótico y por si fuera poco hacía que la falda subiera poco a poco por sus muslos, mostrándolos tan perfectos y torneados como recordaba.

—¿A qué entonces? Espera... Ya sé. Esperabas que te tumbara sobre la cama, rasgara los botones de tu impecable camisa blanca, mordiera los tímidos pezones que se asoman entre el vello de tu torso y devorara sin compasión tu pene. —Se echó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en la rodilla y dejando de paso que la blusa se abriera más de lo previsto, mostrando retazos de color fucsia.

—Más o menos —contestó Edward pasmado. ¿Qué había pasado con la seria, aburrida y sensata Maite? ¿Eso que se asomaba por el escote de la blusa era fucsia? No. Imposible— Quiero decir, no. Sí. No lo sé.

—Aja. Recapitulando, me has acusado de huir de un continente por temor a la discusión acaecida tras haberme acostado contigo. Me has atribuido ingratamente la responsabilidad del peyorativo recibimiento que te han otorgado mis amigos. Me has atropellado y empujado contra un portal en plena calle, dañándome la muñeca en tu afán de despojarme del _spray_ que llevo como defensa personal. Has aseverado que tengo alguna clase de disfunción sexual en base a una única experiencia en común; experiencia que, todo sea dicho, aconteció en un claro estado de embriaguez por parte de ambos, y en la que si bien reconozco que mi pasividad pudo de alguna manera ser relevante para el desenlace desventurado del acto, así mismo debes reconocer que tu rapidez en finiquitarlo fue determinante para su conclusión apresurada y calamitosa. ¿Me sigues?

—Eh, más o menos. —¿Conclusión apresurada y calamitosa? ¿Rapidez? ¿Le estaba acusando de eyaculador precoz? Joder, o Bella empezaba a hablar claro o a él le empezaría a salir humo por las orejas en el intento de comprender lo que decía.

—Y si no he entendido mal, la solución que propones para zanjar esta discusión es que yo demuestre que no soy una virginal bibliotecaria.

—Mira, lo que yo...

—No he terminado —interrumpió bajando de la mesa de un bote—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en tener un poco de sexo. —Caminó sinuosa hacia él—. No porque yo tenga que demostrarte nada, en absoluto. Ni tampoco porque tú tengas que demostrarme que eres capaz de aguantar en la cama más de cinco minutos. Ni tampoco acepto porque tenga curiosidad en saber si eres capaz de darle mejor uso a tu pene tras siete años, en los que, sinceramente, espero hayas ampliado tu experiencia y conocimientos sobre cómo emplearlo de manera satisfactoria. —Estaba a escasos centímetros de él. El cuerpo relajado, los brazos cayendo lánguidos a los costados, la boca formando una sonrisa sensual que prometía toda clases de placeres—. Acepto única y exclusivamente porque me has excitado, y siendo como somos dos adultos que saben lo que buscan, sexo seguro y sin compromiso, estoy segura que tras la experiencia carnal, tú volverás a tu rutina y yo a la mía. ¿Estás conforme con los términos?

—Eh... sí. —Se iban a acostar, ¿no? Esperaba que sí, porque estaba duro como una piedra.

—Perfecto. —Cogió su bolso, abrió un bolsillo interior y sacó un par de preservativos de colores— ¿Cuál prefieres, fresa o plátano? Yo me inclino por la fresa, pero no pongo objeciones al plátano.

—¿Eh? Fresa.

—Perfecto. —Rasgó el envoltorio, sacó el preservativo, se lo colocó en la boca y mientras se arrodillaba ante él, posó las manos en la bragueta de sus pantalones. Bajó la cremallera, sacó su pene duro y pesado, y acto seguido le puso el preservativo usando labios y lengua.

—¡Dios! —Jadeó Edward. Lo último que alcanzó a pensar de manera más o menos racional fue: "¿Cómo es posible que tras esta parrafada interminable Bella esté haciendo lo que está haciendo sin el más mínimo aviso de que pensaba hacerlo?"

Sintió los cálidos labios femeninos rodeando su pene, la lengua aleteando en cada centímetro de su piel tersa y suave descendiendo hasta la base, mientras sus finos dedos le acariciaban el escroto. Era como estar en el paraíso. Al menos hasta que Bella se separó de él y se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Listo. Ya estamos protegidos —comentó sonriente.

Edward miró hacia abajo, su pene ahora de color rosa fosforito. Se bamboleaba ansioso y olvidado en el aire. Los pantalones estaban hechos un gurruño a sus pies, mientras los bóxer se arrugaban justo por debajo de sus testículos. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con la sonrisa descarada de la mujer, que no se parecía en nada a la persona con la que había discutido en la calle ni, ya puestos, tenía nada que ver con la niña de coletas desparejadas de su infancia, ni con la adolescente virginal y asustadiza de hacía siete años. ¿Sufriría su antigua amiga de alguna clase de trastorno bipolar de esos? ¡A la mierda! Se quitó de un tirón la camisa y la chaqueta, salió del enredo del pantalón, se deshizo del bóxer y arremetió en el acto contra su amiga.

Bella se encontró de repente envuelta en un abrazo apasionado. Edward devoraba su boca a la vez que una mano la sujetaba fuertemente contra él y la otra se escabullía bajo la falda y se la levantaba. ¿Había despertado a la bestia?

Le fue subiendo poco a poco la falda, recreándose con el tacto de los pantis que cubrían sus piernas, hasta que de repente desaparecieron dando paso a la piel suave y tersa del interior de los muslos. Se demoró un momento en esa suavidad, lamiéndole la comisura de los labios, mordisqueándolos incluso, insistiendo para que los abriera a su asalto. Cuando ella le permitió la entrada a su boca, lamió el cielo del paladar para al segundo siguiente encontrarse inmerso en un pulso de lenguas. Ambas ávidas, ambas dominantes. Los dedos que acariciaban las piernas continuaron subiendo hasta encontrar la unión entre estas y la tela empapada que las cubría. Una tela suave y diminuta que dejaba gran parte del pubis al descubierto. Entre las brumas del deseo un pensamiento acudió a la mente de Edward. Estaba seguro de haber acariciado encaje bajo la falda, a la altura de las caderas pero lo que estaba tocando ahora acababa un poco por encima de la vulva... ¿Y qué había pasado con los pantis? ¿No se suponía que llegaban hasta la cintura? Logró apartarse de ella con una fuerza de voluntad que le asombró a él mismo. Se la veía ruborizada, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, la mirada incrédula.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás demasiado vestida. Ni más ni menos.

La falda había vuelto a resbalar por sus caderas, tapándole las piernas e impidiéndole confirmar el tacto que había sentido en las yemas de los dedos. Buscó apresurado el cierre y lo abrió de un tirón que mandó volando el botón al otro lado de la habitación y casi hizo añicos la cremallera. Deslizó bruscamente la prenda por debajo de las caderas y la ley de la gravedad se ocupó de que acabara en el suelo.

—¡Joder! —siseó.

Llevaba un liguero de encaje fucsia a la altura de las caderas unido a las medias por cuatro tiras finas que no tapaban en absoluto el tanga diminuto, del mismo color, con lo que parecía un candado bordado en el centro. Un tanga tan pequeño que apenas sí tapaba tres centímetros de su pubis. Un pubis que, por cierto, estaba completamente depilado. Levantó la mirada con la intención de observar detenidamente el rostro de su amiga y cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado de persona, pero no llegó hasta tan arriba. Sus ojos se detuvieron sin poder evitarlo en la ceñida blusa. En realidad en su escote. Ese escote por el que habían asomado retazos de color fucsia. Empezaba a adorar ese color. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el escote y tiró de él hasta que los botones saltaron.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó Bella —. Esta blusa es una de mis favoritas, no tienes derecho a... —Se calló al ver la expresión de Edward.

—¡Dios! —jadeó él totalmente alucinado.

Esos retazos eran en realidad un sujetador del mismo color que el tanga, con una llave bordada en cada copa y tan escotado que apenas tapaba los pezones, revelando ante su atenta mirada que las fantasías a veces se hacían realidad.

No sabiendo exactamente por dónde empezar el festín se decidió, al menos por el momento, por lo convencional. La levantó en brazos sin dejar de besarla y en dos zancadas llegó a la cama. La dejó caer y se tiró sobre ella sin más miramientos: lo salvaje había ganado a lo convencional, y resolvió dedicar apenas dos segundos a investigar las "llaves", plenamente consciente de la última vez que habían estado juntos y de que a su amiga las caricias en esa zona la dejaban fría. "Sólo dos segundos", se repitió mentalmente mientras de un mordisco retiraba la tela que cubría los pezones, ¡Dios! Seguían tan tersos y firmes como recordaba, "Sólo dos segundos", reiteró a la vez que apretaba la mejilla contra uno de ellos para a continuación morderlo delicadamente, tan dulces, tan tentadores. "Sólo dos segundos", mientras sus dedos los recorrían veloces, apretándolos y soltándolos, recorriéndolos en espiral, tan exquisitos, tan fascinantes.

Bella sintió el pene contra su pubis y se olvidó por completo de que Edward era igual que todos, asentándose en sus tetas sin llegar a ningún lado.

Lo notaba cálido y pesado contra ella, tan grueso y dilatado, tan suave y rígido. Si tan solo estuviera ubicado un poco más abajo... justo donde se concentraba todo el calor y la sangre de su cuerpo. Arqueó las caderas en un intento de calmar su deseo Con el único sustituto del pene que tenía a mano: el muslo de Edward. Este notó el movimiento y se reprendió a sí mismo. ¡Mierda! Se le habían pasado volando los dos segundos. Abandonó renuente los pezones y descendió con pequeños besos por el abdomen, recreándose en cada escalofrío de pasión que surcaba el vientre de la mujer, deteniéndose en el ombligo para investigar tortuosamente cuan suave era y cuánto podía resistir ella sin hacer nada. Dos segundos. Resistió dos segundos inmóvil antes de agarrarle del pelo y obligarlo a seguir bajando hacia el pubis mientras sus piernas se abrían impacientes y su espalda se arqueaba. Edward sonrió astuto. Si pensaba que ella tendría el control, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada. Él llevaba la batuta. Una batuta grande y dura.

Deslizó las manos por las caderas y lamió con fruición cada recodo de su piel hasta encontrarse con el encaje del liguero. Lo desabrochó con facilidad y continuó el lento recorrido. Los gemidos femeninos se filtraban como música en sus oídos. La sentía vibrar bajo él, respirar agitadamente, jadear. Llegó hasta el punto exacto en que la tela del tanga cubría la piel y se detuvo en seco. Dio un par de besos en el límite de la tela y subió buscando los labios de la mujer.

Bella emitió un gruñido y le tiró del pelo indicándole claramente que no sería tan bien recibido en su boca como en su clítoris. Edward optó por ignorarla y colocó los labios en su oído.

—Quien quiere recibir, también tiene que dar —susurró sonriendo a la vez que se tumbaba de lado, frente a ella. El aliento tibio se coló hasta el tímpano de Bella haciéndola vibrar.

¡Caray! Le había vuelto a pasar otra vez. Estaba tan perdida en sus propias sensaciones que se había olvidado por completo de él.

Bajó una mano, tímida pero segura, por el torso masculino, deteniéndose ligeramente en las tetillas, recorriéndolas con las uñas rápidamente hasta sentir que su respiración se agitaba más todavía. ¡Bien! Siguió descendiendo por el abdomen, rebasó la cintura y dio con la engomada polla. La acarició levemente, y sintiendo cómo se tensaba un poco más, la recorrió desde la punta hasta la base, lentamente, mirándole a los ojos sin perder ningún detalle de la expresión que mostraba su cara. Deseo. Lujuria. Pasión.

Sintió los dedos firmes y cálidos de él explorándola por encima del tanga, correspondiendo a sus caricias.

Bella lo rodeó con la mano y presionó. El pene dio una sacudida. Él exploró la espalda femenina con la mano que tema libre. Ella acarició con el pulgar de la otra mano las tetillas cubiertas de vello. El presionó contra su vulva.

Ella apretó los dedos que rodeaban su pene, subiéndolos y bajando, arrastrándolo a cotas de placer inesperadas.

Edward encontró el hilo del tanga que se hundía entre las nalgas femeninas y lo siguió, enterrando un dedo entre ellas, presionando donde sabía que reaccionaría.

Maite jadeó sin poder evitarlo, arqueó las caderas y rodeó con una pierna la cadera masculina.

Edward aprovechó el momento y deslizó los dedos por debajo del mini tanga, recorriendo con avidez la suavidad del pubis depilado. "Casi depilado", rebatió para sí mismo notando un fino cúmulo de vello suave y corto. ¿Qué demonios? Sin poder evitarlo, agarró el tanga y dio un tirón rompiendo una de las tiras que lo mantenían en su sitio. Bajó la mirada para ver la causa de su desconcierto, y perdió la razón.

¡Dios! En su coño suave y depilado había un ¿bigotito? Fucsia. Un bigotito tentador y sorprendente que le instaba a hacer algo al respecto.

Lo acarició de manera reverente con un dedo. Era real, no lo estaba imaginando.

El instinto asumió su lugar en la mente de Edward y ambos perdieron el control.

La empujó hasta que quedó boca arriba sobre la cama, le separó las piernas bruscamente, se colocó entre ellas y descendió hasta el decorado pubis. Apretó con los dedos el bigotito, lo recorrió con la mirada, y hundió su cara sobre él.

La primera embestida de la lengua la dejó sin aliento; la segunda la hizo jadear. Las demás simplemente la volvieron loca. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que apoyó los pies sobre los hombros fornidos de su amante y lo agarró del sedoso cabello rubio. Sí notó en cambio cuando él colocó las manos bajo su trasero, con las palmas y los dedos abarcando las nalgas, el pulgar hundido en el interior de sus muslos, separándolos más todavía, alzando su vulva hacia él. La recorrió con lametones poderosos haciendo que ella se arqueara casi inconsciente. Encajó la lengua en la vagina, besó con deleite la vulva y succionó con fuerza el clítoris. Bella se sentía morir. Todo su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado e impaciente.

¡Dios! Su sabor lo estaba matando. La primera vez había sido demasiado impaciente, había estado demasiado deseoso de conseguir su propio placer y en consecuencia se había perdido todos los detalles y sensaciones que ahora le recorrían. Bella tenía un sabor especial, dulce y salado a la vez, fluido y espeso. Un aroma único y delicioso que lo estaba volviendo loco. Hundió más la lengua en ella, buscando obtener todo el preciado néctar que fuera capaz. Sintió los espasmos recorrerla, avisándole de que estaba cerca, casi tan cerca como él. Trazó con los labios la forma de su vulva, descendiendo hacia el perineo, deteniéndose en ese pequeño tramo de piel que la hacía temblar descontrolada, a la vez que inhalaba profundamente la fragancia dulce que emanaba de ella. Penetró su vagina con un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, notando lo resbaladiza que estaba. Añadió otro más, observando embelesado la belleza de la piel al cerrarse sobre ellos. Impregnándose los oídos de los gemidos y jadeos que ella emitía. Cuando la sintió tensarse y presionarle los hombros con los pies a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, Edward se medio incorporó y, apoyando un codo en la cama, sacó los dedos de la vagina y puso en su lugar su pene dolorido, penetrándola bruscamente a la vez que deslizaba la mano entre los cuerpos y acariciaba el clítoris sin compasión, casi con violencia. Bella clavó los talones en la espalda masculina. El trasero estaba totalmente despegado del colchón y las manos engarriadas en la almohada. Jadeó bruscamente. Edward retiró la mano situada entre los cuerpos y la colocó estratégicamente.

Cuando Bella lo sintió presionar con un dedo en la entrada de su ano, estalló. Los espasmos de su vagina estrujaron el pene, que se impulsó salvajemente, bombeando con fuerza y sin pausa hasta que un grito líquido brotó de él. Edward presionó una vez, dos, tres veces más contra el paraíso y luego se dejó caer a un lado completamente agotado.

¡Joder! ¿Lo que había sentido había sido un orgasmo o una explosión nuclear?

Miró las facciones relajadas de Bella, los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada.

Una palabra se abrió camino por los vericuetos de su mente hasta asomar a sus labios. Los apretó con fuerza para impedir que se escapara y volara libre hasta el oído de Bella. Era la típica palabra exaltada y falsa que acudía a la mente cuando finalizaba el orgasmo. O eso pensaba, ya que él jamás había pensado en esa palabra. Bueno, sólo una vez... hacía siete años.

Mía.

La observó intrigado. Era la misma Bella de siempre, pero a la vez no lo era. Se quitó el condón y se tumbó de lado apoyado en un codo. No sabía por qué, pero no quería perderse la visión angelical de su amiga dormida. Los rasgos de su cara se habían afilado con el tiempo. Estaba más delgada y pequeñas arrugas decoraban sus ojos. Antes de taparla con la manta recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo. Sonrió al ver el bigotito fucsia que tanto lo había excitado... Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar a Bella, seria y circunspecta, con esa sexualidad alocada y divertida. Posó un dedo allí y recorrió el vello suave para a continuación subir lentamente por el pubis depilado hasta el abdomen liso y perfecto... Bueno, no tan perfecto. Bajo la escasa luz de la habitación pudo advertir pequeñas y tenues líneas pálidas. ¿Estrías? Hizo memoria... sólo salían cuando alguien engordaba rápidamente y luego bajaba de peso. Frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que Bella había seguido, o seguía una dieta. Estaba demasiado delgada. ¡Ya se encargaría él de que se alimentara adecuadamente! O no. ¿Por qué iba a encargarse él de eso? Por la puñetera palabra que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. Mía.

Recorrió con un dedo el camino hasta sus pechos, jugueteó un poco con los pezones y siguió subiendo hacia la clavícula. En ese momento Bella se movió ligeramente. "¿Se está despertando al fin la bella durmiente?", pensó Edward. ¡Bien! Porque tenía una pregunta que hacerle, una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo.

Le acarició los labios y ella movió la cabeza. Dibujó el arco de sus cejas y ella le dio un manotazo. Edward sonrió: Bella estaba amodorrada, pero consciente.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a poner un condón con la boca? —preguntó a boca jarro.

—Mmm —contestó ella girándose de lado para evitar a la mosca que la estaba molestando.

— Bella... — Edward pegó su torso a la espalda femenina y alojó su polla a medio revivir en las nalgas—. ¿Cómo aprendiste a poner un condón con la boca? —reiteró su pregunta a la vez que presionaba contra su trasero.

—Mmm, Jorge —respondió acercándose al calorcito que caldeaba su espalda. Hacía frío.

—¿Jorge? — Edward y su pene se quedaron quietos mientras esperaban alguna otra respuesta.

—Mmm. Jorge me enseñó y practiqué con Robert. —Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

—Ah. —No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Mejor no seguir indagando.

Jorge y Robert... ¡Joder! ¿Para qué coño había preguntado? Miró su verga flácida y confundida, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y cerró los puños mientras por su mente circulaban pensamientos a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos segundos había tomado una decisión. No importaba. Para nada. Ella misma lo había dicho quitándole las palabras de la boca: "Sexo seguro y sin compromiso" y "Continuar con la rutina", que significaba lo mismo que "Cada uno a su aire". Así que, sin problema. Y si alguna vez se cruzaba con ella acompañada de algún mamón hijo de puta llamado Robert o Jorge, ya se ocuparía de partirle la cara y dejarle sin dientes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_¿A quién va usted a creer? _

_¿A mí, o a sus propios ojos?_

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

Un sonido suave y grave se propagó en el ambiente helado de la habitación, recorriendo el espacio vacío antes de apagarse. El silencio reinó de nuevo.

El sonido inoportuno volvió surgir de algún punto tras la espalda de Bella. Se elevó en el aire por un breve instante y se extinguió.

La mujer resopló incómoda por el ruido que amenazaba con despertarla.

Instantes después el mismo sonido molesto se manifestó estoico provocando que un gruñido irritado surgiese de los labios femeninos.

Abrió los ojos confusa. Esperó un segundo, dos. El ruido no volvió a repetirse. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño.

El sonido chirriante y fastidioso aprovechó que Bella cerraba los ojos para mostrarse en todo su apogeo.

Se sentó indignada en la cama. Necesitaba dormir y para eso era indispensable el silencio.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del causante y cuando lo encontró se quedó de piedra.

Edward estaba a su lado en la cama. Boca arriba. Roncando.

La mente de Bella se despejó de golpe. Estaba en la pensión. Y eran las... "ni idea" de la madrugada.

Se hacía ineludible un regreso inmediato a su casa. Con su familia. Con sus irresponsables hermanos que a saber Dios si habrían hecho caso a sus sugerencias —órdenes—. Se levantó apresurada, recogió su ropa del suelo y comprobó la desgracia acaecida a su blusa favorita, llegando a la conclusión de que podría coser unos botones nuevos. El sujetador y las medias, aunque descolocados, permanecían sobre su cuerpo. El tanga roto colgaba de su cadera y la falda necesitaba un arreglo en la cremallera y un botón nuevo. Se quitó el tanga y lo guardó en una bolsita que llevaba en el bolso con la finalidad de intentar arreglarlo más tarde, se vistió colocándose la ropa como buenamente pudo y se trenzó el pelo. Ya se ducharía al llegar a casa y comprobar que no había sucedido ninguna catástrofe.

Sus dedos tocaban la puerta cuando recordó que Edward seguía en la cama, ¿dormido? Se giró para comprobarlo. Sí, dormido. Reflexionó unos segundos.

Si se marchaba sin decir nada, él pensaría que había vuelto a huir. Lo cual no era cierto.

Si le despertaba, quizá se enfadara por interrumpir su sueño. Lo cual le importaba un bledo, Mmm.

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó una mano en el hombro masculino y lo sacudió con vigor.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Edward abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—Es tarde, me tengo que ir. Chao.

—Mmm. Vale —contestó bajando los párpados.

Pasados unos segundos Edward oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta. Eso lo puso en guardia. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró la habitación vacía. No lo había soñado. Bella se había ido. Al menos se había despedido. Y lo que era mejor: sabía dónde encontrarla.

—¿Pero no habíamos decidido odiarlo amargamente de por vida? —emergió la voz de Luka a través del auricular del teléfono.

—Eso, eso —contestó Pili con la voz distorsionada por el anticuadísimo móvil que tenía.

—No. Yo había decidido odiarlo amargamente, vosotras simplemente decidisteis acompañarme en el sentimiento. Y no me parece en absoluto correcto. La historia va conmigo, no con vosotras. Ese hecho, si nos atenemos a la verdad os daréis cuenta de que de no ser por lo que yo os conté, el recuerdo que mantendríais de Edward no sería el mismo que el que tenéis ahora —rebatió Bella, la última componente de esa "llamada telefónica a tres"

—¿Qué? Déjate de chorradas. ¿Te jodió la vida y ahora has decidido que no fue para tanto?

—En realidad no hizo lo que dices. — Bella se resistía a decir tal palabrota—. Mi perspectiva de vida se vio modificada por consecuencias ajenas a mi voluntad.

—¡Ajenas a tu voluntad! Echar un polvo de mierda, que el tipo te diga que pasa de todo y tener un bebé, no son consecuencias ajenas a tu voluntad. ¡Es una putada!

—¿Estás dando a entender que Iris es una _inconveniencia_? —Como Luka siguiera con ese vocabulario iban a tener un serio enfrentamiento.

—¡No! No tergiverses mis palabras. Iris es la releche, lo mejor. Pero que el cabronazo ese te diera la patada... Esa es la putada —bufó Luka.

—Y si además de darte la patada, resulta que no vale un pito en la cama... pues más motivo todavía para odiarle —apoyó Doña "Javi es perfecto en todo lo que hace".

—Nos estamos alejando del asunto. La cuestión no es si era aceptable o no en la cama, ni si se desentendió o no de las potenciales consecuencias.

—¿Potenciales? —resopló Luka.

—La cuestión es —continuó Bella sin permitir que su amiga siguiera por ese camino—, que nuestro comportamiento cuando lo vimos en la galería fue de todo menos amigable.

—¿Y por qué tenía que ser amigable? ¿Lo odiamos, no? —Pili estaba totalmente perdida.

—Sí. Y ese es el problema. No tenéis motivos para odiarlo, no os hizo nada.

—¡Te lo hizo a ti! —exclamó Luka

—Se portó fatal contigo —chilló Pili casi a la vez que su amiga.

—Exacto. Conmigo. No con vosotras...

—Todas para una...

—Y una para todas.

—¡Ay, señor! — Bella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darse cabezazos contra la pared— Imaginaos al pobre muchacho. —A ver si por otro camino...—. Regresa después de quince años a su país, está solo, perdido en una ciudad que ha crecido mientras él estuvo fuera. Por casualidades del destino se encuentra ante una galería de arte que expone cuadros en beneficio de una buena obra así que, decide entrar y poner su granito de arena. Y de repente ve a sus antiguos amigos. Se acerca a ellos emocionado y ansioso por revivir los buenos momentos del pasado y, cuando estos lo ven, en vez de darle una grata bienvenida, sacan los dientes y se tiran a su yugular dejándolo confuso y muy dolido...

—Hombre... visto así... —reflexionó Pili alias "Tengo un corazón de oro".

—¿Confuso y dolido? ¡Y una mierda! —soltó Luka alias "No me comes el coco"—. El empezó primero usando nuestros motes y...

—Bueno... — Bella intentó interrumpir, ese "... y..."

—Y... —Luka no le permitió interrumpir—. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que abrió la veda con tu saludo. ¿Cómo fue...?

—" Edward cara de asco... Qué placer más repugnante" — canturreó Pili la traidora.

—Lo cual es prueba clara de que en ese momento, hace escasos dos días, tú lo odiabas tan profundamente como nosotras —sentenció Luka.

—O más —decretó Pili.

—Y sin embargo, ahora nos dices que no debemos odiarlo porque no tenemos motivos y demás sandeces. —Casi podía ver a través del teléfono la ceja alzada de Luka interrogándose por el cambio de actitud.

—Después de siete años de silencio, siete años en los que no se permitía a nadie mencionarlo, nos lo encontramos de nuevo. —Pili continuó donde lo había dejado Luka.

—Y tú le dejas claro tu repulsa —siguió Luka.

—Yo... — Bella se imaginaba la cabeza de su amiga echando humo, trazando planes o buscando motivos. No sabía qué era más peligroso.

—Nosotras, como buenas amigas, compartimos tu odio y apoyamos tus palabras con las nuestras —persistió Pili como buen perro sabueso siguiendo una pista.

—Y apenas dos días después, nos llamas para decirnos que no está bien que lo odiemos y que tenemos que cambiar de opinión. —Se podían oír los engranajes del cerebro de Luka encajando cada pieza.

—No tenéis motivos para odiarlo —contestó Bella débilmente.

—¡Lo has vuelto a ver! —Acopló todas las piezas Luka.

—Sí. —No podía mentir a sus amigas; ni a nadie, ya puestos a ser sincera.

—¡Cuándo! —Pili cuando quería, podía hacer las preguntas precisas.

—Esa misma noche.

—¡Por qué! —¿Pili pertenecía al FBI?

—Me estaba esperando a la salida de la galería. —Más o menos.

—¿Qué te dijo? —No, le pegaba más el cargo de Fiscal acusando al malhechor.

—Se sentía muy molesto por cómo lo habíamos recibido.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más

—¿Estás segura? Porque no hay quien se lo trague. Te levantas el sábado por la mañana odiando a un tío, le mandas a la mierda por la noche y dos días después te da lástima y quieres que nos portemos bien con él. —¿Luka hacía de poli bueno o de poli malo?—. ¡Naranjas de la china! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

—Luka, tranquila. No te pases. —"Gracias Pili", pensó Bella cuando oyó su voz al teléfono—. Bella, cariño, entiéndenos. Estamos confusas, perdidas. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado, por qué has cambiado de opinión. Sabes que te apoyamos en todo. Que te queremos. Dínoslo, cielo. —Estaba claro que Pili era el poli bueno.

—No ha pasado nada. Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que no nos hemos comportado bien con él. Al fin y al cabo no tiene la culpa exclusiva de que los acontecimientos se desmandaran de esa manera y odiar a alguien que desconoce los motivos por los que se le odia no me parece correcto. A ver, lo que sucedió es algo normal. Por si no lo recuerdas, tú misma has estado expuesta a la misma situación que yo, y no por eso odias a Alex.

—No es lo mismo —revocó Luka.

—Sí lo es —dijo Bella —. Ambas tuvimos una relación sexual sin poner los medios adecuados para no correr riesgos. Tú te libraste, yo no. No hay que darle más vueltas.

—A mí Alex no me dejó tirada —aclaró Luka.

—Bueno, en este caso, fui yo la que salí del continente. No le di oportunidad de que se lo pensara.

—¿Para qué? El muy cerdo ya lo había dejado bien clarito justo después de follarte.

—¡Luka!

—Tiene razón —terció Pili—. Te dio a entender incluso que abortaras si pasaba algo.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿no pensáis que si yo hubiera permanecido en Detroit el tiempo necesario para que él supiera las consecuencias, el resultado habría sido distinto?

—No.

—No.

—¡Pues yo sí lo pienso! —exclamó Bella.

—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión, cielo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh... Es que... durante estos años solo lo he recordado por esa última noche, por lo que pasó. Desterré todos los buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, las risas, las peleas, las emociones. Cerré la mente al hecho de que esa aciaga noche ambos estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol, ambos éramos responsables de nuestros actos y ambos olvidamos la protección. En mi mente era solo él. Y en realidad todo fue cosa de dos. Los dos dijimos cosas que no deberíamos y nos atacamos el uno al otro. No solo él. ¡Ambos! Estos años lo he empujado fuera de mi cabeza, no he permitido hablar de él, y cuando apareció en la galería y os vi reaccionar de esa manera, me di cuenta de que mi reacción no era solo mía, sino que la habíais tomado como vuestra. Y eso no está bien. A vosotras no os hizo nada. Y de hecho a mí tampoco. Nos lo hicimos ambos. —Llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde que lo vio el sábado y ya no podía guardarse por más tiempo los remordimientos. Ni siquiera ante sí misma.

—Pero tú eres nuestra amiga. Tú fuiste la que más sufrió, la que más potenciales consecuencias asumió, la que estaba hecha polvo en el hospital...

—Si ese capullo te jode, nosotras lo jodemos —tradujo Luka a su vocabulario.

—Pero es que no ha hecho eso. Piénsalo Luka. Lo mejor de mi vida lo tomé prestado de su cuerpo.

—Eso es un eufemismo para decir que te dejó preñada.

—Puede ser. Pero no por eso deja de ser cierto mi eufemismo. Tengo una hija sin tener que cargar con un marido. Sin tener que dar excusas o explicaciones ante nadie y sin ninguna restricción aparte de las que yo misma me quiera imponer. En definitiva, yo creo que no he salido mal parada.

—Como quieras.

—Lo que tú digas.

Únicamente llegaba el silencio a través de la línea mientras sus amigas reflexionaban. —Entonces...

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Luka directa al grano.

—Nada. Solo que lo penséis. Nada más.

—¿Nada más? Vale, no es mucho pedir. Pero cuando lo volvamos a ver, no sé yo si no me darán ganas de sacarle los ojos. —Luka era dura de roer.

—No creo que lo volvamos a ver —pensó Bella para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

—¡Qué! ¡Nos has metido todo este rollo y no vamos a volver a verlo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Joder, yo que ya estaba pensando en tomarnos la revancha.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a volver a verlo? —interrumpió Pili sagaz. A veces tenía unos destellos de claridad que asustaban a Bella —. ¿No quedaste con él cuando lo viste el sábado a solas?

—No. Hablamos y luego cada cual siguió su camino.

—¿Te convenció para que dejáramos de odiarlo sólo para dejar claro que no íbamos a volver a verlo? Joder, que raro. ¿Y qué va a hacer con Iris? ¿Desentenderse de nuevo?

—Bueno...

—¡Ay Dios! No le has contado nada de Iris —adivinó Pili.

—Yo...

—A ver guapa, resúmenos en dos frases, entendibles y cortas, qué carajo pasó el sábado. Porque estoy totalmente perdida. —Luka estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Nos vimos y me comentó enfadado que no le había gustado nada vuestra reacción; hablamos un rato y nos separamos.

—¿Cuando se fue seguía enfadado?

—Mmm. Me fui yo. Y no, no seguía enfadado, que yo sepa.

—¿Te dijo que hablaras con nosotras para arreglar el asunto?

—No.

—¿Te preguntó si hubo consecuencias de vuestra noche loca?

—No

—¡Cerdo!

—¡Luka!

—Perdón.

—¿No quiso quedar para otro día? —¡Otra pregunta brillante de Pili!

—Mmm. No creo.

—¿No crees? O quiso o no quiso. No hay más vuelta de hoja.

—Es que no estaba muy despierto.

—¿O sea que estaba dormido? —Luka la había cazado al vuelo.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y por qué estaba dormido?

—Tendría sueño. —Se salió por la tangente Bella.

—¿Se quedó dormido en una cafetería? —Pili estaba alucinando.

—No.

— Bella, ¿dónde se quedó dormido? —Pili usó un tono suave que recordaba muchísimo al de Javi cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

—En una cama.

—¡Fuiste a su casa!

—No.

—¿Y dónde estaba la cama? —suspiró Luka al teléfono.

—En una pensión.

—Vale. ¿Por qué estabais en una pensión? —siguió interrogando Pili.

—Para hablar.

—Aja. A ver que sumo. Cama + pensión + hombre + mujer = ¿Hablar? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué narices pasó? —Súper Luka al ataque.

—Nada.

—Ains... pobre Bella. Otra vez que no pasa nada. Qué mala suerte, acostarse con un hombre dos veces y no sentir nada. Si es que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza tres veces con la misma piedra. De todas maneras, ahora ya ha quedado claro que Edward no es ningún semental, porque si por segunda vez no pasa nada es que no sabe llegar al fondo del asunto... Qué penita. Haces bien en no querer verlo otra vez, porque al fin y al cabo con la de hombres que hay en el mundo, eso de ir a parar con uno que no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer que pase algo, es el colmo de la mala suerte. ¡Seguro que la tiene diminuta! —soltó Pili sin apenas respirar.

—¡No la tiene diminuta! ¡Y sabe perfectamente bien cómo hacer para que pase algo! —respondió Bella ofendida. Había tenido un sexo magistral y nadie iba a decir lo contrario.

—¡Te pille! Te has acostado con él, lo has pasado bomba y por eso quieres que dejemos de odiarlo, para poder volver a verlo y que Luka no le arranque los testículos... lo cual te privaría del sexo genial que has tenido.

—¡Argggghhh! — Bella había tragado el anzuelo, el gusano, el sedal y toda la caña de pescar— Sí, he tenido sexo. No, no voy a volver a verlo. Y quiero que dejéis de odiarlo porque mi conciencia me lo pide.

—Ya...

—Ya...

—No hay más que hablar —zanjó Bella.

—Vale.

—Seguro.

—Mi turno de comida ha acabado. —Se despidió Bella — Tengo que colgar. Ya nos llamamos. Chao.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

—... —Sonó el ruido inconfundible que indicaba que alguien había colgado el teléfono.

—¿Te lo tragas? —preguntó Luka a Pili.

—Lo del sexo genial, sí. Bella no sabe mentir.

—Aja. Lo de la conciencia también. Maite tiene demasiado de eso.

—Lo de no volver a verlo... Mmm...

—Si él estaba dormido…

—Lo mismo por eso no dijo nada de volver a quedar.

—O lo mismo no lo dijo porque es un capullo integral.

—Un cerdo apestoso.

—Un cabronazo sin conciencia.

—¿Lo seguimos odiando?

—Mmm...

—Mmm... Mientras los hechos no demuestren lo contrario...

—Sigue siendo culpable.

—¡Lo seguimos odiando! —respondieron las dos a una. Bella era muy buena persona, y le habían dado bofetadas hasta en la punta del pelo. Así que si ella no tenía cuidado, ya lo tendrían sus amigas por ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_El secreto del éxito es la honestidad, _

_si puedes evitarla, está hecho._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

Bella miró espantada el montón de papeles que llenaba cada milímetro de su mesa. Se pasó los dedos por la frente, presionando. Se armó de valor y ojeó con determinación el suelo, buscando un lugar donde colocar las carpetas, archivadores y documentos varios que Elena, su superior directo, le acababa de entregar.

Tenía un montón de trabajo. De hecho estaba desbordada. Como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no, normalmente todos los papeles le cabían encima de la mesa.

Miró el reloj, las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde. Quedaban quince minutos para su taller de cuenta cuentos. Suspiró. Cuando llegó a las seis de la mañana se había propuesto terminar con al menos la mitad del trabajo pendiente. A las tres de la tarde, justo cuando iba comer tras haber cumplido casi su objetivo, Elena se presentó con más trabajo. Y hacía escasos minutos, cuando estaba dando el primer mordisco a su correoso bocadillo de tortilla con la esperanza de que no le sonara la tripa durante el taller, su jefa había vuelto a la carga.

—¿Qué te parece mi nuevo esmalte de uñas? —preguntó Elena frotándoselas contra la falda para que estuvieran más brillantes. Las tenía larguísimas, tanto que probablemente le resultaba imposible escribir con ellas. Lo mismo por eso le daba todo su trabajo a Bella.

—Precioso —contestó Bella colocando las carpetas en el suelo, bajo su mesa.

—Ni siquiera lo has mirado.

—Lo siento, es que estoy en otras cosas.

—Chica, deberías relajarte. Tanto estrés hace que te resalten más las ojeras, y además estás demasiado delgada, se te marcan los pómulos y la clavícula, y tus piernas parecen palillos. Deberías comer adecuadamente y no esos bocadillos asquerosos que sacas de la cafetería —se mofó Elena mirando con envidia el cuerpo delgado de su empleada.

—No están tan malos. —"De hecho cuando lo compré hace dos horas tenía un aspecto estupendo", pensó para Bella.

—Mañana a las nueve quiero tener todo esto listo. El Sr. García necesita estos datos sin falta a mediodía.

—Sin problema —contestó Bella calculando. Eran solicitudes, presupuestos etc. Solo había que pasar los datos a la hoja de cálculo, colocar, filtrar, archivar en sus correspondientes archivos e imprimirlos. Tenía la misma base de datos y hoja de cálculo en su casa, por tanto, terminaría el trabajo esa misma noche, cuando Iris y papá estuvieran en la cama. Después lo grabaría en su pen drive y listo.

—Eso espero. Te veo mañana.

—Elena. Disculpa. —La llamó Bella antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Dime.

—He estado repasando los extractos de la tarjeta de débito que te proporcionó la empresa y veo que hay cosas que no concuerdan con la hoja de gastos que me has facilitado. —"Como por ejemplo una barra de labios Guerlain por más de treinta euros", pensó para sí misma. O el cargo a cuenta de la partida de bolos del sábado por la noche—. ¿Te parece bien que lo comprobemos juntas?

—¿Qué cosas son? —preguntó arrogante.

—Artículos de perfumería, cargos en centros de ocio. —Sacó su cuaderno de notas—. Una... barbie veterinaria...

—Sí. Cuando hice esos gastos no llevaba efectivo y lo cargué a la cuenta de la empresa. Es todo correcto. Ya lo pagaré.

—¿Te lo descuento de la nómina?

—Este mes no. Ya te diré cuándo.

—Cerramos trimestre y año en diciembre. —A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan.

—Cierto. —La miró insolente—. Pregúntaselo al Sr. García y que él decida qué hacer. Chao guapa.

"Malvada. Pérfida. Infame", siseó Bella en cuanto Elena salió de su oficina. El gobierno cortaba la subvención, los trabajadores del centro se abrochaban el cinturón, los benefactores que podían aumentaban sus donativos, todos trabajaban muchas más horas de las que les correspondían, el Sr. García corría de una reunión a otra buscando nuevos protectores y más fondos, ella y sus amigos se dejaban la piel en la exposición, y Elena, la cuñada del director, se gastaba el importe asignado para gastos en barbies para las hijas de sus amigas. Oh, sí. Preguntaría qué hacer al Sr. García. Se mordería la lengua, bajaría la vista y preguntaría. Pero sabía de sobra la respuesta: "No quiero discutir con mi mujer, y Elena es su hermana. Cárgalo a mi nómina". ¡Caramba! Luís García era un hombre estupendo, pero su mujer era una bruja y su cuñada una arpía.

Sin parar de rezongar, sacó de su mochila un babi verde y se lo puso por encima del traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul de corte recto y clásico que llevaba. Se soltó el moño y se recogió el pelo en un par de trenzas divertidas que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuello. Ensayó una sonrisa y cuando por fin le salió bien —qué difícil es sonreír cuando lo que una quiere es matar a alguien—, se marchó de la oficina para dar su taller.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Jorge desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Sí.

—Ufff. ¡Cuánta energía tiene esta niña! Es un ciclón.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

Bella colocó las mantas sobre Iris, remetiéndolas bien en los extremos, acarició su frente y depositó un beso en su coronilla. No había sido capaz de escuchar el cuento entero, había caído fulminada en la cama al poco de decir: "Cuéntame mi cuento". El relato que Bella inventó cuando nació. Observó a Jorge entrar de puntillas en el salón y dejarse caer sobre la mullida alfombra. Echó un último vistazo a su hija, y le siguió sonriendo.

Atravesó el pequeño salón y apoyó la frente en la ventana. Ella también estaba olida. Pero aun así, limpió el vaho que formaba su aliento y miró más allá de los cristales. Imaginó cada estrella, cada constelación. Antares, Orión, Rigel... Cada una de esas estrellas le contaba al oído un cuento y ella después se los contaba a su hija. Oteó las montañas que la rodeaban, los bosques apenas perfilados por la luz de la luna. Imaginó a Antares, dueño del cielo, sobrevolándolo en una nube buscando a su hermana, y sonrió. Si los astrónomos supieran que se inventaba personalidades para las estrellas la tomarían por loca.

La casa en que se encontraban era una pequeña construcción de muros de piedra y techumbre de tejas, cálida y acogedora. Antigua casa de aperos de labranza, Jorge la había reformado, dividiéndola en tres estancias; el salón, que ocupaba la mitad de la planta con una gran chimenea encajada en la pared, y dos habitaciones que ocupaban la otra mitad. No tenía cocina, ni baño, ni mucho menos luz o agua corriente. Pero era un paraíso. Ubicada en un bancal, en la falda de la montaña, con riachuelos de agua pura corriendo a escasos metros de allí, un bosque rodeándola y el acompañamiento de grillos, avecillas y demás animales, era todo lo que deseaba.

Todos los sábados que podía, se levantaba al alba, vestía a su hija todavía dormida y se montaba en el coche hasta llegar a Cuevas del Valle, y allí, esperándolas dentro de la cafetería estaba Jorge. Aparcaba su viejo Ax, se montaban en el 4X4 de su amigo, tomaban rumbo a la casita y pasaban el día caminando por los senderos. Iris corría entre los árboles y aseguraba ver osos, lobos, zorros y oír la risa de la inventada Zoe y los gruñidos del malhumorado Antares... Ellos se reían y la escuchaban atentamente a la vez que oían los susurros de los árboles, las canciones de los arroyos y el silencio de las rocas. Comían bocadillos tirados en el suelo, sobre colchones naturales formados por agujas de pino y musgo y, antes de que atardeciera, regresaban al hogar, encendían la chimenea y tumbados en la alfombran asaban la cena al amor del fuego. Cuando Iris se dormía, ellos se contaban sus secretos.

—¿Has hecho balance de la exposición? —preguntó Jorge cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

—No he tenido tiempo todavía, pero así, a _grosso_ modo, puedo asegurar que ha sido todo un éxito.

—¡Maravilloso! —aplaudió Jorge—. Entonces, ¿habrá campamento el año que viene?

—Aún no es seguro, pero creo que sí.

—¡Estupendo! —Botó saltando sobre ella y dándole un abrazo de osito y muchos besos que acabaron tumbándola en el suelo.

—¡Quieto! Que voy a manchar de barro la alfombra —exclamó Bella riendo.

—Ops.

Bella se sentó con las botas embarradas fuera de la alfombra apolillada y procedió a deshacer los nudos de los cordones. Luego se quitó rápidamente los pantalones vaqueros, quedándose con los leotardos puestos y la sudadera. Se acercó a gatas hasta el fuego y extendió las manos... ¡Qué placer!

Jorge se colocó a su lado. Vestía su inmortal chándal azul lleno de desgarrones y agujeros, con un polo que había visto tiempos mejores. Con su pequeña estatura de apenas un metro sesenta — Bella le sacaba media cabeza—, su pelo castaño corto y engominado, su estrella tatuada en la nuca, sus múltiples _piercing_ en cejas, nariz, labio y lengua, y su cara de niño bueno y adorable iluminada por el fuego estaba para comérselo. Delgado y sin un solo músculo en el cuerpo, daba la apariencia de un niño recién entrado en la pubertad. Pero aunque jamás había confesado su edad, Bella intuía que era al menos un par de años mayor que ella.

—Y bien, ¿ha pasado algo destacable esta semana?

—Elena ha cargado compras personales en la tarjeta de la empresa.

—Bueno, eso lo hace siempre.

—Tengo muchísimo trabajo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué raro? —comentó irónico.

—A Mercedes se le rompió el bolso en mitad del vestíbulo.

—¿Y?

—Llevaba media cubertería del comedor dentro.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¿No había prometido no volver a robar?

—Se le olvidó. —Mercedes era una de "sus niñas" del centro de día. Una bastante problemática.

—Aps. ¿Nada más? ¡Qué semana más aburrida!

—Bueno, el sábado vi a un antiguo amigo en la galería de arte.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién?

—Mmm, a Edward.

—¿ Edward? —Frunció el ceño pensativo—. ¿ Edward con mayúsculas?

—Mmm... sí.

— Edward _el donante_ —dijo en susurros.

—Síp.

—Aja. —Jorge se mordió el labio y después esbozó una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Y pasó?

Bella comenzó el relato sin omitir detalle. Al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con Jorge, y a él jamás le ocultaba nada. Al finalizar, su amigo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya decía yo que tenías cara de haber echado un buen polvo.

—¡Jorge!

—¿Qué? Es cierto. ¿Se volvió loco con tu coño primoroso?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—¡Magnífico! ¿Le dijiste que era obra mía?

—No, no era el momento. Estábamos dedicados a otras cosas.

—Oh. ¿Se sorprendió mucho cuando le pusiste el condón con la boca?

—Yo diría que bastante.

—¡Estupendo! Ya te dije cuando te enseñé que causarías sensación. Pues escucha atentamente para la próxima, antes de ponerle el condón, chupa un caramelo mentolado hasta que se deshaga en tu boca, y luego le comes la polla sin perder un segundo ¡Los vuelve locos!

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Haz caso del experto, nunca falla. Te agarran del pelo, gruñen, jadean... y se les pone tan dura y gorda que apenas sí entra en la boca. Eso sí, cuidado con los dientes.

—Claro, por supuesto. Si muerdo, duele.

—Si muerdes fuerte. Flojito es otra cosa. —Arqueó varias veces las cejas.

—¡No!

—¿Has traído a Robert?

—Por descontado.

—Bien, sácalo y te enseño un par de trucos para que sorprendas a tu semental.

—¡Vale!

Bella se levantó y fue a por su mochila. En el fondo, bajo la ropa, los víveres y el agua, envuelto en una tela horrorosa y metido en una bolsa, estaba Robert. Un suave y brillante vibrador fucsia de gelatina, con su capullo hinchado, sus venas marcadas y demás detalles. Se sentó frente a Jorge con Robert en la mano y esperó la clase del día.

—Imaginemos que ya te has comido el caramelo. Pues a ver, lo primero de todo... —Dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Acariciarlo con la lengua para ir humedeciéndolo y de paso tomar la medida —contestó Bella sonriendo ante la excéntrica conversación que iba a tener lugar.

—Correcto. Aunque, si ya has catado la de _el donante_, no hace falta tomar medidas...

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no creo que lo vuelva a ver, así que si alguna vez uso el truco del mentolado será con otro tipo y habré de tomarle las medidas. —Más arqueo de cejas.

—¿Y por qué no lo vas a volver a ver? ¿No te hizo ver las estrellas?

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada. ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un semental hoy en día?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Recuerda que llevo años buscándolo.

—Aja. Y mientras buscamos y rebuscamos, nos toca conformarnos con pollas mediocres y manos ignorantes a las que tenemos que amaestrar y enseñar para lograr un mínimo de satisfacción

—Ejem. —Tosió Bella su indirecta.

—Ya. Yo busco, rebusco e instruyo. Tú cantas tres canciones y los mandas a la porra. ¡Pues eso digo! Con _el donante_ ni siquiera te dio tiempo a cantar. ¡Qué desperdicio no volver a usarlo!

—Ya. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer para volver a verlo? ¿Mando un mensaje telepático?

—Mmm, cierto. —Recordó de golpe que Bella se había ido sin intercambiar teléfonos—. ¡Qué poca previsión! Mira que te lo he dicho una y otra vez: si alguno vale, hay que conseguir como mínimo el teléfono.

—Además, tampoco quiero arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarte? —Los ojos de Jorge destellaron. ¿Arriesgarse a amar? Interesante.

—Sí. — Bella señaló hacia el cuarto donde dormía Iris.

—Mmm. ¿Hay algún problema con Iris? —Ya decía él, ¿arriesgarse a amar Bella? ¡Ja! Solo había una persona más cínica en el mundo que él: Bella.

—Naaaaa; solo que es su padre.

—Ah no. No es su padre, es _el donante_, y ya dejó clara su opinión al respecto.

—Mmm, la dejó clara antes de tener toda la información.

—¿Qué información?

—Que ha habido consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? —La miró interrogante un segundo—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Te refieres al nacimiento de Iris. Por Dios, no leas tanta novela romántica, que ya hablas como ellos y yo no me entero de nada.

—Valeeee.

—Pero aun así, aunque cambiara de opinión con la noticia, ¿quién se lo va a contar?

—Eh?

—¿Tú se lo vas a decir?

—Bueno, debería —respondió la conciencia de Bella.

—¿Deberías? ¿Por qué? A ver, que te lo aclaro un poco, que estás hecha un lío. Si te acuestas con un tipo y justo después él te deja claro como el agua que pasa de bebés, lo que suceda a continuación es cosa tuya.

—Sí, pero...

—No, no, no. No hay ningún pero. En el momento en que deja clara su postura tú, exclusivamente, tomas la decisión, el posible bebé es únicamente tuyo, y no y marcha atrás.

—Eso es relativo.

—En absoluto. Piénsalo de otra manera: en vez de un bebé, te traspasa una enfermedad venérea. ¿Crees que años después querría su parte?

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es. ¡Por Dios Bella usa ese cerebro privilegiado que tienes! Es periodista

—Fotógrafo

—Me da lo mismo. Se pasa la vida de un sitio a otro, no se establece en ningún lado y vive sin ataduras. ¿Crees sinceramente que le gustaría un ápice tener una hija que lo atase a Madrid?

—Mmm, no mucho.

—Nada. No le gustaría ¡NADA! Por tanto, estás fuera de peligro. Si por casualidad lo vuelves a ver, pégate un buen revolcón y cierra la boca. Él se lo pasa bien, tú te lo pasas mejor, cada uno a su casita y a seguir con vuestra vida.

—Mmm.

—A ver, tú seguirías con tu estilo de vida, ese del que tanto te vanaglorias, y de paso, no tendrías que recurrir a Robert, que por muy mono y fucsia que sea, le faltan abdominales, culito, bíceps, etc. El donante te ofrece el lote completo, y sin pedir nada a cambio, aparte de un poco de sexo. Es la solución ideal.

—Mmm. No te falta razón.

—Claro que no. —Jorge sonrió.

—Bien, enséñame eso de los dientes. — Bella se colocó a Robert en la boca y dio un pequeño mordisco...

Horas después, el fuego de la chimenea casi se había apagado. Bella estaba dormida abrazada a Iris y Jorge las observaba desde la puerta. Quién le iba a decir que cuando las vio por primera vez, esperando en la cafetería de Cuevas de Valle a que dejara de llover, esas dos niñas se iban a convertir en el centro de su mundo. Recordaba claramente aquel día: Bella vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y un polar viejo, abrazaba a su hija de dos años mientras intentaba que estuviera tranquila y desayunara. La niña, inquieta, no paraba de moverse y Bella empezó n hablar.

_"Antares se desplazaba furioso por el cielo buscando a su hermana Zoe"_, decía la mujer señalando el cielo. _"Sobrevoló el bosque. _—En ese momento la niña, que escuchaba atentamente a su madre, señaló las montañas— _Sí cielo, ese bosque. Sobrevoló el bosque hasta encontrar un círculo de árboles inclinados, y allí, en el mismo centro estaba Zoe."_

Bella siguió tejiendo su historia a la vez que daba de comer a su hija, sin ser consciente de que él se había sentado para escucharla. No era tanto la historia en sí, sino la manera de contarla: el tono de la voz, los gestos de madre e hija. Cuando terminó el cuento, aún seguía lloviendo. Bella suspiro y comentó a su hija que el día de campo tendrían que dejarlo para otro momento. En ese instante Jorge supo que no podía dejarlas escapar, al menos hasta saber más sobre Antares y Zoe.

El resto ya era historia. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y ahora, cuatro años después, conocía a su amiga mejor que ella misma. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en su cuarto. Antes de apagar la luz se miró en el diminuto espejo que colgaba de la pared. No parecía tener la nariz más grande... Gracias a Dios Pinocho sólo era un cuento de niños. Porque si fuera verdad, en estos momentos parecería Cyrano de Bergerac. Siendo sincero —cosa que no sería delante de su amiga—: ¿qué hombre en sus cabales rechazaría a Bella y su hija? ¡Ninguno! Y Bella necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que la descontrolase un poco, que la sacara de las responsabilidades, reglas y normas de su vida. Que la hiciera desvariar. ¿Y quién mejor que el hombre del que Bella hablaba constantemente, contándole todas y cada una de las historias de su infancia una y otra vez? Y que, por si fuera poco, había sido _el donante_ involuntario...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

_Muéstrame un obrero con grandes sueños _

_y en él encontrarás un hombre que puede cambiar la historia. _

_Muéstrame un hombre sin sueños, y en él hallarás a un simple obrero._

_JAMES CASH PENNY_

_Nunca olvido una cara, Pero en su caso, _

_estaré encantado de hacer una excepción._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

_6 de diciembre de 2009._

"Así que aquí trabaja Bella ", pensó Edward frente a la entrada del centro de día. El sitio a simple vista parecía bastante acogedor, y el entorno era, cuanto menos, agradable.

Se encontraba ante un edificio de dos plantas rodeado por un muro de piedra acabado en verjas. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada exterior de la finca y llamó al video portero. Tras identificarse, un celador vestido de blanco salió del edificio y le abrió las puertas para al momento volver a cerrarlas con llave.

—No es que intenten escaparse, es que a veces se despistan y si la puerta está abierta... ya sabe.

Recorrieron los escasos metros ajardinados que separaban los muros de la entrada. Una vez allí, Edward comprobó que para acceder al vestíbulo debía traspasar otras dos puertas. El celador llamó a otro video portero y, pocos segundos después, la primera de las puertas se abrió. Esperaron unos segundos en el descansillo, y cuando la primera puerta estuvo cerrada, pudieron por fin traspasar la segunda. Se encontró en un espacioso vestíbulo de suelos brillantes que no resbalaban en absoluto. Amplios pasillos se abrían desde allí hacia las distintas dependencias, según informaban los carteles indicadores, y al fondo del vestíbulo, justo frente a las puertas, había una enorme recepción, un gran tablón de anuncios indicando las salidas, excursiones y talleres, y cuatro ascensores, dos a cada lado del mostrador. Se encaminó con seguridad a recepción, donde se presentó y solicitó con amabilidad la presencia de la Srta. Vázquez. La recepcionista lo miró extrañada mientras marcaba la extensión en el teléfono y, tras breves segundos, le informó más alucinada todavía que la Srta. Vázquez acudiría en breve.

Edward había pasado las dos últimas semanas en Las Médulas, una antigua explotación de oro de la época romana situada en El Bierzo (León), fotografiando el increíble espectáculo de la montaña abierta desde su mismo centro. Los contrastes entre roca y vegetación, luz y sombra, ocres y verdes, provocados por la brutal erosión a la que sometieron a la montaña los antiguos romanos en su afán por conseguir el oro, eran subyugadores. Pocas fotografías lo habían emocionado tanto como lo hicieron aquellas. Cuando tornó a Madrid, al piso de su madre, se había sentido en contraposición con la grandeza de Las Médulas, inmerso en un mundo muy pequeño lleno de coches, edificios y carreteras. Durante un par de días fue como si le faltara el aire, aunque poco a poco se habituó de nuevo a la opresión de la ciudad. Según iba eligiendo las fotografías que mejor representasen aquellos parajes agrestes, se le fue ocurriendo un plan; un plan que ahora, observando el acogedor vestíbulo, los talleres del tablón de anuncios y los ancianos que recorrían los pasillos del centro de día, se iba haciendo más y más viable.

Elena se dirigía hacia la salida del vestíbulo cuando lo vio frente al corcho de los anuncios. Redujo sus pasos hasta que los tacones dejaron de resonar en el vestíbulo y lo observó a conciencia. Era guapo. Mucho. Alto y delgado. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero que había visto épocas mejores, una camiseta azul de cuello vuelto bajo una camisa a cuadros abierta y unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a unos muslos bien formados y que delineaban a la perfección una entrepierna que en reposo no estaba nada mal. ¡Cómo sería cuando estuviera en marcha! Ojos azules, aunque posiblemente fuera por las lentillas, igual que los suyos, y nariz un poco grande pero totalmente operable. El pelo, quizás un poco demasiado largo, rubio con reflejos dorados, caía liso pero con volumen hasta casi la cintura. Se lo imaginó sobre ella, sobre sus pechos perfectos talla 100 copa D, haciéndola cosquillas en la cintura, talla treinta y ocho, y se le hizo la boca agua, con su labio superior relleno con colágeno para potenciar volumen. Sí. Decididamente el café que pensaba tomarse podía esperar.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó con voz ronca, sugestiva, sensual.

Edward se volvió para quedar de frente a una mujer espectacular. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus tetas. Unas tetas grandes y firmes que casi estaban a la altura de la barbilla, escasamente tapadas por un top negro con rayas rojas. Lo segundo su pelo, una melena de un imposible caoba no natural. Lo tercero, su cintura de avispa marcada por un cinturón negro de cuero con incrustaciones de brillantes (imaginaba que falsos). Y lo último sus piernas, apenas ocultas bajo una minifalda negra ajustada, de vampiresa, o al menos así se lo parecía a él, largas y torneadas, que terminaban en unos pies delicados calzados con unos zapatos de tacón altísimo. En definitiva una mujer que pedía guerra a gritos.

—Estoy esperando a la Srta. Vázquez, no creo que tarde mucho. Gracias —contestó Edward pasando de ella olímpicamente. Había tenido algunas experiencias con mujeres de ese tipo y siempre se había sentido como un pobre colegial que no daba la talla. Tanta sensualidad a flor de piel y golpe bisturí, en la cama terminaba convirtiéndose en afectación para conseguir la postura que mejor partido sacase a sus increíbles formas y entre eso y los gemidos perfectamente acompasados y las muecas de placer que no arrugaban ni un ápice la piel, él acababa dudando de si el orgasmo de su pareja había sido ficticio o real.

—¿Te refieres a Bella? —Elena lo miró de arriba abajo, empezando por los ojos azules y terminando en la ingle, sitio en que se demoró un par de segundos, los justos para lamerse los labios—, ¿Para qué quieres verla? —Imposible que tal espécimen tuviera algo que ver con el espantapájaros de su secretaria.

—Hay un proyecto del que quiero hablarle.

—¿Qué tipo de proyecto? —preguntó echando los hombros hacia atrás, marcando pecho.

—Preferiría comentárselo a ella primero —contestó Edward pensando que Donatella Versace era mucho más natural que la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—No sé qué te habrá contado Bella, pero ella es simplemente una empleada más, de hecho es mi secretaria, así que cualquier proyecto relacionado con el centro debes hablarlo antes conmigo.

—Entiendo. De todas formas acaba de salir del ascensor, así que, si te parece bien, os lo comento a las dos a la vez. —Increíble, esa mujer había conseguido caerle fatal en menos de dos minutos—. Hola Bella.

—Buenos días Elena. — Bella inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y después se dirigió a Edward —. ¿Qué proyecto dices que tienes en mente?

Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Su amiga podía haber cambiado con el paso de los años, pero si algo había permanecido inmutable era su desmedido sentido de la responsabilidad. La única información que tenía para localizarla era que trabajaba en ese centro, y sabía de sobra que si se presentaba por las buenas en su horario de trabajo, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de cuál era, ella lo ignoraría por completo. Jamás dejaría de realizar su trabajo por charlar con un viejo amigo. Pero si le ponía un buen cebo, acudiría, y eso era lo que había hecho. Había mandado un mensaje con la recepcionista; un mensaje con poca información que Bella se apresuraría a confirmar. Un posible proyecto que daría publicidad al centro y que lo mismo incluso generaba beneficios. Y Bella no había tardado ni cinco minutos en bajar a informarse.

—Es algo que he estado pensando estas dos últimas semanas, desde que fui a la exposición benéfica, aunque creo que lo mejor es hablarlo en algún sitio más privado.

—Vamos a mi despacho y me lo cuentas —dijo Elena despidiendo a Bella de paso— Yo me haré cargo de esto querida, puedes seguir con tus cosas.

—Muy bien. — Bella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de no estar presente. Elena tendía a ir demasiado a su aire, pero era la jefa y no le quedaba otra que obedecer así que, se giró para volver al ascensor.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Edward —. No te lo tomes a mal... ¿Elena? —Se llamaba así, ¿verdad?—. Pero me gustaría que Bella estuviera presente. Nos conocemos desde hace años, y sinceramente, a veces soy algo obtuso y cuesta entenderme. Ella me traducirá en caso de que me líe con los términos. —Terminó guiñando un ojo cómplice.

¿Obtuso? ¿ Edward? ¡Ja! Era la persona más directa que conocía, pero si Elena se tragaba la mentira, por ella perfecto. Y ya fuera porque se la tragó, o porque se dio cuenta de que Edward no iba a ceder, Elena consintió.

Subieron a la segunda planta y entraron en un despacho amplio, con grandes ventanales y paredes pintadas en blanco con alguna que otra imitación de Andy Warhol. El mobiliario constaba de una mesa enorme y vacía sobre la que yacía abandonado un ordenador apagado y nada más. Ningún papel por medio, carpeta, _post-it_ o bolígrafo. Completaban la estancia un sillón giratorio de director tras la mesa, y dos butacas bastante cómodas. Elena ocupó el primero y Edward y Bella los otros dos.

Edward no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su amiga. Volvía a ser la bibliotecaria aburrida. Vestía una chaqueta negra sin forma, una falda del mismo color justo por debajo de la rodilla; ese tipo de falda aburrida, ni con vuelo ni ajustada sino todo lo contrario, con el largo que peor podía quedar a cualquier pierna, medias color carne y zapatos de tacón bajo. El pelo estaba recogido de nuevo en un moño clásico y aburrido. No se la veía ni rastro de maquillaje en la cara, ni en las uñas. Vamos... era la mujer invisible. No pudo evitar preguntarse si llevaría liguero, y cómo sería esta vez su ropa interior... ¿Tanga de encaje negro? ¿Mini braguitas con algún letrero divertido? Demonios. Le encantaría saberlo.

—Bien, os pongo en antecedentes —comenzó a hablar antes de que sus neuronas bajaran a la ingle con tanta especulación sobre interiores— Trabajo como fotógrafo para una publicación que tiene como premisa realizar reportajes que sirvan para dar a conocer el país, ya sea en paisajes, cultura, turismo, sociedad etc. Desde el día en que asistí a la exposición, una idea ronda por mi cabeza. Poca gente conoce los "intríngulis" de este tipo de centros. Para ser francos, todos sabemos de las residencias geriátricas y tal, lugares a tiempo completo donde los ancianos están internos. Pero ¿centros de día? No dudo que haya muchos, pero son completamente desconocidos. Cuando alguien menciona centro y ancianos, piensa directamente en geriátricos, pero esto no es exactamente un geriátrico. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —contesto Bella, que entendía completamente a qué se refería. Poca gente tomaba en serio un centro de día.

—Le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza, y pienso que sería buena idea hacer un reportaje sobre ello: la ayuda que presta a la sociedad, las ventajas y desventajas... En fin, realmente no sé bien cómo tramitarlo todavía, me haría falta recopilar información, conocer la historia de los ancianos, de los trabajadores, los prolegómenos de la gestión, etc. Cuando recopile esa información, mi tención es pasarla a la revista y ver si a ellos les parece tan interesante como a mí, y en caso afirmativo, sería cuestión de poner en marcha el proyecto. Para eso necesito autorización del centro y de las familias de los ancianos que saldrían en reportaje.

—Es muy interesante —comentó Bella entusiasmada, viendo a la claras que el reportaje se traduciría en que más gente conocería la labor de los centros de día, que quizá consiguieran más benefactores, y que con mucha, muchísima suerte, la burocracia lo mismo dejaba de congelarles las subvenciones. Aunque eso sería más un milagro que otra cosa.

—¿Y qué ganamos nosotros? —preguntó Elena.

—Bien, veamos. — Edward procedió a explicarle a Elena lo que Bella había visto desde el primer momento.

Elena escuchaba desapasionadamente, prestando más atención a sus uñas de porcelana, perfectamente esculpidas, que a todos esos chismes sobre dar a conocer el centro, y cuando terminó la explicación, preguntó lo que verdaderamente importaba.

—Sí, todo eso está muy bien pero, ¿qué beneficio económico saca el centro? Y no me vengas con posibles donantes.

—Bueno, beneficio económico, ninguno. La publicación para la que trabajo no paga por reportaje. De hecho, ninguna publicación paga a los protagonistas de los reportajes, a no ser que sean personajes públicos y exclusivas rosas. — Edward se estaba hartando de tanta tontería. ¿Qué narices se pensaba esa Donatella Versace de pacotilla?

—Pues entonces, sinceramente no le veo ningún... —comenzó Elena.

—Creo que el Sr. García estará muy interesado en la propuesta —interrumpió Bella.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó Elena irritada. ¿Quién se creía que era esa pedorra para interrumpirla?

Bella miró a Elena totalmente consciente de que tenían cosas que hablar y que sería totalmente contraproducente que debatieran en presencia de Edward. Por tanto, con una sonrisa en los labios solicitó a su amigo unos minutos a solas con su superiora y lo acompañó su propio despacho, para al segundo siguiente entrar en el de Elena y cerrar la puerta.

¡Joder como se nota quién curra y quién no! Pensó Edward al sentarse en la única silla del despacho de Bella. Era un cuadrado de dos metros por dos metros y la pared en la que se abría la puerta estaba enteramente ocupada por estanterías metálicas del suelo al techo llenas de archivadores de la A a la Z y libros contables. Dos mesas en forma de "L" se adueñaban del espacio restante. La pared que quedaba libre estaba pintada en un tono blanco normal y corriente y de ella colgaban varias acuarelas y óleos sin enmarcar que supuso estaban pintados por los _niños_ de Bella. Frente a él, justo sobre la mesa más grande, se abría una pequeña ventana con cortinas venecianas blancas que daba a un jardín con bancos por el que paseaban los residentes. Sobre las mesas, aparte del ordenador y el teclado, miles de papeles, cuadernos, carpetas y lo que parecían apuntes se amontonaban en pilas ordenadas simétricamente a la espera de ser despachadas. Pegados al monitor _post-it _de colores recordaban citas con el Sr. García, horarios de talleres, ideas, y mil cosas más. Le llamó la atención un cubilete redondo de plástico lleno de lápices perfectamente afilados, bolígrafos y rotuladores fosforitos. Lo cogió, y comprobó sonriendo que era un bote de Cola-cao forrado con un folio de papel blanco pintado. Una casa, un árbol más grande que la casa y flores enormes e imposibles, dibujadas con lápices de cera de vivos colores y trazo infantil. Era como si hubiera sido decorado por un niño pequeño. Lo observó más detenidamente. El artista había dejado su firma en la base, aunque era casi ilegible, no por que estuviera borrada, sino porque de las cuatro letras, cada una era de un tamaño y usaba indistintamente mayúsculas y minúsculas. Sonrió al leerlas, _Iris_.

Volvió a dejar el cubilete en su sitio y siguió buscando algo más que cotillear. No parecía haber nada interesante. No vio fotos familiares sobre la mesa, ni revistas que leer. Estuvo tentado de abrir los cajones en busca de algo, pero se imaginó la reacción de su amiga si lo pillaba cotilleando y se contuvo. Así que sólo le quedaba pensar... Pensó en su madre, a la que cada vez se le iba más la pinza, en Carlos y sus pájaros, en que no le apetecía nada empezar a buscar una casa donde vivir, por lo que seguiría viviendo con su vieja... Al fin y al cabo, cambiaba de personalidad telenovelesca cada día, lo que significaba que no le daba tiempo a aburrirse.

¡Demonios! ¡qué incómoda era la maldita butaca! Cambió de posición con la intención de acomodarse, pero no hubo manera. Era dura como una piedra. Apoyó los codos en los reposabrazos y siguió pensando. ¿Seguiría Bella nevando el pubis depilado y ese bigotito rosa fuerte? Joder, ¡Ojalá! De ahí pasó al tema de la ropa interior... Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer comenzó a imaginar los distintos estilos de tanga que podría llevar bajo la falda monótona y aburrida, y se le ocurrieron múltiples diseños... Demasiados para su pene, que se rebeló de inmediato saltando dentro de los vaqueros. ¡Joder! Ahora sí que estaba incómodo. Se levantó de la silla y metió la mano por debajo de la tela de los pantalones con la intención de dar acomodo a cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba algo tensa. Lo malo es que ese fue justo el momento que aprovecharon las mujeres para entrar en el despacho.

—He conseguido hablar con el director del centro, el Sr. García, y nos ha hecho un hueco para el miércoles a las cuatro. ¿Te viene bien? —comentó Bella sonriente. Le había costado un poco convencer a Elena, pero tras conseguir hablar por el móvil con el director, ésta no había podido decir nada en contra.

—Me viene perfecto —contestó Edward girando para quedar frente a ella a la vez que daba gracias al cielo por estar acomodándose de cara a la pared, y no de cara a puerta. Se cerró rápidamente la chaqueta de cuero, y toda evidencia quedó oculta.

—Magistral —respondió Bella contenta.

—Magnífico —recalcó irónica Elena— Ahora ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café? Son casi las doce y no he almorzado —comentó colgándose del codo de Edward.

—Vaya, te lo agradezco, pero si no hay inconveniente me gustaría que me enseñarais un poco cómo va el centro y tal... Para ir recopilando información que pasar a la revista y así el miércoles poder acudir a la cita con datos fiables y no sólo conjeturas.

—¿Pretendes que te haga una visita guiada por aquí? No te molestes, te lo Cuento rápido: sólo hay viejos, viejos y más viejos. Les damos de comer, de merendar, un poco de gimnasia, algún taller tonto y a casita —resumió Elena despectiva—. Vamos a tomar ese café.

—Preferiría recorrer el centro —contestó Edward con toda la educación que fue capaz de reunir. Le estaba cargando la pija.

—¿Sí? Tú mismo. Me temo que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo oliendo a desinfectante.

—¿Puedes acompañarme tú? —preguntó a Bella.

—¿ Bella? Imposible, tiene muchísimo trabajo pendiente—dijo Elena señalando las pilas de carpetas sobre la mesa.

—Bueno... — Bella miró la mesa, calculó el tiempo que tardaría en ponerse al día y decidió, como siempre, acudir un par de horas antes al centro por la mañana, con eso bastaría—. No hay problema. Mañana vendré antes.

—No creo que esa sea la solución —inquirió Elena furiosa.

—Genial —comentó Edward a su vez—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Bajemos, te enseñaré la planta baja y a partir de ahí, ya iremos viendo.

—¡Cojonudo! —exclamó Elena— Tú verás, Bella, querida, pero mañana a las ocho de la mañana quiero todos los archivos pendientes sobre mi mesa.

—Los tendrás —aseveró Bella seria.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_La imaginación está hecha de convenciones de la memoria._

_Si yo no tuviera memoria no podría imaginar,_

_BORGKS_

* * *

—El centro, para que te hagas una idea, cumple la función de una guardería, solo que para niños grandes. Tenemos personal cualificado para atender ancianos de dependencia moderada e incluso severa, es decir, aquellos que necesitan ayuda para realizar ciertas acciones básicas, pero no dependen de la presencia constante e indispensable de otra persona. Por tanto, nos encontramos ante personas que no necesariamente deben ser internadas en geriátricos, puesto que con algo de ayuda pueden continuar con sus vidas, pero que por otra parte no pueden permanecer solos en sus domicilios. Las familias de estos ancianos cuentan con el centro para que los cuide en las horas que dedican a sus trabajos, y a su vez el anciano puede seguir viviendo en el hogar familiar, algo que, aunque puede parecer de poca importancia, para ellos es vital pues no se sienten abandonados por sus familias en residencias extrañas, lejos de su _nido_ —comentó Bella guiándole por el vestíbulo hacia el ala derecha del edificio—. El horario es de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde, y tenemos un geriatra permanente que vigila las condiciones de cada anciano y elabora informes médicos mensuales con los que hacemos un seguimiento personalizado de sus necesidades y carencias. Una vez a la semana pasan consulta otros especialistas y, en caso de que algún residente requiriese de cuidados más especializados, se informa a la familia y se le desplaza al hospital o centro que pueda solucionar en mejor grado su dificultad. Nuestro centro tiene un ratio de un cuidador para cada seis, siete ancianos que, aunque no es lo ideal, tampoco está nada mal. Además contamos con voluntarios que nos ayudan enormemente en la tarea.

—¿Voluntarios?

—Sí. Personas, ángeles en realidad, que ocupan su tiempo libre en acompañar, charlar, comprender y sobre todo escuchar a los ancianos. Son en su mayoría mujeres de entre sesenta y setenta y cinco años, sin excesivas cargas familiares. Para nosotros su apoyo es extremadamente necesario; imprescindible de hecho.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Edward impresionado. No le cabía duda de que Bella también ejercía de voluntaria, o que al menos trabajaba más horas de las que realmente tenía en nómina.

—Esta es la sala polivalente. —Le mostró una gran sala de parquet viejo y rayado, con grandes ventanales, cortinas de tonos suaves y muy iluminada, estaba ocupada por mesas y sillas avejentadas pero cómodas, perfectas para levantarse aquellos con problemas de movilidad. Varios ancianos estaban sentados observando a una mujer vestida con bata que tenía dos barreños enfrente: uno de ellos lleno de pinzas de tender la ropa de color rojo y el otro con pinzas azules. Tenía un cartón en la mano e iba pinzando alternativamente una pinza de cada color. Los ancianos la imitaban—. Como verás están trabajando en series de colores. Una azul, una roja. Dentro de un rato, cuando todos lo hayan conseguido lo complicará un poco más. Dos rojas y una azul...

—¿Eso es complicado?

—No para ti, pero mis _niños_ tienen problemas de memoria. —Cerró la puerta—. No me gusta decir delante de ellos Alzheimer, demencia senil, ni nada que se le parezca... Me da la impresión de que si algún incompetente les repite continuamente que son tontos al final se lo acaban creyendo y no se esfuerzan por superar sus _hándicaps_. Pero si en vez de eso, exclamas: "¡Vaya, casi lo consigues!" O "¡Te ha faltado nada!", su autoestima crece y llegan a hacer cosas sorprendentes. Por tanto, ninguno de mis _niños_ tiene enfermedad alguna. —Sonrió picara—. Solo algún leve olvido de vez en cuando. —Caminó hacia otras puertas de color salmón que se notaba habían sido pintadas recientemente—. Este es el comedor.

Le mostró un gran salón con mesas amplias, sillas altas y suelos resplandecientes. Todo estaba impecable, aunque se notaba el paso del tiempo en los cantos de las mesas y en los respaldos de las sillas. Luego pasaron a la zona de cocinas, en la que le enseñó los distintos menús, adecuados a las necesidades de cada anciano: colesterol, tensión alta, diabetes, problemas digestivos,..

—¿Tienen varios menús de cada tipo para elegir? —preguntó Edward mirando la pizarra en que estaban escritos.

—Varios, lo que se dice varios, no. Tienen un par de primeros y un par de segundos para cada menú especial.

—Yo pensaba que esto eran "lentejas, si las quieres las tomas y si no las dejas".

—¡No! Eso sería... ¡Horrible! Si queremos que los _niños_... —Según iba contándole cosas se entusiasmaba más y más, y se olvidaba de que eran ancianos—... se sientan como en casa deben tener capacidad de elección, tanto a la hora de comer, como a la hora de asistir a talleres, elegir sus amistades y demás. Deben ver el centro como un sitio donde aprovechar su tiempo libre lejos del hogar, no como una prisión en la que son abandonados porque molestan. Su autonomía es muy importante. —Terminó sonriendo.

—Aja. —Dios, estaba preciosa cuando se olvidaba de parecer seria y se dejaba llevar por su amor a sus _niños_. Edward daría cualquier cosa por hacer que le sonriera a él de esa manera. Lo que le llevó a pensar que casi estaba tan hermosa sonriendo como cuando disfrutó entre sus brazos la última vez. Mmm... mejor no pensar en eso.

—Esta es la sala de estar —dijo mostrándole un recinto enorme lleno de mesas con mayores reunidos en torno a ellas, con periódicos, cartas, domino, etc.—. Algunos juegan, pero la mayoría charlan y comparten enfermedades comentó sonriendo a la vez que señalaba dos señoras que discutían sobre si su enfermedad era peor o mejor que la de la otra. Una de ellas aseguraba tener Sida—. No prestes atención a Mercedes; está perfectamente sana. Más que tu y que yo —comentó señalando a la supuesta enferma de Sida—. Salgamos al exterior.

Al salir del edificio, se sumergieron de lleno en un jardín de césped verde, con árboles crecidos que daban buena sombra y senderos de cemento totalmente liso por los que caminaban los ancianos, algunos con bastón, otros con muletas, varios en silla de ruedas y casi todos acompañados de mujeres de entre sesenta y setenta años.

—Estas son las voluntarias de las que te hablaba. Escuchan a los _niños_, los acompañan y si surge algún problema dan aviso rápidamente. Sin ellas no conseguiríamos hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hacemos.

—Asombroso. — Edward inspiró una buena bocanada de aire puro. En el interior del edificio el aire estaba más cargado pero no sabía cómo mencionarlo sin hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

—Se nota el olor, ¿eh? —comentó ella al verle respirar— Para tenerlo todo perfectamente desinfectado usamos productos bastantes fuertes, que no son nocivos para la salud en modo alguno, pero dejan su impronta en el ambiente. No obstante, es preferible oler a lejía a tener alguna plaga. Las defensas de mis niños suelen ser bastante bajas y toda precaución es poca.

—Aja. — Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Ese no es tu padre?

—Sí. Ven. —Le cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta Ricardo— Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Edward? Venía a estudiar a casa de críos.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Lo que has crecido! Casi no te reconozco. ¿Ya has vuelto de América? ¿Qué tal por aquellos lares?

—Hola, Ricardo —saludó Edward con una par de palmadas en la espalda—, llevo algún tiempo por aquí.

—Cuéntame, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Cómo te va todo?

Y mientras paseaban Edward procedió a contar a grandes rasgos lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos conversando cuando Ricardo se salió del camino, se agachó cerca de un árbol y cogió algo.

—Es un broche —comentó enseñándoselo a su hija.

—Mmm... creo que sé de quién es. —Se lo cogió de la mano—. Lo entregaré en recepción.

—Perfecto —respondió Ricardo para al segundo siguiente agarrar la mano de Bella y dirigirse hacia las mesas del centro del jardín, ignorando a Edward totalmente—. Tengo sed, ¿sabes si puedo conseguir agua por aquí? —Miró su hija—. La una y media, ¿he tomado café?

—Sí, papá —respondió besándole en la mejilla—, hace un ratito, justo después de la comida. Ahora te pido un poco de agua.

—¿Para qué quiero agua? Aunque... lo cierto es que tengo algo de sed. Siempre sabes lo que quiero. Eres un sol —dijo besándola en la mejilla.

—¿Te acuerdas de Edward? — Bella se giró para coger a su amigo de la mano presentárselo de nuevo—. Venía a casa a hacer los deberes conmigo de críos.

—¡Anda, mi madre! Lo que has crecido, chaval. Te hacía en América. ¿Vas a quedarte? Cuéntame, hombre, no te quedes tan callado, que no me como a nadie.

—Bueno... — Edward, sorprendido, miró a Bella, que estaba totalmente seria, ninguna sonrisa iluminaba su cara—. Llevo... llevo aquí unos meses... yo...

—¡Ricardo! —llamó un hombre en silla de ruedas—. He visto un águila ahora mismo. Ven hombre, que te lo pierdes.

Ricardo acto seguido se volvió hacia ¿su amigo? y dejó sin ningún reparo a los dos jóvenes plantados.

—¿Un águila? ¿Aquí? — Edward estaba bastante confuso.

—¿Por qué no? Cada cual es libre de ver lo que quiere —comentó Bella con una sonrisa mientras le guiaba hacia el final del jardín.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu padre? ¿Por qué se olvidó de lo que le había contado?

—Bueno, sufrió una enfermedad... — Bella se mordió los labios—. Ha perdido la capacidad de crear recuerdos. Es como un ordenador sin disco duro, puedes bajarte una película y verla, pero cuando acaba no queda en la memoria del PC, por tanto no puedes verla de nuevo y pierde constancia de que la ha tenido en algún momento. Todo lo que pasa es siempre nuevo para él.

—¡Joder! ¿Lleva mucho tiempo así?

—Algunos años.

—¿Y siempre que me vea va a sorprenderse de... verme?

—Mmm, no.

—¿No dices que no guarda recuerdos?

—Efectivamente, pero la memoria cotidiana, intuitiva, por llamarla de alguna manera, no la ha perdido. Cuando ve a alguien de manera continuada, su subconsciente lo recuerda, no el nombre o quién es, pero sabe que esa persona no es peligrosa, que puede hablar con ella... No lo relaciona con alguien físico, pero sabe que puede confiar en ella. No sé si me explico.

—Más o menos —asintió Edward.

—Entremos —dijo Bella cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del centro—, te enseñaré lo que queda de la planta baja.

De nuevo en el interior le fue mostrando las diversas aulas para los talleres, la biblioteca, etc. Y mientras desgranaba dato a dato cada una de las funciones, virtudes y necesidades del centro, descubrió asombrada que lo hacía de manera casi automática, sin poner toda su mente en ello. Y eso era debido a la persona que la acompañaba. No porque Edward se mostrara indiferente a sus explicaciones, ¡qué va! Era porque ella estaba demasiado pendiente de otras cosas que no eran el centro. Otras cosas con dos piernas, dos brazos y una melena rubia hasta casi la cintura.

Ufff. La última vez que lo vio, hacía quince días, había estado tan ocupada enfadándose por su presencia inesperada, discutiendo y por último practicando sexo, que no había prestado mucha atención al estado general de su antiguo amigo, y tenía que reconocer que en estos siete años, había una especie de madurez en él que no tenía cuando lo vio en Detroit. Se le veía más seguro de sí mismo, más fuerte, con una voluntad inquebrantable para conseguir lo que se le hubiera metido en mente... En definitiva, era Edward elevado a la enésima potencia. ¡Y era peligroso! Y no solo eso: sus hombros eran más anchos, su mirada más dominante, tenía el pelo rubio y larguísimo, la piel más morena, los músculos más perfilados... Bueno, que si Jorge estuviera presente no dudaría en asegurar que era un "semental en toda regla".

Según le iba mostrando el centro, en su cabeza aparecieron tres vocecitas, Lógica, Razón y Prudencia, que le aconsejaron a gritos que diera a la entrevista un carácter frío y profesional y se dejara de risitas y miraditas. Lo malo es que, conforme iban pasando los minutos se le iban colando sonrisas sin poder evitarlo y Lógica, Prudencia y Duda estaban que echaban chispas.

Lógica le requería que no se olvidara de con quién estaba hablando. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Que tenía una vida perfectamente organizada y adecuada a su forma de ser. Que una noche de sexo no tema porque dar pie a otra, que además era proclive a discutir con él y que había muchas razones, demasiadas, para dar por zanjada lo antes posible la visita. Pero ante todo, que dejara de sonreír y estuviera atenta a posibles peligros.

Prudencia, serena y certera, exponía los motivos para cortar de raíz cualquier acercamiento. En primer lugar, en su vida perfectamente estructurada no había espacio para nada más y si el tiempo fuera oro, Bella estaría en la más absoluta ruina. En segundo lugar, en caso de que por algún portentoso milagro encontrara ese tiempo, la atracción que había sentido desde siempre por Edward podía volver a surgir —de hecho, ya estaba surgiendo— y sabiendo cómo eran ambos, eso sólo podía llevar al desastre. No se podía juntar el orden con el caos, el control con la impulsividad, y esperar que no aconteciera una hecatombe. Y en tercer lugar y más importante estaba Iris. Su hija, su propiedad privada, su tesoro.

Duda, bastante más visceral, advertía sobre posibles peligros: "Si lo ves hoy, ya mismo quieres volver a verlo, y si lo vuelves a ver, quién sabe si no acabaras en la cama con él. Si acabas en la cama con él puede que te acostumbres a tener un amante y, si te acostumbras, modificaras tu vida para conseguir más tiempo con él y cuando llegue el momento en que él acabe los reportajes que tiene y se largue en busca de nuevos trabajos, deberás reestructurar tu vida ¡Otra vez! Muchas molestias por solo un poco de sexo... Aunque se puede dar el caso de que se quede a vivir aquí, en Madrid, y entonces el peligro será aún mayor. ¿Y si iniciáis una relación? Habrá un tira y afloja, discutirás, deberás ceder en ciertas cosas, y sobre todo, deberás mencionarle a Iris... Y puede que le siente bien o le siente mal. Si le sienta mal lo acabarás odiando porque Iris es lo mejor del mundo; si le sienta bien... ¿Entonces qué? ¡Eh! Qué pasa si le sienta bien... si quiere saber más... conocerla... tenerla con él... ¿La compartirás?"

¡Callaos! Gritó a las voces de su cabeza, estaban tan alborotadas que no la dejaban escuchar nada, y creía que Edward había preguntado algo. Lo miró esperando no parecer demasiado despistada y él repitió su pregunta.

—Te decía que me vendría bien un mapa del sitio, o algo por el estilo. Así esta noche aprovecho para estudiar la ubicación de cada recinto y apuntar lo que me ha parecido más interesante de cada una de las salas y mañana ya vengo con la cámara a tiro hecho. —¿Llevaría de nuevo el tanga con la llave estampada? Le comía la curiosidad. "¡No pienses en eso!", se regañó a sí mismo.

—¿Vas a venir mañana? —"¡Peligro, peligro!", sonó una alarma en su cabeza.

—Sí, quiero hacer algunas fotos y mandárselas al editor para ponerle en antecedentes. Así sabré si le interesa el asunto y podré exponer sobre seguro el tema a tu director. —"Lo cierto, es que no se le nota ninguna costura en la falda", seguía su mente dándole vueltas al tema de la ropa interior, "y siempre se notan las costuras de las bragas, ¿no? ¡Ay Dios! Lo mismo no llevaba tanga sino una faja de esas que se ponen las mujeres", pensaba sobresaltado, "Eso no deja marcas... ¿Verdad? No, imposible que Bella lleve eso. Fijo que lleva un tanga tan, tan pequeño, que ni se nota".

—Entiendo. —Mmm. Eso significaba verlo tres días seguidos, apuntó Lógica. Y si lo veía quizás tendría que atenderlo durante algún tiempo; tiempo en que no haría su trabajo y este se aplazaría acumulándose más todavía, avisó Prudencia... ¿Estás segura de que no te apetece verlo trabajar?, se coló de golpe Curiosidad entre las voces... Ver cómo se agacha a tomar las fotografías mientras ese culito perfecto se marca en los pantalones...—. ¿Valdría algo así? —Sacudió la cabeza y señaló hacia el plano de salidas de emergencia que estaba colgado en la pared, Curiosidad había sido tan gráfica que ahora tenía la imagen del trasero de Edward estampada en la frente.

—Podría valer si me apuntas los nombres de las salas. —¿Se molestaría mucho Bella si la escoltaba a su despacho y la subía la falda para comprobar qué llevaba? "Por supuesto que sí", se respondió a sí mismo. Argumentaría indignada que cualquiera podría pillarles. Aunque si hubiera alguna manera de inutilizar ese argumento lo mismo...

—Ningún problema. Creo que tengo algún plano en mi despacho. Espera un segundo y te lo bajo. —Lo mejor sería alejarse un poco de él para poder pensar las cosas con sensatez.

—Te acompaño —respondió al momento Edward. ¡Se lo había puesto en bandeja!

—No te molestes, tardo un segundo. —Lo justo para mojarse la cara con agua fría y borrar la imagen de su estupendo trasero enfundado en vaqueros.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que no pueda acompañarte? —contestó a su vez, extrañado de que quisiera dejarlo tirado en el vestíbulo.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que había pensado, que mientras ubico los nombres de las salas en el mapa, podrías aprovechar el tiempo recorriendo el centro, en vez de estar observándome escribir.

—Te aseguro que lo que más me apetece en estos momentos es observarte... detenidamente. —Con rayos X si fuera posible. Necesitaba saber qué ropa interior llevaba y la curiosidad que sentía se traducía físicamente en cierta agitación que estaba resultando bastante molesta.

— Edward —le paró ella muy seria. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia—, he accedido a dejar aparte mi trabajo, que por cierto es mucho, para mostrarte el centro. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta y que te tomes el proyecto seriamente.

—Me lo tomo muy en serio —proclamó un poco mosca. Joder, la bibliotecaria había vuelto. ¡Por favor que no lleve bragas de "cuello vuelto"!

—Perfecto. Entonces, si fueras tan amable, te agradecería que obviaras ese tipo de comentarios.

—Como prefiera Srta. "Avestruz". Seré el decoro personificado —comentó haciendo una reverencia, lo cual le permitió asomarse discretamente al escote de la chaqueta. ¡Mierda! No se veía nada, seguía con la duda de cómo sería el sujetador.

—¡ Edward! —Se echó hacia atrás Bella, que de tonta no tema un pelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—En fin... —Resolvió ignorarle—. Voy a dar aviso en recepción para que te permitan entrar al centro sin necesidad de esperar a que el celador te acompañe.

—Eso suena bien —contestó distraído, pensando que en cuanto estuvieran a solas, también la desharía ese moño aburrido y rígido.

Y de paso le pediré a Sara que lo vaya notificando a los empleados para que no se sorprendan si te ven haciendo fotos —comentó ella entrando en el ascensor. "¿Dónde estará archivado el plano?", pensó centrando sus pensamientos en el problema inmediato.

—Necesitaré autorización firmada. Una del responsable del centro para las instalaciones, y otra por cada uno de los ancianos que fotografíe. —"¿El despacho de Bella tiene llave?", caviló Edward. Entre la conversación, la visita al centro, el meneo de caderas de su amiga al andar, las dudas sobre su ropa interior y la necesidad de deshacerle ese moño de bibliotecaria, era incapaz de recordar si el despacho tenía llave o no, y era imprescindible que la tuviera.

—Mmm, me entrevistaré con el Sr. García y te conseguiré la autorización. Por otro lado, hablaré con mis _niños_ esta tarde en mi taller de cuenta cuentos, dejaré las autorizaciones que consiga en recepción a primera hora de la mañana que puedas comenzar tu trabajo en cuanto llegues. —Entró en el despacho "¿Estaría el plano en el mismo archivador que las medidas a tomar en caso de incendio?". Bella frunció el ceño, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —comentó él observando detenidamente el pomo de la puerta. ¡Sí! Tenía llave y además estaba metida en la cerradura. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y echó la llave—. Cuando llegue mañana subo a buscarlas y de paso te traigo un café.

—No te molestes. — Bella le daba la espalda mientras buscaba en las estanterías. No pudo evitar tocarse el moño subrepticiamente, Edward no dejaba de mirárselo... ¿Estaría mal peinada?—. No es necesario que me traigas café y pierdas el tiempo.

—Yo no lo llamaría perder el tiempo —comentó acercándose a ella—, siempre es agradable tomar café con un amigo.

—Sí, sí, claro —contestó distraída sacando varios archivadores y examinándolos. "¡Sí que hace calor aquí!", pensó por un instante. Luego cayó en la cuenta del foco de procedencia del calor: Edward.

—Además, así bajamos juntos para el _tour_ fotográfico. —Estaba casi pegado a ella; un par de centímetros y la tocaría.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Bella girando de golpe y golpeándolo ¿sin querer? con un archivador enorme en el pecho—. ¡Caray Edward! No te pegues tanto ¡Pareces una lapa! —Le esquivó y abrió el archivador sobre la mesa—. Aquí está el plano. Espera que lo fotocopio y te escribo las salas.

—Aja —dijo con voz ronca acercándose de nuevo a ella.

—Listo. —Colocó las fotocopias sobre la mesa e inclinándose sobre ellas se dispuso a escribir los nombres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_No piense mal de mí, señorita,_

_MI interés por usted es puramente sexual._

_GROUCHO MARX_

_Un chisme es como una avispa; _

_si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, _

_mejor no te metas con ella. _

_GEORGE BERNARD SHAW_

* * *

Edward no podía creer en su suerte. Bella se había inclinado sobre la mesa, y sus caderas se marcaban claramente bajo la falda. Sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo, al menos no con el cerebro de arriba, tomó una decisión.

Bella lo sintió pegarse a su espalda presionando la ingle, y lo que no era la ingle, contra su trasero, e hizo intención de girarse. Unas manos grandes y fuertes la aferraron por la cintura mientras sus dientes hacían presa en su cuello impidiéndola volverse.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Pregunta retórica donde las hubiera. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Volverla loca!

—Satisfacer mi curiosidad —dijo bajando las manos hasta las caderas para a continuación comenzar a arrugar la falda en sus puños.

—¿Qué curiosidad? — Bella sintió cómo la falda ascendía lentamente.

—Necesito saber qué ropa interior llevas —respondió lamiéndole el oído.

—¿Y no puedes, sencillamente, preguntarlo? —exclamó ella intentando girarse de nuevo.

—No. —Pasó una de las manos por delante de su cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede entrar alguien! —Pegó un empujón con las caderas intentando deshacerse de su abrazo a la vez que agarraba el brazo que la sujetaba con ambas manos. ¡No había manera de soltarse!—. ¡Dónde tienes el cerebro!

—En estos momentos a la altura de tu trasero —contestó él presionando su erección contra ella.

—¡ Edward! ¡No estoy bromeando! —exclamó Bella retorciéndose. Y lo malo era que cuanto más se movía, más crecía y se endurecía el pene de su amigo—. ¿Te has parado a pensar lo que puede suceder si alguien viene aquí? No, claro que no, y ese es el problema, que no piensas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! No tienes cabeza, déjame ¡Caramba!

—No te preocupes, he cerrado la puerta con llave —susurró en su oído haciendo los escalofríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

—¿Que has hecho qué? Pero... — Bella apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. Ya que no podía soltarse, al menos intentaría mantener el equilibrio. Lo malo que esto hizo que se inclinase más todavía, lo cual le proporcionó a Edward ubicación más adecuada entre sus nalgas, y a ella una impresión más gráfica sobre la dureza y tamaño de su pene.

—Así "Avestruz", así. Relájate, no te comas el coco. Lo tengo todo pensado, nadie va a entrar. —Separó su polla inquieta de las acogedoras nalgas de su amiga y a continuación subió la falda que se arrugaba en su puño hasta la cintura.

—Estoy relajada —gruñó Bella totalmente tensa.

—Claro, preciosa, no lo dudo. —Sonrió mientras deslizaba la mano libre buscando la ropa interior que tanto le había dado que pensar—. Vamos a ver qué encuentro.

—Un tanga —respondió Bella medio sobresaltada cuando él empezó a acariciarle las nalgas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó él a la vez que le daba un cachete que casi la hizo jadear—. No me lo cuentes.

—¿Decepcionado? —"¿Qué quería? ¿Que no llevara nada?", pensó entre excitada y enfadada. ¡La estaba avasallando!

—No. Pero quiero averiguarlo por mí mismo. —La mano volvió a recorrer su trasero lentamente, hasta encontrar la fina tira elástica a la altura de la cadera. Bella sintió cómo los dedos recorrían la cinta internándose en el centro de su trasero, bajando hasta encontrar la tela que cubría el perineo para volver a subir haciendo el recorrido inverso. Notó un tirón en el clítoris cuando los enredó en la cinta del tanga y tiró hacia arriba, haciendo que la tela se le hundiera en la Vulva.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo es mi ropa interior —aseveró ella susurrando—. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con el plano?

—Shhh —siseó Edward a la vez que volvía a tirar del tanga haciendo que se humedeciera.

—Es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer. Un montón de trabajo me espera sobre la mesa. Además, todavía tengo que escribir los nombres en el plano, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta maneta. Aparte de que esto no es buena idea, imagina que alguien llama a la puerta, piénsalo por un momento...

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, "Avestruz"? — Edward soltó la tela y con las yemas de los dedos acarició el principio de los muslos.

—No tengo ningún problema. Mira, es de lógica, esto es un despacho, un sitio donde la gente trabaja, donde YO trabajo, no es un lugar adecuado para dejarse llevar por los instintos sensuales. —Más que hablar, jadeaba. Esas caricias, en esa zona, la estaban derritiendo—. Quizás en otro momento, en otro lugar. Imagínate que suena el teléfono, o que alguien intenta entrar...

—Tu problema es que quieres anticiparte a lo que va a pasar. —La mano que la rodeaba la cintura subió por el abdomen, atravesó la barrera del pecho y se acomodó en su garganta—. Lo quieres tener todo tan controlado, que conviertes el futuro en presente.

—¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que hacer manitas en mí despacho no es, lo que se dice, algo práctico... Puede causarme muchos problemas.

—No estamos haciendo manitas, te estoy magreando —comentó él recorriendo la unión entre muslos y nalgas con los dedos, una y otra vez, y otra.

—¡Por favor! Todo tiene un límite y tú lo estás rebasando —exclamó Bella jadeante. Edward había dado con uno de sus puntos erógenos, uno del que ella no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento. Y sabía que como le dejara seguir, ella no querría parar.

—¿Crees que todo tiene un límite? —preguntó pegándose más a ella a la vez que hundía los dedos en su vagina. Estaba húmeda. Mucho.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Bella. Y aprovechando que ya no la sujetaba, le dio un codazo suave en el estómago y pegó un salto con la clara intención de alejarse de él. ¡Mecachis! Ese hombre la hacía perder la entereza.

—Auch —se quejó Edward para acto seguido agarrarla por los hombros y girarla de frente a él—, no hay ningún límite, excepto el que tú quieras poner. Has puesto tantos límites a todo lo que te rodea, que así estas... ¡Limitada!

—¡Qué! —La mirada de Edward se había vuelto salvaje, dura, segura... Como si nada pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión. —Basta de charlas "Avestruz".

La cogió de las axilas, la levantó en vilo y la arrojó sobre la butaca del despacho. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, agarrándoselas y colocándole la parte interior de las rodillas sobre los brazos de la butaca. La falda se arrugó por completo en su cintura, los muslos se le abrieron totalmente mostrando el tanga negro con una gran señal de STOP en rojo, justo en el centro. Edward admiró la visión que se presentaba ante él.

—Me preguntaba si llevabas liguero. Ya veo que no. —Recorrió con los dedos el elástico de las medias que se le hincaban a mitad del muslo—. No me gusta —comentó tirando del elástico y comprobando que la piel estaba enrojecida por la presión—. Se clavan en tu piel. No quiero que nada se hunda en tu piel, salvo yo mismo.

Bella no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado asombrada para hacerlo. ¿Que narices estaba diciendo? Sonaba un poco demasiado... posesivo, ¿no? Machista, obsoleto, arcaico...

Edward deslizó los dedos bajo el elástico y de un tirón le bajó las medias a la altura de las rodillas, luego posó los labios sobre la piel enrojecida para besarla. Bella sintió algo húmedo acariciándola, lamiéndola toda la zona, calmando el escozor que había dejado el elástico.

Edward fue recorriendo lentamente con la lengua el interior de los muslos, dando suaves mordiscos cuando la sentía moverse, desplazándose lentamente sobre sus caderas.

Bella puso las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y empujó en un inútilmente por deshacerse de sus caricias. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaban en su despacho!

Él le agarró las muñecas, a la vez que subía hasta su boca y la besaba con fuerza, casi sin dejarla respirar. Su pene enfundado en vaqueros presionaba contra su vagina y su pecho cubierto con la camisa se imponía sobre sus senos. Bella sintió la lengua hundirse en su boca, recorrerla entera, entrar y salir en una danza similar a la que ejecutaban las caderas masculinas contra su ingle. Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de derretirse, él se separó. La miró a los ojos fijamente y asintió. Bella no tenía ni idea de por qué había asentido, pero le daba impresión de que iba a resultar muy difícil detenerle si por algún motivo se le pasara por la cabeza querer parar las sensaciones que la dominaban... lo cual era imposible.

Edward le soltó las muñecas para desabrocharle la chaqueta, sus labios subieron el sendero que dejaba la tela abierta. Se detuvo escasos segundos admirar sus pechos y lamer los pezones, no por ella, por él. Para su placer. Luego continuó descendiendo hasta la cintura donde la falda estaba hecha un churro, la obvió y bajó hasta el borde del tanga. Se entretuvo en lamerlo mientras sus dedos se abrían camino por debajo de este y buscaban la entrada a la vagina. Cuando la notó arquearse, hundió el dedo corazón a la vez que con el pulgar trazaba círculos en el clítoris y el índice y el anular masajeaban la vulva. Jugueteó con la nariz sobre el bigotito fucsia que tanto le encandilaba, a la vez que se solazaba con su pubis suave y depilado, sintiendo cómo los músculos de su amiga se contraían y su espalda se tensaba. Cuando la oyó gemir, introdujo un dedo más y deslizó los labios hasta el clítoris, succionándolo por encima con fuerza, a la vez que la mano que tenía libre le masajeaba las nalgas y se centraba en ellas siguiendo el camino de la tira del tanga, presionando contra él, enredándola entre sus dedos y tirando de ella una y otra vez, haciendo que se le clavara en el ano, logrando que la seria, circunspecta y controlada Bella jadeara y gritara en el estertor de un orgasmo que la hizo tensarse hasta irse de la butaca.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando se traspasan los absurdos límites que te marcas? —preguntó Edward con la respiración entrecortada.

Bella no pudo responder, apenas conseguía aire suficiente para respirar, cuanto menos para hablar. Por entre las pestañas de sus ojos medio cerrados, vio que Edward se ponía de pie y se desabrochaba los vaqueros. Su polla saltó fuera de ellos ansiosa, dura, tensa, enorme. Apenas le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que no había un sólo pelo en el pubis masculino, cuando Edward la cogió suavemente del cabello instándola a que se incorporara en la silla, a que se acercara al pene que oscilaba inhiesto y dominante frente a ella. Se lo agarró con una mano y lo acercó hasta los labios femeninos. Pujó contra ellos, hasta que se abrieron y lo abarcaron.

—Muy bien preciosa, abre esa generosa boquita y cómetelo entero — susurró introduciéndose en ella.

—Serás troglodita —dijo Bella sacándose la polla de la boca.

—No. Soy solo un hombre desesperado —contestó recorriéndole los labios con los dedos hasta que ella absorbió el índice sin pensarlo—. Llevo quince días pensando en ti, en tus labios, en mi polla llenando tú boca. —Mientras hablaba recorría con el pene sus mejillas, acariciándola, dejando un rastro de humedad sobre su piel—. Vamos, "Avestruz", déjate llevar.

El dedo recorría el interior de su boca, acariciándola, rozándola los dientes, abriéndola los labios hasta que acabó alejándose de ella. Bella sacó la lengua para seguirlo y en ese momento Edward guió su pene hasta ella. Bella lo acarició con la punta, lamiendo la humedad que salía por la abertura del glande, hundiendo la lengua en ella, sintiendo cómo él pujaba para introducirse más profundamente en su boca, y Bella tomó el control... O al menos lo intentó. Lo agarró con una mano mientras le hundía la otra entre los muslos, acogiendo sus testículos sobre la palma, sopesándolos y amasándolos. Rodeó el glande con la lengua y trazó todo el contorno una y otra vez, como si estuviera chupando una piruleta, succionando y soltándolo alternativamente a la vez que sus dedos subían y bajaban lentamente recorriendo las venas que surcaban el grueso tallo. Rozó con los dientes la sensible piel del frenillo, para luego consolarlo con un pequeño beso, haciendo que Edward soltase una de las manos de su cabello para apoyarla contra el respaldo de la butaca buscando sujeción.

—Joder, "Avestruz", hazlo otra vez —jadeó enredando los dedos de la mano libre en su pelo.

Y Bella obedeció. Mordisqueó suavemente el glande, succionó el prepucio, abarcó con sus labios el capullo presionando y arrastrando lentamente la fina piel que se arrugaba en el frenillo hasta casi llegar a la base para luego volver a subir a la abertura de la uretra y hundir un poco la lengua en ella a la vez que los dientes lo arañaban muy suavemente. Finalmente depositó un beso sobre el glande y miró a Edward.

Sus facciones denotaban tensión: tenía los labios firmemente cerrados, las fosas nasales se expandían con cada inspiración entrecortada, los ojos estaban entornados y el sudor recorría su frente. Lo vio soltarse del apoyo de la butaca y al momento sintió cómo la recogía el cabello y se lo colocaba sobre los hombros, cayendo en cascada sobre la chaqueta abierta, enmarcando la palidez de sus pechos en hilos de ébano. Sus manos la acariciaron las mejillas, la frente y volvieron a su cara.

—Me estás matando —aseveró antes de empujar su pene sobre los tentadores labios femeninos e introducirse en ellos con un gemido.

Bella sintió cómo los dedos de Edward volvían a engancharse en su cabello y la impulsaban hacia su pene para que lo absorbiera entero. Y así lo hizo, completamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel.

—Muérdeme —ordenó él a la vez que se aferraba más fuerte a ella—. Haz lo que has hecho antes. Vamos.

Bella acató la orden y usó sus dientes como le había enseñado Jorge, arañando primeramente y soltando, succionando y besando, tal y como había practicado con Robert. Tenía que reconocer que Jorge sabía cómo volver loco a un hombre, pensó para sus adentros.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Edward un segundo antes de volver a soltar su pelo para apoyarse con una mano en el respaldo de la silla. Apenas sí conseguía que las rodillas no se le doblasen. No sabía dónde había aprendido Bella ese truco, pero lo estaba destrozando. Presionó un poco con la mano que aún agarraba su melena, intentando que ella lo introdujera más en su boca—. Cómetela entera —ordenó.

Pero esta vez ella no le hizo caso, se lo estaba pasando muy bien martirizándolo.

Edward empujó con las caderas, intentando enterrarse más en ella, pero Bella alejó su boca, abarcando sólo el prepucio. Él volvió a presionar y ella se volvió a alejar. Estaba casi pegada al respaldo de la silla, con Edward totalmente inclinado sobre ella. Sintió una punzada en el cuero cabelludo. Edward agarraba fuertemente su pelo y tiraba de él, instándola a obedecer. Bella lo ignoró y siguió arrullándolo con la punta de la lengua, torturándolo.

—Mierda, "Avestruz", no me hagas esto. No juegues conmigo. —Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos— Abre la boca —ordenó imperiosamente.

Ella sonrió y abrió los labios. Él se introdujo dominante. La sujetó por la nuca autoritario y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Bella presionó los labios contra su piel, creando una fricción imposible que lo volvió más loco aún, mientras colocaba una mano en la base de la polla para impedir que se adentrase del todo en ella. Edward no pareció darse cuenta de esto último porque siguió pujando, haciendo que la boca de Bella chocara contra sus dedos, casi consiguiendo que el glande le tocara el fondo de la garganta. Bella empujó para aflojar la presión y él la liberó un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Trágatelo, "Avestruz". Vamos, quiero sentir mi semen recorriendo tu garganta.

Deslizó una mano desde la nuca femenina hasta posarla en la garganta y sin dejar de mirarla atentamente, enterró implacable su polla en la boca de su amiga un par de veces antes de correrse entre jadeos.

Bella bebió su esperma y él sintió en sus dedos el movimiento de su garganta al hacerlo. Edward no era una persona posesiva, al menos no que él supiese, pero en ese momento se sintió feliz al pensar que algo suyo estaba en ella. No podía follarla en ese momento, no llevaba ningún condón encima, y no le apetecía que Bella montara en cólera por hacerlo sin protección, así que el que su semen entrara en ella era, al menos, una pequeña compensación. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el cabronazo que le había enseñado esos trucos también le había dejado el mismo regalito que él, y sólo de pensar en ello le empezó a latir la sien, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que a él le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que hiciera Bella en su tiempo libre, con quién lo hiciera y si follaba o no. No tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones ni a enfadarse.

Salió de su boca lentamente, casi lánguido, dio dos pasos atrás y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas.

—Joder, "Avestruz". ¿Dónde coño has aprendido a comerla así? —preguntó entre jadeos. Vale, no le daba lo mismo.

—Eso es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad? No pretenderás realmente que te lo cuente, ¿o sí? —¿Qué clase de hombre preguntaba eso tras tener sexo eventual?

—Déjalo, no me lo cuentes —se contestó a sí mismo en voz alta, mirándola fijamente. En esos momentos sería capaz de matar a la persona que le hubiera enseñado ese _arte_.

—Aja. —Gracias a Dios. Iba a resultar gracioso explicarle que su amigo gay la corregía los movimientos mientras ella practicaba con su vibrador fucsia.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Edward diez segundos después con tono de voz entre enfadado y celoso—. ¿No habrán sido los mismos que te enseñaron a poner el condón con la boca? ¿Verdad? —"¿Por qué coño pregunto?", pensó Edward cabreado consigo mismo. ¡A él qué más le daba! Joder! Encima eran dos a falta de uno, a los que tenía que matar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó roja como la grana.

—Lo que has oído —respondió arrogante poniéndose en pie.

—¿A ti quién o quiénes te han educado en la técnica del cunnilingus? —preguntó Bella muy seria levantándose de la silla y colocándose la ropa hasta dejarla de nuevo impecable. O casi impecable.

—Eh... — ¡Mierda! Ahí lo había pillado—. No es lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ambos hemos aprendido y practicado con personas desconocidas por el otro. No advierto la necesidad de conocer a las artífices de tu experiencia, al igual que no entiendo por qué necesitas conocer tú a mis mentores.

—No es una necesidad, solo siento el imperioso deber de felicitarles por las clases que te han dado. Son unos putos genios impartiendo lecciones —repuso molesto, Bella era experta en darle la vuelta a las conversaciones y cabrearlo de esa manera—. La comes de maravilla.

—¡Edward! No seas grosero.

—¡Que te den! —Se abrochó los pantalones y salió dando un portazo. Bella se quedó parada en mitad del despacho, con la boca abierta y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

—Y luego dirán que las mujeres somos las complicadas.


	18. Chapter 18 y 19

**Capítulo 18**

_No busquemos solemnes definiciones de la libertad, Ella es solo esto: Responsabilidad._

_GEORGE BERNARD SHAW_

Le escocían los ojos, notándolos hinchados y secos. Le dolía la espalda de estar encorvada sobre la silla. Levantó los brazos y se estiró. Un chasquido le avisó de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada frente al ordenador. Se frotó los párpados cerrados y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos continuó viendo borroso. No podía continuar en ese estado, así que cerró la sesión y apagó el ordenador. Se levantó de la silla sintiendo cómo crujía cada articulación de su cuerpo. Miró el reloj, la una y media de la madrugada. Hora de irse a la cama. El trabajo aún estaba por terminar, pero ya lo haría mañana. Iría antes a trabajar, más o menos como siempre, y lo acabaría antes de las ocho.

Se acercó a la cocina y preparó un café bien negro. Luego lo metió en el termo para el día siguiente mientras iba calculando las horas. Si se presentaba en el centro a las seis de la mañana le daría tiempo de sobra a terminar los ficheros y luego, a las ocho se los presentaría a Elena. Si tenía suerte y Edward no se presentaba por la mañana, la daría tiempo a ponerse al día, y a las cuatro estaría preparada para asistir a la reunión con el Director. Frunció el ceño... la reunión era a las cuatro, ¡Ay Dios! Era imperativo que ella estuviera fuera del centro a las seis y cuarto exactamente, por lo que esperaba que la conversación no se demorase. Se frotó la sien con los dedos, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se acercó a la puerta de la nevera y observó detenidamente la hoja del calendario llena de apuntes a bolígrafo para planificar la semana.

Lunes: Iris, fútbol hasta las seis treinta, puerta trasera. Hacer compra. No olvidar leche, zumos, legumbres.

Martes: Iris puerta delantera cinco en punto. Pescadería y carnicería. Congelar.

Miércoles: Fútbol Iris seis treinta, puerta trasera. Danza vientre infantil de siete a ocho. Reunión Sr. García cuatro en punto.

Frunció el ceño y sacó su móvil. Abrió la alarma y la programó para las seis. En caso de que sonara y siguiera en la reunión llamaría a sus hermanos para que recogieran a su hija.

No se molestó en seguir mirando el calendario: los jueves y viernes eran iguales a los lunes y miércoles. El sábado estarían en Credos y regresarían el domingo por la mañana a casa, donde ¡gracias a Dios!, pasarían todo el día.

Hacía ya seis años que sus hermanos y ella planificaban el tiempo con un calendario de cocina. Bueno, más bien lo planificaba ella y sus hermanos lo asumían con mayor o menor agrado. Dos sábados por la noche al mes eran suyos, por tanto se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Jorge. Los otros eran de sus hermanos, y ella regresaba pronto para así cuidar de su padre cuando ellos salían. Los domingos los pasaba en casa, y los viernes eran libres; es decir, que avisando con antelación cualquiera podía salir siempre y cuando alguien cuidase a Ricardo, aunque en realidad ella siempre se quedaba en casa ese día mientras Darío y Héctor aprovechaban para ir donde quiera que fueran los que tenían tiempo de ser jóvenes y disfrutar de ello.

Lo que no ponía en el calendario, era que Bella se acostaba a diario cerca de dos de la madrugada, y que mucho antes de que saliera el sol ya estaba en marcha para acabar el trabajo de Elena antes de que ésta se presentara a por él. Que corría como alma en pena para estar a tiempo en el cole para recoger su hija, que aprovechaba cada segundo de la tarde para jugar, hacer deberes, y compartir cariños con ella. Que cuando tras las horas de relajación daban las once de la noche y la niña y el abuelo estaban dormidos, Bella volvía a correr como una loca para recoger la casa y limpiar lo poco que le diera tiempo antes de que el reloj marcara las doce, momento en el que, con un bocadillo en una mano y el ratón en la otra, se sentaba frente al PC para cenar y de paso adelantar algo de trabajo antes de acostarse. Y por supuesto hoy no iba a ser distinto.

Recorrió la casa por última vez. Todo el mundo estaba dormido en su cama. Darío y Héctor en la litera del cuarto grande, Ricardo en la habitación de matrimonio e Iris en el cuarto que compartía con su madre. Se acercó a su hija y le acarició la frente, retirándola el flequillo para depositar un suave beso en ella. Teñía que reconocer que era la niña más preciosa, buena, cariñosa y trasto del "mundo mundial". Sonrió al pensar en la coletilla que siempre decía su hija.

Abrió la puerta del armario con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sacó su abrigo y un bolso de cuero. Después, se dirigió con pasos suaves a la terraza. Se puso el abrigo, abrió la puerta y salió. El gélido aire de noviembre le enrojeció las mejillas al momento, pero a Bella le daba igual. Vestida con su chándal viejo de andar por casa, calcetines de lana gruesa y el abrigo, se sentó tipo indio en el suelo de terrazo helado, abrió el bolso de cuero y sacó la bolsa de tabaco para liar y un papelillo. Dejó la bolsa sobre su regazo y extendió el papelillo en la palma de su mano, seleccionó una pequeña cantidad de hebras de tabaco y se lió un cigarrillo. No fumaba más que ese cigarro al día, siempre en la terraza y a esas horas, justo antes de lavarse los dientes y meterse en la cama. Tenía clarísimo que jamás fumaría delante de su hija; de hecho no permitía a nadie fumar en casa por ese motivo. Pero, sinceramente, ese cigarrillo al día era su rebeldía privada, su escape diario del estrés y la ansiedad. Encendió el pitillo y mientras absorbía la primera calada rememoró lo sucedido en el día.

Edward se había presentado, tal y como había asegurado el día anterior a las nueve de la mañana con un par de cafés en la mano y, aunque Bella había tomado ya cerca de medio litro —llevaba desde las seis trabajando en el despacho—, aceptó de buen grado el que le ofrecía. Su amigo estaba contento, animado. Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el Edward que había abandonado el despacho el lunes dando un tremendo portazo y echando humo por las orejas. Se mostró amistoso durante el resto de la mañana; tanto, que ella no tuvo más remedio que volver a dejar de lado su trabajo y acompañarle en otra visita más al centro. Fotografió a todos aquellos ancianos que habían firmado la autorización, habló con los cuidadores, asistentes, médicos y voluntarias, inmortalizó con su cámara cada rincón del centro y por último soportó el flirteo descarado de Elena con una sonrisa en los labios. Bella estuvo tentada de pedir un termómetro en enfermería y tomarle la temperatura. Su comportamiento había dado un cambio tan radical con respecto al día anterior que estaba segura que Edward incubaba alguna enfermedad extraña. Ella sabía de primera mano que había virus que afectaban al cerebro, y estaba segura de que alguno se había colado en el de su amigo y estaba afectándole la capacidad de relación social. Caray, si hasta había sido amable. No se había metido con ella, no la había llamado "Avestruz", ni había intentado nada en el despacho. Aunque, todo sea dicho, Bella se había cuidado muy mucho de acercarse demasiado a él, y posiblemente el vestuario elegido para ese día que era de todo menos sexy, había sido determinante para esto. Unos pantalones de pinzas negros una talla mayor de la necesaria sujetos a su cintura por un cinturón —últimamente, no hacía más que perder peso, entre el trabajo, la exposición y la casa, algún que otro día se le había olvidado comer—, camisa blanca arrugada bajo la chaqueta negra, mocasines negros y el pelo recogido en una trenza baja de lo más sosa. Y no se había vestido así a propósito. Qué va. Es que se le había olvidado apuntar en el calendario que el lunes tocaba plancha, y con todo el trabajo acumulado que se llevó a casa se le olvidó por completo, y cuando por la mañana se había vestido, la única ropa disponible era esa.

Chasqueó la lengua.

¡Por todos los Santos!

¡Se le había vuelto a olvidar!

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, las dos menos cuarto... Apagó el cigarrillo en una maceta vacía, recogió la colilla, salió de la terraza, se dirigió a la cocina, tiró la colilla a la basura, sacó la plancha y la puso a calentar. Recorrió el pasillo, entró de puntillas en su cuarto, volvió a besar a Iris, cogió la ropa colocada sobre el escabel, seleccionó un par de camisas y pantalones para sus hermanos, los pantalones de pana para Iris y su traje gris, y regresó a la cocina. Lo plancharía en diez minutitos y luego se metería en la cama. Al fin y al cabo ella no iba a dormir mucho.

A las tres de la mañana su dolorida espalda tocó por fin el colchón, justo luego de programar el despertador para que sonara a las cinco y cuarto, un cuarto de hora más tarde de lo habitual.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Somos nuestra memoria somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes ese montón de espejos rotos_

_JORGE LUIS BORGES_

Edward comprobó por última vez el _e-mail_ mandado por el editor de su revista y sonrió. Le parecía bien la idea de hacer un reportaje sobre el centro, y pedía más datos. Revisó su respuesta en la que indicaba que el día siguiente, tras la reunión, dispondría de los datos requeridos e hizo _click_ en "enviar". Cerró el portátil y se dirigió al comedor. A través de la puerta cerrada le llegaban las voces latinas de los protagonistas de algún culebrón. Abrió lentamente y observó a su madre. Estaba sentada en el sillón, vestida con una imitación de un traje de época, con corpiño, enaguas y falda hasta los tobillos. El cabello peinado de manera elegante y complicada, en un recogido alto del que asomaban bucles dorados. Con todos esos datos supo al momento que estaba viendo por enésima vez Corazón salvaje.

—¿Ya has terminado hijo? —preguntó Luisa cuando lo vio entrar.

—Sí, mamá.

—Perfecto, siéntate a mi lado. He ordenado a Bautista que monte una emboscada y mate a ese maldito de Juan del Diablo. Mira —señaló el televisor en el que se veía a un tipo moreno de pelo largo escondido tras unos arbustos mientras Bautista recorría las oscuras calles pistola en mano.

Edward suspiró. Su madre iba de mal en peor. No solo veía los culebrones, sino que los vivía. Desde que se había trasladado a vivir al piso, Luisa elegía telenovelas en las que el protagonista masculino tuviera una madre de su edad y adoptaba su personalidad. En esos momentos era Sofía, madre de Andrés Alcázar y Valle y archienemiga de Juan del Diablo. Edward por supuesto era Andrés. Y lo peor de todo es que Luisa/Sofía estaba empeñada en que se tenía que casar con una tal Mónica. ¡Ay Dios!

—¿Vas a ir a visitar a Catalina mañana?

—No mamá. —No le apetecía en absoluto seguirle la corriente. Luisa llevaba todo el día insistiendo en que fuera al pueblo a visitar a la madre de la tal Mónica, Catalina de Altamira, y francamente estaba harto—. Voy a ver a Bella. —No tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho eso; bueno, sí. Si su madre se empeñaba en buscarle novia, al menos que supiera que ya tenía una a la vista... de un modo un tanto liberal y ocasional.

— Bella … ¿Tiene algún título?

—Mmm… Creo que se sacó el título oficial de inglés o algo por el estilo en la Escuela Oficial de idiomas, no sé si tendrá algo más. —¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—¿De qué estás hablando, hijo? Los títulos nobiliarios no se obtienen en la escuela, sino por herencia familiar.

—Ains. Ya decía yo.

—¿Qué decías, hijo?

—No, no tiene ningún título ni alcurnia ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero, es un buen partido? —preguntó su madre sentada con la espalda muy recta.

—Eh… —"¿Por qué no adornarlo un poco?", pensó juguetón—. Dirige una hacienda enorme y tiene un montón de trabajadores a sus órdenes que la ayudan a cuidar a familiares ancianos.

—¿Es la dueña? —preguntó interesada.

—No exactamente. Es una empleada, pero dirige el cotarro.

—¿El cotarro? Preferiría que no usaras esos términos modernos en mi presencia, hijo. No son adecuados a nuestra posición.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Cómo es su familia?

—Bueno, tiene dos hermanos y un padre.

—¿Y su madre?

—Murió al poco de nacer ella.

—Ah, pobre muchacha. Una joven luchadora, que se ha abierto camino en la vida con esfuerzo y trabajo. ¿Sus hermanos son mayores o menores que ella? —preguntó de repente.

—Esto... menores.

—Pobre muchacha, con dos niños a su cargo a los que sacar adelante, trabajando sin descanso día y noche, cuidando de su familia, sin tener vida propia. Una joven inocente e ingenua que no ha vivido la vida porque se ha dicado a su familia... ¿Y su padre? ¿Es un buen hombre? —En esta pregunta tornó los ojos.

—Es un buen tipo, pero está enfermo. Ha perdido la memoria, por así decirlo.

—Ahhh. —Se llevó las manos al pecho—. Pobre muchacha inocente, cuidando de toda su familia, con un padre enfermo que no recuerda que ella existe. Obligada a sacarlos adelante sin ninguna ayuda. ¿Tienen dinero?

—Eh. No, no creo. —Lo cierto es que no lo sabía con seguridad, pero Bella no llevaba nunca joyas, y su ropa no era de marca, ni parecía peinada de peluquería.

—Oh pobrecita. Supongo que le has ofrecido ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Para salir de la vida enclaustrada que lleva.

—¿ Vida enclaustrada?

—Por supuesto. ¿Es que no lo ves hijo? Una muchacha sola en la vida, trabajando de sol a sol para mantener a su familia, sin salir jamás de la hacienda en la que cuida a todos esos familiares ancianos. Obligada a ver pasar la vida mientras ella espera a que sus hermanos sean mayores y puedan valerse por sí mismos, cuidando de su anciano y enfermo padre. Responsable, inocente, ingenua. El que tú hayas aparecido en su vida es lo mejor que podría pasarle. Un hombre de bien, de alcurnia, con un buen trabajo. Dispuesto a sacarla de la miserable rutina de su vida, y hacerla feliz en un matrimonio perfecto.

—Arg. Sí mamá, claro. Voy a hacer algo de cenar. — Edward se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Su madre acababa de inventarse su propio culebrón, pensó mientras sacaba las alitas de la nevera, y lo malo era que, ahora que había contado todas esas cosas, Edward se daba cuenta de que, salvando las distancias, no estaba muy equivocada. Conociendo a Bella como la conocía, estaba seguro de que había asumido toda la responsabilidad de cuidar a su familia. Echó aceite en la sartén y la puso al fuego.

Mierda. Ahora no le iba a resultar fácil verla como una joven sin ataduras y dispuesta para un poco de sexo eventual, si es que alguna vez la había visto de esa manera. Se quedó parado con una alita de pollo en la mano, recordando...

La había visto esa misma mañana, encorvada sobre la mesa, escribiendo en el ordenador a una velocidad increíble y con la mesa cubierta de carpetas y a la vez ordenada. Había entrado en su despacho sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, decidido a ignorarla completamente tras la discusión del día anterior. Pero no pudo. La vio tan atareada, tan concentrada en el trabajo, que se arrepintió por un momento de haberla obligado a perder el tiempo enseñándole el centro y practicando sexo oral. Y joder, qué sexo. Lo malo es que el demonio de los celos había hecho acto de presencia jodiéndolo todo.

Después de pasar la noche con ganas de matar a alguien, a dos personas en particular, había sido capaz de pensar fríamente y auto convencerse de que había sido un idiota por actuar de esa manera. Cada cual era libre de salir con quien le diera la gana, más o menos. Su relación no era exclusiva. Qué demonios, ni siquiera tenían una relación.

Por ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza asombrado por este último pensamiento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y carraspeó sonoramente, cuando ella se volvió la ofreció sin palabras una vaso lleno de café que había comprado en la cafetería. Ella sonrió y acepto.

—Es el cuarto que me tomo esta mañana, como siga así me voy a subir por las paredes —comentó jocosa antes de dar un trago y saborearlo.

Edward miró el reloj colocado en la pared, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana., era el cuarto café que se tomaba, ¿desde qué hora estaba trabajando? Sabía por día anterior que los lunes, miércoles y viernes estaba en el centro hasta las seis, los martes y jueves hasta las cinco. ¿Cuántas horas trabajaba al día? No podían ser tantas.

La observó atentamente mientras tomaba el café. Tenía profundas ojeras, le temblaba un poco el pulso y estaba extremadamente delgada. Mierda. Sí podían ser tantas.

Pasó el resto de la mañana con ella, escuchando las historias que contaba sobre cada anciano, conociendo cada detalle de sus vidas, dándose cuenta de que los trataba con amabilidad y mucho ingenio, como a él. Al finalizar la mañana, no solo tenía muchos datos sobre el centro, sino que conocía mejor a su amiga... y la jefa de su amiga.

Elena había resultado ser un verdadero incordio. Los había acompañado quejándose continuamente del olor a desinfectante del centro, de las extravagancias de los ancianos, haciendo bromas crueles sobre ellos y sobre Bella, e insinuándosele cada cinco minutos. De hecho Edward había acortado su visita, saliendo del centro poco antes de la hora de comer, sólo por no escuchar a esa mujer un segundo más. Era prepotente, egoísta, vanidosa, cruel y muy hermosa... artificialmente.

A su nariz llegó el inconfundible aroma del aceite quemándose. Parpadeó unas veces hasta eliminar los recuerdos del día y centró su atención en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Alitas de pollo... O al menos esa era su intención. Las echó en la sartén y cuando estuvieron cocinadas llevó los platos al comedor donde cenaron en silencio. Luisa pendiente de su telenovela y Edward pendiente de sus pensamientos que, por cierto, estaban centrados en Bella. Al día siguiente la vería en la reunión, aunque... quizás se presentara un poco antes de la cita.


	19. Chapter 20 y 21

**Capítulo 20**

_Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo._

_ARISTÓTELES_

Las tres de la tarde. Faltaba una hora para la reunión con el director y Bella aún no había tenido tiempo de comer. Por suerte Edward no se había presentado esa mañana y le había dado tiempo a hacer bastantes cosas. O por lo menos a que no se le acumulase más trabajo. En ese momento su enfadado estómago sufrió un doloroso pinchazo acompañado de un sonoro rugido y un tenue mareo. Bella suspiró a la vez que apagaba el ordenador. No podía concentrarse, estaba hambrienta, y no solo eso, pensó al notar que la visión se le desenfocaba, tenía que comer. Ya. Tomó una galleta de su bolso y la fue masticando en el ascensor, solo por si las moscas.

Salió al vestíbulo con la intención de comprar un bocadillo en la cafetería y volver al trabajo el tiempo que le quedaba, pero nada más salir del ascensor, su atención se centró en otra cosa.

Edward acababa de entrar en el centro cuando vio a Bella salir del ascensor. Se dirigió hacia ella, pero su amiga cambió de dirección de golpe y porrazo, como si lo estuviera esquivando, solo que ni siquiera le había visto entrar. De hecho estaba persiguiendo a una anciana que llevaba un tarro de cristal con algo amarillento dentro.

—Mercedes. —La oyó llamar a la abuela—. ¿Qué llevas ahí, cariño?

—Es mío —respondió la anciana llevando el tarro a su espalda, escondiéndolo.

—No lo pongo en duda, preciosa, pero me mata la curiosidad. ¿Qué es?

—Nada. Algo para luego.

—¿Para comer luego? —preguntó Bella que conocía a Mercedes como si la hubiera parido.

—Puede ser —respondió misteriosa.

—Aja. Y ese algo para comer... ¿Es apetitoso?

—Seguramente —respondió entornando los ojos la anciana.

—Aps, pues si me lo dieras me harías un gran favor. Estoy muerta de hambre, fíjate que hora es y aún no he comido...

—Vete a la cafetería.

—Ya, pero seguro que lo que tienen ya está correoso o duro y yo tengo tanta hambre... Te debería un gran favor si me lo dieras.

—Es mío. —Mercedes agarró con más fuerza el tarro.

—Claro, claro. Perdona por insistir, tienes toda la razón, en fin. Me aguantaré hasta llegar a la cafetería —diciendo esto Bella sacó un caramelo de café y comenzó desenvolverlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un caramelo para matar el hambre. —La miró frunciendo el ceño—. Te lo cambiaría por tu tarro, pero saldrías perdiendo, al fin y al cabo lo mío es solo un caramelo diminuto.

—Pero tienes hambre.

—Muchísima.

—Te lo cambio por mi comida, y me debes un favor. Un favor grande —propuso Mercedes con ojos taimados.

—Vale —contestó Bella dándole el caramelo y tomando el tarro que la anciana ofrecía.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Edward a su espalda cuando la anciana se fue.

—¡ Edward! —profirió Bella dando un bote—. No te he oído llegar.

—¿Qué hay en ese tarro? —reiteró extrañado.

—Míralo tú mismo.

Dentro había lo que parecía ser un mejunje compuesto por huevos fritos, pan, algo de fruta, posiblemente manzana o pera, y trozos de ¿carne? Lo abrió y olfateó el contenido. Joder. Qué mezcla.

—En fin, voy a tirarlo a la basura y de paso notificaré en recepción que den aviso a las cuidadoras de que Mercedes vuelve a robar comida.

—Pero... ¿Para qué quiere esto?

—Sinceramente, para comérselo. Lo guarda escondido en el jardín y cuando menos lo esperamos lo saca y se lo come. Ya se "envenenó" una vez. Estará un par de semanas buscando la manera de conseguir comida, y luego se le olvidará y pasará a otra cosa.

—Tela con la vieja, ¿no?

—No seas grosero.

—Perdona.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Bella fue a recepción y dio el aviso. Luego se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Edward la acompañó pensando que su amiga tenía muchísima mano izquierda. Si le hubiera quitado el tarro a la vieja a la fuerza sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias y, tal como era Mercedes, fijo que habría liado una buena.

Una vez sentados, él con su refresco y ella comiendo (devorando) un pincho de tortilla, Edward comentó que su jefe estaba de acuerdo en tomar en cuenta el reportaje y que pedía más datos. Bella por su parte aseveró que el Director del centro estaba bastante esperanzado con las consecuencias positivas de salir la publicación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana? —preguntó Edward de sopetón.

—El sábado viajo a Gredos y el domingo cuido de mi padre —respondió de inmediato dando gracias a Dios porque se le estuviera pasando el mareo—. No puedo comparecer en el centro en fin de semana, tengo muchas cosas planeadas —avisó Bella alerta. Por muy importante que fuera el reportaje no iba a dejar de lado a su hija el fin de semana para ir a hacer fotos.

—¿Y quién dice nada de venir aquí?

—¿Entonces para qué lo preguntas?

—Para ver si podíamos salir por ahí el sábado.

—Aps. No, lo siento. Imposible. Voy a la sierra.

—Aja. Y el domingo cuidas de tu padre.

—Sí.

—¿El sábado por la noche estás libre?

—Pernoctaré en Gredos.

—¿Tienes casa en un pueblo?

—Eh, no.

—¿Vas de _camping_? A mí me gusta mucho ir de acampada, meterme en la naturaleza y todas esas chorradas. —Follar bajo el cielo estrellado...

—No, tampoco voy de acampada.

—¿A un hostal? — Bella no tenía pinta de gastarse el dinero en hostales, pero ¿quién era él para asegurarlo?—. ¿Una casa rural? Estuve haciendo un reportaje sobre eso, es una buena manera de pasar el fin de semana.

—A casa de un amigo —respondió ella para evitarse más preguntas. Le daba la impresión de que si decía cualquier otra cosa él querría acompañarla y eso era impensable. Los sábados eran suyos y de Iris, de nadie más... Bueno, de Jorge, pero no todos.

—Ah. —Así que ese era el plan. Iba a casa de sus amigos y pasaba la noche. Y daba lo mismo si esa misma semana le había comido la polla a él o a mil más. Joder—. Y... ¿Vas mucho?

—Un par de sábados al mes. La cabaña es de uno de mis mejores amigos, Jorge, y aprovechamos, si hace buen tiempo, para hacer senderismo, recorrer las rutas de Gredos, observar la naturaleza y todas esas cosas. Cuando acaba el día, estamos tan cansados que lo único que queremos es dormir bien abrigaditos. Imposible conducir de vuelta a casa. —No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarse para que Edward no pensara que iba a hacer otras cosas que no fueran lo que realmente hacían: caminar, hablar y jugar con Iris.

—Ya. —Y él se chupaba el dedo. ¡Idiota! Se reprendió a sí mismo. Si Bella lo quería así, mejor que mejor. Que follara con el puñetero Jorge de los huevos todos los sábados que quisiera porque a él le daba exactamente lo mismo—. ¿El viernes?

—¿El viernes qué?

—¿Tienes algún plan el viernes por la noche? —A la mierda. La iba a follar tantas veces el viernes, que el sábado no tendría ganas de joder con nadie.

—No.

—Perfecto. Salimos el viernes a cenar. —No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

—Eh, bueno...

—Acabas de decir que no tienes ningún plan —la recordó enfadado.

—Efectivamente, pero ignoro si mis hermanos quieren salir, y si lo hacen no puedo abandonar mi casa, debo estar con mi padre —explicó Bella.

—Averígualo —exigió Edward. No estaba dispuesto a tragarse más excusas. El sábado lo pasaba con el hijo de puta ese, cojonudo. Pues el viernes era suyo. No había más que hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Toma. —Sacó el teléfono móvil y se lo dio—. Llama a tus hermanos y pregúntaselo.

—No lo dirás en serio —preguntó alucinada—. No corre prisa saberlo.

—Sí, corre. Necesito hacer las reservas con antelación. Si no, no podré llevarte adonde quiero. —Según lo decía, se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Sabía exactamente adonde la iba a llevar... y necesitaba reservar antes posible.

—Bueno, si es así. —No le daba tiempo a pensarlo, ni a controlar nada. Bella sintió un aguijonazo de pánico. Cuando no tenía las cosas bien planificadas todo se torcía, pero por una vez... Sacó su propio móvil y llamó a su hermano—. Darío, cielo, estoy pensando en salir el viernes por la noche con un amigo. ¿Tenéis algo planeado para esa noche?

Edward esperó sin mover un solo músculo, atento al sonido del móvil. No entendía las palabras, pero oía algo así como una algarabía al otro lado de la línea. Cuando vio a Bella sonreír supo que el viernes era suya.

—Sin inconvenientes. Darío está libre y cuidará de papá. —"De Iris", añadió para sí misma.

—Perfecto. Paso a recogerte por tu casa a las ocho.

—Imposible.

—¡Por qué! —Se estaba hartando de tantos _hándicaps_.

—Porque tengo que preparar la cena, los baños y todo eso. Hasta las once y media como muy pronto no concluyo mis tareas, antes no puedo salir.

—Joder. ¿Tienes que dar de cenar y bañar a tu padre?

—Eh, no. —"Tengo que dar de cenar y bañar a mi hija, contarle un cuento y esperar a que se duerma, y no acabo jamás antes de las diez y media". Pero no podía decirle eso—. Pero tengo que prepararlo todo. Si acaso, con suerte, a las once podría estar libre.

—Vale. —Joder, era igual que cuando era niño y tenían que estar a una hora especifica en casa, solo que al revés—. Te paso a buscar a las once a tu CASA. ¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo piso?

—Sí, pero no hace falta que me recojas. Dime dónde quedamos y ya voy yo sólita.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solo se puede ir en coche.

—¿Y qué? Proporcióname la dirección y seguro que llego sin dificultad. —No lo quería cerca de su casa ni loca.

—Tú llegarías, pero yo no. No tengo coche. Me tienes que llevar.

—¿No tienes coche?

—No. Estoy ahorrando para comprarme uno de segunda mano —explicó molesto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era obligatorio que todo hombre mayor de edad tuviera coche?

—¿No tienes suficiente ahorrado para comprar un coche de segunda mano?

—Tenía algo ahorrado, pero me lo gaste en otras cosas. —"En tres cuadros en los que salías tú, por ejemplo"—. No se me da muy bien ahorrar ni planificar nada.

—Ya veo. Bueno, pues siendo así, dime dónde vives y te paso a recoger.

—Como veas.

Le dio su dirección y le aconsejó que se pusiera ropa cómoda para la cita, nada elegante ni elaborado. Era un sitio sencillo donde pasar el rato de manera "muy agradable".

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_El odio es la venganza de un cobarde intimidado._

_GEORGE BERNARD SHAW_

La reunión empezó tarde, sobre las cuatro y media, y por tanto terminó tarde, se despidió hacia las seis y cuarto comentando que tenía un compromiso anterior y que era muy importante para ella llevarlo a cabo. Edward estuvo reunido con el Director y Elena hasta casi las seis y media. La reunión había ido como la seda: el director del centro resultó ser un tipo agradable e inteligente dispuesto a colaborar, o más bien, a encargar a Maite que colaborara. Elena sin embargo era otra historia.

Ya en el ascensor Elena se acercó a Edward, pegándose tanto a él que le apoyaba sus senos puntiagudos y siliconados en el pecho. Edward se alejó hasta quedar pegado contra la pared.

—Vamos a tomar una copa, conozco un sitio estupendo aquí cerca. —Elena ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, normalmente los hombres caían bajo sus pies... sus pechos... sus labios... su culo...

—No gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó Edward. Si alguien daba órdenes, era él.

—Tú te lo pierdes —respondió recorriéndole con el pecho con sus uñas de porcelana, bajando directa hacia la bragueta.

—Supongo que sí. — Edward le retiró la mano cuando pasó la frontera del cinturón.

—En fin, espero que no estés interesado en Bella. Ella no está lo que se dice libre, ¿sabes?. Tiene muchas responsabilidades a sus espaldas.

—No estoy interesado en nadie. —El vestíbulo estaba vacío, todo el mundo se había ido a su casa, y Edward estaba deseando largarse también, sólo por alejarse de esa arpía.

—Bien. Porque te aburrirías con ella como una ostra. Es la mujer más sosa que conozco, aunque imagino que ya te has dado cuenta. Solo hay que ver cómo viste. ¿Te has fijado en las bolsas de sus pantalones? Por favor, qué desaliñada, le quedan por lo menos dos tallas más grandes. Y su pelo, siempre recogido en ese moño, fijo que lo que tiene fatal, porque si no, para qué lo iba a ocultar. ¿No crees?

—Cada cual viste como quiere. —Unos pocos pasos más y estarían fuera.

—Claro que sí, no estoy criticándola. De hecho le he dicho una y mil veces que debería cuidar su imagen, es importante de cara al público presentarse impecable, o no me hace caso. Pretendo ayudarla y ella me ignora.

—Me lo imagino. —Abrió la puerta de la entrada y respiró aire puro. Elena viciaba todo lo que había a su alrededor con su perfume.

—Este fin de semana voy a ir a la inauguración de una nueva discoteca. Un sitio muy glamuroso, lleno de gente guapa. —Cambió de tema viendo que él no estaba por la labor de criticar al espantapájaros—. ¿Te apuntas? —Volvió a pegarse a Edward, rozándole el brazo con sus enormes tetas como por casualidad.

—Tengo otros planes —dijo Edward fuera del centro, dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús.

—¿No vas al coche? —Se extrañó ella al ver que se paraba bajo la marquesina.

—No tengo. —Aún le quedaban unos minutos hasta que llegara el autobús. Si ella se quedaba a hacerle compañía iban a ser los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

—Pobre. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

—No, gracias. —Ni de coña.

—Vamos, no seas tonto, no tardo nada. Tengo un Audi enorme, con asientos de piel, que te dejará de piedra... O te la pondrá dura como una piedra, lo que prefieras —dijo volviendo al ataque, deslizando la mano por encima de la cremallera del pantalón.

—Mmm. Casi me veo tentado de aceptar tu oferta —contestó Edward poniendo su mano sobre la de Elena y presionando contra su polla inerte.

—Perfecto —Sonrió Elena.

—Casi. Porque me temo que si entro en tu coche, me acabarás violando. Y eso no me apetece una mierda. —Asió la mano femenina y la retiró de sus pantalones. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi autobús es ese —dijo dando gracias a Dios porque por una vez en la vida se cumplieran los horarios del trasporte público.

Elena observó indignada cómo Edward subía al autobús.

Esa espantapájaros la estaba puteando. No solo se había ganado la confianza de su cuñado el "excelentísimo" director del centro, sino que además la muy capulla ponía mala cara cuando utilizaba la tarjeta de la empresa para cosas que no fueran, según ella, adecuadas, dejándola en evidencia delante de su cuñado cuando esto pasaba. Por si fuera poco, últimamente dejaba escapar insinuaciones de que le daba trabajo que no la correspondía. ¡Ja! Ella, Elena, era la jefa. No pretendería esa zorra escuálida que se rompiera las uñas escribiendo esos estúpidos informes. Y ahora, le había comido el coco al semental y por su culpa no la hacía ni caso.

Espantapájaros relamido. Zorra estúpida. Elena se moría de hambre y se mataba en el gimnasio a diario para conseguir su maravillosa figura mientras esa esquelética no tenía que hacer nada para conseguir estar delgada y lavar el cerebro a los hombres. Empezando por su cuñado, pasando por todo el personal del centro y acabando con Edward.

Tenía que poner remedio. Ya. Cuando Edward volviera al centro, le abriría los ojos y le contaría cómo era su preciosa amiga y lo que llevaba a sus espaldas.


	20. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_La duda es uno de los nombres de la inteligencia._

_BORGES_

* * *

—Vamos, hermanita, no te lo pienses más. Coge el coche, vete al centro y cómprate algo.

—Sí, mamá, vamos. Yo te digo si estás guapa o no.

—Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo se ha convertido mi salida de esta noche en una asamblea familiar? —comentó Bella divertida.

Desde que anunciara su intención de salir el viernes por la noche, toda la familia se había convertido en críticos de moda. Héctor aseguraba que no podía presentarse a una cita vestida de traje, y no le faltaba razón. Iris, por su parte, había registrado el armario que compartían de arriba a abajo y había anunciado a todo aquél que quisiera, o no, oírla, que su mami no tenía otra cosa más que trajes. Y Darío había decidido que ya era hora de que su hermana y su sobrina fueran de compras y actualizaran su vestuario.

Y allí estaba ella, el viernes a las siete de la tarde, a falta de cuatro horas para cita, vestida con el chándal de andar por casa y con toda la ropa de su armario tirada en la cama.

—¿Qué os parece si me pongo el traje con el que asistí a la exposición?

—Es perfecto... para una exposición. Vamos bicho, no te lo pienses más, que al final no llegas. Coge el coche y lárgate. —La empujó Héctor hacia la puerta.

—Sí mamá, vamos a hacer un pase de modelos en los toros. —Iris saltaba impaciente.

—En "Torero", la tienda se llama "Torero" y no sé... no veo la necesidad de adquirir nada nuevo. Quizás si me pongo la falda negra con la camisa gris... —dijo cogiendo cada una de las prendas y poniéndoselas por encima.

—Y si además te haces el moño, serás la bibliotecaria perfecta —comentó Darío sarcástico.

—¡Esto es increíble! No sé por qué insistís en apuntar que parezco una bibliotecaria. Es más, estoy por asegurar que jamás habéis ido a ninguna biblioteca, ya que si lo hubierais hecho os habríais dado cuenta de que visten de forma normal, ya sea con pantalones, con faldas, con vaqueros o con lo que les apetezca. Por lo demás, no advierto qué tiene de malo parecerse al cliché que tenéis sobre dicha profesión.

—Para, para. Que yo no he dicho nada, ni Iris tampoco, no uses el plural —comentó Héctor divertido, alzando las manos como para protegerse.

—¡Qué mentirosos! Mamá me ha llevado a la "bibílioqueca" y no van vestidas como ella. Llevan ropas mucho más bonitas —aseveró Iris en defensa de su madre.

—¿Quién más te ha dicho que pareces una bibliotecaria, hermanita? —preguntó Darío.

— Edward —respondió enfurruñada. Su ropa era perfecta para sus necesidades—. Lo dijo el otro día.

—¿ Edward? —Darío entornó los ojos. Dios sabe por qué había tomado el rol de _protector_ de la familia— ¿El tipo con el que sales esta noche?

—La palabra "tipo" tiene connotaciones despectivas, te agradecería que no la usaras —apostilló Bella —. Y sí, es la persona con la que saldré esta noche. No frunzas el ceño, lo conoces de sobra.

—¿Lo conozco? Lo dudo.

—Es el niño que venía a casa a hacer deberes. Con el que jugaba al fútbol de pequeña.

—No jodas. ¡Ese Edward! ¿Cuándo ha vuelto?

—¡Darío! Ese vocabulario. Iris no prestes oídos a tu tío.

—No se los prestaré mami. Son míos y no se los dejo a nadie.

—Quiero decir, que no le hagas caso.

—Ah bueno, nunca se lo hago.

—¡Iris! Más respeto —exclamó Bella a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Es cierto —dijeron tíos y sobrina a la vez. Iris no hacía caso a casi nadie... bueno, a nadie.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Ése Edward. No sé cuándo ha vuelto, m tampoco cuánto tiempo se va a quedar.

—¿Lo viste cuando estuviste en América? —preguntó interesado. Se le acababa de aparecer un pensamiento en la cabeza que no era demasiado agradable.

—Creo recordar que sí —comentó Bella a la ligera mirándolo muy seriamente Darío...

—Sí.

—No elucubres teorías extrañas. —Conocía a su hermano demasiado bien, En fin, creo que tenéis razón —dijo mirando las prendas que había sobre su cama— ¿Te vienes conmigo de compras Iris?

—¡Venga!

—Vamos. Se dice vamos, no venga.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Tres horas después Bella estaba atacada de los nervios. Acababa de llegar cargada de bolsas hasta las cejas y lo tenía todo por hacer. Dejó las compras sobre su cama, convenció a Iris de los beneficios de darse una ducha rápida en vez de un baño relajante y, entre gel y champú, la pequeña fue desgranando la tarde de compras a sus tíos.

—Mamá se ha probado mil ropas y por lo menos dos mil zapatos. También se probado "sujétatetas" y unas faldas tan cortas que se la veían los cinturones de las medias.

—Las ligas, Iris. Se me veían las ligas.

—Eso, las ligas. Y por eso no se las ha comprado, porque a mí me gustaban mucho pero ella decía que era muy "protovaquitas".

—Provocativas.

—"Protovaquitas", y no se las ha comprado. Pero luego he visto, porque la he visto yo y sólo yo, una falda "pipi" y se la ha probado y nos ha gustado y la hemos comprado.

—¿Pipi? —preguntó Héctor mientras Darío se tapaba la boca para que su sobrina no lo viera reír.

—Hippie —aclaró Bella a la vez que la enjabonaba el pelo.

—Ay mamá ¡Pica! Dame la toalla.

—Espera que te aclare el pelo —respondió Bella ducha en mano.

—¡Dame la toalla, me pica! —dijo dando palmetazos en la bañera y salpicando el suelo de agua y jabón.

—Ya está, quejica. —Le dio la toalla a su hija y ésta se frotó con fuerza los ojos.

—¿Y qué más habéis comprado? —preguntó Darío intrigado por el contenido de tanta bolsa.

—Un "topo" azul a juego —contestó Iris saliendo de la ducha.

—Top —corrigió Bella envolviéndola en una toalla rosa con corazoncitos rojos.

—Eso mismo. Es muy pequeño, se le ve el ombligo y la he convencido para comprar un pendiente de ombligo que se pega y se lo ha comprado. Y también pantalones de pana para mí, unos vaqueros para mí, un jersey a rombos para mí, botas de agua para mí...

—Vale, vale, lo he entendido bichejo. Todas las bolsas están llenas de ropas para ti.

—NOOOOO. También hay un "sujétatetas", una falda y un "topo" para mamá.

A las diez y media Bella salió de puntillas del cuarto. Iris se acababa de quedar dormida. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño cargada con la ropa nueva. Tras ducharse le surgieron dos problemas. El primero: ¿qué hacer con su pelo? El moño estaba totalmente descartado; dejarlo suelto, también. No había cosa que más le molestara en el mundo que el pelo en la cara. Decidió hacerse el peinado favorito de Iris.

El segundo problema era más peliagudo. El top azul era realmente un trozo de tela muy escotado con dos diminutos tirantes que se ajustaba muchísimo a su cuerpo. No era algo que ella se pusiera habitualmente, pero el entusiasmo de Iris, unido a la desesperación por no encontrar nada que hiciera juego con la falda, habían hecho que lo comprara. Y ahora, o se lo ponía o conjuntaba la falda hippie con una camisa de vestir... Ni loca. Pero lo peor de todo era que al ponérselo comprobó irritada que se le veían los tirantes del sujetador y que este se marcaba por completo en la tela y, aunque eso estaba de moda, a ella no le gustaba en absoluto. Se probó todos y cada uno de los sujetadores que tenía, incluyendo el nuevo. Pero no había manera: todos se veían un poco por debajo del top. Por tanto, y en vista de que sus pechos eran más bien pequeños y estaban bastante alzados, decidió ir sin sujetador... El problema ahora era que se le marcaban los pezones como dos puntas de flecha. ¡Caramba qué mala suerte! Miró el reloj. ¡Las once en punto! ¡Llegaba tarde! Suspiró e intentó buscar una salida... Qué lástima que Iris estuviera durmiendo. Su hija siempre tenía soluciones para todo, lo mismo a ella se le hubiera ocurrido algo... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre solucionaba todo de la misma manera, daba igual que se hubiera hecho una heridita de nada, que un cardenal, que una brecha enorme... ¡Ahí va! ¿Y por qué no?

—Guau, hermanita, estás guapísima —exclamó Héctor cuando su hermana entró al comedor tras arreglarse en el baño.

—Desde luego que sí, estás francamente preciosa. La muchacha más bonita del mundo —comentó su padre—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Gracias papá. Eres un sol. Voy a ver a un amigo, pero volveré enseguida.

—No llegues demasiado tarde. Cariño. Ya sabes que me preocupo si tardas.

—Claro papá. —Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Bella. Era totalmente cierto. Antes su padre se preocupaba si llegaba demasiado tarde... Ahora ni siquiera recordaba que no estaba en la casa.

—Bueno preciosa, más vale que te largues, llegas tarde —aconsejó Darío apoyando una mano en la espalda de Bella y guiándola hacia la puerta.

—Si pasa algo, llevo el móvil, llamadme para cualquier cosa. Si Iris se despierta con dolor de piernas, dadle un masajito y el _Daisy_[1] —dijo yendo hacia la puerta.- Está en la nevera, al lado de los huevos. Si veis que llora o cualquier otra cosa, me llamáis y vuelvo al momento. No dejéis que papá se acueste demasiado tarde, y por favor no pongáis películas violentas, de guerras, ni de terror. Darío, acuérdate de apagar la calefacción cuando te vayas a la cama, y la tele la apagáis con el botón, no la dejéis en _stand by_. Muy importante, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta con llave. Y...

—Lárgate hermanita. —La cortó Héctor dándole un empujón.

—Vale.

— Bella —dijo Darío ya en la puerta—. ¿Conoce Edward la existencia de Iris?

—No hemos hablado de eso. Lo cierto es que solo lo he visto tres o cuatro veces desde que ha vuelto y no ha salido el tema a colación —contestó muy serena.

—¿No se lo quieres decir? —preguntó Darío alerta.

—No sabría contestarte a eso. Si sale en la conversación, por supuesto que se lo diré; si no, no veo el motivo para sacarlo a propósito. No es relevante.

—Iris es lo más relevante en tu vida. —"No sé lo quiere decir, eso significa algo", pensó Darío.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Pero a lo que me refiero, es que aunque para mí sea lo más importante, para él no sería más que una anécdota, y puesto que no sé si a volveré a verlo, no veo necesidad de ponerlo en antecedentes si no sale en la conversación. ¿Tú les vas contando a tus amigas que tienes una sobrina?

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —La acababa de dejar sin palabras.

—Sí. Suelo contar sus travesuras, se me escapa sin querer cuando alguien cuenta cosas divertidas.

—Vaya. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. En fin, será mejor que me vaya, de todas maneras llegaré pronto.

—Más te vale.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a esperar despierto? —dijo en broma.

—No. Pero si quieres ir a Gredos como tenías previsto, y llegas tarde, no te va ir tiempo a dormir mucho, y te hace falta. Tienes ojeras.

—Oh, bueno, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que soy de poco dormir. Y las ojeras, bueno, son normales en gente de mi edad. Buenas noches cielo. —Le dio un beso la mejilla y salió.

—¿Gente de tu edad? Solo tienes veintiocho años —dijo amargamente Darío a puerta cerrada.

Bella inspiró profundamente en el descansillo y llamó al ascensor. La conversación con su hermano le había dado que pensar. Por un lado, Darío sospechaba de Edward, cosa usual en él. Recelaba de cada una de las citas que había tenido esos últimos siete años. Incluso estuvo a punto de pegar a Jorge cuando conoció, aunque gracias a Dios, este se defendió diciendo que era _gay_ en cuanto su hermano le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acusó de haberla dejado embarazada.

Por otro lado, su hermano tenía razón. Nunca había ocultado la existencia de su hija a nadie. Hasta ese momento. Y sabía que estaba mal hacerlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward ya que no era una persona ajena a la causa, era el padre. _El donante _involuntario. Madre mía, en qué lío se estaba metiendo. Al salir del portal tomó una decisión. Si Edward le confirmaba que se iba a quedar en Madrid, ella le contaría lo de Iris. Si por el contrario le decía que se volvía a marchar y que no sabía cuándo volvería, entonces callaría para siempre.

[1] Marca de Ibupofreno infantil.


	21. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_El amor es la respuesta,pero mientras usted la espera,el sexo le plantea unas cuantas preguntas._

_BORGES_

_El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien._

_BORGES_

* * *

A las once y veinte por fin sonó en el móvil de Marcos la llamada perdida hecha de el de Bella. ¡Ya era hora!

Al salir del portal escrutó la carretera buscando el Ax blanco y viejo. Un momento después lo localizó: su amiga estaba dando las largas. Sonrió. Cualquier persona habría pitado para hacerse oír, pero Bella no. Ella era demasiado responsable como para hacer sonar el claxon y molestar a algún vecino.

Entró, o mejor dicho, se plegó dentro del coche y le dijo la dirección a su amiga. Bella condujo en silencio, atenta a la carretera, sin rebasar en ningún momento el límite de velocidad e indicando cada giro con los intermitentes varios metros antes de ejecutarlo. Como en todas sus facetas, Bella era una conductora modélica y muy prudente. ¡Genial! —ironizó para sí mismo—. Esperaba no tener nunca prisa por llegar a ningún lado...

Media hora después de iniciar el viaje, aparcaron en el _parking _del Hotel Club Xenia. Era un edificio enorme situado en mitad de ninguna parte. Entraron en un _hall _impactante cuyas paredes estaban formadas por enormes peceras. En un extremo se encontraba el mostrador de recepción del hotel, justo al lado de unas puertas de cristal giratorias, y al otro extremo unas cortinas fucsia descorridas mostraban la entrada a una discoteca inmensa. Frente a ellas un portero titánico custodiaba la entrada. Edward se saltó la cola de gente que esperaba para entrar. Saludó al portero por su nombre. Este le dirigió una sonrisa aterradora llena de dientes de oro y abrió la cadena dorada que impedía la entrada al resto de los mortales.

Edward entró con paso seguro en el local. Abrazaba a Bella por la cintura, y seguía bien, pues ésta estaba tan asombrada que no paraba de dar pasos en falso. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? La música sonaba atronadora el ambiente y la oscuridad era interrumpida por luces láser que salían de los lados del techo en los momentos más inesperados... Era mareante. El local contaba con varias barras gigantescas llenas a rebosar de gente pidiendo bebidas. Ocupando un lateral entero se ubicaba una pista de baile delimitada por columnas de metacrilato por las que ascendían burbujas rosadas. En ella la gente bailaba pegados unos a otros al son de la música atronadora, bajo luces estrobóticas y rodeados de humo artificial. Al fondo de la sala, alejado de la pista de baile y elevado unos dos metros por encima del suelo, estaba situado el escenario. En él un hombre bailaba medio desnudo al son de música country mientras las pantallas gigantes que se emplazaban tras él mostraban cada centímetro de su sudoroso cuerpo. Del techo colgaban jaulas doradas donde mujeres instaladas sobre botas de tacón altísimo danzaban totalmente desnudas, Alrededor del escenario se ubicaban sillones de piel en forma de "U" con una mesita en el centro. En ellos hombres y mujeres admiraban el espectáculo, o se ocupaban en otras cosas. La música atronaba en cada rincón del lugar, aturullando a Bella.

Edward la guió hasta un mostrador pegado a unas elegantes escaleras en el que una señorita vestida únicamente con unos _shorts_ y un chaleco vaquero comprobó en la lista de reservas el carné de identidad y el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Edward. Tras acreditarlo, los acompañó por las escaleras hasta una especie de palco privado en la planta alta.

Bella estaba realmente patidifusa. El palco era una especie de terraza con vistas al escenario. Un gigantesco diván rosa ocupaba todo el espacio disponible de la pared, dejando justo el sitio necesario para que cupiese una pequeña mesa ovalada de cristal con un teléfono en el centro. Se acercó a la barandilla. Desde allí se veía perfectamente el escenario y parte del anfiteatro. A los lados de la ventana estaban recogidas unas tupidas cortinas rosas. Por todos los santos, ¿a qué clase de local había ido a parar?, pensó con la boca abierta de par en par.

Edward sonrió y señaló con la cabeza el asiento, indicándola que se sentara. Bella decidió cerrar la boca en un intento de dejar de parecer una pueblerina recién salida del campo y se quitó con soltura el abrigo. Edward inspiró sonoramente.

Le había dicho que no se pusiera nada elegante, que fuera cómoda, y Bella lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Llevaba una falda hippie azul estampada, cortada a la altura de la cadera... O quizás un poco más baja que la cadera ya que se la veía perfectamente el ombligo y la depresión del abdomen. En el ombligo llevaba un zafiro azul impresionante que lanzaba destellos cuando se movía. Un trozo de tela azul eléctrico, diminuta, tapaba sus pechos, mientras que su sensual melena de ébano se escurría sobre sus hombros, resbalando entre sus senos y descansando casi a la altura de la cadera. Edward metió la mano bajo el pantalón y se acomodó como pudo la erección. ¡Estaba preciosa!

Bella seguía de pie, sin moverse, atenta a la reacción de su amigo y esperado que la ropa nueva comprada a última hora fuera de su agrado. Cuando lo vio recolocarse supo que así era. Él extendió las manos hasta su nuca y le acarició el cabello un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia ella y susurrarle al oído.

—Me gusta tu peinado. Es infantil, inocente. — Bella se había hecho dos finas trenzas en las sienes y las había sujetado en su nuca, dejando el pelo libre y alejado de la cara— Estás preciosa.

La sujetó por la nuca con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba mejilla. Fue recorriendo lentamente con los labios la distancia entre la sien y su boca, le lamió las comisuras y por fin la besó. Un beso suave, lento, calculado para despertar el deseo y dejarlo latente. Luego se separó y la volvió a indicar que se sentara. Bella obedeció.

—¿Cómo es que conoces este... local?

—Hice un reportaje gráfico hace un par de meses sobre "club sociales". Este es uno de los sitios que fotografié.

—Suena fascinante.

—Lo es. El reportaje sale en la revista de enero. Ya sabes, no te olvides de comprarla.

—No lo olvidaré. No hace mucho que estás en Madrid ¿verdad? —Aprovechó indagar y de paso dejar el tema de los "club sociales" a un lado.

—Desde finales de septiembre.

—¿Vas a permanecer aquí más tiempo?

—Espero que indefinidamente. Estoy cansado de ir de un lado a otro sin parar. Ahora trabajo para una revista española, y los reportajes que hago son siempre en nuestro país —comentó mirándola. Al ver que ella no respondía siguió contando— Estoy viviendo con mi madre, pero en cuanto ahorre un poco quiero empezar a ver pisos y tal. Ya sabes, comprar algo e instalarme.

—¿Antes o después de ahorrar para el coche? —No pudo evitar ironizar Bella.

—Buena pregunta... depende. Según vaya ahorrando veré lo que hago. Lo buen es que no me corre prisa ni el coche ni la casa. Son solo pensamientos a largo plazo. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues viviendo con tu familia?

—Sí. Dada la enfermedad de mi padre es mucho más sencillo vivir todos juntos en casa. Así nos podemos turnar para atenderle y a la vez tener un poco de espacio en nuestras vidas.

—¿Hace mucho que está enfermo?

—Unos cuantos años. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Cambió de tema.

—Quería llevarte a un sitio en que no hubieras estado nunca y este me pareció el más apropiado.

—Te puedo asegurar que en la vida he estado en un lugar parecido.

—Me alegro. Me gusta sorprenderte. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Cualquier refresco light sería apropiado. —Ni loca pensaba tomar alcohol en un lugar así.

Edward descolgó el teléfono de la mesa y habló a través de él.

—En un momento nos sirven.

—¿Has solicitado la bebida por teléfono?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo a la vez que se estiraba en el asiento—. Estamos en la zona Vip del club social. Hemos pagado para poder gozar de intimidad. De hecho se supone que aquí los clientes hacen guarrerías, por tanto los camareros jamás entran sin permiso. Si alguien quiere tomar algo, lo pide por teléfono y en pocos minutos le sirven la bebida.

—¿Se practica sexo aquí? — Bella se había quedado solo con esa parte de la explicación.

—Si te fijas, estás en un reservado... Así que, sí, se practica.

—¡Pero lo advertirá todo el mundo!

—En absoluto. Los que están abajo no pueden vernos, y desde los otros reservados es imposible, ya que estamos a oscuras. Podemos ver el escenario pero nadie nos puede ver a nosotros. Y si aun así tienes reparos, siempre podemos correr las cortinas, pero entonces nos perderemos el espectáculo.

—Aps. ¿No proyectarás perpetrar sexo aquí? ¡Frente a todo el mundo!

—No pretendo nada, tranquila.

En ese momento entró una camarera vestida con el uniforme habitual de _shorts_ y chaleco vaquero y depositó los vasos sobre la mesa. Bella dio un trago a su coca _light_, casi esperando que fuera un _cocktail_ raro de esos con alto contenido en alcohol. Pero no, Edward no había hecho trampa. Era un refresco normal corriente, con burbujitas y mucho hielo.

—Esto es precioso, te queda divino. —Acarició el zafiro del ombligo—. ¿Dolió mucho al ponértelo?

—¡No! Lo cierto es que está adherido. Ha sido idea de Iris, vino conmigo a comprar la falda, lo observó colgar de un expositor y se le antojó. Parece de verdad, pero no lo es, es un fragmento de piedra azul con adhesivo. Da el pego, ¿verdad? —respondió muy deprisa, casi mordiéndose la lengua... Ese lugar la ponía ligeramente nerviosa.

—Totalmente. —Los dedos que acariciaban el _piercing_ falso se deslizaron bajo la cinturilla de la falda y Bella se levantó del asiento de golpe.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo apoyándose en la barandilla.

—¿El qué? —Mierda. Si no había hecho nada todavía. No era necesario que le echara la charla tan pronto, con un "Estate quieto" habría bastado.

—Lo que está haciendo esa mujer en el escenario.

—Ah. —O sea que no le iba a motar el pollo.

Miró desde donde estaba sentado las pantallas gigantes. En ellas una mujer joven con unas tetas descomunales y en pelota picada se estaba introduciendo un consolador de proporciones bíblicas.

—¡Parece que le gusta! ¡caramba! Si tiene el tamaño de un melón —exclamó Bella atónita.

—No está mal, no. —Lo cierto es que era enorme. Negro de unos cinco o seis centímetros de diámetro y unos veinticinco de largo, parecía más una botella de _citrius_ teñida de negro que un consolador.

—No fastidies, si yo introduzco eso en mi cuerpo no disfruto, me desgarro, esa mujer no tiene una vagina, tiene una autopista de dos carriles para cada lado —exclamó alucinada.

—¿Cómo es tu consolador? —preguntó Edward tirándola de la cinturilla de la falda y obligándola a sentarse a medias sobre su regazo.

—¿Mi qué? —No había escuchado correctamente. Seguro. La gente normal no preguntaba sobre esas cosas.

—Tu consolador. Porque imagino que tendrás uno, ¿no? —Quizá era mucho imaginar, pero ahora que veía a la actriz del escenario le había surgido la curiosidad. Pasó un brazo por la espalda femenina y depositó la otra mano sobre el muslo cubierto por la falda.

—Bueno. Tengo un vibrador. Pero no es tan grande —respondió Bella con naturalidad forzada.

—¿Lo usas a menudo? —preguntó él lamiéndole el cuello a la vez que le recorría el muslo hacia abajo con una mano, buscando el final de la falda.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —¡Por el amor hermoso! ¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los santos, había dado pie a esa conversación?

—Yo me masturbo a diario. De hecho me hago un par de pajas al día. — Edward llegó hasta el tobillo y deslizó los dedos bajo la tela para comenzar a ascender nuevo.

—¿Qué? No, no quiero saberlo. No me importa en absoluto, vamos a cambiar de tema.

—Desde que te vi en la exposición me hago una paja cada noche. No me dejas dormir, te imagino desnuda en la cama, boca abajo, voy recorriendo tu culo con mi lengua. Imagino mis dedos en tu vagina, entrando y saliendo y me pongo cardiaco, tanto que me duelen los huevos, así que cierro los ojos, me agarro la polla con una mano y mientras voy bombeándome, con la otra me cojo los huevos y los acaricio. Cuando me corro, el orgasmo me tumba y duermo como los angelitos. —La cogió una mano y se la colocó sobre la bragueta abultada del pantalón, obligándola a sentirlo duro, presionando contra ella—. Por lo menos hasta que amanece. Entonces dejo de soñar con los angelitos y apareces tú de nuevo, acariciándome todo el cuerpo, torturando con tu lengua mi polla, y me despierto empapado en sudor y duro como una piedra, así que me meto en la ducha, me enjabono bien y me masturbo bajo el agua caliente hasta que me corro. Te lo aseguro, si no lo hago así, me paso todo el día con una erección de caballo bajo el pantalón... De hecho ha habido días que ni pajeándome por la mañana he evitado estar erecto a medido día. ¿Sabes qué días han sido esos?

—Ni idea —contestó ella con el cerebro inundado de imágenes de Edward bajo la ducha, mientras su la mano le acariciaba lentamente por encima del pantalón.

—Los días que te he visto en el centro —susurró para después lamerle el lóbulo del oído.

Bella estaba sentada en el diván, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra sobre el regazo de Edward. Notaba cómo poco a poco el tanga se iba humedeciendo. Comenzaba a sentir el calor del deseo que paso a paso se alojaba en su vientre.

—¿Te masturbas a diario? —inquirió Edward al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Eh, no.

—¿Un par de veces por semana? —curioseó divertido. No había esperado que su amiga fuera tan tímida con esas cosas. Bueno, sí.

—No lo sé. No llevo la cuenta.

—¿Cómo es tu vibrador? —Su mano subió de la rodilla al interior del muslo.

—Fucsia.

—¡Vaya! —Se carcajeó Edward —. A juego con tu bigotito púbico. No sé porque pero no me extraña.

—Tonto.

—¿Cómo te lo haces?

—Ah... ¿y a ti qué te importa?

—Tengo curiosidad. —Encontró la tela del tanga que cubría su vulva, estaba húmeda.

—Lo apoyo contra el clítoris y lo pongo en el mínimo de vibración, cuando noto que me acerco lo subo de potencia y lo fricciono a lo largo de la vulva —calló aturullada.

—Continúa. —Los gemidos de la mujer del escenario llenaban el ambiente y Bella se encontró creando ecos con sus propios gemidos cuando el dedo de Edward se hundió en su vagina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo y continuó.

—Lo introduzco despacio en mi vagina mientras me acaricio el clítoris con los dedos. Mis caderas se balancean esperando más, y entonces lo saco un poco para a continuación hundirlo de golpe. Aprieto mi clítoris entre los dedos rítmicamente a la vez que introduzco y retiro mi vibrador hasta que tengo el orgasmo.

Narró a la vez que Edward seguía sus instrucciones con los dedos, pellizcándola el clítoris entre el corazón y el índice, recorriéndole la vulva con la palma de la mano e introduciendo de golpe un par de dedos en su vagina. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando él retiró la mano, dejándola caliente y muy frustrada. Bella lo miró a los ojos un segundo antes de que él la obligara a ponerse de rodillas sobre el asiento con la cara acurrucada sobre el bulto de su erección. Lo vio desabrocharse los botones del pantalón con dedos temblorosos. La polla saltó enorme y tersa desde el vientre liso y libre de vello hasta su boca, y Bella besó la punta.

—Usa la boca "Avestruz", cómemela como la última vez —ordenó apretándole la nuca, inclinándola más sobre su pene erecto.

Bella lo recorrió con la lengua, humedeciéndolo y volviéndolo loco. Edward llevó la mano por debajo de la falda, levantó la tela y la dejó el trasero al aire. Bella se extendió más, lamió los testículos libres de vello y se los introdujo en la boca, correteándolos con la lengua. Notó cómo él apartaba la cinta del tanga y comenzaba a masajearla la vulva con la palma de la mano a la vez que con los dedos le frotaba el clítoris. Edward cerró los ojos y grabó la escena que estaban representando en su cerebro.

Él sentado, casi tumbado en el diván, las piernas abiertas y estiradas. Bella de cuatro patas sobre el asiento, la cara enterrada en su entrepierna mientras su mano grande y fuerte la sujetaba la cabeza, obligándola a pegarse más contra su erección. El precioso cabello de ébano derramándose sobre sus masculinos muslos, el culo alzado, exquisito y desnudo. Su propio brazo estirado sobre la delicada espalda femenina, la mano recorriendo el trasero perfecto y sedoso, deteniéndose en la unión de sus muslos, penetrando con los dedos en su vagina. Estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo sólo con pensarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces intentando concentrarse en lo que quería hacer, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Bella estaba mordisqueando su capullo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. La sentía deslizar la lengua por la abertura de su glande y presionar, recorrerle los testículos con dedos suaves y cariñosos, torturándole. Volviéndole loco.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad que no imaginaba poseer, soltó la mano que empujaba la cabeza de su amiga y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que había dejado a un lado del asiento, sacó un tubo y se lo llevo a boca para abrirlo con los dientes. Cuando lo consiguió, y le costó varios intentos pues Bella no dejaba de distraerlo con sus labios, se lo pasó a la mano que jugaba con el trasero y el clítoris de su amiga.

Bella sintió que su clítoris quedaba desamparado cuando Edward separó la mano de donde estaba ubicada, pero regresó al cabo de un par de segundos para derramar algo sobre su trasero, algo frío y resbaladizo que recorría la franja entre sus glúteos. Notó los dedos de su amigo masajeándole el trasero, extendiendo el gel escurridizo entre sus nalgas, empujando con un dedo contra su ano, tentando la entrada e intentando traspasarla. Bella levantó la cabeza, no sabía si para pedir explicaciones, para jadear o para conseguir aire con que respirar. Él no la dio tiempo a averiguarlo, pues en el momento en que sus labios abandonaron la piel tersa del glande, la mano que Edward tenía libre volvió a posarse en su cabeza, instándola a que continuara.

—Vamos "Avestruz", no pares ahora o me volveré loco. Succiona fuerte. Sí, así. Trágatela entera, ahora, vamos, más adentro —dijo presionando la mano que mantenía sobre su coronilla hacia abajo—. No pares, por favor, no pares.

Lo oyó jadear fuerte entre los compases de la música y sintió el pene engrosarse dentro de su boca. Saboreó en el paladar el líquido preseminal que salía de su abertura y notó los testículos tensarse entre sus dedos. Ella misma jadeó con ímpetu cuando sintió el dedo traspasar el anillo de músculos de su ano y adentrarse dentro de ella, cálido, resbaladizo, inquieto. La palma de la mano estaba apoyada en su trasero, apretándole las nalgas, con los dedos extendidos sobre ellas mientras el que estaba hundido en su interior giraba y apretaba las paredes de su recto, hundiéndose profundamente para a continuación salir apenas un centímetro y volver a introducirse de golpe, haciendo que le faltara el aire de los pulmones.

Edward obligó a la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de su amiga a abandonar su asidero y volver a registrar el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sacó un condón, se lo llevo a la boca y rasgó con los clientes el envoltorio.

Bella sintió su cabeza libre de nuevo, pero no la importó, siguió subiendo y bajando los labios alrededor de la polla, introduciéndosela entera cuando lo sentía tensarse. Se percató disgustada de que el dedo que ahondaba en su ano se alejaba de ella, dejándola vacía. Gruñó enfadada cuando la mano que la había abandonado segundos antes volvió a enredarse en su cabello obligándola a levantar la cara del jugoso pene. Edward tenía la mirada turbia, empañada por el deseo. Sin decir nada la mostró el condón que sujetaba entre los dedos y luego lo depositó en sus labios. Bella sonrió con el preservativo entre los dientes, bajo la cabeza y le envolvió la polla en látex con maestría. Cuando terminó, Edward la alzó por las axilas y la depositó a horcajadas sobre su erección. Bella la acogió cerrando los ojos, suspirando de satisfacción cuando comenzó a montarle.

Edward deslizó las manos por la espalda, bajando por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la cadera, adentrando un dedo entre las nalgas, ubicándolo en el lugar que correspondía. La sintió tensarse, moverse en un intento de alejarlo.

La breve interrupción de sus caricias le había devuelto un poco la cordura a Bella. No quería tenerlo "ahí" dentro.

—Tranquila, "Avestruz", no pasa nada, el lubricante aún está ahí. —Para confirmarlo apretó el dedo contra el ano y lo penetró.

—No es eso —jadeó ella al sentirlo dentro por ambos lados: su polla en la vagina y su dedo en el recto—. No quiero que hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? Te gusta, no lo intentes negar. Te pone a cien que te toque el culo, que te meta el dedo. —Y lo corroboró metiendo y sacando el dedo a la vez que levantaba las caderas para que su polla invadiera más profundamente su vagina.

—Sí —jadeó ella perdiendo el control—, pero no quiero dar argumentos al enemigo —confesó sin darse cuenta.

—¿Dar argumentos al enemigo? —repitió Edward con los ojos cerrados, al límite del orgasmo— ¿A qué diablos te refieres? —Según hacía la pregunta, una lucecilla se encendió en su cerebro. Se quedó quieto de golpe, alejó el dedo de sus nalgas y la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos— ¿Te refieres a lo que dije a los siete años cuando discutimos?

—_"Tienes tus prioridades un poco confundidas. Disfrutas como una zorra con mi dedo metido en tu culo" _—recitó Bella cada una de las palabras que tenía alojadas en la mente desde hacía ya tantos años.

—¡Joder Bella! Lo siento, lo siento de veras, jamás debí decir lo que dije. Odio cada palabra que pronuncié ese día. —No lo decía en broma, se había arrepentido mil veces a lo largo de los años de lo que había hecho y dicho, de haber sido el mayor cabrón del mundo, de haberla dejado marchar sin pedirla disculpas, de haber tomado su virginidad sin adorarla como merecía—. No soy tu enemigo, ¿entiendes? —dijo besándola con fuerza para luego continuar hablando—. No me das argumentos para atacarte. Lo juro, Bella, jamás volveré a decirte esas cosas. No las sentía, no eran ciertas. De verdad "Avestruz". Dime que me crees —dijo besándola de nuevo.

—Te creo —aseveró ella hundiéndose en su mirada. Había sido una tonta por pensar eso de él, lo veía en sus ojos, lo notaba en su piel. Podrían discutir y pelear, pero no volvería a atacarla con eso. Era demasiado íntimo como para tomarlo de arma.

—Bien.

La besó una y otra vez, y volvió a hundirse en ella profundamente. Deslizó de nuevo su mano por la espalda hasta encontrar el trasero, y todo volvió a ser igual que cinco minutos atrás. Jadearon acompasados, moviéndose uno contra el otro sin prestar atención a la música que dominaba el ambiente, a las pantallas colgantes que mostraban una pareja ejecutando una danza similar a la suya. Sin portarles estar en un lugar público y lleno de gente.

—Dios, "Avestruz", no sabes cómo me haces sentir —jadeó Edward en su oído.

—Lo imagino —contestó ella con una sonrisa antes de empezar a gemir de nuevo.

Edward deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre de la cadera al abdomen y de allí hasta los pechos de su amiga. Le levantó el top ansioso por ver sus erectos pezones y se quedó de piedra.

— Bella —exclamó alarmado, parando el vaivén de caderas—. ¿Te ha pasado algo en los pezones?

—No —lo ignoró ella, subiendo y bajando con fuerza, introduciéndolo bien dentro.

—¿Por qué llevas tiritas en los pezones?

—Aps. —Ahora fue ella la que se quedó quieta.

—¿Y bien? —reiteró Edward, con los dedos cerca de los pechos, sin atreverse a tocarlos.

—Se marcaban —contestó ella ruborizada... ¿Por qué no había pensado que él le quitaría el top y vería las tiritas? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Qué? —No entendía nada.

—El sujetador se asomaba por el escote, y no me gusta eso. Me lo quité y entonces descubrí que se marcaban los pezones. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que taparlos con tiritas.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Edward. Levantó una tirita con cuidado y allí estaba el pezón, tan duro, erecto y sonrosado como siempre. Perfecto—. No me lo puedo creer.

Y estalló en carcajadas; grandes carcajadas que provocaron que todo su cuerpo sufriera poderosos espasmos; espasmos que alzaron con fuerza sus caderas en un ritmo desacompasado; ritmo que inició un nuevo vaivén; vaivén que hizo que ambos jadearan al unísono.

—"Avestruz", eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas —comentó jadeando y sonriendo a la vez—: Has conseguido que el polvo más alucinante de mi vida sea además el más divertido. Joder, jamás pensé que pudiera follar mientras me reía —comentó aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, introduciendo más el pene en la vagina y el dedo en el ano—. Prométeme que no cambiarás nunca.

—Lo prometo.

Edward hundió la cara entre sus pechos y saboreó los pezones a la vez que se movía frenético contra ella, alzando las caderas con fuerza y rapidez. Bella se ahogó en sus jadeos, sintiéndose profundamente colmada, al borde de un éxtasis que apenas la permitía respirar. Se movieron al unísono, sin pausa, sin dejar de jadear hasta que los espasmos del orgasmo contrajeron los músculos de la vagina empujando a ambos a un clímax enloquecedor.

Pasados unos segundos continuaban en silencio bajo el ruido atronador del local. No se movían, no podían. Edward seguía enterrado en ella, su pene lánguido acoplado en su vagina húmeda. No estaba erecto, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para abandonar la acogedora cueva. Ella reposaba relajada sobre su pecho, con sus piernas a ambos lados de los muslos enfundados todavía en vaqueros y la falda alrededor de los dos. Una marea de tela azul que ocultaba la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Los pechos de Bella desnudos, el top arrugado por encima de ellos. Edward la abrazó lentamente, deslizando las manos por la espalda, apretándola contra él.

—¿Tienes que ir mañana a la sierra? —inquirió apesadumbrado. No quería preguntarlo, no quería saberlo.

—Lo he prometido, no puedo dejar de ir —respondió pesarosa Bella. Se lo había jurado a su hija. El sábado y domingo los dedicaba a ella, invariablemente, no quería cambiar esa norma. Suspiró, se había prometido a sí misma que si Edward se quedaba en Madrid le contaría la verdad. Había llegado el momento—. Edward …

—Salgo de viaje el domingo —interrumpió Edward —. Me ha salido un reportaje norte.

—Aps. ¿Vas a estar fuera mucho tiempo?

—¿Acaso importa? —Posó las manos en sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo—. Mañana vas con tu amigo y nada va a cambiarlo, ¿no? —Él tenía que asumirlo, no tenían ninguna relación, no podía pedirle sexo exclusivo porque para hacerlo tenía que ofrecerle más de lo que ahora tenía Bella. Y ella ya tenía sexo sin compromiso cuando le daba la gana con el tal Jorge de los huevos, con el puñetero Robert de los cojones y con el idiota que estaba dentro de ella en ese instante. Sí quería exclusividad tendría que tentarla con algo más. Tal vez con una relación seria basada en el cariño, el amor, o cualquier pamplina de esas en las que él no creía. Y lo mismo a ella no le interesaba tampoco eso. No. Tendría que contenerse los celos y la posesividad con patatas fritas y dejar de hacer el imbécil.

—No puedo anular el compromiso —contestó ella y vio en sus ojos algo de lo pasaba por su mente—, pero no pasa nada. Es sólo un amigo. Caminamos, corremos el campo, asamos chorizos en la chimenea de la cabaña y poco más. Es la verdad.

—Claro que sí. —¡Tururú!

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —No le había respondido antes la pregunta, y necesitaba saberlo. No podía decirle que tenía una hija si él se marchaba el domingo, no sería justo.

—No tengo ni idea. —Sería una semana a lo sumo, el día veintidós había quedado con el periodista encargado del texto para comenzar a trabajar en el reportaje del centro. Pero ella no tenía modo de saberlo, y a Edward en ese momento no le apetecía decírselo. Si quería que lo esperara; si no, aire—. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Parece que es para un par de semanas y acabas tirándote un par de meses fuera.

—Aja. En fin, es una de las ventajas de tu profesión, conocer lugares distintos... como este. —Terminó sonriendo alentadora, como animándolo. Y esa sonrisa lo desarmó.

—Hagamos un trato. Mientras esté fuera, me masturbaré pensando en ti cada día. —En realidad eso ya lo hacía—. Quiero que tú uses tu vibrador pensando en mí, que te masturbes con él pensando que soy yo quien te folla, quien te lleva al orgasmo. Quiero que me folles con la mente todos los días. —Si Bella cumplía su arte, quizás hubiera suerte y estuviera tan satisfecha que no necesitara acostarse con esos dos hijos de puta esa semana y, cuando volviera, ya se encargaría él de mantenerla bien follada para que no los echara en falta.

—Aps. — Bella pensó en mentirle, no le costaba ningún trabajo decir que haría lo que pedía, pero no iba con su carácter decir mentiras. Por tanto fue sincera—. No puedo.

—¡Por qué! —exclamó indignado. Joder, no le costaba nada concederle ese deseo—. Qué pasa, que follas tanto que no nece...

— Edward. —Le tapó la boca con los dedos antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría— No puedo porque mi vibrador es algo así como un camarada. Te parecerá una excentricidad, pero hasta le he puesto nombre, es como si le hubiera otorgado personalidad propia, y no creo que pudiera imaginarme que Robert eres tú. Son demasiados años pensando en él como Robert para cambiar ahora de buenas a primeras.

—¿Robert? ¿Tu vibrador se llama Robert? —_"Jorge me enseñó y practiqué con Robert_ _"_, había reconocido ella aquella noche, cuando le preguntó quién le había enseñado a poner un condón con la boca. Estaba dormida cuando respondió y Edward estaba seguro de que no se acordaba de habérselo confesado.

—Sí, por Robert Pattinson. Lo compré justo después de ver Twilight y... bueno, imagínatelo. —Finalizó roja como un tomate. ¡Menudo día llevaba de sonrojos!

—No cambies nunca, "Avestruz", no cambies nunca —respondió él entre risas, profundamente aliviado a la vez que convencido de ser el idiota más estúpido del mundo. Casi estaba tentado a creer que Jorge era solo un amigo. Casi. Quizás. ¿Por qué no?

Las risas dieron paso a las sonrisas y estas a los besos, y poco a poco, como quien no quiere la cosa, ciertas partes del cuerpo se fueron endureciendo, otras se humedecieron y así, al "tun tún", acabaron haciendo el amor, porque esa segunda vez no fue follar, ni siquiera practicar sexo. Fue un intercambio de sentimientos, emociones, pasión y dulzura y eso, en cualquier idioma es hacer el amor.

Las horas pasaron sin que ellos se percataran. No se habían movido del sitio, ni habían intercambiado posiciones, y mucho menos escuchado la música ni visto el espectáculo. Habían estado inmersos el uno en el otro. Pero el tiempo, ignorante de que debía permanecer detenido, siguió su curso y las necesidades corporales hicieron acto de presencia.

— Edward —habló Bella contra el cuello de su amigo—, necesito levantarme.

—No —respondió éste. La abrazaba con fuerza manteniéndola unida a él, sentada sobre su regazo, con él en su interior. Las manos largas y delicadas enredadas en el cabello de su nuca, sus labios rosados y carnosos acariciándole el cuello, los pezones erectos apretados contra su pecho. Estaba en el paraíso y no iba a permitir que Bella se alejara.

— Edward, va en serio. Necesito hacer ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó él alzando las caderas. No es que estuviera duro, como todo se andaría.

—Pis —susurró ella.

—¿Chis? —No la entendía con la música tan alta.

—¡Pis! —gritó ella.

—Aja. —Ahora que Bella lo mencionaba, su vejiga, quizás por simpatía, se unió petición—. Vamos, te acompaño.

Abandonaron el reservado agarrados de la mano, aunque ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, vieron que la planta baja había devenido en una especie de orgía. La gente se apareaba sin complejos en sillones en forma de "U", apoyados contra paredes y columnas, se hacían felaciones y cunnilingus arrodillados sobre las mesas. Encima del escenario un puñado de hombres y dos mujeres enseñaban al público que estuviera en condiciones de atender las lecciones, la mejor manera de montar una orgía. Edward se quedó asombrado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo fotografiando esos locales jamás se había quedado hasta tan tarde; eran más de las cinco de la madrugada, y hasta esa misma noche no había visto el club en su apogeo. Sintió la mano de Bella apretarse contra la suya y la miró sonriendo.

—Tranquila, "Avestruz", no te voy a dejar sola aquí abajo.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió nerviosa.

La acompañó rápidamente hasta los aseos femeninos e intentó entrar, pero el gorila que estaba cerca se lo impidió.

—Normas del club: cada uno en su aseo y Dios en el de todos —gruñó un hombre enorme con unos brazos que eran tres veces los de Edward.

—Claro, claro, solo quería asegurarme de que no había dentro nadie que molestara a la señorita.

—No lo hay —bufó el tipo de nuevo.

—Entra tranquila, Bella, te espero aquí fuera.

—Vale. No te alejes —respondió ella con reservas.

—No me moveré de aquí.

Y no lo hizo, aunque necesitaba desesperadamente ir al baño. Esperó paciente a que ella saliera, luego la acompañó de vuelta al reservado, descolgó el teléfono y pidió un par de bebidas.

—Voy al aseo —comentó al colgar el teléfono—, necesito cambiar el agua al canario, abajo no me atrevía a dejarte sola, pero aquí estarás bien. El gorila de la escalera no deja subir a nadie que no tenga pagado el reservado. Además, la camarera está a punto de traer las bebidas. No tardo más que un segundo.

—No te preocupes —contestó— Edward —le llamó cuando salía por la puerta—, eres un sol.

—Lo sé —comentó guiñándola un ojo antes de irse—. No tardo nada.

Aunque sí tardó sus buenos diez minutos, un poco menos de lo que había tardado su amiga. Al igual que ella, satisfizo sus necesidades y de paso aprovechó para asearse un poco, un poco bastante. Tenía el pene irritado después de haber utilizado dos condones: el primero, que había usado ininterrumpidamente un par de veces, y el segundo, que se puso escasos segundos después de quitarse el primero. Eso por no mencionar los fluidos que se resecaban sobre el pene. No habían vuelto a practicar sexo oral, no les pareció oportuno a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo porque no habían podido limpiarse después de la primera vez, Aunque más sincero sería decir que Edward no había sido capaz de retirarse de ella después de hacerlo por primera vez. Cuando salió de ella para cambiar de condón fue única y exclusivamente porque Bella amenazó con levantarse si no lo cambiaba.

Tenía que reconocer que su pene estaba extasiado. Normalmente, o sea siempre, después de un polvo necesitaba más o menos media hora para volver a estar en forma, pero esa noche, o el tiempo había pasado muy rápido o él no había dejado de estar duro más de diez minutos. ¡Joder! Vaya maratón, no le extrañaba estar cansado hasta las cejas.

Terminó de asearse y subió al reservado, comprobó que las bebidas estaban sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Bella. Su amiga no se movió. Estaba sentada de lado en el diván, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y el pelo tapándole la cara — Edward había sido incapaz de no deshacerle las trencitas—. Le retiró el cabello de sus perfectas facciones con sumo cuidado y comprobó que estaba dormida. La movió un poco, pero ella no reaccionó. Estaba K.O. Descolgó el teléfono de nuevo y advirtió de su marcha a la encargada. Cuando la camarera apareció, firmó el comprobante bancario y después rebuscó en el bolso de su amiga las llaves del coche, se las guardó en el bolsillo del vaquero, y como pudo la puso el abrigo. Ella no se dignó a despertarse ni por un segundo. La cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta el coche y la depositó con cuidado en el lugar del copiloto. Dio gracias a Dios por haber averiguado que Bella seguía viviendo en la casa familiar y se puso al volante.

Media hora después llegaron al barrio. Edward buscó en el bolso de Bella las llaves de su casa. La dejó en el coche mientras abría la puerta del portal y la mantenía sujeta con el felpudo de la entrada. Luego regresó al coche y la cogió en brazos cuidadosamente pues seguía dormida. Vale, eran las seis de la mañana, pero tampoco era para caer _grogui_[1]. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Cuando llegó al piso de Bella le dolían los brazos de llevarla en ellos. No es que Bella fuera pesada, en absoluto, es que esa noche habían gastado mucha energía y el trayecto desde donde consiguió aparcar el coche hasta el portal era de al menos doscientos metros. Más la espera hasta que bajó el ascensor, más la nueva espera hasta que subió al séptimo. El ascensor era viejo, y muy, muy lento, llevaba las llaves de la casa en la mano izquierda, dobló un poco las rodillas para meterlas en la cerradura y en el momento en que la llave chocó contra el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió y un tío enorme con el pelo negro le posó una mirada asesina que lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

—¿Qué cojones le has hecho a mi hermana? —preguntó arrebatándosela de los brazos.

—Nada. Está dormida —contestó Edward cabreado por haber perdido el calor de su amiga.

—Darío. Te agradecería que no usaras ese tipo de palabras en mi presencia —comentó Bella entre sueños.

—Joder. ¿Tienes las orejas en _stand by_?—gruñó el gigante de pelo negro.

—Darío. No seas grosero —murmuró ella acurrucándose contra el pecho de su hermano—, tengo sueño, no hagas ruido o despertaras a Iris.

—Voy a llevarla a la cama —comentó Darío más calmado después de oír hablar a su hermana, y sobre todo después de olerle el aliento, no olía a alcohol, por tanto no estaba borracha.

—Te acompaño —aseveró Edward.

—¿Estás borracho o quieres suicidarte? —preguntó Darío.

—Ninguna de las dos. Estoy preocupado por ella, no sé por qué se ha dormido profundamente. Lleva más de media hora así y no ha bebido ni gota de alcohol —alegó sin apartar la mirada de Bella. Darío podía ser muy grande, pero Edward recordaba perfectamente haberle perseguido de críos y haberle dado un par de buenos azotes en el culo. Por muy grande que fuera ahora, con esos recuerdos en su mente, no le impresionaba nada.

—Imagino que si tú durmieras entre dos y tres horas diarias también caerías como ha caído ella —respondió muy serio Darío. No hablaba en broma, estaba cabreado y se le notaba.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

—Porque algún capullo le ha impedido hacer su trabajo y ha tenido que ponerse al día durante toda la semana sacando horas del único tiempo que tiene libre, es decir, del sueño.

—Joder. Mierda. He sido yo. —Le dieron ganas de darse contra la pared.

— Edward, Darío. Intentad no usar ese lenguaje obsceno en mi presencia —comentó Bella, dormida, desde las profundidades del cuello de su hermano.

—Tiene oídos selectivos —comentó Edward alucinado. Estaba completamente dormida, pero si escuchaba un taco saltaba al momento.

—Ni te lo imaginas —afirmó Darío. Luego miró la cara apesadumbrada del pobre hombre—. No he sido sincero. Lo cierto es que nunca duerme más de tres o cuatro horas. La zo... penca —corrigió en el último segundo— de su jefa la carga con su trabajo y a Bella no le queda otra que sacarlo adelante cuando puede. No es culpa tuya. Ahora, voy a meterla en la cama. Hasta la vista.

—Adiós —se despidió Edward segundos antes de que Darío cerrase la puerta.

Se giró para irse, y entonces recordó. Volvió hasta la puerta y dio un par de golpes suaves con los nudillos. Cuando Darío abrió se encontró las llaves del coche y de la casa colgando de la mano alzada de Edward. Éste sonrió en señal de despedida y Darío hizo lo mismo.

* * *

[1] RAE: aturdido por el cansancio o por otras causas físicas o emocionales.


	22. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_El amor es para el niño lo que el sol para las flores. No le basta pan: necesita caricias para ser bueno y para ser fuerte,_

_CONCEPCIÓN ARENAL_

* * *

_Lunes, 22 de diciembre de 2008._

Bella salió apresurada del despacho. La recepcionista le acababa de dar aviso de que Edward y otro hombre estaban esperándola en el mostrador. ¡Caramba! Pensaba que no volvería hasta dentro de un mes por lo menos. Revisó el moño bajo de siempre en el espejo del ascensor. Examinó su atuendo: falda gris, chaqueta gris y camisa gris. Todas las prendas un par de tallas grandes, y no había nada que hacer, seguía adelgazando en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando salió del ascensor lo reconoció al instante. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con una camisa negra por encima de los pantalones que no ocultaba para nada su apetecible trasero y la melena rubia recogida en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Estaba para comérselo.

Sé acercó a él sonriente y lo saludó. Edward se dio la vuelta, y con las facciones serias y gesto profesional, la presento a un señor bajito, escaso de pelo y sonrisa agradable. Era el redactor de texto del reportaje, Matías.

Entre los dos explicaron que el editor había aprobado el reportaje y que quería incluirlo en la revista de marzo, así que hacía falta empezar lo antes posible para que les diera tiempo. Preguntaron si era posible comenzar de inmediato con el trabajo. Bella asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Así que no tuvo más remedio le dejar su trabajo a un lado, otra vez, y acompañar a Matías en sus pesquisas por el centro. Edward por su parte desenfundó el material que guardaba en la bolsa y se dispuso a tomar fotografías, en un principio del centro, y cuando Matías decidiera qué ancianos reflejarían la parte humana del reportaje, entonces se centraría en ellos.

Bella asintió estupefacta a la invasión de parte del vestíbulo por miles de aparatos de aspecto carísimo que salieron como por arte de magia de la maleta de Edward. ¡Caramba! Jamás habría imaginado que hicieran falta tantos trastos para sacar fotos. Filtros, flashes de todo tipo, equipos de luz continua, antorchas, generador, reflectores, objetivos de todos los tamaños... Y por si eso fuera poco, tres cámaras en vez de una.

Edward se movía con seguridad entre los aparatos, enchufando cables a la red, instalando baterías y objetivos en las cámaras... estaba como pez en el agua. Miraba con los ojos entornados lo que quería fotografiar y luego escogía el material y la cámara adecuados para obtener la foto con la iluminación deseada, De los bolsillos traseros del vaquero le asomaba un cuadernillo, varios lápices de colores y una calculadora, y de vez en cuando paraba su trajinar entre los aparatos, sacaba el papel, mordía los lápices y tecleaba la calculadora. Ya no era el hombre de comportamiento aleatorio y visceral de siempre, sino alguien radicalmente distinto, totalmente inmerso en su trabajo, pendiente de cada detalle para que las fotos fueran perfectas, para que nada saliera de ángulo y la iluminación fuera impecable.

Matías carraspeó al ver que Bella cesaba la conversación para observar atentamente a su compañero. Ella parpadeó y siguió relatando los avatares y problemas a que se enfrentaba el centro día a día.

Las horas pasaron volando y antes de lo esperado eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Tenía todo el trabajo del día pendiente y Matías no parecía tener intención de finalizar el interrogatorio a que la estaba sometiendo.

—Lo siento mucho Matías —comentó cuando terminó de explicarle el funcionamiento del centro en cuestión de informes médicos—, pero necesito finalizar por hoy la entrevista.

Matías miró su reloj y asintió. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Esa mujer destilaba pasión por su trabajo, se notaba en cada palabra que decía. Se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su compañero para ver qué tal le iban las cosas.

Cuando Edward vio a Matías, imaginó por la hora que Bella había regresado a su oficina, y sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó encargado a su compañero de vigilar el equipo para, acto seguido, subir corriendo las escaleras y entrar en el despacho de su amiga. La encontró atareada, pasando archivos del ordenador a un _pendrive_ a la vez que apuntaba con letra rápida en un cuaderno.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola Edward. Un segundo por favor. — Bella tardo unos minutos en terminar de introducir los datos y apuntar los archivos pendientes de revisar—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, todo ha ido como la seda. —Ante el gesto interrogante de su amiga se acercó hasta ella y apoyó el trasero en la mesa—. Es solo que parece que ya te vas, y no he tenido tiempo en todo el día de estar contigo a solas.

No dijo nada más. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, la agarró de la nuca y le plantó un beso en los labios de esos que hacen encogerse el estómago, de ese tipo de besos que no finalizan hasta que parece que falta el aire de los pulmones y que todo el calor del cuerpo se deposita en los riñones.

—Te he echado de menos, "Avestruz" —susurró en su oído cuando consiguió la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarse de sus labios.

—Ídem.

Edward sonrió feliz al escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Qué has hecho esta semana que he estado fuera? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Has cumplido el trato?

—He trabajado, me he portado bien... ¿qué trato? —respondió Bella al interrogatorio dando a la pregunta cierto tono pícaro.

—Ya sabes qué trato —contestó hundiendo la cara en su cuello, mordisqueándole la nuca y deshaciéndole el moño con los dedos—, ese que tiene que ver contigo, conmigo y con un tipo de color fucsia llamado Robert.

—Ah, ése trato... Lo he cumplido. Más o menos —respondió posando las manos en los anchos hombros del hombre.

—¿Más o menos? —Alzó una ceja Edward —. Más o menos porque no te apetecía, o más o menos porque no te ha hecho falta. —Había una sutil diferencia entre ambas afirmaciones. Sutil e importante. Si era la primera afirmación, podía aceptarlo; que él estuviera más salido que el pico de una plancha no significaba ella lo estuviera también. Si por el contrario era la segunda afirmación, cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que se enfadara ligeramente, porque eso significaba se había satisfecho por otro lado... y en fin, Edward prefería no pensarlo.

—Más o menos porque me quedaba dormida en cuanto ponía un pie en la cama —contestó Bella risueña. A veces podía leer los pensamientos de Edward como un libro abierto. Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Aja. ¿Has tenido mucho curro? —preguntó incorporándose y percatándose que se la veía más delgada y ojerosa.

—El habitual. Se acerca el fin de año y es preciso cerrar ciertos asuntos. No más trabajo, pero sí más prisa por terminarlo.

—Entiendo. Estás más delgada —comentó preocupado.

—¿Tú crees? Quizás haya perdido algún kilo, pero seguro que en las fiestas lo recupero.

—Eso espero. Si no vas a ser casi invisible —contestó bromeando—. ¿Qué haces esta tarde?

—Lo de siempre, algunas cosas de casa y descansar en el sillón.

—¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo?

—Me encantaría pero no puedo. Tengo asuntos pendientes en casa. De hecho, hay una cuestión que...

— Bella, necesito el presupuesto médico sin falta para mañana a primera hora —interrumpió desde la puerta un hombre con aspecto ratonil y ademanes nerviosos—, y el cálculo de gastos antes del medio día para actualizar el balance. ¿Estás atendiendo al fotógrafo? Disculpadme, será sólo un segundo. —Entró y depositó varias carpetas sobre la mesa—. El director me comenta que si pudieras pasar estos informes a la base de datos para pasado mañana le vendría que ni pintado. Se supone que es el trabajo de Elena, pero ya sabes que se ha cogido libre toda la semana. En fin, quién fuera la cuñada del jefazo —comentó irritado. Chica, voy de cabeza con las actualizaciones y si pudieras aclararme algunos de los gastos de la cuenta de las tarjetas me harías un gran favor. Lo quiero dejar cerrado para Nochebuena. Por cierto, recuerda advertir en recepción que hagan el cartel informando que el centro estará cerrado el 24 y el 31 a partir de las 12 horas. ¿Sabes si se mandó la circular a las familias advirtiéndoselo? En teoría es cosa de Elena, pero no me fío un pelo.

—No te preocupes, hice el cartel ayer por la noche en casa y ya está puesto en el tablón de anuncios. La circular la mandé la semana pasada y he pensado en darle a cada anciano la misma circular mañana, para que la entreguen en mano de su familia, solo por si acaso.

— Bella. Eres un genio —exclamó dándola un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Puedo contar con lo que te he pedido? Dime que sí, cielo, por favor.

—No te preocupes, mañana estará todo.

—¡Genial! Esta mujer es un crack —dijo saliendo por la puerta sin despedirse.

—¿Eso es un tío o un ciclón?

—Es Diego, del departamento administrativo. Siempre tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, por eso prescinde de las formalidades y va al grano —comentó disculpándolo.

—No es el único en estar ocupado por lo que veo.

—Sí. Se me acaba de complicar un poco más la tarde, pero no pasa nada. Esta noche, a solas frente al ordenador, adelantaré mucho trabajo —suspiró Bella. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo haría.

—Le diré a Matías que no venga mañana.

—No, no te preocupes. El reportaje es importante para el centro. No quiero retrasarlo.

—No creo que puedas permitirte perder el tiempo mañana con nosotros.

—No es perder el tiempo, y seguro que no tengo tantas cosas que hacer como parece. Diego usa unos términos que imponen respeto, pero luego no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan. Pasaré un par de datos al fichero, corregiré alguna cuenta, revisaré algunos números y listo. Esta noche lo finalizo, seguro. No le digas nada a Matías.

—No te creo. Lo dejamos para el viernes y ya está.

—El viernes alguien necesitará otro informe, otra actualización, otro fichero y estaremos en las mismas. No canceles la entrevista de mañana, de verdad. No es necesario.

—Imagino que esta tarde ya nada, ¿verdad? —ignoró Edward su petición y cambió de tema.

—¿Nada de qué?

—De salir a tomar algo.

—No, imposible. Eh... — Bella se quedó pensativa, era hora de ser sincera, hablarle sobre Iris—. Lo cierto es que quería comentarte algo. Verás, resulta… —En ese momento sonó la banda sonora del exorcista y Bella se levantó apresurada de la silla—. ¡Ay Dios! Dime que no son las seis y cuarto.

—Bueno, son las seis y dieciséis según mi reloj —respondió Edward mientras atónito a la transformación de su amiga, de bibliotecaria a velocista.

—Dios, Dios, Dios —exclamó a la vez que apagaba el ordenador, metía el _pen_ en el bolso, agarraba el abrigo a toda prisa y salía del despacho corriendo. Literalmente.

—Ey, ¡espera! ¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó Edward corriendo detrás de ella. Bella ni siquiera se molestó en esperar al ascensor, bajó las escaleras a una velocidad endemoniada y atravesó el vestíbulo corriendo mientras le respondía.

—Es la alarma del móvil, la tengo puesta para que suene a las seis y cuarto.

—¿Y qué?

—Que si suena y estoy en el centro significa que llego tarde.

—¿Adónde?

—Dios. No puedo parar a explicártelo ahora. Tengo diez minutos para llegar y no puedo llegar tarde. Es cuestión de vida o muerte —dijo abandonando centro y montándose en el coche a la carrera mientras Edward la miraba atónito desde la acera. No era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Era cuestión de que por nada del mundo quería ver la carita apenada de hija mientras esperaba agarrada de la mano de su maestra en la puerta del colegio, sola, sin más niños alrededor, porque éstos ya se habían ido.

Era cuestión de saber que si llegaba tarde al colegio, su hija la esperaría con la barbilla alzada y orgullosa viendo cómo todos los papas de sus compañeras de clase recogían a sus hijos a la hora justa, mientras su mamá llegaba tarde.

Era cuestión de no hacer nada que pudiera dar a su hija ningún motivo para que pensase que su mamá no se preocupaba por ella. Y eso, para Bella, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

* * *

Listo! Espero les guste el cap 22, 23 y 24 ;)


	23. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_La infancia tiene sus propias maneras de ver, pensar y sentir, nada hay más insensato que pretender sustituirías por las nuestras,_

_JEAN JACQUES ROUSSEAU_

* * *

El móvil sonó a las ocho de la tarde, justo cuando Bella le estaba enseñando a Iris cómo construir un enorme y poco estable castillo con la fichas de madera.

—No, mamá, si pones esa ficha ahí, entonces el príncipe no podrá entrar porque taparás la puerta. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Lo veo cariño, pero esa no puede ser la puerta. La puerta tiene que estar pegada al suelo, y ese hueco está en la fila cinco y por tanto no puede ser una puerta. Es una pared, y las paredes no tienen huecos.

—Sí, esa sí es la puerta, porque el príncipe tiene que escalar la pared del castillo para rescatar a la princesa. Si le ponemos la puerta en el suelo ¿Qué mérito tendría?

— Bella —llamó Héctor desde la cocina—, suena tu móvil.

—Ahora vengo cielo, voy a ver quién es —dijo a su hija yendo a la cocina y cogiendo el móvil. La pantalla mostraba el número de Edward.

—Hola.

—Hola "Avestruz". ¿Estás ocupada?

—No mucho. Dime.

—¿Estás libre en Nochebuena?

—¿En Nochebuena? Voy a cenar con mi familia.

—Después. Cuando acabes de cenar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Después de cenar? Lo típico, comer turrón, ver la tele, jugar al Monopoly...

—Genial. No hagas planes. Te paso a buscar después de cenar y vamos a tomar algo por ahí.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí en Nochebuena?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, es una noche familiar. No me parece oportuno salir de casa.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Héctor que escuchaba atentamente las respuestas de su hermana.

—Es Edward —contestó Bella a su hermano

—¿Con quién hablas? —Sospechó de inmediato Edward.

—Con mi hermano —respondió ella.

—Aja. Entonces, ¿te parece bien que vaya sobre las doce y media a buscarte?

—¿A las doce y media? No lo sé. Nunca salgo en Nochebuena. Ya sabes, viene Papá Noel y hay que prepararle el turrón, su copita de champán y tal —contestó en clave al ver aparecer a Iris por la puerta.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —preguntó Edward alucinando.

—Dame el teléfono —dijo Héctor haciendo intención de quitárselo de las manos.

—¿Qué? No, no te lo doy, ¿para qué lo quieres? —exclamó Bella intentando escabullirse, algo inútil ya estaba rodeada por su familia al completo.

—Para aclarar las cosas, dámelo —reiteró Héctor.

—No. —Lo sujetó con fuerza Bella entre sus manos.

—Sí, dáselo vamos. Que aún no hemos terminado el castillo y nos tocará bañarnos y no nos va a dar tiempo. Jopelines. No es justo —lloriqueó Iris.

—¡Mío! —gritó Héctor riéndose cuando por fin la arrebató el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —preguntaba Edward. Oía muchas voces y no entendía nada.

—No pasa nada. Hola tío, soy Héctor. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—El pequeñajo que nos espiaba.

—Veo que te acuerdas. —Héctor se rió—. ¿Quieres salir con mi hermana en Nochebuena?

—Sí. —Este ¿de qué cojones iba?

—Héctor. Dame el teléfono —exigió Bella muy seria.

—Ni loco —contestó a su hermana— ¿Por la noche? —interrogó al teléfono.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema? —respondió Edward irónico.

—No. ¿A qué hora vienes a buscarla?

—¡Héctor! —chilló Bella.

—A las doce y media —aseveró Edward.

—Vale, la tendré a punto para esa hora —afirmó Héctor.

—Dame. El. Teléfono. YA —ordenó Bella.

—Estará tan guapa, que tendrás que buscar tus ojos en el suelo para no pisarlos, porque se te saldrán de las órbitas en cuanto la veas —comentó Héctor al amigo su hermana. ¿O debería decir a la cita de su hermana?

—Cuento con ello —dijo Edward —. Gracias por echarme una mano.

—No te equivoques, te he echado el brazo y parte del hombro.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward antes de colgar.

—Héctor, dame el teléfono.

—Toma, pero acaba de colgar.

—¡Qué! ¡Ay señor! ¿Qué has hecho?

—Te he concertado una cita.

—¿Con un príncipe azul? —preguntó Iris curiosa.

—Más o menos —respondió su tío risueño.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Iris.

—Dime cariño —dijo Bella mirando a Iris muy seria. Esperaba que su hija no se lo tomara a mal.

—Tenemos que buscar un castillo. Rápido. Tío, ¿dónde hay castillos cerca? Ya sé —se contestó a sí misma sin dejar hablar a Héctor—, los que están en el parque. Los del "Marqués de Las Paperas".

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Bella que estaba totalmente perdida.

—Imagino que se refiere al castillo de Valderas. El que han convertido en biblioteca.

—Ese, ese —chilló Iris saltando como una loca y dando palmas—. Tío, llama al príncipe y dile dónde está, vamos, corre. ¿Es que no me has oído?

—Iris, es imposible no oírte con los gritos que pegas. ¿Para qué quieres decirle a Edward dónde está el castillo? —preguntó Héctor estupefacto hablando por toda la familia. Había veces que costaba seguir el pensamiento de su sobrina.

—Para que vaya a buscar a mamá.

—Cariño, estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ningún castillo.

—¿Cómo te va a rescatar entonces?

—¿Por qué me tiene que rescatar?

—A ver, que no te enteras de nada mami. Tienes una cita con el del teléfono, ¿no? Pues tendrá que rescatarte. ¿Si no cómo vas a enamorarte?

—Iris, cariño, no te entiendo. —Ni ella, ni nadie de la familia.

—A ver. Jopetas, que hay que explicarlo todo. Los mayores no sois tan listos como pensáis, eh. Mira. Shrek fue a buscar a la princesa Fiona al castillo, escaló la pared, cruzó el puente sobre la lava y venció a la dragona. ¿Recuerdas? — Esperó hasta que sus tíos y su madre asintieron—. Vale. Y luego la princesa Fiona se enamoró de Shrek y él de ella. ¿No? Pues a ver, ¿cómo te vas a enamorar de tu príncipe si no te tiene que rescatar? ¡Eh! ¿Entiendes? Jopetas, eso lo sabe todo el "mundo mundial".

—Pero Iris cielo, las cosas no suceden así. Verás...

—¡Cómo que no! Los príncipes tienen que pasarlo mal, y salvar a las princesas, y pelearse con el malo.

—Mira cariño...

—¡No! A ver, ¿te acuerdas de Blancanieves? ¿Quién le dio el beso que la devolvió a la vida? ¡El príncipe! Y la bella durmiente, ¿quién la salvó y peleó con el dragón cuando la bruja la pinchó y la dejó dormida? ¡El príncipe Felipe! Y Nala, la leona amiga de Simba, ¿quién la rescató de las hienas y peleó contra el león malo para que la tierra volviera a estar bien? ¡El rey león, Simba! ¿Quién rescató a la princesa Yasmín del malvado Jaffar? ¡Aladdin! Así que no me vengas con cuentos. El del teléfono tiene que rescatarte si quiere que te enamores de él. No va a venir a buscarte a casa y ya está. Tendrá que hacer algo, demostrar amor y todo eso, ¿no? Si no, vaya gracia. Aparece, te invita a un zumo, ¿y ya? ¿Enamorados? Pues que fácil. Así cualquiera. No, no y no. Si quiere ser un príncipe de verdad tendrá que comerse el coco y hacer algo para impresionarte, verdad de la buena.

El tío la miraba atentamente, su madre estaba francamente alucinada. Lo malo, es que si lo mirabas desde según qué punto de vista, no le faltaba razón del todo a la niña.

—En fin, creo que por un tiempo vamos a dejar de ver películas Disney. Los Power Rangers, aunque se pelean más, son menos peligrosos para tu mente infantil —comentó Bella mirando a su hermano. Héctor asintió sin dudar. Era mejor ver a Iris pegando saltos por toda la casa y lanzando patadas contra sus amigos imaginarios en el parque, que tener que asistir a otra de sus charlas sobre el amor. De verdad de la buena.


	24. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Si dos mujeres cuchichean y paran bruscamente cuando te acercas,es sin duda que hablan de sexo._

_¡Y si una de ellas es tu mujer, seguro que hablan de ti!_

_ARTHUR MILLER_

* * *

—¿Vas a ir esta tarde a casa de Pili? —preguntó Darío.

—Eso espero. Tengo todo preparado para esta noche, y me encantaría felicitar la Navidad a mis amigos. Hemos quedado a las cinco, así que a las siete o así estaré en casa. No te preocupes.

—No me preocupo, lo digo porque Iris quiere ir con sus amigos a pedir el aguinaldo y me han liado para que los acompañe. Dice que doy miedo.

—¿Perdona? — Bella levantó la vista de la merluza en vinagreta que estaba haciendo y observó a su hermano. Este sonreía de oreja a oreja—. ¿Das miedo a los amigos de Iris?

—No, a sus amigos no. Iris dice que si los acompaño, como doy miedo, la gente les dará más aguinaldo que si van solos. Dice que cuando van solos no les hacen caso.

—Aps. — Bella miró a su hermano. Miedo, lo que se dice miedo, no daba. Pero imponía respeto. Era alto, casi un metro noventa, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y le hacía falta un buen corte. Las facciones duras y angulosas, la mandíbula marcada. La nariz recta y quizás un poco larga. Los hombros anchos, el pecho amplio. Vestía siempre con camisas de cuadros, tipo leñador, y vaqueros desgastados, y cómo no, con sus sempiternas botas de montaña. Y ella sabía de primera mano que bajo la camisa tenía unos abdominales muy marcados, fruto de las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio todos los días—. No es mala idea que los acompañes.

—Eso he pensado. Vamos a ir después de comer. Así te dejamos libre para que veas a tus amigos tranquila.

—Gracias. Eres un sol —dijo besándolo en la mejilla. No le importaba ir con su hija a ver a sus amigas, pero lo cierto es que la conversación se veía muy limitada cuando la niña estaba presente.

—Y de paso, podías decirle a Pili que te dejara algo de ropa para esta noche. Más o menos gastáis la misma talla. ¿O vas a ir de vestida con un traje?

—En realidad, había considerado ponerme la falda azul nueva y el top a juego.

—¿Vas a ponerte la misma ropa que la última vez?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya te ha visto con ese conjunto.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado. Lo comentaré con Pili, pero intuyo que su ropa no me va a servir. Ella está mucho más esbelta que yo.

—Ya no —respondió Darío enfurruñado. Su hermana se estaba descuidando demasiado—. Estás demasiado delgada —rezongó.

—No gruñas.

—No estoy gruñendo, estoy siendo sincero. Tienes que comer adecuadamente a horas establecidas. Y en vez de eso, te olvidas o comes cualquier cosa. Te estás consumiendo poco a poco... y eso es peligroso.

—Darío. No pienso discutir mi alimentación contigo, y menos en este momento. Estoy sumamente ocupada.

—Tú misma hermanita. Espero que lleves en el bolso un buen surtido de ampollas de glucosa para cuando te caigas redonda —gruñó enfadado yéndose la cocina.

—No digas tonterías —refunfuñó Bella —. Siempre llevo mis galletitas —siseó para ella misma.

Bella suspiró y centró su atención en las gambas, las patas de buey y las legumbres que se cocían a fuego lento.

Era Nochebuena, y ella no tenía nada que ponerse. ¡Genial! ¿Cómo no había pensado antes? Fácil, entre el trabajo atrasado y los nervios por tenerlo todo listo para la llegada de Papá Noel, se había olvidado por completo de ella misma. Como siempre. Y menos mal que Edward no había aparecido por el centro el día anterior. Lo contrario hubiera sido una verdadera locura. Apenas sí había dormido un par de horas, y aun así no había terminado todo el trabajo pendiente hasta pasado el medio día, momento en que el Sr. García se presentó con más informes que revisar y más datos que actualizar. Elena se había ido de vacaciones sin dejar su trabajo terminado... o más bien, sin ni siquiera haberlo empezado.

Lo había terminado todo por los pelos, en el plazo justo de tiempo y a costa de robarle horas al sueño. En fin, pensó decidida colando el agua de los macarrones al medio día, comería, se arreglaría e iría a casa de Pili a pasar un rato con sus amigos. Seguro que eso la relajaría. Abrió el horno y comprobó que la coliflor en bechamel estuviera bien gratinada.

Llegó a casa de su amiga un poco más tarde de las cinco y media. Dani, Luka, Alex, Pili y Javi estaban sentados en el comedor, tomando unas cervezas mientras charlaban sobre mil y una cosas. Bella sonrió al comprobar que a Luka lo acompañaba su "amigo con derecho a roce", Alex. Puede que su amiga no lo tuviera muy claro, pero los demás veían totalmente transparente que Alex iba a ascender en breve de categoría, seguramente alcanzaría el grado de "novio oficial" antes de fin de año.

—¿Alguien me proporciona algo para beber? —preguntó al aire.

—Claro, vamos a la cocina, y te enseño lo que hay —dijo Pili levantándose.

—Me apunto, mi vaso está vacío —comentó Luka siguiéndolas y dejando su vaso a medio terminar sobre la mesa del salón.

Dani y Javi se sonrieron, a la vez que Alex miraba a su chica fijamente.

—No te asustes Alex, es cosa de chicas. Quieren charlar a solas y en vez de decirlo se inventan una excusa. Tú tranki, tío, ya te acostumbraras —explicó Dani divertido.

Una vez en la cocina, y con unas preciosas copas llenas de buen Rioja en la mano, las amigas iniciaron su charla lejos de los oídos masculinos.

—Y bien. ¿Ha vuelto ya el tipejo ese?

—Tiene nombre. Y sí, el lunes se presentó en el centro con el equipo fotográfico y un periodista dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que sucede allí —respondió Bella irritada.

—¡Así que ha cumplido lo que decía! Al final no va a ser tan capullo como creíamos —exclamó Pili ilusionada.

—Nunca se sabe. Sale ganando con el reportaje. Por el interés te quiero Andrea —comentó Luka frotando los dedos corazón y pulgar.

—Bueno, tampoco es plan de desaprovechar un trabajo tal y como está el panorama —defendió Pili a Edward.

—Si no digo que no. Lo que digo es que el tío es un listo. No solo consigue un reportaje estupendo, sino que además se tira a Bella. Vamos, dos por uno.

—¡Luka! Retira lo que has dicho.

—No. Es la pura verdad. Te tiene comido el coco... y otra cosa.

—Luka, no seas bestia —aconsejó Pili.

—¿Y qué? —rebatió Bella —, ¿Qué problema encuentras? Nos lo pasamos bien, pues sí. ¿Y? El consigue un reportaje. Perfecto. Yo consigo promocionar el centro en una revista con tirada a nivel nacional. Ambos salimos ganando.

—Mirándolo de ese modo... llevas toda la razón —aseveró Pili.

—Joder, y qué me dices del sitio al que te llevó la última vez. Era un "puti club" —Esta era Luka.

—No. Era un club social —contestó Bella arrepentida de habérselo contado a sus amigas en la última conversación a tres que tuvieron al teléfono.

—Un club social donde la gente se dedica a follar delante de todo el mundo —aseveró Luka.

—Y en los reservados, no te olvides de los reservados Luka —intervino Pili intentando llevar la conversación hacia otros derroteros—. ¿Le has preguntado por cuánto le salió la noche? Estoy planteándome llevar a Javi a ese sitio para Reyes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luka alucinando.

—Ya sabes, en vez de regalarle un reloj, le regaló una noche de lujuria.

—¡No fastidies!

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustaría llevar a Alex a un sitio así?

—Aps, pues en realidad no me lo había planteado... Bella, vuelve a contarnos como era el lugar —comentó Luka guiñando un ojo divertida.

Bella rompió a reír y se lo contó todo, bueno, casi todo, otra vez, y otra, y otra. El posible enfado entre amigas se convirtió en cuchicheos y bromas escandalosas subidas de tono, de las que los accesorios masculinos abandonados en el comedor oyeron solo las carcajadas. ¿Qué ha dicho del bigotito Fucsia, le ha gustado? —preguntó Pili.

—Yo imagino que sí, porque no deja de tocarlo... —comentó Bella en tono pícaro.

—Demonios, pues si llega a ver la flecha le da un pasmo —exclamó Luka recordando ese diseño en particular, que apuntaba exactamente donde todo placer se dispara.

—No, mejor el rayo. Ese sí era la bomba —rebatió Pili.

—Estoy pensando en convencerle de que me deje diseñarle algo en el pubis mentó Bella animada.

—¡No! No me lo puedo creer... ¿Qué le ibas a diseñar? ¿El mostacho de Groucho Marx para que fuera a juego con el tuyo? —comentó Luka riendo. —¡Ja! Como si se fuera a dejar —exclamó Pili.

—No veo por qué no. Al fin y al cabo ya está depilado; solo es cuestión de convencerle para que no se depile al completo... —aseveró Bella.

—¡No! No lo dices en serio.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Pili con los ojos saliéndole chiribitas.

—Casi segura... en fin estaba oscuro y Edward estaba sentado... Verlo no lo vi pero lo sentí en los dedos... o mejor dicho... no lo sentí —susurró Bella entornando las cejas un par de veces.

—¡Ja! En los dedos y en la boca, porque anda que no se tiene que notar... de encontrarlo lisito y sin vello a tener que andar escupiendo pelos cada dos por tres! —comentó riendo Luka a la vez que hacía como que escupía—. Voy a ver si convenzo a Alex para que se los quite...

—Pero no le digas que use cera para quitárselos, le puede dar un pasmo —comentó Pili riendo.

—Naaa, le diré que se los rasuro yo, que le enjabonaré bien con espuma... Así juro que no se niega —contestó Luka guiñando un ojo.

—¿A quién vas a enjabonar? —preguntó Javi entrando en la cocina— Pásame m cervezas.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Mudas.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Javi solo ante el silencio.

—No, nada —dijo Pili.

—Qué va —aseguró Luka.

—En absoluto —coincidió Bella.

—Vale. Las cervezas, Pili. Dámelas. —Estiró la mano señalando la nevera a la vez que miraba su petrificada novia—. Gracias —dijo cuando ella reaccionó y se la dio. Luego se giró y salió de la cocina diciendo en voz muy alta—. Tenías razón Dani, están hablando de nosotros.

—Y bien... ¿cuándo vuelves a verlo? —preguntó Pili tras cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

—Esta noche.

—¡Vas a salir en Nochebuena! —exclamó Luka a la vez que ponía la mano sobre la frente de Bella —. No parece que tenga fiebre —comentó a Pili.

—Eh. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Porque es la primera vez desde que te conozco que sales de casa la noche de Papá Noel... siempre te quedas esperando a que llegue... —Sonrió Luka.

—Bueno, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera, ¿no? Además pienso regresar antes de las cinco para colocarlo todo y estar preparada cuando se levante Iris.

—Joder Bella —exclamó Luka divertida—, eres la única persona mayor de edad que conozco que sale por la noche con hora límite de vuelta a casa.

—Eso significa que es una chica responsable —acotó Pili.

—Mmm, a todo esto, Pili, ¿crees que algo de tu vestuario me puede sentar más o menos bien?

—Imagino que sí. ¿Por qué?

—Es que no tengo nada adecuado para esta noche.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche con Edward y no tienes nada que ponerte? —gritó Pili asombrada. Bella era la repera.

—Chis. No grites —aconsejó Luka segundos antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera de golpe estampándose contra la pared.

—¿Con quién se supone que vas a salir esta noche? —preguntó una voz fuerte y profunda desde la puerta, en un tono calmado que sugería cierta irritación.

—No es asunto tuyo Javi. Vamos, vuelve al comedor a charlar de lo que quiera que estéis charlando... Seguro que hay algún partido de fútbol que quieres comentar con Alex y Dani. —Pili empujó a su chico fuera de la cocina.

—Ni hablar —comentó él cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la cocina. Ni un tanque podría moverlo—. ¿Con quién vas a salir Bella?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto interés tienes... con Edward. Y ahora, si me permites pasar, creo que es hora de que vuelva al comedor con el resto de los contertulios —contestó Bella desafiante.

Javi se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso, pero según pasaba a su lado la tomó suavemente por el codo.

—Confío en tu criterio, pero aun así ten cuidado —le susurró al oído.

—Descuida.

El grupo se reunió de nuevo en el salón, durante cinco minutos. Luego Pili recordó que tenían que revisar el vestuario de Bella y, todas a una, se levantaron y se dirigieron al dormitorio, dejando a los chicos solos. Otra vez.

Cuando salieron al cabo de una hora, Bella llevaba en una bolsa el conjunto que Pili usó en la Nochevieja de hacía diez años. Se despidió del grupo y se marchó deprisa a casa para terminar la gran cena de esa noche.

—Está demasiado delgada —dijo Luka poniéndose la chaqueta para marcharse.

—Yo la veo bien —contestó Dani.

—Tú no la acabas de ver desnuda probándose vestidos —aseveró Pili—. Debería cuidarse más, no puede permitirse el lujo de consumirse de esa manera.

—¿Qué vestido se ha llevado al final? —preguntó Javi curioso.

—El conjunto plateado de falda y top.

—¿Cuál?

-El que me puse la primera Nochevieja que me dejaron salir por la noche.

—¿Ese? ¿Le vale? Si en esa época ni tenías tetas, ni caderas, ni culo, ni nada, imposible que una mujer entrase en ese conjunto. Una talla treinta y seis —refunfuñó Luka.

—Voy a tener que hablar con Darío —amenazó Javi a nadie en concreto.

—¿Y tú crees que Darío no se ha dado cuenta? —repuso Luka irónica. Todos conocían el carácter del hermano de Bella, y todos sabían el caso que le hacía Bella a Darío.

—Joder —exclamaron Javi y Dani al unísono.

* * *

Listo! Espero les guste el cap: 25 y 26 ;)


	25. Chapter 27 y 28

**Capítulo 27**

_El amigo ha de ser como la sangre,que acude a la herida sin esperar a que la llamen._

_FRANCISCO DE QUEVEDO_

* * *

_Edward dice: _¡Feliz Navidad!

_Carlos dice_: Felices Fiestas, Edward.

_Edward dice: _Me alegro un huevo de verte por el Messenger. Ya pensaba que no te iba a poder felicitar las fiestas. A ver si cargas de vez en cuando el móvil, que llevo llamándote todo el día.

_Carlos dice:_ Se me ha olvidado. Llevo todo el día con un lío tremendo. Aquí está a punto de nevar y quería dejarlo todo listo para que no se me congelen las rapaces.

_Edward dice:_ ¡Vaya rollo! ¿Quieres que vaya a echarte un cable este fin de semana? No voy a hacer nada especial.

_Carlos dice:_ ¿ Bella sigue empeñada en no quedar el _finde_? Pobrecito.

_Edward dice:_ Salimos esta noche por ahí... lo mismo la convenzo para que me dedique el sábado. Si no, pues nada... Anda que no hay cosas divertidas por hacer.

_Carlos dice:_ Ya, cosas divertidas como andar dándote cabezazos contra las paredes o ir a la sierra a un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y cubierto por la nieve a ayudar a tu amigo...

_Edward dice:_ "Cagón", no te pases.

_Carlos dice:_ O si no qué... ¿Vas a venir corriendo para darme un par de leches?... Nene, las amenazas en persona, que por Messenger no surten efecto.

_Edward dice:_ Ya verás...

_Carlos dice:_ Aquí te espero.

_Edward dice:_ ¿Qué tal se te presenta la noche?

_Carlos dice:_ Tranquila. Cenaré en casa en compañía de mis bichos y esperare a Papá Noel al lado de la chimenea.

_Edward_ _dice:_ ¿Vas a cenar solo?

_Carlos dice:_ Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

_Edward dice:_ Vente a cenar con nosotros.

_Carlos dice:_ ¿Hoy? Son las nueve de la noche, no llego ni de coña antes de once... Gracias por la invitación, pero no puede ser.

_Edward dice:_ ….

_Carlos dice:_ No pienses mucho, que no es bueno para tu cerebro.

_Edward dice:_ Ven a cenar con nosotros en Nochevieja.

_Carlos dice:_ No puedo, estos días hace demasiado frío como para desaparecer por la noche... No puedo escaparme sin más.

_Edward dice:_ Mierda.

_Carlos dice:_ Venid tú y tu madre. Así me dais una excusa para hacer una cena genial.

_Edward dice:_ Voy a preguntárselo y si no quiere, voy yo solo. ¿Tienes dvd?

_Carlos dice:_ ¿Dónde te crees que vivo? Claro que sí.

_Edward dice:_ Vale. Apunta dos a cenar. Llevamos marisco, champán y vino.

_Carlos dice:_ Por cierto... ¿Cómo vas a venir?

_Edward dice:_ En RENFE hasta el Escorial, y a partir de allí en el coche de un "Cagón"...

_Carlos dice:_ Va a parecer que venís del pueblo cargados con las cazuelas...

_Edward dice:_ A quien no le guste, que no mire. El marisco viene conmigo.

_Carlos dice:_ "Okis". Dime la hora a la que llegáis y estaré allí como un poste.

_Edward dice:_ De acuerdo. Feliz Navidad.

_Carlos dice:_ Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

_He pasado una noche estupenda. Pero no ha sido esta._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

Cuando sonó el telefonillo hacía escasos segundos que Iris se había quedado dormida. Los nervios se habían conjugado en su pequeño cuerpo y le habían costado varios cuentos y una manzanilla poder dormirse.

Bella se despidió de sus hermanos constatando que todo estuviera recogido más o menos y asegurándoles por enésima vez que estaría en casa a una hora prudencial. Ellos no le hicieron ni caso, más bien al contrario, intentaron quitarle el reloj de la muñeca para que no pudiera comprobar la hora durante la noche.

Entró en el ascensor y se miró al espejo atusándose el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Nada muy elaborado, pero quedaba elegante... y retirado de la cara.

Bajó las escaleras del portal y tropezó en el tercer escalón. ¡Mecachis! No estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacón. O lo mismo eran las dos copas de vino en casa de Pili sumadas a la media botella de sidra durante la cena y a la copa de champán con los turrones en su casa. Un sonoro bostezo la pilló desprevenida justo antes de abrir la puerta del portal y salir a la calle. Uys, pensó divertida, lo mismo no había sido buena idea mezclar el alcohol con el sueño... Naaaa, era mezclar el alcohol con el coche lo que no era buena idea.

—¿Te vas a quedar dormida tan pronto? —preguntó Edward divertido al verla bostezar.

—No. —Miró el reloj—. Me quedan al menos cuatro horas para meterme en la cama. Así que como dormir de pie es francamente incómodo, me temo que tendrás que soportarme despierta.

—Estaré encantado de soportarte. —Sonrió Edward a la vez que la ofrecía el brazo en un gesto claramente caballeroso—. ¿Dónde desea la princesa comenzar la noche?

—¿No tienes ningún lugar extraño y exótico en mente? —preguntó irónica.

—No. Hoy no quiero que conduzcas, y los sitios exóticos y perversos que conozco están demasiado lejos para ir andando.

—Entonces, permíteme aconsejarte la "L", donde hay un sin fin de opciones a elegir para tomar una copa.

—Propuesta aceptada.

Se dirigieron con paso más o menos sereno, más por parte de Edward, menos por parte de Bella, a la "L", que era en realidad una calle esquinada en la que todos los locales comerciales eran bares y cafeterías donde la gente del barrio se iba a tomar copas. Caminaron por la calle entre bromas, Bella envuelta en su saco, asida al brazo de Edward, y él observando a su amiga: su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, su pelo recogido ondulando a cada paso que daban. Estaba preciosa.

Como primera opción entraron en el Periferia. El ambiente cargado de humo y música demasiado alta les obligaron a tomarse una copa rápida e irse de inmediato con los ojos irritados y la garganta seca. En segundo lugar, le tocó el al Cabaret, que ni era un cabaret ni nada por el estilo. Era un sitio pequeño de gente bulliciosa en el que les pisotearon y aplastaron desde todos los puntos cardinales. Huyeron de allí en cuanto terminaron la consumición. El tercer intento fue en La cafetería San Martín, un sitio tranquilo, bien iluminado, con música ambiental discreta y gente tranquila y reposada. Se sentaron en la mesa que quedaba libre y hablaron de sus cosas. Del trabajo de Edward, de se había dado cuenta de que jamás llegaría a ganar un _Pulitzer_, no porque no estuviera a la altura, que no lo estaba, sino sobre todo, porque no tenía ganas de intentarlo. Era necesario viajar mucho y a sitios complicados para conseguir la foto ganadora, y él estaba más interesado en paisajes y gentes que en comerse poco para ser famoso. Hablaron de Yellowstone, y le explicó que el parque era en realidad varias calderas volcánicas y que cuando eso reventase lo más posible es que se llevase medio parque por delante. De las agrestes montañas de Canadá, del Ice Hotel en Quebec hecho enteramente de hielo, de la presa Hoover, de Boise, la capital de Idaho, al pie de las Rocosas con su gran población. También habló de la tranquila Somaliland, de su trabajo en _Travelling_ donde alucinó con la Malmaison Oxford Castle, una prisión convertida en hotel, y de los reportajes que había hecho desde que llegara a Madrid en septiembre: los Castras celtas de Ávila, completos desconocidos en España, de las Medulas y sus montañas desbrozadas por los humanos, de Segóbriga en Cuenca, con sus ruinas romanas bien conservadas y de la presencia en la excavación de restos celtiberos y visigodos... Se notaba a la legua que Edward estaba encantado con ese reportaje. Por último comentó de pasada su inmersión en las noches prohibidas de los _clubes sociales_ y su último trabajo, justo la semana anterior, en el Parque Güell en Barcelona.

—Vaya curriculum tienes... Es apabullante todo lo que conoces.

—Llevo casi diez años en esto —comentó quitándole importancia. No había comentado ni la cuarta parte de lo que había visto—. ¿Y tú? Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos años.

—Bueno, al volver de Detroit estuve unos meses dando tumbos. —No iba a entrar en detalles, no esta noche, no cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien, no cuando los recuerdos eran tan complicados—. Luego me centré y comencé a trabajar en el centro de recepcionista. Aprendí rápido, y poco a poco delegaron más responsabilidades en mí. Al cabo de dos años ascendí a administrativo y por último a secretaria. Y eso es todo—. No hay nada más interesante que contar todo dando un trago a su copa de... miró el vaso... el líquido era naranja... vodka con naranja.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—Darío se ocupa de la zapatería. Héctor estudia en la universidad.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Desde cuándo está enfermo?

—Ufff hace la tira de años —se evadió Bella. No iba a hablar de eso—. Te importa que salgamos a dar una vuelta a la calle... Me estoy mareando.

—En absoluto. Vamos —dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se apoyara. No me extraña que estés mareada... a mí también se me va un poco la cabeza. Hace demasiado calor aquí. Aunque lo mismo no lo notas con tan poca ropa —comentó mirándola fijamente.

Esa noche su amiga estaba... apetecible. Exquisita. Preciosa. Llevaba una minifalda plateada que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos, quizás demasiado delgados, y un top a juego, sin mangas, con escote a pico que caía en ondas hasta sus caderas. Revelar no revelaba mucho pero, carajo, la imaginación no paraba de trabajar.

—¿También hoy te has puesto tiritas en los pezones? —preguntó Edward intrigado al salir de la cafetería.

—Sí —exclamó Bella riéndose.

—Cuando las vi el otro día lo primero que pensé es que te habías cortado y por eso las llevabas. —Caminaban cogidos de la mano en dirección al parque.

—¿Que me había cortado los pezones? ¿Cómo? ¿Se me fue la mano al cortar el jamón y me rebanó los pechos? —preguntó riéndose bastante achispada.

—O lo mismo tropezaste, caíste de morros e hiciste un agujero en la acera —aventuró él divertido—. Tienes los pezones tan tiesos que podrías romper el cemento.

—Pero entonces no me los hubiera lastimado y no tendría que ponerme tiritas, —Estaban en el parque, la luz de las farolas se difuminaba lejana entre los arbolen de hoja perenne, los senderos de tierra apenas se distinguían y Bella tropezaba a menudo. ¿Por culpa de los tacones?

—Bueno, hiciste un agujero en la acera, reventaste una tubería y te cortaste con el filo de ésta. — Edward se dirigió hacia una zona que estaba especialmente a oscuras.

—Mejor, reventé una tubería de agua con los pezones y ésta salió con tanta presión que me elevó por los aires hasta un poste de la luz y me corté con los cables.

—Joder. — Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego comenzó a reír con tal fuerza que tuvo que apoyarla espalda contra un árbol para no caerse—. Te imagino en pelota picada, con la tetas enganchadas al cable de la luz y el pezón en punta, electrizado, irradiando rayos de luz azul... Como en las películas viejas en blanco y negro en las que el malo se agarra al cable de la luz y...

—No te rías de mí —dijo poniéndole la mano sobre los labios.

—No me río de ti. Me río contigo —comentó besándole los dedos—. ¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa esta noche?

—Un par de veces —contestó Bella apoyándose en su pecho y hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Eres deliciosa.

—Eso suena como si yo fuera una tarta de chocolate —dijo ella abrazándole por la cintura, un poco demasiado cómoda, porque se le escapó un ligero bostezo.

—No te duermas —susurró en su oído rodeándola las caderas y dejando que dos bajaran por sus nalgas—, aún tengo que comerme la tarta.

—Perfecto. ¿A qué casa vamos? A la tuya con tu madre, o a la mía con mi padre y mis hermanos —preguntó irónica.

—Mmm. ¿Y si nos quedamos en el parque? Está oscuro y no hay nadie.

—¿Como si fuéramos unos críos de dieciséis años con las hormonas alteradas? No, gracias. Además, ya casi debe ser la hora de que llegue Papá Noel. Debería marcharme a casa. —Debería incorporarse y caminar hacia su casa, pero estaba cómoda... tan calentita, se sentía tan segura y protegida...

—Ahora que lo dices, quiero mi regalo de Papá Noel. Ya.

—Aps. Lo tengo en casa —respondió acongojada, no se le había ocurrido traerlo encima.

—No. Está aquí. Conmigo —comentó besándola en los labios. Sabían a naranja y a ella misma, a ternura y responsabilidad en una mezcla irresistible

Edward deslizó las manos bajo la cinturilla de la falda hasta llegar a la tela del tanga e introdujo los dedos por debajo deseando encontrarse con su amigo, el motito fucsia. Pero no encontró nada. Recorrió lentamente el pubis buscando lo que tanto lo excitaba, pero nada. No estaba. Había desaparecido.

—¿Te has depilado entera?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella entre las brumas del sueño, el alcohol y el deseo.

—No tienes el bigotito...

—Ahh, eso. Sí, quiero hacerme un nuevo diseño, así que me he depilado por completo. En cuanto me crezca el vello unos milímetros me haré un nuevo dibujo.

—Vaya. Me gustaba el que tenías.

—A mí también, pero ya estaba cansada de verlo. Ahora quiero hacerme una X —respondió bostezando. En lo que llevaba de semana no había dormido ni ocho horas en total.

—¿Una X? parece complicado.

—No te creas, es muy sencillo. En menos de media hora está terminado.

—Si tú lo dices. A mí me resulta difícil, y bastante peligroso rasurarme los huevos; no quiero ni pensar en hacer estilismo en el pubis. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Con cuchilla? —preguntó a la vez que seguía acariciándola. Se estaba imaginando a sí mismo enjabonando y rasurando el pubis y la vulva de su amiga, y su pene estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

—Con cera. Y antes de que lo preguntes, NO. No duele, al menos no mucho,

—¿Cómo te las apañas para hacerte la cera y el diseño? ¿Mirándote al espejo? Parece complicado. —A la vez que abrumaba con caricias el pubis sedoso cogió la mano de su amiga y la colocó encima de la bragueta, cuando ella tentó el grosor y la longitud oculta bajo ésta, suspiró aliviado. Dios, qué bien se sentía con ella allí.

—Oh, no me lo hago yo.

—¿No? — Edward paró sus caricias.

—No. Me lo hace Jorge, es todo un experto. Ya me ha hecho un corazón, una interrogación, una flecha... Ufff, ni te imaginas —comentó Bella risueña. Solo Luka, Pili y Jorge habían tenido oportunidad de ver los distintos diseños de su pubis, y era algo de lo que ella estaba especialmente orgullosa, aunque solo tres personas pudieran verlo... bueno, cuatro personas ahora.

—Sí. —"¿Cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas? Tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan crédulo. Solo amigos. Sí, claro. Caminamos por el bosque, seguro. Asamos chorizos en la chimenea..." Y una mierda. Follaban como posesos delante del puto fuego de la jodida chimenea.

—Además jugamos con el color: rosas, rojos, amarillos, morados... —continuó ella ingenuamente, encantada de poder comentar con alguien su fetichismo privado.

—Sí. —Claro que jugaban, de eso estaba seguro. El cabronazo de Jorge sería el primero en jugar con la lengua sobre el nuevo dibujo, en jugar a meterle la polín en el coño, en jugar a comerle el clítoris.

—Me gustaría que hubieras visto el diseño que llevé de un rayo... Lo teñimos de rubio platino... Ufff. Era increíble. —¿Había sacado fotos Jorge de ese diseño? No se acordaba. Apuntó en su mente que tenía que preguntárselo porque si había fotos se las enseñaría a Edward. Seguro que le encantaban. Ahogó un bostezo contra el cuello de su amigo. Señor... qué sueño tenía.

—Sí. —Se acabó. Ya sabía a qué atenerse. Basta de hacer el idiota. Basta de perder el tiempo con jueguecitos de seducción ridículos. Si Bella follaba con Jorge todos los puñeteros sábados, él llevaba varios polvos de desventaja.

Agarró la mano que acariciaba su bragueta y tiró bruscamente de ella hasta cambiar las posiciones y dejar a Bella con la espalda apoyada en el árbol. Metió las manos por debajo de la falda, subiéndosela hasta que encontró la cinturilla de las medias. Joder, por primera vez Bella llevaba medias hasta la cadera, y si por él fuera, también sería la última. Agarró la costura y tiró hasta rasgarlas. Luego le arrancó el tanga dejándolo caer al suelo y comenzó a acariciarle la vulva y el clítoris a la vez que la besaba con fuerza, sin pararse en caricias ni juegos.

—Vaya, estamos impacientes —comentó Bella jadeando cuando dejó de besarla, la había pillado desprevenida. La ferocidad y el deseo descarnado la excitaban mucho.

Edward no contestó, se desabrochó la bragueta y sacó su polla inhiesta, asió la pierna de su amiga y la colocó apoyada en su cadera. De un solo embate entró en ella.

—¿Te gusta así? ¿Duro y rápido? —preguntó furioso.

Bella no pudo contestar, porque acto seguido él le metió la lengua en la boca hasta casi tocar la garganta, bombeando con fuerza sus caderas contra Edward deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos y frotó rápidamente el clítoris. Bella jadeó y cerró los ojos rindiéndose al orgasmo rápido y sobrecogedor que la caló. Edward sintió los músculos de la vagina contraerse en espasmos contra su polla, sintió cómo ésta se engrosaba, cómo los testículos se tensaban, cómo el clímax lo envolvía igual que la vagina de ¿su amiga? No, su amante. La suya y del otro.

—¿Te lo hace así tu amigo? —preguntó empujando con fuerza—. ¿Te frota el culo mientras te corres? —Hundió totalmente su pene en ella—. ¿Te lo follas igual que a mí? —dijo sintiendo cómo el semen brotaba de su polla e inundaba la vagina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella totalmente alucinada—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Disfrutas los sábados con tu Jorge? ¿Folláis mucho, o no es capaz de echar dos seguidos como yo? ¿Me comparas con él cuando estás sola? ¿Su polla es tan grande como la mía?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Te lleva al orgasmo una y otra vez como yo, o se conforma con un polvo de semana?

— Edward. Para inmediatamente. Me estás ofendiendo —exclamó Bella alejándose de él.

—No sé por qué. Solo te estoy preguntando quién folla mejor. Porque nena, seguro de que yo lo hago de puta madre, de que te dejo escocida.

—No seas grosero.

—No lo soy, sólo te muestro mis habilidades para que las compares con las de tu amigo. Sinceramente, creo que soy la mejor opción y quiero que lo tengas claro —dijo agarrándola por la nuca y besándola con fuerza, casi violentamente.

—Suéltame. —Le empujó ella—. Me das asco. Cambia de actitud. Ya.

—¿Te doy asco? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, la señorita perfecta no soporta que el semen le caiga por las piernas... Toma límpiate —dijo quitándose la chaqueta y sacándose la camisa por la cabeza para luego ofrecérsela—, pero querida, por mucho que te limpies, mi semen está dentro de ti. Y no lo puedes eliminar.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Bella asombrada— ¿Te recreas en haberlo hecho a pelo?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo los genes adecuados para que acojas mis espermatozoides en tu útero? —Sonrió sarcástico mientras hablaba— Pues nena, están allí dentro y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Y si tengo un poco de suerte, ahí se van a quedar durante nueve meses —¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Hasta él mismo se asombraba del giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? —¿Qué mosca le había picado para hablar de esa manera?—. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

—No. Estoy muy cuerdo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplía, más satisfecha, Porque si te paras a pensarlo, ahora tendrás que abstenerte de joder con tu querido amigo Jorge.

—¿Qué?

—Aps. Qué putada, ¿no? Pero qué se le va a hacer —comentó irónico—. Si sigues follando con los dos a la vez, no vas a ser capaz de averiguar quién te ha dejado preñada. Por tanto hasta que sepas si lo estás o no, no te queda otra que el celibato.

—¿Pero de qué vas? ¿Eres idiota o te lo haces? Lo que dices no tiene ninguna lógica.

—Vamos, no te deprimas, tampoco será tan malo, siempre puedes follarte a Robert cuando te apetezca. Está disponible a todas horas, y con él no tendrás dudas: no puede correrse, por tanto no entra en la competición. Además serán solo un par de semanas, en quince días sabrás si estás preñada o no. — ¿Estaba diciendo realmente lo que estaba diciendo?, pensó Edward. Joder, había bebido, pero no tanto como para que el alcohol hablase por su boca. No, lo cierto es que estaba poniendo en palabras sus más ocultos deseos, la quería en exclusiva. Para él, solo suya. O en compañía de un bebé. Sin nadie más entre ellos. Joder, era aberrante, estaba celoso de un puto consolador.

—Definitivamente Edward, eres idiota. Te falta un tornillo. A ver, te lo voy a explicar como si tuvieras cinco años, para que te quede bien clarito, En primer lugar, no copulo con nadie, excepto contigo, cosa de la que en estos momentos me arrepiento absolutamente. —Entre la furia, el alcohol y el cansancio Bella no era capaz de controlar su lenguaje—. En segundo lugar, si fornicara con un equipo de fútbol al completo, tampoco tendría ningún problema, porque me aparearía con condón, por tanto, en caso de embarazo, como tu serías el único con quien he hecho el amor sin condón, tú serías el padre de la criatura. Y en tercer lugar, y no más importante: No. Voy. A. Quedarme. Preñada. Porque existe una cosa llamada "la píldora del día después" que te la tomas antes de las setenta y dos horas posteriores a haber copulado y zas, adiós problema.

—Joder. —Se acababa de dar cuenta de que su planteamiento hacía aguas por los lados... Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas, pero Bella tenía razón en todo. No había pensado en nada al formular su advertencia y había hecho el ridículo más espantoso. Sintió nauseas, de sí mismo por ser tan estúpido; de ella al hacerle pensar que Jorge era solo un amigo. De él por habérselo tragado, de ella por jugar con las palabras. De él por no haber pensado antes en todo eso, de ella por ser tan lógica.

—Y para tu información —advirtió Bella al ver que él callaba—, mañana mismo voy a pedírsela a mi médico, así que no habrá ningún bebé. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—¿Es eso lo que hiciste? —preguntó irritado, queriendo decir la última palabra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Detroit —exclamó indignado por todas las noches que había tenido pesadillas imaginándola embarazada sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla—. Ni siquiera te preocupó haber follado sin condón esa vez. —Recordó todos los remordimientos Sufrió durante años hasta que la volvió a ver y comprobó aliviado que no había pasado nada, que ella estaba feliz con su vida, sin compromisos ni ataduras infantiles—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en ver si estabas preñada, qué va. Pediste la píldora esa de las narices y saliste por patas para Madrid.

Bella no respondió. Simplemente le dio un bofetón y salió corriendo a través del parque en dirección a su casa. Edward la vio desaparecer entre los árboles, subió la bragueta, recogió la chaqueta que había tirado al suelo y se encaminó hacia el piso de su madre.


	26. Chapter 29 y 30

**Capítulo 29**

_Hay algo que da esplendor a cuanto existe y es la ilusión de encontrar algo a la vuelta de la esquina _

_GILBERT KEITH CHESTERTON_

* * *

Bella atravesó el parque corriendo, y justo al salir a la calle su pie se hundió en uno de los múltiples socavones de la acera, cayendo todo lo larga que era en el suelo. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el tobillo, ignorándolo se puso en pie y siguió caminando a paso rápido. Miró hacia arriba: de la terraza del séptimo piso del bloque naranja salía luz. Eso significaba que alguno de sus hermanos estaba todavía despierto. Esperaba, no, rezaba que no fuera Darío. Se ocultó entre las sombras de la esquina y dio un repaso a su apariencia... Daba pena. Se quito rápidamente las medias rotas y las tiró a una papelera, estiró como pudo las arrugas de la falda, se hizo de nuevo la coleta y sacó un par de Kleenex con los que se limpió el rostro como pudo. Con un poco de suerte no se notarían las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Entró al portal con paso más o menos estable, al menos hasta que subió el primer escalón, porque en ese momento el tobillo izquierdo la falló y acabo cayendo de rodillas sobre la escalera. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared, se quitó los zapatos y caminó despacio hasta el ascensor.

Al llegar a casa sus peores temores se vieron confirmados, y Darío estaba despierto viendo un programa de variedades. La miró, apagó la tele con el mando y se levantó de un salto del sillón.

—¿Qué cojones te ha hecho ese hijo de puta?

—¡Darío! Ese vocabulario.

—Contesta.

—No me ha hecho nada, es solo que me he caído en el parque y me he hecho algunas magulladuras en las rodillas. No tiene la menor importancia.

—¿Quién coj...ines está hablando de tus rodillas? Tienes los ojos hinchados, has llorado. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese capull...ito de alelí? —exclamó agarrándola pollos hombros.

—Darío, suéltame inmediatamente. —Él obedeció—. No voy a discutir contigo mi vida privada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a colocar los regalos —dijo encaminándose al cuarto de sus hermanos, tenía los paquetes escondidos en su armario. El único con llave de toda la casa.

—Lávate la cara antes. Si te ve Héctor va a pensar que eres el Grinch en vez de Papá Noel.

Ella lo miró desafiante para a continuación entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Se tumbó en la cama, subió el edredón hasta taparse la barbilla con él, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, moviéndola a un lado y a otro hasta que encontró se ese delicioso huequecito en el que la almohada acaricia las mejillas y suspiró. Le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba limpiarse las heridas de las rodillas, y las lágrimas de la cara. Después, con la ayuda y los gruñidos de Darío colocó los paquetes bajo el árbol, los adornó con serpentinas doradas, rellenó los calcetines rojos de cada integrante de su familia de anisetes y caramelos para, a continuación ponerlos sobre los regalos que correspondían a cada cual, y por último dejó la copa con el culito de champán y el platito con migas de turrón junto al calcetín gigante que pertenecía a Papá Noel. Miró el reloj de la mesilla: las siete de la mañana. Cuando Iris se despertara dentro de un par de horas, se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida. Era el primer año que la niña era consciente de que un señor obeso vestido de rojo venía a visitarla e iba a ser todo un acontecimiento. Cerró los ojos satisfecha y se dispuso a dormir.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritó una excitada voz infantil en su oído—. ¡Despierta! ¡Ya ha llegado Papá Noel! ¡Vamos! ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! —Iris estaba subida en la escalera de las literas que compartían con la boca a la altura de su sien.

—Cariño, aún es muy pronto, no le ha dado tiempo a llegar. Duerme un poco más —susurró Bella. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos del todo.

—¡Sí que ha llegado! Le acabo de oír trajinando en el comedor. Vamos, vamos, vamos, ¡Despierta! —Pegó su carita a la de su madre—. ¿Ya estás despierta?

—Sí —murmuró Bella besándola la naricilla y levantándose de la cama.

—¡Genial! Tíos, tíos —gritó dirigiéndose al cuarto de Héctor y Darío—. Ya ha llegado Papá Noel. ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Ya ha traído los regalos!

—¿Estás segura bichejo? —se oyó la voz dormida de Héctor.

—¡Que sí, que sí, que sí! ¡Vamos, Tío Darío, arriba, que ya ha llegado!

—¡Como pille al gordo del traje rojo lo mato! ¡Estas no son horas de venir a casa decente! —tronó la voz de Darío desde el cuarto. Él también acababa de cerrar los ojos.

—Si le haces algo a Papá Noel ¡te corto la cabeza! —exclamó Iris, que tenía calado a su tío—. ¡Que le corten la cabeza, que se la corten!

—Ay, Dios. Tengo que esconder la película de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _—dijo Bella para sí misma.

—¡Ricardo, Ricardo! Ha llegado Papá Noel.

—¡Qué bien! Vamos a ver si ha dejado algo —oyó la voz de su padre. Bella sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Su padre no sabía que tenía una nieta, pero ver a la niña a todas horas, su subconsciente la había catalogado como un agregado habitual de su vida diaria. No sabía quién era, pero percibía que era alguien a quien quería, alguien en quien confiaba.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! Estoy en el comedor... Jopetas, qué de regalos, ven que te lo pierdes.

El día trascurrió entre gruñidos de Darío por lo complicado que era montar Ion juguetes, bromas de Héctor sobre el pobre Papá Noel que no había dormido nada, imitaciones de relinchos por parte de Ricardo al jugar con la casita de los ponis de Iris, y sobre todo, entre las risas, el jolgorio, la ilusión y los nervios de la pequeña. Durante todo el día Bella sintió dolor en el tobillo, al principio cojeaba, pero a media tarde era incapaz de andar. Sus hermanos se empeñaron en llevarla al hospital a que le hicieran una radiografía, pero ella se negó. No era día para estar en el hospital lejos de la familia, era día de disfrutar, jugar y reír. Cuando se cansó de oírlos, y Bella tenía mucha paciencia, anunció que tenía previsto ir el viernes al centro de salud y así de paso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus hermanos se alarmaran más todavía, porque fueron incapaces de averiguar el motivo de tan repentina visita al médico, cosa que no hizo más que levantar sospechas sobre su alimentación, o falta de ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad corporal sino de una voluntad férrea.

INDIRA GANDHI

* * *

_Viernes, 26 de diciembre de 2008._

A las cinco de la mañana sonó el despertador. Bella abrió los ojos y, como de costumbre, aún era de noche. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los párpados... Al menos esa noche había dormido cinco horas, todo un récord. Estiró los brazos y dejó caer los pies por el costado de las literas, buscando la escalera. Afirmó el pie derecho en el peldaño, y cuando apoyó el izquierdo, el tobillo la falló y cayó de culo contra el suelo alfombrado. Un ligero grito escapo de sus labios cerrados.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

—No cariño, vuelve a dormirte.

Se agarró al poste de la litera y como pudo se levantó. Intentó apoyar el pie en el suelo, pero en cuanto lo hizo el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. "Genial", pensó para sus adentros. ¿Y ahora qué? Su intención era llegar al centro a las seis, adelantar algo de trabajo y acudir al ambulatorio a las ocho para luego retornar a su quehacer. Pero tal y como tenía el tobillo, conducir le iba a resultar cuanto menos complicado. Se mordió el labio concentrada en el problema... y más o menos halló la solución. Lo malo es que la solución se negó a cooperar.

—¡Estás loca! No te pienso llevar a currar, por mucho que me lo ordenes. Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo —renegó Darío al oír el plan de su chiflada hermana.

—Pero es que no necesito ir al hospital, preciso ir al centro para adelantar trabajo y más tarde acudiré al ambulatorio —explicó Bella por enésima vez.

— Bella, Darío tiene razón. Del ambulatorio te van a mandar al hospital a hacerte una radiografía. Mejor ve directa —terció Héctor.

—No hacen falta radiografías. ¡Caramba! Es una simple torcedura. Iré al médico, me lo vendarán y ya está. No seáis hipocondríacos.

—Mira hermanita, nos vamos ya mismo a urgencias, y no hay más que hablar.

—¡Por todos los santos! Si vamos a urgencias estaremos toda la mañana y no dispongo de tanto tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Por tanto esa opción es absolutamente inadmisible.

—En eso te doy la razón, Bella. En urgencias vas a estar por lo menos dos o tres horas —asintió Héctor.

—Pero tú con quién cono vas, chaval. O la apoyas a ella, o me apoyas a mí. —Se enfadó Darío con su hermano, que al fin y al cabo era el que estaba más cerca.

—Darío. No emplees palabras malsonantes en mi presencia.

—¡A la mierda! —tronó el interpelado cogiendo sin avisar a su hermana en brazos y enfilando hacia la puerta.

—¡Darío! Deposítame en el suelo _ipso facto._

—Espera un segundo, se me ha ocurrido algo —intervino Héctor sujetando Darío antes de que llegara a la puerta—. A ver, ¿por qué no vamos al ambulatorio de urgencias? A estas horas no creo que haya mucha gente, y allí confirmarán si hace falta una radiografía o si con un vendaje es suficiente. Y si es una radiografía te derivarán al hospital y no tendrás que esperar tanto tiempo en urgencias.

—No es mala idea —corroboró Bella.

—Vale —confirmó Darío abriendo la puerta de la calle.

—Un momento. No pretenderás que vaya en camisón. Permíteme por lo menos que me atavíe.

—Héctor, trae el chándal —ordenó Darío a su hermano.

—¿El chándal?

—No pretenderás ponerte zapatos con el pie tan hinchado —contesto su hermano mayor con una voz increíblemente calmada. Mal presagio... estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—No. —Se lo pensó Bella —. El chándal es perfecto.

En el ambulatorio se encontraron con una cola tremenda. Cuando por fin les nombraron, estuvieron tres minutos y les derivaron al hospital, era precisa una radiografía. En el hospital les tuvieron casi dos horas esperando hasta hacer la prueba, y media hora más, hasta que confirmaron que esta era correcta. Luego les derivaron de nuevo al centro de salud para que su médico la revisara. En el centro de salud tuvieron que esperar a que atendieran al último paciente ya que no tenían cita. Cuando les llegó el turno, Bella estaba que echaba chispas.

Eran las dos de la tarde, había perdido toda la mañana y para más guasa, no había estado ni un segundo a solas con ninguno de los múltiples galenos que la habían atendido. Darío se negaba a separarse de ella ni un segundo aduciendo que no podía andar, lo cual era cierto, pero al no disponer de intimidad pan hablar con los médicos, e intuyendo un nuevo altercado con su hermano si este llegara a enterarse del motivo, no pudo pedir la píldora del día después. En fin, al día siguiente tendría que regresar al ambulatorio de urgencias, SOLA. Y sin falta, pues era el día en que se cumplían las setenta y dos horas límite.

El médico que les atendió era un hombre mayor y autoritario que revisó concienzudamente el tobillo y la radiografía, llegando a la conclusión de que se había hecho un esguince.

Resultado: quince días en reposo. Mantener el pie elevado. Envolverlo en bolsas de hielo. Y un vendaje apretado hasta media espinilla. ¡Genial!

Bella salió del centro apoyada en muletas y echando humo por las orejas.

Inconcebible. No tenía tiempo de tener esguinces.

—Por favor, trasládame al centro, a ver si todavía me da tiempo a acabar el trabajo.

—Estás de baja.

—En absoluto. Me han dado de alta.

—No, te has negado a aceptar la baja y has solicitado el alta voluntaria —dijo Darío en voz baja— Eso no es tener el alta. —Inspiró con fuerza— ¡ES HACER EL AUTO GILIPOLLAS!

—¡Darío! No consiento que uses ese voca...

—¡Hablo como me sale de los cojones! Mocosa pedante y cabezota. Cualquier trabajador de este país estaría encantado de pasarse unos días en casita, de vacaciones pagadas. Pero tú no. No, mi responsabilísima e idiotísima hermana tiene que hacer el subnormal y pedir el alta cuando no puede dar ni un puñetero paso —Agarraba con tanta fuerza el volante que los nudillos se tornaron blancos—. Y entiéndeme bien Bella, te vas a quedar en casa sin dar palo al agua. Por mis cojones que no te vas a mover del sillón hasta que yo lo diga. Vas a hacer reposo, y comer a tus horas y vas a dormir ocho horas diarias. ¿Te ha quedado clarito?

—Sí —respondió Bella —, y ahora escúchame tú. Te concedo que hoy no puedo dejar mi trabajo, pero vas a ir al centro, vas a pedir a Sara que te dé los archivos pendientes de actualizar y me los vas a traer a casa para que pueda terminar mi trabajo. Y el lunes sin falta iré a trabajar. Aunque tenga que arrastrarme hasta el centro. ¡Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes!

La discusión se prolongó todo el trayecto en el coche, durante la comida y mientras Iris dormía la siesta.

A las seis de la tarde Darío entró en el centro, recogió una caja que Sara había apartado y se fue a casa echando pestes sin mirar a su alrededor.

Edward estaba en el vestíbulo recogiendo su equipo cuando vio pasar al hermano de Bella como una exhalación, recoger algo de recepción y salir regruñendo del Centro con paso rápido y airado. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle por qué Bella no había ido a trabajar, pero al ver su cara, consideró más oportuno seguir pegado a la pared y dejarlo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, no le importaba un carajo lo que hiciera su amiga. Estaba claro cuáles eran sus prioridades, y que él era un idiota de categoría superior al pensar siquiera por un minuto que ella era exclusivamente suya. Las cosas eran como eran, y para mal o para bien había que aceptarlas.

Aunque las aceptaría de mejor grado si pudiera verla y hablar con ella. No iba a culparse, eso lo tenía claro. Pero podían charlar y ver la forma de apañarse. O no.

* * *

Hola! Espero les gusten los caps: 27, 28, 29 y 30 (como son pequeños están 27 y 28 juntos al igual que este 29 y 30)

:)


	27. Chapter 31 y 32

**Capítulo 31**

_Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate _

_como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz. _

_LORD BYRON_

* * *

_Sábado, 27 de diciembre de 2008._

Bella se levantó temprano, se puso el chándal como buenamente pudo, con las muletas y trató de salir disimuladamente de casa. Conducir en su estado era impensable, pero la parada de taxis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y pagaría con tal de ir al ambulatorio de urgencias, SOLA, a por la píldora del día después. Atravesó el pasillo lentamente intentando reducir el ruido de las muletas en todo lo posible. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada respiró profundamente, y sintiéndose como una ladrona, la abrió sigilosamente. Bien, un paso más y estaría fuera.

—¿Vas a la calle mami? —preguntó Iris bostezando desde la puerta de su cuarto en pijama y con la trenza desbaratada.

—Sí, ahora vengo cariño —susurró.

—Espera que me visto y voy contigo. Quiero churros para desayunar —gritó para hacerse escuchar la niña. La puerta del cuarto de sus hermanos se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa Iris? ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Héctor—. ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Voy a dar una vuelta, ahora vengo.

—¿Sola? Pero si no puedes andar. Espera que me visto y te acompaño —susurro Héctor cerrando la puerta de su cuarto después de haber cogido un chándal que había tirado en la silla la noche anterior— Comprendo que tengas ganas de salir de casa un rato, ayer estuviste todo el día aquí, pero caramba, ¿no podías salir un poco más tarde? No sé adónde pretendes ir a las ocho de la mañana —comentó para ganar tiempo. ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Darío lo iba a matar si se enteraba de que había dejado salir de casa a su hermana. Pero cualquiera se enfrentaba a la dialéctica de Bella cuando esta pretendía hacer algo. ¡Estaba entre la espada y la pared!

—¿Quién pretende ir a dónde? —retumbó la voz de Darío a través de la puerta del cuarto que compartían.

—Nada, sigue durmiendo, voy con Bella e Iris a dar un paseo —respondí Héctor. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que tener su hermano un oído tan fino y un sueño tan ligero?

—Vale. —Se oyó un tenue suspiro, seguido del crujir de los muelles de la cama, como si alguien se hubiera incorporado de un salto sobre ésta—. ¡Qué! ¿Pero se ha vuelto loca? —Darío salió del cuarto vestido únicamente con el bóxer—. ¿Dónde co... minos vas a ir a estas horas?

—A por churros —respondió Bella contrariada—, iba a por churros.

—Sí tío, yo quiero desayunar churros, y porras. Están ricos, de verdad de la buena. Lo sabe todo el mundo mundial. ¿A que sí mamá?

—Sí cariño. A todo el mundo mundial le gustan los churros.

—Vale, perfecto. —Darío entró en su cuarto y salió al momento con unos vaqueros y una camiseta entre las manos—. Vivo con una familia de lunáticos. —Se puso los vaqueros—. Mi sensata hermana mayor, que por cierto no puede andar, va a recorrer medio barrio para ir a la churrería porque mi sobrina, que tiene seis años, opina que a todo el mundo mundial le gustan los churros. Y mi hermano, un hombre hecho y derecho, un estudiante modelo, un tío supuestamente inteligente, en vez de quitarles la idea de la cabeza, lo que haces es acompañarlas. —Se puso la camiseta y se calzó las botas sin molestarse en embutirse los calcetines— Todo esto a las ocho de la mañana el sábado después de Navidad. —Cogió su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada—. Y yo, el lunático alfa de la manada, con veintiséis años y ochenta y cinco kilos de peso, lo que estoy haciendo, es vestirme para bajar a por los malditos churros en vez de intentar convencer al resto de los dementes con los que convivo, de que las ocho de la mañana es una hora más apropiada para dormir, descansar, planchar la cama. —Abrió la puerta y salió al descansillo de la escalera— Dos docenas y un par de porras para papá, ¿No? Ahora vengo —dijo cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con su genio. Últimamente está muy tenso —comentó Héctor todavía en pijama.

—¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! —gritó Iris corriendo por el pasillo.

El sábado había comenzado, y ella no iba a poder ir al médico a por lo que tanta falta le hacía. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina dando saltitos; se detuvo frente a la puerta de la nevera y buscó en el calendario la X roja que marcaba el final de su último periodo. Vale. Según sus cálculos le tenía que venir la menstruación el día veintiocho, es decir, mañana. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar el método Ogino. Si no estaba equivocada, los días previos al periodo no había peligro. Con eso tendría que bastar. No pensaba arriesgarse a que Darío se enterase si no tenía ninguna probabilidad de estar embarazada.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

_Llena está su boca de maldición, y de engaños y fraude Debajo de su lengua hay vejación y maldad_

**_Sagrada Biblia. Sal. 10:7_**

_Porque por tus palabras serás justificado, y por tus palabras serás condenado._

**_SAGRADA BIBLIA. MAT. 12:17_**

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó al centro el lunes veintinueve a las diez de la mañana supo sin lugar a dudas que Bella estaba allí. Y lo supo porque Matías, su compañero, le contó que se había entrevistado con ella a las ocho de la mañana.

—Es digna de alabanza. Tanto tesón y responsabilidad en una mujer tan joven es francamente admirable. Pocas personas acudirían al trabajo en sus circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

—¿No lo sabes? Se ha hecho un esguince en un tobillo. Tiene que tenerlo elevado y en reposo durante una semana, y aquí está ella, al pie del cañón. Hemos estado hablando durante casi dos horas, y te puedo asegurar que es el cerebro pensante de todo este tinglado. Pienso otorgarle una mención especial en el reportaje. Sí señor. Conoce cada anciano, cada problema, cada caso del centro. Es una mujer muy especial. —Terminó guiñándole el ojo a Edward.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó éste intentando ignorar la punzada en el estómago por las _circunstancias _de su amiga.

—Eh, tú y ella no... Vaya chico, perdona, me había imaginado... Bah, no me hagas caso. Así que no estáis... Bueno, es interesante saberlo. Sí señor —masculló Matías para sí mismo—, me pregunto si querrá comer conmigo...

—Matías.

—Dime.

—No te acerques a ella —murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Vale. En fin, ya veo que no me equivocaba tanto. Voy a entrevistar a los ancianos.

Bella cogió la cámara que usaba para exterior y caminó hacia el jardín. Por mucho frío que hiciera siempre había ancianos paseando, y él pensaba retratarlos. Hacía un día perfecto, con mucho sol y sin ninguna nube. Las condiciones atmosféricas se conjugaban para obtener fotos perfectas y no pensaba desaprovecharlas. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y comenzó a apretar el disparador. Si los ancianos lo veían, adoptaban poses artificiales y sonrisas Beldent, y él buscaba naturalidad ante todo. Llevaba hechas unas cuantas fotos cuando escuchó una voz conocida y estuvo tentado de salir corriendo, pero justo a tiempo recordó que estaba escondido y no le podían ver.

—Hola, Ricardo, ¿cómo está usted hoy? —preguntó zalamera la voz de Elena.

—Bien, bien. Disfrutando del día. No hay una sola nube en el cielo, y...

—Claro, claro —interrumpió Elena—. ¿Me presta su reloj? Necesito mirar una cosa.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Tome usted —dijo el abuelo obedeciéndola temeroso. Los ojos no se desviaban de Elena, como si supiera que no debía darle la espalda. El hombre podía no reconocerla, pero su mirada decía a las claras que su inconsciente no se fiaba de ella.

Edward vio desde su escondite cómo Elena toqueteaba el reloj para luego devolvérselo con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de él argumentando que tenía prisa. Ricardo se lo puso y miró las copas de los árboles. Edward quedó extrañado por su comportamiento, más aún cuando al cabo de unos segundos Elena se dirigió como por casualidad hacia Ricardo. Otra vez.

—Hola Ricardo, ¿cómo está usted hoy? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bien, bien. Hay un nido de verderones en ese árbol. Son unos pájaros preciosos. ¿Le gustan a usted los pájaros, señorita?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella indiferente—. ¿Tiene hora?

—La una de la tarde.

Edward miró su reloj atónito, aún no eran las once. ¿Qué pretendía esa zorra?

—¡La una! ¿Ha comido usted?

—Vaya pues no lo recuerdo... ya sabe, cosas de la edad. A veces se me va la memoria al dar un paseo —contestó risueño.

—Yo creo que no. Debería usted ir corriendo al restaurante a por su comida o se quedará sin ella.

—Pues en realidad es que no tengo hambre. Lo mismo sí he comido. Pero gracias por su interés.

—Ah, ¿ha visto usted ese nido de verderones?

—¿Qué nido?

—El que está en ese árbol.

—Ah. Cierto. Son unos pájaros preciosos —comentó mirando el nido.

—Ricardo, disculpe que le interrumpa, —habló Elena cariñosa—. ¿Podría decirme por favor qué hora es?

—Sí, claro, la una y cinco del medio día.

—Vaya. Qué tarde es. ¿Ha comido usted?

—Pues vaya, no lo sé —respondió Ricardo rascándose la cabeza.

—Debería ir al restaurante corriendo, se va a acabar el turno y se quedará sin comer.

—Vaya. Mi hija se enfadará si pierdo la comida. Gracias por su interés —dijo escasos segundos antes de caminar con paso apresurado hacia la entrada del centro.

Edward, indignado, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para hablar con Ricardo y matar a Elena, cuando oyó la voz de la abuela que había robado los huevos y los había metido en el tarro.

—Ricardo. ¿Adónde va con tanta prisa? —Lo paró Mercedes.

—Pues vaya. No lo sé, se me ha olvidado. A veces me falla la memoria, debe ser la edad.

—Si no tiene nada que hacer, ¿por qué no se viene a pasear conmigo un ratito?

—Será un placer acompañar a una dama tan elegante como usted — respondió galante.

—Ricardo, ¿me deja ver su reloj?

—Claro, tome usted —respondió él, sonriente y amistoso, en contraposición a la actitud cautelosa y sumisa que había adoptado con Elena.

Mercedes cogió el reloj y lo puso en hora de nuevo. Luego se lo devolvió a su dueño y le pidió que la esperara un segundo. Ricardo asintió mientras ella se alejaba y al cabo de un segundo se olvidó de la cita y echó a andar hacia los bancos donde estaban reunidos más ancianos. Edward siguió tras los árboles el deambular de Mercedes. Se dirigía hacia Elena que, por cierto, se tapaba la cara con la mano aguantándose la risa.

—Mala pécora. Víbora raquítica. Zorra artificial. Cómo osas tratar así a Ricardo.

—Cállate, vieja asquerosa o te echaré del centro y tu hija tendrá que dejar de trabajar por tu culpa —respondió Elena venenosa.

—No amenaces en vano. Sabes de sobra que Bella no lo permitiría, espantajo ponzoñoso. No vuelvas a jugar con su padre o te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

—Yo soy quien manda aquí, no esa mocosa escuchimizada. Aprende de una vez a quién debes tener respeto y a quién no. Como vuelvas a amenazarme te vas fuera, vieja chocha.

—Dios te castigará. Y si no, tiempo al tiempo —sentenció Mercedes.

Edward vio a Elena darse la vuelta enfadada mientras Mercedes se dirigía al grupo de ancianos que jugaban a la petanca. Si ella no hubiera intervenido, él habría matado a esa zorra prepotente. Para alguien sin memoria era vital saber exactamente en qué hora vivía. Un equívoco de horas en su rutina, bien podía significar comer más de una vez, o no comer ninguna, o peor aún, mirar al cielo, ver que es de noche y mirar la hora y ver que son las dos de la tarde. No quería ni pensar en la confusión que eso supondría para alguien que no recordaba que había pasado en el minuto anterior.

El martes transcurrió igual que el lunes. Edward terminó su serie de fotos exteriores y se dedicó a la última serie del interior. Matías por su parte le anunció que a la tarde tendría terminadas todas las entrevistas. Por lo tanto, ambos tendrían una semana para ordenar sus informes, fotos y datos, y volverían al centro el miércoles después de las fiestas para comparar y ver si finalizaban el trabajo o por el contrario volvían al centro a resolver las dudas que pudieran tener. Edward estuvo de acuerdo. En un par de horas terminaría.

El tiempo se le pasó despacio. Cada voz que oía le recordaba a Bella, cada vez que sentía un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo esperaba encontrarla enfundada en de sus trajes de bibliotecaria, cada anciano que fotografiaba con un babi le recordaba los cuadros que había comprado, aquellos en que ella era casi etérea, y que él había colgado en la pared de su dormitorio. El día se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Tenía que verla.

Se dirigía a recepción cuando oyó la voz de Elena tras una esquina. Se detuvo de golpe buscando un camino paralelo en el que no se tuviera que cruzar con ella.

—Tengo que contarle un secreto —le comentaba a alguien.

—Dígame usted, señorita —respondió incómoda la voz de Ricardo. Edward se detuvo. Mierda. Iba a matar a esa mujer. Usted no tiene memoria.

—No señorita. Memoria tengo, lo que pasa es que a veces me falla —contestó el anciano afable.

—No. No tiene memoria, la ha perdido, se la comió un virus —repuso ella.

—No señorita, se equivoca.

—¿Qué ha comido?

—Vaya pues no me acuerdo.

—¿Qué ha visto hoy en la tele?

—Pues tampoco me acuerdo. —La voz del abuelo sonó asustada.

—¿En qué año estamos?

—Eso es fácil señorita. En el dos mil uno.

—Se equivoca. Mire el periódico —dijo enseñándole el Marca—. Hoy es treinta diciembre de dos mil nueve. Ha perdido usted ocho años de memoria.

—Eso es imposible —respondió Ricardo nervioso cogiendo el periódico—, no puede ser. Hace apenas unos días que regresó mi hija de América y vino a verme hospital. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, y por tanto estamos en julio de dos mil uno, no puede ser que estemos en el dos mil nueve.

—Pues lo estamos. Ha perdido usted ocho años, y va a perder más todavía.

—No, no puede ser. Tiene que estar equivocada. —La voz de Ricardo sonaba trémula, apenada, aterrorizada.

—Ricardo, hombre, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó Edward apareciendo por la esquina. Según había visto el día anterior, bastaba con reclamar la atención del hombre hacia otros temas para que este olvidara lo que estaba haciendo—. He visto un pájaro precioso en el jardín, un verdecillo, creo.

—¿Un verdecillo? Alcorcón no es zona de verdecillos, joven. Será un verderón.

—Eso, eso. Me he liado con el nombre. Un verderón. Salga a verlo, es precioso —comentó Edward empujando a una Elena enfurecida hacia un lado.

—Yo... ¿estaba hablando con usted, señorita? —preguntó intrigado Ricardo cuando vio el gesto de Edward.

—No, ella solo pasaba por aquí. — Edward le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo guió hacia el exterior.

—¿Le conozco, joven?

—Claro. Soy Edward, el amigo de Bella de la infancia —contestó sonriendo con toda su alma. "Por favor, que funcione, que se haya olvidado de todo".

—¡ Edward muchacho! Cómo has crecido. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

—Muy bien. ¿Ha visto el verderón del jardín? —Quería alejarlo de allí y matar a Elena. Ya.

—¿Hay un verderón? Me encantan esos pájaros.

—Pues corra, vaya al jardín, verá como es precioso. —Lo empujó en dirección al exterior.

—Sí, eso haré. Gracias por avisar, joven —se despidió Ricardo agradecido.

—Maldita puta asquerosa. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? —se volvió hacia Elena furioso.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así, solo le contaba al pobre viejo la verdad —contestó mirándose las uñas. Se le había saltado el esmalte de una.

—¡La verdad! Lo estabas torturando para reírte de él. Eres la persona más rastrera, más inhumana, más despreciable que he conocido jamás. ¡Dios! Desaparece de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia.

— Edward, cielo, no te equivoques conmigo. Esto que has visto ha sido simplemente una pequeña broma, no pasa nada. Se lo digo de vez en cuando y al segundo siguiente lo olvida. No te preocupes tanto; aunque reconozco que quizá ha sido de mal gusto, pero no soy lo que tú has dicho —contestó ella zalamera posando su mano en el pecho del hombre.

—Aléjate. De. Mí —contestó dando un manotazo a su mano y girándose para marcharse.

—¿Vas a ver a ese ángel de la caridad llamado Bella? — Edward no respondió. Te aviso, ella no es trigo limpio. No es tan angelical como pretende hacerte creer. No es la mujer pura e ingenua que aparenta —escupió con rabia. Esa espantapájaros esquelética se iba a enterar de quién era Elena—. Solo es un ardid para cazarte. Está desesperada por conseguir marido y te ha elegido a ti.

—Elena, vete a la mierda —contestó él dolido por las afirmaciones, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ojalá fuera cierto lo que decía esa zorra.

—Tiene una hija, ¿sabes? Una niña traviesa y atolondrada de cinco o seis años —soltó su ponzoñosa lengua— Por eso está a la busca y captura de marido. Para que la quite de trabajar y poder cargarle con la mocosa. Y tú has picado como un tonto —comentó dañina.

Edward se quedó petrificado. No podía moverse.

Elena se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda. Edward se revolvió violento y le lanzó una mirada tan peligrosa que Elena dio un paso atrás y se marchó apresurada.

Cerró los ojos y respiró.

Cinco o seis años.

Joder.

Toda la conversación entre Elena y Ricardo pasó como un huracán por su mente, poniendo todos sus pensamientos patas arriba. Bella había vuelto con su padre en Julio de dos mil uno, y esa era la última fecha que el hombre recordaba.

Joder.

Una niña de cinco o seis años. Y él la había acusado de no molestarse en tener un embarazo.

El último recuerdo del anciano en el mismo mes de la discusión con Bella. Y le había acusado de salir huyendo. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Recogió todo su material del vestíbulo y lo fue metiendo en la maleta como sonámbulo. No podía dejar de oír las palabras en su mente. Cuando lo tuvo todo guardado, salió del centro y se refugió en la parada del autobús.

Elena podía haber mentido en lo de la cría. Era una víbora ponzoñosa. Podía haber mentido para que se alejara de Bella. ¿Pero qué persona en su sano juicio inventaría una mentira que podía ser comprobada con una sola pregunta? Le preguntaría a Bella. No. No lo haría. Ella no se lo había contado y Bella era la persona más franca que conocía, por tanto Elena mentía. Pero manda huevos que esa mentira estuviera tan acertada en las fechas. Cinco o seis años...

¿Y si Bella se lo había ocultado? Demonios, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer.


	28. Chapter 33 y 34

**Capítulo 33**

_El verdadero amor sólo se presenta una vez en la Vida. y luego ya no hay quien se lo quite de encima._

_GROUCHO MARX_

* * *

Caía una ligera nevada cuando Edward y Luisa salieron de la estación de RENFE de El Escorial. El sonido enronquecido de un claxon llamó su atención. Carlos les esperaba aparcado en doble fila dentro de su todo terreno obsoleto. Metieron con premura en el maletero la nevera portátil, las botellas de vino y champan y una mochila con ropa. Recorrieron lentamente los casi treinta kilómetros que les separaban de Hoyo de la Guija, hablando del peligro de las carreteras cubiertas de nieve, del mal estado del firme, de la belleza del paisaje... Al llegar a la finca, Luisa no pudo evitar decir:

—Tienes el terreno de una gran hacienda y vives en la casa del perro.

Carlos se rió con ganas porque no le faltaba razón a la buena mujer. Casi tres mil metros de terreno inundado de árboles, arbustos y piedras, conformaban su finca y una casita pegada a la carretera de apenas setenta metros cuadrados era su hogar. Cerca de la casita, una choza para aperos cumplía la función de casa para las aves.

Con bastante prisa se bajaron del coche y trasladaron las cosas, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el pelo no se les blanqueara por la nieve, Carlos los guió a un pequeño comedor dominado por una acogedora chimenea, y mientras la encendía, Luisa encontró el aparato de video e introdujo una cinta en él... Llevaban dos horas lejos de casa y tenía mono de telenovela.

—¿Qué serie vas a ver? —preguntó Carlos curioso.

—_Corazón salvaje_ —comentó ella atenta a la canción que comenzaba a sonar en la tele.

Carlos fijó la vista en la pantalla del televisor. La imagen era francamente mala, con mucha nieve y rayas.

—Qué raro, el vídeo suele verse bien —comentó dirigiéndose al aparato para ver por qué reproducía con tan mala calidad.

—No es tu vídeo —comentó Luisa afligida—. Son mis cintas, las he visto tantas veces que se han ido estropeando. Voy grabando las series nuevas que ponen en la tele, pero las antiguas las tengo muy deterioradas.

—Aja...

Carlos se quedó mirando a Luisa. Era una mujer mayor, y en esos momentos parecía normal y corriente, aunque sabía por Edward que gran parte del día lo pasaba inmersa en fantasías telenovelescas. Se mordió los labios y tomó una decisión.

—¿Has visto _Pasión_?

—¿_Pasión_? No la conozco.

- Es sobre un pirata, más o menos, del protagonista de _Pasión de Gavilanes_.

—¿La han echado por la tele?

—Nop, pero sé dónde puedes verla.

—¿Dónde?

—Acompáñame.

Se dirigió al cuarto de los trastos, es decir la habitación que en un principio iba a ser su despacho y que ahora contenía los cachivaches más variopintos. La instó sentarse en un desvencijado pero comodísimo sillón relax frente al monitor de 21 pulgadas. Encendió el ordenador, abrió una página de Internet e hizo _click_ en La página tardó unos segundos en cargarse y luego aparecieron las letras y la música de inicio de la telenovela _Pasión_.

Carlos miró a la mujer y la guiñó un ojo. Ella ni se percató. Estaba atenta a la pantalla.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

—Lo encontré cotilleando por Internet.

—¿Qué cotilleabas para encontrarte con una telenovela? —A Edward jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que hubiera novelas circulando por la red.

—Bueno... realmente estaba buscando... culebrones —confesó Carlos molesto.

—¡No fastidies! ¿Para qué?

—Para verlos. Qué pasa tío, cada cual ve lo que le apetece, ¿no? —respondió Carlos a la defensiva ante la cara de estupefacción de Edward.

—Sí, sí claro. Es solo que me ha extrañado.

—Pues que no te extrañe. Estoy todo el día solo, alejado de la gente... Con algo me tengo que entretener, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. No te digo nada.

—Vale. Vamos a ver qué contiene esa nevera que has traído —comentó yendo a la cocina.

—Carabineros.

—¡Carabineros! ¡Has tirado la casa por la ventana! —exclamó abriendo la nevera comprobándolo con sus propios ojos.

—Los vi y me dije, "¡qué narices!, es fin de año".

—Ufff, aun así... Como sigas con ese ritmo no vas a ahorrar en la vida —contestó Carlos flipado. No conocía a nadie menos previsor que Edward.

—Bueno, bueno, no hay problema. Pasado mañana tendré el sueldo en el banco, y esta noche no creo que vayamos a salir a ningún lado, ¿no?

—Como no sea a pasear entre la nieve, lo veo difícil.

—Pues ya está. Todo solucionado. Al fin y al cabo estoy libre de responsabilidades —comentó Edward con amargura.

—Aja. Y hablando de responsabilidades, ¿cómo lo llevas con Bella? — inquirió Carlos.

—Pues... — Edward salió al pasillo y comprobó que su madre seguía en el cuarto enganchada a la telenovela. Luego cerró la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Te he comentado alguna vez que vi a Bella hace años, durante unos días que estuvimos en Detroit?

—No. ¿Coincidisteis allí? Carajo, el mundo es un pañuelo.

—Y está lleno de mocos —murmuró Edward.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, como te decía coincidimos allí. Estaba tomándose un año sabático y yo estaba en casa de unos amigos... —Poco a poco fue desgranando los sucesos de aquel día... y de aquella noche. Por primera vez en siete años sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de revelar sus pensamientos, y Carlos había resultado elegido para escucharlo.

Luisa miró extasiada el minuto final de _Pasión_. Ricardo de Salamanca y Almonte, se acababa de convertir en su galán preferido de telenovela. Esperó sentada en el sillón a que saltara el siguiente capítulo, pero eso no ocurrió. La pantalla se quedó fija en la última imagen un minuto, dos, cinco... A los diez minutos se cansó de esperar; el extraño vídeo del amigo de Edward se había quedado parado y no iba a poner más capítulos. Se levantó y miró el teclado del ordenador. Pulsó algunas teclas pero no pasó nada. Decidió irritada ir en busca del dueño de la casa y exigirle más capítulos. No podía dejarla así.

Salió del cuarto apresurada y caminó por el pasillo. No estaban en el salón, ni en ninguna de las dos habitaciones. Se acercó a la cocina, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se quedó pensando si llamar o entrar directamente. Por un lado no se debía entrar en los sitios cerrados sin llamar, pero por otro lado, si las puertas estaban cerradas era porque alguien escondía algo tras ellas... O al menos eso solía pasar en las telenovelas. Pegó la oreja a la madera por si acaso.

—¡Joder! Vaya movida que montasteis en un momento —comentó Carlos al oír terminó la discusión.

—Se nos fue un poco de las manos.

—Pero no pasó nada. Es decir, la has vuelto a ver y todo va bien, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Más o menos. Volvimos a discutir el día de Nochebuena.

—Joder. ¿Esta vez cuál fue el motivo?

—Bueno... lo cierto es que fue culpa mía... y de ella... A ver, yo esperaba una cosa y resultó ser otra...

— Edward —interrumpió su amigo—, no me entero de nada.

—La cuestión es que Bella los sábados va a Credos —comentó pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—Eso me lo dijiste.

—Pero no va sola —contestó mirándose los pies.

—Lógico. Irá con amigos, como todo el mundo.

—Va a casa de un amigo. Un solo amigo —remarcó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Aps.

—A mí me sienta mal. —Volvió a agachar la cabeza

—Me imagino.

—Verás... —Y procedió a contar la etapa final de lo ocurrido en Nochebuena, sopesándolo con sus dudas, sus recelos, su enfado...

—Joder. ¡Qué mogollón!

—Sí.

—Pero, hay algo que no me queda claro... ¿Tenéis o no tenéis una relación? Porque si la tenéis es para matar a Bella, pero si solo sois "amigos con derecho a roce" entonces es para matarte a ti.

—No lo sé. Al principio pensaba que cada cual a su bola, pero luego pensé que había algo, y ahora ya no importa —contestó Edward mirando a Carlos a los ojos.

—¿No has vuelto a verla?

—No. Se pasa el día encerrada en su despacho, así que no ha habido oportunidad de un encuentro casual en los pasillos —comentó Edward orgulloso.

—A buen entendedor...

—Ajá.

Edward apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado suelo, con las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Era la imagen del abatimiento.

—Ayer estuve en el centro.

—Como todos los días, ¿no?

—Presencié cómo Elena se divertía a costa de Ricardo, el padre de Bella.

—Elena es su jefa, ¿no?, la arpía esa de la que me has hablado.

—Sí. Le decía a Ricardo que no tenía memoria, y él le contestaba que sí. Ella lo acosaba diciéndole que estaban en el año dos mil nueve y Ricardo le respondía que sabía perfectamente que estaba en julio de dos mil uno y que su hija había vuelto para ir a verlo al hospital.

—Joder. —A Carlos no se le escapó la fecha.

—Sí —corroboró Edward el taco—. Le paré los pies y la advertí que dejara en paz a Ricardo.

—Bien hecho.

—Ella me dijo que Bella no era trigo limpio, que andaba a la busca y captura de marido.

—Menuda chorrada.

—Porque tiene una hija de cinco o seis años...

Carlos abrió los ojos como platos, cerró la boca, no fuera ser que le entraran moscas, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Edward tenía la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y sólo el silencio rondaba por la cocina.

—Bueno, lo primero de todo —comentó Carlos al ver que su amigo seguía callado—, lo de la busca y captura de marido es la mentira del siglo.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward sin levantar la cabeza.

—Lo de la cría de cinco o seis años... pues depende... Un año es importante. Si tiene cinco años —contó con los dedos—, no puede ser tuya; por tanto no tiene por qué contártelo si no se da la ocasión.

—¿Y si tiene seis? —preguntó Edward levantando la cabeza, y mirándolo fijamente.

—Pues... depende del mes... —volvió a contar con los dedos—. Si cumple años a partir de mayo, tampoco puede ser tuya; por tanto seguimos en las mismas.

—¿Y si los cumple antes? — Edward tenía la mirada desolada.

—En fin... si los cumple antes puede que sea tuya o que no lo sea...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que solo estuvisteis juntos una noche. No sabes lo que hizo antes ni lo que hizo después de esa noche —comentó intentando hacer ver a su amigo lo que él veía claramente.

—Antes no hizo nada —contestó Edward con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y después?

—Tampoco. — Edward se irguió de golpe, imponente, amenazador.

—No te sulfures colega. Solo estoy intentando decirte que no sabes lo que ocurrió —indicó Carlos levantándose. Se negaba a permanecer en el suelo mientras su amigo mantuviera esa postura—. No quiero que pienses mal. No me estoy metiendo con lo que hizo o dejó de hacer Bella, solo estoy diciendo que si no te ha contado nada, a lo mejor es porque no tenía nada que contarte. También hay que tener en cuenta que le dejaste bien clarito que no querías saber nada si pasaba algo. Lo mismo ella solo sigue tu "consejo"...

—Joder. —Se volvió a dejar caer hasta sentarse en el suelo—. Pero y si... no se… Y si... ya sabes. —Agitó la mano en el aire y luego dejo caer la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Mira, tío, es tontería que te comas el coco sin saber nada de cierto. Hay muchos "peros". Elena puede haberte soltado una trola. Puede que si existe, la cría sea demasiado pequeña para ser tuya. O si tiene la edad, puede ser de otra persona... No marees la perdiz. El viernes cuando vuelvas a Alcorcón pregúntale directamente y listo.

—¿Me acerco y le digo que me ha contado un pajarito que tiene una hija y que sospecho que es mía? O directamente la suelto a bocajarro: "¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?". Después de la bronca que tuvimos en Nochebuena, o me toma por crédulo idiota, o por un celoso obsesivo, o directamente me suelta un bofetón y me dice que me meta en mis asuntos.

—Hombre, no tiene por qué tomárselo mal.

—¿No? Quién sabe, lo mismo se lo toma bien y me suelta uno de sus monólogos repletos de palabras rebuscadas que no entiendo y que me hacen parecer imbécil... Además, no quiero preguntar sin tener ninguna base para ello. Imagínatelo: "¿Tienes una hija? Es que si la tienes tenemos que hablar seriamente. Si no la tienes, no he dicho nada". ¡Pareceré idiota! La información es poder, y en este caso, me hace falta todo el poder que pueda conseguir.

—Si tú lo dices... Pero de todas maneras, ¿estás seguro de que quieres tener esa información?

—Absolutamente.

—¿Has parado a reflexionar en dónde te vas a meter? Joder, hablamos de cosas serias.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que si quieres seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora, Bella te lo ha puesto fácil. No sabes nada de nadie, luego no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, ningún cargo de conciencia. Si investigas, y resulta que eres padre, tu forma de vida a cambiar radicalmente.

—Tendré una hija.

—Tendrás responsabilidades. Plantéatelo antes de hacer nada. Ahora haces lo te da la gana, y si no llegas a fin de mes comes bocadillos de mortadela en vez de filetes de ternera. Cuando tienes familia no llegar a fin de mes no es una opción.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no le he dado vueltas a la cabeza? Llevo desde ayer sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Me he planteado la posibilidad de que la niña sea mía o que no lo sea. He imaginado una y otra vez cómo cambiará todo si lo es, no lo es. ¿Y sabes qué? Me da igual. El resultado es siempre el mismo. Solo cambia el desarrollo.

—¿El desarrollo?

—Es como un reportaje. Tienes un principio, un desarrollo y un final.

—Aja.

—En el principio está Bella, con sus coletas caídas y su ropa grande, persiguiéndome por el barrio. Ella me mandaba cartas con mierda dentro y yo la sonaba las coletas de barro. Estábamos siempre juntos, nos pertenecíamos uno al otro —comentó—. En el final está Bella, me despierto todas las mañanas y lo primero que veo es su cara sobre la almohada, a mi lado. Nos veo jugando con nuestra hija, y sé que eso es lo que quiero. Y me da igual si la niña es mía o no, porque lo cierto es que Bella es mía. Me pertenece. Y su hija también. Y yo las pertenezco a ellas.

—¿Y el desarrollo?

—Fácil. Si la niña es mía, no daré opción. Vendrán conmigo a vivir de inmediato y nos casaremos en cuanto sea posible.

—¿Fácil? Creo que tu concepto de fácil difiere ligeramente del mío... —comentó Carlos divertido. O Edward era muy obtuso o se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran... En definitiva, el final iba a ser el mismo ¡batacazo!

—De acuerdo. Quizá me cueste un poco, pero conseguiré que no conciban la vida sin mí, que me necesiten para reír, para ser felices. Y de paso mataré a cualquier hombre que se acerque.

—Vaya. —Carlos no esperaba esa vehemencia posesiva en su amigo, o al menos no tanta—. ¿Y si no es hija tuya?

—Entonces, no tendré excusas para convencerlas con rapidez y me tendré que tomar mi tiempo para conquistar a la niña y a la madre. Persuadirlas de que soy bueno para ellas. De que me necesitan. No creo que tarde más de un par ele semanas. Luego nos casaremos, adoptaré a la niña y mataré a cualquier hombre que se acerque.

—¡Un par de semanas! Dios, qué prisas. Tío, estás colgado por ella. Total e irremisiblemente enamorado —comentó Carlos riendo. Lo cierto es que se veía venir desde niños.

—¿Es amor? No lo sé. No creo en el amor. Creo en la necesidad. Necesito comer para alimentarme, y si ella no está conmigo, si está enfadada, si no la veo, no puedo comer. Necesito respirar para vivir, y cuando pienso que ella no está conmigo, que está lejos, con otra persona, no puedo respirar. Necesito dormir, y si ella no está a mi lado, no puedo cerrar los ojos. En definitiva, necesito que esté a mi lado, que sea feliz, que me necesite como yo la necesito a ella para poder vivir.

—Aja. —¡Dios! Ahora se ponía filosófico. Carlos esperaba no decir esas idioteces en caso de enamorarse alguna vez.

—Por eso necesito averiguar si la niña es mía o no, por el desarrollo. Y si te soy sincero. Ojalá fuera mía, porque entonces no habrá excusa que valga. Ni esperas, ni planes de conquista. Si es mía, se acabó, no habrá opción, se vienen conmigo. Es lo lógico, la familia debe estar junta.

—No sé yo si Bella lo verá de esa manera. —De hecho lo dudaba mucho.

—Lo verá.

—Aja, pues entonces ve al barrio —ordenó Carlos.

—¿Qué?

— Que vayas al barrio. Los niños tienen vacaciones por Navidad. Lo mismo tienes suerte y la cría baja a la calle a jugar y todo eso que hacen los críos. Estate pendiente de la zapatería del hermano de Bella, y en cuanto veas entrar a alguna niña, presta atención y mira a ver si se parece a ti.

—¿No crees que eso es dejarlo todo al azar?

—No tiene por qué. Si Bella está trabajando, sus hermanos se harán cargo de la niña, y si Darío baja a abrir la zapatería, lo lógico es que lleve a la niña con él para que no se quede en casa sola. Así que, si ves salir a Darío con una niña, pues ya lo tienes. Te fijas, y si se parece a ti, ya tienes la respuesta.

—¡Ves demasiados culebrones! En la vida real los niños no necesariamente se parecen a sus padres —gruñó Edward.

—¡Vale! Mira, tío, haz lo que te dé la gana. Consigue un poco de ADN de la niña y hazte la prueba de paternidad. Lo mismo Grissom del CSI te ayuda.

—Vete a la mierda —exclamó Edward furioso a la vez que abría la puerta de la cocina para irse a dar una vuelta y refrescarse las ideas—. ¡Mamá! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—A mí me parece que tu amigo tiene toda la razón. Es un plan muy astuto e inteligente —comentó Luisa poniendo la espalda muy recta y alzando la barbilla.

—Piénsatelo Edward. Es un buen plan —continuó Carlos cogiendo al vuelo el apoyo de Luisa—. Consigues la información y a partir de ahí planeas cómo conseguir lo que quieres.

—¿Planear?

—Claro. Si resulta que es tuya... ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Agarrar a Bella y decirle: "Yo Tarzán, tú Jean" y llevártela a rastras a...? —Carlos se paró a pensar— ¿Dónde narices has pensado irte a vivir con ella?

—Eh, esto... no lo he pensado —respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño. Mierda, no se le había pasado por la cabeza dónde ir... Solo que tenía que llevárselas consigo.

—Exactamente hijo, no piensas. Hay que planearlo todo cuidadosamente —argumentó Luisa cogiendo a ambos hombres de la mano y llevándolos al salón—. Lo que tienes que hacer es enamorarla, hacer que viva por ti, que respire el mismo aire que tú respiras. Y sobre todo conquistar a la niña.

—Eso es imprescindible —coincidió Carlos.

—Tanto si es tuya como si no lo es, aunque yo estoy segura de que es tuya. Luisa tenía muy presente sus telenovelas, y esas no fallaban—. Lo primero que tienes que conseguir es que te vea como un padre. Y para eso, necesitas tiempo y paciencia. Conquistando a la hija tendrás a la madre. Y si además de amor, le ofreces estabilidad, seguridad y tranquilidad, tendrás medio camino recorrido. Tiene que verte como el mejor hombre del mundo, como el mejor marido, como el mejor padre y como el mejor amante. Y todo eso hay que planificarlo y trabajarlo.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Carlos—. Si quieres que se case contigo, lo primero de todo es tener un lugar donde podáis vivir juntos.

—Y mi casa es perfecta —terció Luisa, que ahora que tenía a su hijo en casa veía la culminación de su papel de madre abnegada y estaba dispuesta a tener también a su nuera y a su nieta— Es grande, tiene cuatro habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño, a mí me sobra. Prepararemos un cuarto para los niños, convertiremos la habitación en el sueño de una recién casada y adaptaremos cada rincón de la casa para que cuando entren no quieran salir nunca.

—Bueno, mamá, la verdad, yo prefiero tener casa propia. —¿En qué momento se le había ido todo de las manos?

—Sí, hijo, claro que sí... pero comprar una casa lleva tiempo y tú tienes prisa... —Se calló al ver la mirada de Edward —. Aunque si te das prisa, en un par de meses lo mismo lo consigues.

—De todas maneras, no olvidemos que estamos trazando planes a largo plazo, no vas a convencer a Bella de que se vaya a vivir contigo en una semana. Puedes tardar meses, años... La seducción es un tema lento.

—¡Ya la he seducido! —exclamó Edward —. ¿Cómo pensáis si no que ha tenido a mi hija?

Carlos y Luisa lo miraron estupefactos.

—Hijo, no entiendes nada. Te has acostado con ella. Pero no la has seducido.

—Exactamente —convino Carlos—, una cosa es tener sexo casual, y otra muy distinta que la persona con la que tienes sexo quiera irse a vivir contigo.

—Tonterías —gruñó Edward —. Y no hemos tenido sexo casual.

—¿No? —preguntó Carlos divertido. Su amigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No! Ha sido mágico, inesperado, sublime… Joder, no me puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con mi madre.

—Hijo, ¿quién mejor que yo para aconsejarte?

—Me reservo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Pero aun así... ha sido casual. —Siguió Carlos con el tema.

—¡No lo ha sido! Ha sido algo inevitable. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro! Y eso no es casual.

—Pero no es contigo con quien duerme los sábados —acotó Luisa, que a veces tenía una mala uva increíble—, por tanto, tienes que conquistarla.

—Joder. — Edward no dijo nada más. Miró a sus acompañantes airado y a continuación salió del salón enfadado, recorrió el pasillo con pasos furiosos y abandonó la casa dando un portazo tremendo.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Luisa.

—No. Eso ha sido una dosis de realidad. Y ahora sigamos planeando nuestra estrategia.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_Los planes son inútiles, pero la planificación es indispensable._

_EISENHOWER_

El barrio era el típico de cualquier ciudad. Tres bloques alargados formando una enorme "U" encerraban una plaza pequeña y pavimentada rodeada por una estrecha carretera de un solo sentido. En los bajos de cada bloque se situaban pequeños comercios: la peluquería, la papelería, la zapatería, los ultramarinos...

Edward centró su atención en la pequeña tienda ubicada entre la papelería y los frutos secos. Tenía las rejas echadas. De hecho todos los comercios estaban cerrados. Se apoyó contra la esquina de uno de los bloques y esperó como un idiota. O al menos eso pensaba él.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde del 2 de enero del 2009, estaba como un pasmarote pasando frío siguiendo un plan que parecía salido de un culebrón, y más cachondo es que se sentía como un puñetero espía, eso sí, de los cutres, sólo recabaría información, luego se lo pasaría al centro de mando, es decir, Carlos y su madre y, entre los tres —si tenía suerte y le dejaban meter baza— pensarían un plan de actuación. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera metido en ese embrollo? Y además voluntariamente.

Vale, sí. Tenían razón, no podía actuar como Tarzán pero, carajo, tampoco hacía falta que le dijeran cómo proceder. Sabía de sobra comportarse. Oír, y callar. Comprobar si la cría se parecía a él o no. ¡Já! Y luego comenzar a conquistarlas poco a poco, a ella y a su madre. ¡No era tan difícil! Ser cariñoso, amable, atento, divertido. ¡Diablos! Él era así, no tenía por qué seguir un plan, quizás era un poco visceral y tendía a improvisar de vez en cuando, pero tenía dos dedos de frente. No se presentaría ante Bella reclamando su paternidad y la secuestraría, ni nada por el estilo. Hoy comprobaría parecidos ¡Já! Y el lunes acudiría al centro e invitaría a Bella a comer, se disculparía por su actuación de la última noche —aquí le rechinaron los dientes— y sería el hombre perfecto. Lo mismo haría el día siguiente y al otro, y al otro... durante un par de meses —como mucho— hasta que ella se rindiera a sus encantos —palabras literales de su madre—, entonces le propondría irse a vivir juntos, porque en ese tiempo le habría dado tiempo a visitar pisos, pedir un préstamo y comprar uno. "Un hombre debe un nido en el que alojar a su pareja o irse a vivir a la hacienda familiar", le decía a su madre una y otra vez. Mierda, le dolía la cabeza de tantos planes. Se subió el cuello de la cazadora, se colocó la mochila a la espalda y metió manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirar la entrada del portal del que supuestamente saldrían su hija y su futuro cuñado. "Mesura y tranquilidad, Edward ", se repitió para sus adentros.

El teléfono sonó exactamente a las cinco menos cuarto. Bella estaba revisando e| cuento que narraría en su taller. Suspiró y levantó el auricular. Por supuesto era Héctor. Desde que se había hecho el esguince —el cual no mejoraba lo que se dice rápidamente—, había tomado la costumbre de llamarla para recordarla que a las seis menos diez estaría en el centro para recogerlos, a ella y a Ricardo. ¡Como si ella lo fuese a olvidar! En fin. Colgó el teléfono tras asentir varias veces y termina de recoger su mesa.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Elena entró por la puerta contoneándose. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, peligrosa. Bella se puso alerta.

—He estado revisando el expediente de Mercedes y he llegado a la conclusión de que debemos cursar su salida del centro. —Le entregó un impreso de salida a nombre de la anciana.

—¿A Mercedes? ¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los santos, íbamos a expulsar a Mercedes del centro? —repuso Bella leyendo rápidamente el impreso.

—Su yerno, es decir el marido de su tutora legal, no está trabajando, así que no es imprescindible que el centro cuide de Mercedes, lo puede hacer él mismo —¡dijo con satisfacción—. Hay muchísimos ancianos que necesitan nuestros servicios en lista de espera, y tener a uno que no los necesita no me parece oportuno. —Finalizó posando falsamente una mano sobre su corazón. ¡Como si lo tuviera!

—Su yerno está en el paro, pero continúa buscando trabajo. Se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana todos los días para ir a Mercamadrid a destrozarse la espalda cargando y descargando camiones por una miseria, y luego recorre las obras buscando trabajo, presentándose a los encargados y dejando curriculums. Si tuviera que cuidar a Mercedes durante el día, no podría hacerlo y para conseguir empleo es imprescindible que lo haga. —Había hablado innumerables veces con la familia de Mercedes y sabía que estaban pasando por ciertas dificultades debido a la crisis. La ayuda que el centro les prestaba era absolutamente necesaria.

—Pues que la cuide su hija.

—¡Es la única que ingresa dinero en la casa! ¡Cómo puedes proponer tal desatino! No. Tu propuesta es absoluta y categóricamente inviable —finalizó Bella rompiendo el impreso.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy tu superior? —dijo entornando los ojos.

—No lo he olvidado, Elena, pero este caso está fuera de toda discusión. Mercedes necesita permanecer en el centro. No voy a dar curso a una salida que se salta todas y cada una de las premisas por las que fue creado este centro Mercedes precisa atención continuada por parte de personal cualificado y su familia no dispone de los ingresos necesarios para proporcionársela. Con esas condiciones doy por cancelado el expediente de salida.

—Mentira. Es una vieja maleducada que roba comida mientras su yerno está en casa tocándose los huevos.

—Es una mujer con demencia senil diagnosticada y su tutora legal, en este caso su hija, trabaja fuera de casa manteniendo su hogar, mientras su cónyuge se marcha de su casa a diario en busca de sustento y empleo.

—Te tiene completamente engañada. No está loca, se lo hace.

—Un psicólogo geriátrico le ha diagnosticado demencia senil leve, y que yo sepa no tienes ninguna titulación que te cualifique para anular dicho diagnóstico, por lo tanto, no puedo dar por válida tu opinión. Si adjuntas al expediente un informe médico que contrarreste el dictamen lo tendré en cuenta. Mientras continuará siendo inviable —argumentó Bella terminando de recoger sus papeles y dirigiéndose apoyada en las muletas a la puerta del despacho.

—Me da lo mismo lo que digas. Mercedes se va. Tengo el poder de echarla y sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Si no quieres hacerlo tú, se lo ordenaré a Sara y abriré un recurso administrativo por negarte a obedecer las órdenes de un superior.

—Estás en tu derecho —contestó Bella fijando su mirada en Elena—. Yo, mi parte, informare al Sr. Director que expulsas residentes basándote en percepciones personales, a la vez que solicitaré una investigación basándome en el trato discriminatorio que has otorgado a Mercedes al expulsarla sin que su situación haya incumplido las premisas del centro. Además, y para que entiendas por completo la situación a la que te expondrás, instaré al organismo pertinente que exija una auditoría de las cuentas del centro. Eso implica las cuentas de las tarjetas, los comprobantes de compras a nombre del empleado que los compró, los justificantes corroborando que se adquirieron productos necesarios el centro, tales como material farmacéutico, y así mismo la acreditación que las reuniones establecidas y abonadas bajo la cuenta del centro, fueron donadas con potenciales inversores del centro para la consecución de fondos alimentarios. Así mismo, te advierto que para confirmar todo lo anterior serán necesarias facturas que lo justifiquen. En definitiva, no creo que sean admitidas Barbie, una salida a la bolera, o... —Sacó un informe del cajón y leyó—: Una de tampones, otra de preservativos y dos de píldoras anticonceptivas de la remesa de farmacia firmada por ti. —Volvió a guardar el informe.

—Estás acabada zorra. Me voy a ocupar personalmente de joderte la vida. —clavó Elena su índice en el pecho de Bella.

—Hazlo —dijo retirándole el dedo con desenvoltura—, pero mientras tanto, debo partir a mi taller de cuenta cuentos —comentó Bella con el corazón disparado mientras salían del despacho y cerraba la puerta con llave. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de amenazar de esa manera a Elena? ¿Se había vuelto loca? El estrés estaba causando estragos en su proverbial paciencia.

A las cinco y media de la tarde, a cinco grados al sol, con los dedos ateridos por el frío y los pies a punto de congelación, Edward observó abrirse la puerta del portal de Bella. Salieron los hermanos de ésta con su sobrina. Héctor se despidió con carantoñas y dos besos de la niña y caminó hacia el Ax zarrapastroso aparcado al final de la plaza. Darío tomó de la mano a la niña, cruzó la carretera, atravesó la plaza y abrió la zapatería.

Edward respiró profundamente. Se colocó el cuello de la chaqueta, soplo sobre sus dedos sin conseguir calentarlos y salió tras la esquina en la que estaba oculto. Volvió a inspirar, centró la mente en el plan trazado y se dirigió a la zapatería.

"Ante todo tranquilidad", resonaba en su mente la voz de Bella. "Vas, saludas, comentas cualquier chorrada con la excusa de los zapatos, observas bien a la niña y te largas sin levantar sospechas".

"Y no te olvides de decirle al zapatero que quiero las tapas con clavos, mi pegadas. Y que no sean de hierro", zumbó en su cabeza la voz de su madre, "Ya que vas a una reparación de calzados, necesitas una excusa, y mis zapatón necesitan tapas. No veo por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

Al abrir la puerta sonó un ruido que, sin llegar a ser molesto, era extraño, Miró hacia arriba. Sobre la puerta, colgaba un juguete hecho por un niño. Eran varios hilos de lana con palos, piedras y conchas atadas en todo el largo. Al rozar la puerta contra ellos, chocaban y sonaban.

—Hola —dijo Darío saliendo de la trastienda.

—Hola Darío. Me ha mandado mi madre con estos zapatos para ver si en posible ponerles tapas. No pegadas, clavadas. Y que no sean de hierro — dijo sacando los zapatos de la mochila y sintiéndose como un crío de doce años Joder. Estaba haciendo el ridículo más espantoso.

—Déjame ver—comentó secamente. ¿Qué narices hacía ese tipejo en su tienda? Edward le tendió los zapatos y mientras Darío los inspeccionaba observo la tienda. Muchos zapatos, muchas botas, el mostrador repleto de cordones y betunes de todos los colores, tapas de plástico y de hierro, aparatos de metal que parecían más adecuados para torturar que para reparar calzado... ninguna niña. Mierda.

Les había visto entrar a los dos juntos, tenía que estar ahí. Pero no estaba. Se movió de sitio intentando conseguir una perspectiva desde donde observar la puerta de la trastienda, pero no había manera. Darío estaba justo delante.

—No hay problema, lo tendrás listo el lunes —afirmó Darío.

—Tío... ¿"Echo la hache por la ventana" con hacer o con echar? Me lo dijo mamá, pero no me acuerdo —preguntó una niña preciosa saliendo de la trastienda con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano.

—El verbo echar echa la hache por la ventana —murmuró Edward recordando de las frases con las que Bella le había machacado una y otra vez cuando niños.

—O sea, con echar. Vale. —Tachó algo en el cuaderno—. Ya están los deberes, ¿puedo ir a la calle? Los "Repes" y "Sardi" están jugando al Uno y quiero jugar con ellos. ¿Vale, tío? Anda, "por fis" —dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

—Iris —contestó Darío seriamente—, tu madre te ha dicho mil veces que no pongas motes a los niños.

—No han sido mil veces... Y Juan y Javier están repetidos.

—Son gemelos.

—Vale. Son gemelos. Y están repetidos. Lo sabe todo el mundo mundial —dijo blanqueando los ojos, como dando a entender que los adultos no se enteraban de nada.

—Y "Sardi" tiene nombre. Se llama Pedro.

—Y tiene cara de sardina. Mírale la boca... parece un pez —dijo juntando los labios y hundiendo los pómulos.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse, la niña ponía motes muy divertidos. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Ponía motes a todo el mundo, igual que él. Observó detenidamente a la niña, Iris. Era igual a Bella cuando era pequeña, desgarbada, delgada, con el pelo negro y liso cayendo desde su nuca en dos coletas desparejas. ¡Demonios! Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. La niña se parecía única y exclusivamente a su madre. Entonces Iris levantó su mirada hacia él y le sonrió. Haciendo honor a su nombre, la niña tenía los ojos claros, exactamente azul celeste, igual que los suyos, no como Bella y toda su familia, que los tenían de color miel. ¡Dios santo! Azules. Era suya. Edward se quedó petrificado mirando a la niña, asombrado, satisfecho y por qué no decirlo, acojonado.

—Mira, está Angelines, ella me cuida, ¿vale? Anda... vamos, me voy a portar bien, de verdad de la buena. —Seguía diciendo la niña intentando convencer a Darío de que la dejara salir.

—Vale —aprobó Darío sin quitar la vista de encima a Edward.

—Además no hace frío. Mira, estoy muy abrigada y llevo el gorro... ¿Vale? ¿Ya está? ¿Me dejas? Muchas gracias tío —dijo dando un salto y subiéndose encima de su tío para besarle las mejillas.

—Espera. —Darío la acompañó hasta la plaza y habló un momento con la mujer mayor que cuidaba a los niños. Iba a cerrar la tienda unos minutos para ocuparse de un asunto importante y necesitaba que vigilara atentamente a la cría.

Eran las seis menos diez de la tarde cuando Bella y Ricardo salieron del centro, Héctor los esperaba dentro del Ax, al que por algún maravilloso milagro aún le funcionaba la calefacción, más o menos.

Lo primero que hizo Bella al entrar en el coche fue abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y asegurarse de que su hermano y su padre lo tuvieran abrochado. Lo segundo fue sacar un zumo y una galleta del bolso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Héctor al verla.

—Sí —contestó Bella mareada, aunque en cuanto tomara el zumo estaría mejor. Le hacía falta azúcar.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te encuentras floja?— "Menudo eufemismo", pensó Héctor, "si su hermana tomaba zumo es que estaba bastante jodida".

—Esta tarde he tenido un conflicto con Elena y estoy algo nerviosa. Nada más —comentó terminando el zumo y empezando con las galletas.

—Lo que te faltaba —comentó Héctor.

Esperó a que Bella le contara algo más; por supuesto su hermana no abrió la boca.

Lo cierto es que Bella llevaba una semana horrible. El tobillo no dejaba de dolerla y la impedía trabajar con la rapidez acostumbrada, por no hablar de la dependencia hacia sus hermanos para cualquier cuestión que implicara desplazamiento, cosa que la ponía más enferma que el dolor en sí.

Por otro lado, su estabilidad emocional había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Edward. No es que estuviera destrozada ni nada por el estilo. Desde que lo vio en la exposición había asumido que tres encuentros casuales no conformaban una relación. Pero ¡caramba! Por mucho que la razón lo aceptara, el corazón le dolía. Daba gracias al cielo por no haberle contado lo de Iris, porque tras la última discusión le había quedado claro como el agua que su antiguo amigo, como amante valía mucho, pero como compañero dejaba mucho que desear. Visceral, desconfiado, celoso, posesivo, maquiavélico, infantil... La lista de adjetivos negativos era larguísima. No la creía cuando aseguraba que Jorge era un amigo y estallaba sin previo aviso a la menor tontería; tontería creada por su desconfianza y sus celos; celos que no tenían razón de ser puesto que ella no era de su propiedad, y que serían injustificados aunque lo fuera, que no lo seria nunca. El artículo 18 de la constitución Española formulaba literalmente "todo español tiene derecho a la libertad" y ella pensaba ejercer ese derecho en lo que a su vida se refería. Por si fuera poco todo lo anterior, ¿qué decir del plan que había improvisado? Copulando a propósito sin preservativo para... aún no tenía muy claro para qué, pero era lo más infantil, lo más estúpido, lo más irracional que nadie pudiera pensar jamás... Y le daba lo mismo que Edward fuera intuitivo, divertido, cariñoso, excitante, inteligente, alegre... e incluso que hiciera que valiera la pena pensar en replantearse su vida para darle cabida, que simple y llanamente la alegrara el alma con su sola presencia. Porque, independientemente a todo eso, él había desaparecido, y no había marcha atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de olvidarse de Edward y todo lo relacionado con él.

Durante toda la semana había estado cambiando de ánimo a cada segundo, pasando de estar furiosa a contener lágrimas, de sentirse indiferente a desesperarse, de estar apática y sin ganas de nada a sentirse presa de los nervios e hiperactiva. En definitiva, estaba hecha un lío y esa maraña emocional le estaba pasando factura. Por las noches se sentía mareada y confusa, y por las mañanas débil y dolida, y eso solo significaba que se estaba descontrolando. Tenía "subidas" por la noche y "bajadas" por la mañana. Necesitaba restablecer el ritmo habitual de controlar sus sentimientos porque si no acabaría en el hospital, y entonces sí que la habría liado buena.

* * *

Hola! recuerden q ahora subo dos caps juntos! Espero les guste los caps 31, 32, 33 y 34 :)


	29. Chapter 35 y 36

**Capítulo 35**

_Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad._

_SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE_

_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio._

_MARCO TULIO CICERÓN_

Darío entró con paso firme en la zapatería, cerró la puerta con llave, bajo la cortinilla que tapaba el escaparate y se apoyó en el mostrador sin perder de vista a Edward.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —Lo miró Darío implacable, sin mencionar a quién se refería.

—Sí, además es divertida y perspicaz —respondió enfrentándose a la mirada del otro hombre.

—¿Te refieres a los motes? Trae a Bella por el camino de la amargura —comentó sin mover apenas los labios, con las manos a la espalda, apretando el mostrador con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. Es su hija, ¿te lo ha contado?

—No, pero me lo he imaginado al verla, es clavadita a ella. —"Oír, ver y callar" repitió el mantra de Carlos en la mente una y otra vez.

—Se parecen mucho. Podría decirse que son réplicas exactas, casi —inquinó Darío inmutable sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward — Los ojos de mi hermana son marrones.

—Más bien color miel. — Bella poseía unos ojos preciosos y muy expresivos, no iba a consentir que los catalogase con un simple _marrón._

—Los de Iris son azules. —Darío dio voz a sus pensamientos—. Bella me comentó que os visteis en Detroit. ¿Qué casualidad, no?

—Ya ves, el mundo es un pañuelo. —"Este tío sospecha algo", pensó Edward, "O eso o me da cuerda porque está más aburrido que una ostra, que no parece ser el caso, más bien parece irritado... por tanto... ¿Oír, ver y callar? A la mierda con el mantra"—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Iris?

—Seis —contestó Darío, rígido, inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Hace los siete este año? — Edward se cruzó de brazos con la única intención de contener el movimiento nervioso de sus manos. _El hombre impasible_ le estaba poniendo de los nervios. O lo mismo es que él estaba tan nervioso que no concebía que el otro estuviera tan tranquilo.

—Lógicamente. —Darío enderezó la espalda y abrió ligeramente las piernas, doblando las rodillas, tomando posiciones.

—¿Cuándo? — Edward tragó saliva. El primer movimiento de Darío no indicaba exactamente amistad.

—El uno de marzo —silbó entre dientes.

—¿Iris nació prematura? —preguntó alarmado. Sabía la fecha de la concepción, había calculado la fecha probable del parto, y era a finales de Marzo o principios de abril. ¿Qué había pasado para que naciera antes?

—Un mes antes de la fecha prevista. —Entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? — Edward descruzó los brazos y colocó las manos en las caderas, en alto, sin bajar la guardia.

— Bella tuvo algunos problemas durante el embarazo —respondió cerrando las manos en puños.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —"Mierda, mierda, mierda".

—¿Cómo sabes que nació prematuramente? —gruñó Darío ignorando a propósito la última pregunta.

—Imagínatelo —desafió Edward. ¡Allá vamos!

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, retándose.

Darío aceptó el reto. Lanzó con fuerza un tremendo derechazo al estómago de su contrincante, mandándolo contra las estanterías llenas de zapatos.

—Esto por dejarla embarazada. —Otro puñetazo impactó en la cara de Edward —. Esto por hacerla llorar, y esto para quedarme a gusto —dijo lanzando que impacto en la pared un segundo después de que Edward rodara por el suelo logrando esquivarlo.

A partir de ese momento, una lluvia de golpes se derramó sobre la zapatería de sus ocupantes. Destrozaron las estanterías, aplastaron una silla y estuvieron a punto de romper el cristal del mostrador. En definitiva, dos machos ibéricos en plena demostración de sus cualidades ofensivas y sus más elementales y primitivos instintos.

Héctor aparcó el coche en una esquina de la plaza. Bella ayudó a Ricardo a salir y luego fue en busca de su hija. Caminaba insegura sobre las muletas, mareada y en ocasiones se le desenfocaba la vista, pero sin contar con eso, se encontraba perfectamente. La glucosa del zumo hacía verdaderos milagros. No obstante, se puso el propósito de comer adecuadamente. Por lo menos esa noche... y a ser posible durante un par de días.

Abrió los brazos de par en par para acoger entre ellos a su hija, que en ese instante se abalanzaba sobre ella a la velocidad del rayo. Entre frases apresuradas y palabras inventadas, le aseguró que había hecho sus deberes sin ayuda y que se estaba portando muy bien en la plaza. Su madre sonrió ante sus palabra la acompañó junto a sus pequeños amigos. La mirada de Bella se dirigió por costumbre a la zapatería. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero con el frío que hacía no la extrañó en absoluto.

—Tío Darío se ha encerrado con un hombre en la tienda. Parecía enfadado.

—¿Parecía enfadado?

—Sí. El otro hombre dijo que pusiera tapas, clavadas, no pegadas. ¡Como si tío Darío fuera tonto! ¡Tío Darío jamás pegaría las tapas, no duran nada! —chilló Iris. Cuando uno se cría en una reparación de calzados siempre se acaba pegando algo de sabiduría zapateril.

—Vaya. Espero que no se le notara mucho el enfado.

—Ufff... echaba chispas. No tuve ni que liarle para que me dejara salir a la calle...

—Convencerle. No tuviste que convencerle.

—No mami. Tu le convences, yo le lío... —rio Iris corriendo hacia los brazos de Héctor, que en ese momento la levantó del suelo y la hizo el molinillo.

Bella y sus muletas se encaminaron fatigosamente a la tienda con la intención de recoger los deberes de Iris y asegurarse de que estaban bien hechos. Su hija tendía a apresurarse con la tarea y la letra le salía cuanto menos irregular. Agarró el tirador de la puerta y empujó, pero no se abrió. Extrañada repitió la maniobra con idéntico resultado. En ese momento un ruido parecido al que hace algo al caerse, rompió el silencio. Intentó mirar el interior del local pero no había manera: la cortina estaba echada. Golpeó con los nudillos el cristal, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a oírse otro ruido, esta vez seguido de una palabra malsonante.

Bella sacó el móvil del bolso, lo desbloqueó y a continuación golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Ningún resultado. Pegó la cara al cristal y elevó la voz.

—Darío, tranquilo. En estos momentos estoy llamando a la policía. Llegarán en escasos segundos. —Respiró y continuó alzando más la voz—. Apeló al sentido común de la persona que esté contigo para que abandone sus intentos delictivos y se vaya. Me he alejado de la puerta, por tanto puede marcharse sin ningún problema. —"¡Dios, Dios, Dios!", pensó mientras marcaba el número de la policía. "Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a mi hermano. Por lo que más quieras Darío no seas tan estúpido como para plantar cara a un ladrón, dale lo que quiera y que se marche..."—. Soy Bella Vázquez, estoy en la plaza de San Juan de Cobas y quiero denunciar una agresión —anunció nerviosa cuando respondieron la llamada. En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y salió Darío hecho unos zorros y con sangre en la comisura de la boca—. ¡Dios mío! Sí, estoy segura —continuó hablando con la operadora—. Sí, Plaza San Juan de Co... — Edward se asomó mostrando su cara adornada con un ojo a medio hinchar mientras se frotaba el estómago con una mano.

—Cuelga el teléfono, Bella —ordenó Darío relajado tras el ejercicio físico.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Bella anonadada— siento, no se lo decía a usted, de hecho, creo que he cometido un tremendo error. Le estaría sumamente agradecida si anulara el aviso. No, no ha pasado nada. Gracias por atenderme. —Se despidió cerrando el teléfono mientras miraba anonadada a los hombres.

—¡Hala, tío! Cómo mola. ¿Por qué te has peleado? —preguntó Iris acercándose a la carrera.

—Héctor. —Se giró Bella hacia su hermano pequeño—. Por favor, llévate a Iris y a papá a... dar una vuelta... Mira a ver si está abierto el parque de bolas de la esquina y que Iris juegue un rato, y lleva a papá a... la cafetería. Lo mismo le apetece ver jugar al dominó. —Control, necesitaba unos segundos para ver qué había pasado y recuperar el control.

—Eh, sí, claro —dijo él sin moverse del sitio.

—Te agradecería que lo hicieras lo antes posible Héctor.

—Sí, sí. Ahora mismo —dijo saliendo de su aturullamiento y llevándose a la niña y el abuelo.

—Y vosotros, entrad ahora mismo en la tienda y explicadme qué ha pasado —ordenó furiosa, sintiendo cómo le comenzaban a temblar las manos. ¡Caramba, ahora no!

Los hombres se apresuraron a obedecer, o por lo menos entraron en el local, porque decir, no dijeron nada. Bella los miró alternativamente, esperando una locación que cuando llegó lo hizo convertida en pregunta.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? —preguntó Edward sin más explicaciones.

—¿Contarte qué?

—Que tienes una hija —respondió Edward.

—¡Darío! —exclamó Bella mirando a su hermano, pidiéndole explicaciones.

—No le mires a él, mírame a mí maldita sea —bramó Edward agarrándola por los hombros.

—No le pongas un puto dedo encima hijo de... —voceó Darío lanzándose contra Edward.

—¡Basta! —chilló Bella, quizá por primera vez en su vida—. Los dos. Basta. —Se interpuso entre ambos hombres e intentó tranquilizarse—. Darío, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Que este tipejo apareció por aquí dando por culo, y yo me quedé a gusto dándole a él.

—Darío, por favor —rogó a su hermano mirándolo confundida.

—Vine a comprobar una información que me había llegado —intervino Edward irritado porque ella lo ignoraba a favor del señor puños de hierro. Joder, qué derechazo tenía el muy cabronazo.

—¿Qué información? — Bella le plantó cara.

—Que tienes una niña.

—Correcto. No hacía falta que montaras esta escena. Si te hubieras molestado en preguntármelo, te lo habría dicho. ¿Quién te ha dado esa información? —preguntó enfadada.

—La arpía de tu jefa.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Bella hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y deshaciéndose el moño sin percatarse— Estupendo. Ahora que has corroborado la información, ¿te importaría irte a... a cualquier otro lugar? —Lo despidió obviando las buenas maneras.

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero preferiría conversar en otro momento. Verás, ciertos energúmenos han utilizado este establecimiento como cuadrilátero de boxeo y bueno, cómo decirlo, hay que recoger un poco... Solo un poco, lo justo para que se consiga entrar sin tropezar con botas y zapatos. —"Me estoy alterando ligeramente", reflexionó Bella sin importarle en absoluto ese hecho—. O sin romperse la crisma al intentar sentarse en la silla a la que, ¡oh sorpresa! Le falta una pata. ¡Caramba! Está incrustada en la pared. Aunque debemos dar gracias porque los exaltados que han hecho esto no se han cargado el cristal del mostrador... Hubiera sido divertido despachar a la gente sobre... ah... ¿aire?

—Iris es mi hija. Tenemos que hablar —respondió Edward inmutable ante el monólogo de Bella.

—Estupendo, ¿lo has descubierto tú sólito o te han dado pistas? —inquirió Bella mirando a su hermano, el cual negó con la cabeza—. Fantástico. ¡Qué gran capacidad de deducción! ¿Y en base a qué has descifrado tu implicación en este asunto? —Estaba perdiendo el control, le sudaban las manos, se le desenfocaba la vista... necesitaba otro zumo.

—Eras virgen cuando estuviste conmigo y tu hija nació menos de ocho meses después. Solo hay que sumar dos y dos.

—Mal nacido hijo de p...

—Darío ¡Basta! No necesito esto. —Se dirigió a Edward —. Acompáñame a casa, hablaremos.

—Ni de coña, estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar con este mamarracho a solas...

—Creo que deberías ocuparte de arreglar los desperfectos que has provocado —cortó Bella.

—Mira, hermanita...

—Ahora —exigió Bella.

—No.

—Es una conversación privada —Se acercó a su hermano y lo besó en la mejilla—. Necesito hacerlo, Darío. No va a pasar nada. Por favor.

—Tienes media hora —aceptó a regañadientes—. Luego subiré a casa y te aseguro que mataré a ese cabrón si aún sigue allí. —"Y si no está, lo buscaré y le arrancaré los huevos", pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

_Una discusión prolongada es un laberinto en el que la verdad se pierde siempre._

_LUCIO ANNEO SÉNECA_

Edward siguió a Bella al interior de la casa. Tras quince años de ausencia todo seguía igual, o casi igual. Al pasar frente al cuarto de su amiga, comprobó que ya no había una cama sencilla, sino unas literas, y que el póster de Madonna ya no adornaba la pared, sino que había sido cambiado por Doraemon y las Winx, Las paredes del pasillo ya no eran blancas, sino que estaban pintadas de salmón aunque el suelo seguía siendo plaqueta imitando a parquet. El salón se mantenía inmutable: el sillón de orejas en que Ricardo leía el periódico mientras ellos hacían los deberes, el sofá de tres plazas sobre el que saltaban Darío y Héctor de niños creyéndose piratas al abordaje, la mesita de centro con la esquina astillada de cuando Héctor chocó contra ella con el triciclo y el mueble de cerezo lleno de libros y fotos ancladas en las vitrinas. Eso sí, la televisión era de pantalla plana.

Bella le indicó que se sentara en el sofá mientras ella cogía algo de beber. Volvió al cabo de un instante con un zumo y una cerveza y se sentó en el sillón orejero.

—Adelante. Tienes toda mi atención —dijo tras dar un sorbo al zumo.

Estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta, la nariz muy levantada, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas y las manos descansando en los reposabrazos del sillón. Parecía una reina en su trono otorgando audiencia a la plebe.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —preguntó Edward sin más dilación.

—No me pareció oportuno —contestó Bella serena.

—¡No te pareció oportuno! Joder, te parece oportuno follar conmigo y no te parece oportuno decirme que tenemos una hija. Se me escapa la lógica de tu razonamiento —ironizó.

—Fornicar es algo que me atañe a mí única y exclusivamente. Si sucede algún desatino yo acepto el riesgo y asumo las consecuencias. Por el contrario, con Iris, ni asumo ni acepto riesgos. Es mi hija. Y mi deber es protegerla.

—Hablas como si fuera a hacerle daño a mi propia hija —protestó indignado levantándose del asiento.

—Me explicaste de manera convincente los pasos a seguir hace ocho años, cuando te informé de que podría quedarme embarazada, como comprenderás...

—¡Vas a echarme en cara esa mierda! —exclamó él interrumpiéndola.

—No. Solo constato los hechos, y si me permites continuar, expondré los motivos —contestó Bella observando cómo Edward se dirigía al mueble y empezaba a toquetear las fotos. Por lo visto no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

—Disculpe usted señora letrada. Continúe, por favor —repuso con mofa cruzando los brazos.

—En primer lugar, teniendo presente tu negativa en todo lo que se refiriera a posible embarazo, no creí pertinente informarte, más aún cuando mi decisión ya tomada y no iba a cambiar de parecer. En segundo lugar, aunque hubiera decidido comunicártelo, no hubiera sabido adonde dirigirme; por si lo has notado, un océano mediaba entre ambos —continuó ella mirándolo a los ojos desde su trono de reina, juntando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para evitar que le temblasen—. Por tanto, cuando apareciste en la exposición y retomamos nuestra amistad, no me pareció necesario comunicarte la existencia de un ser que en el momento de su creación, ocho años atrás, aconsejaste eliminar. Al menos, no hasta saber si habías cambiado de parecer al respecto.

—¡Ya vuelves con lo mismo! Mira que te gusta remover la mierda. Te lo dije y lo repito. Siento lo que dije en aquella ocasión, creía que había quedado claro —Se dirigió hacia ella con grandes zancadas—. No argumentes tu engaño basándote en una discusión de hace años. Tenías miedo de decírmelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer si me enteraba? —susurró inclinándose sobre Bella.

—No fue por cobardía, sino por prudencia. No puedes aparecer de golpe y pretender que de buenas a primeras te diga: "Por cierto, ¿te he contado que tenemos una hija de seis años?". No sería sensato, necesitaba conocerte mejor antes de hacerlo —dijo pegando la espalda al sillón.

—Hemos salido varias veces en este mes, te ha dado tiempo de sobra de comprobar cómo soy. Mierda, has tenido mil ocasiones para contármelo y has obviado del tema. —Se alejó de un salto.

—¿Sacarías a relucir tu más preciado tesoro ante alguien, a quien hace años que no ves y que puede no ser como esperas que sea? —Cambió de tercio poniendo un ejemplo.

—¿A qué coño te refieres? —¿De qué narices habla ahora?

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, Edward. No sé cómo eres, ni cómo piensas, ni cuáles son tus prioridades. No podía hablarte de Iris sin saber si eres alguien en quien puedo confiar.

—Pero sí podías follar conmigo —acusó él—, para eso sí valgo.

—No creo que el compartir sábanas implique tener que compartir mi vida privada —respondió enfadada. ¿Qué tenía que ver el tocino con la velocidad?

—Me haces sentir como si fuera basura —siseó él entre dientes, acercándose a ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza adornada con el estúpido moño de bibliotecaria, pegando los labios a la frente poblada de sudor de Bella —. Sales conmigo, te ríes conmigo, haces el amor conmigo y yo como el idiota que soy, pienso que puede haber algo entre los dos, pero no hay nada. Solo un poco de sexo divertido y casual, un jodido revolcón de fin de semana. Bueno, ni siquiera eso, ya que no llego al nivel necesario para que me dediques los sábados... Me tengo que conformar con días sueltos. —Se separó de ella echando fuego por los ojos—. ¡Soy el padre de tu hija! —estalló para terminar susurrando. Y me tratas como si fuera mierda.

—¡No lo hago! —Se defendió ella—. No podía imaginar cuál sería tu reacción ante Iris, si te darías media vuelta y te marcharías, si querrías conocerla, implicarte en su cuidado, o qué sé yo... Por tanto, antes de darte a conocer su existencia necesitaba saber si podía confiar en ti, si eras buena persona.

—Cojonudo. ¿He pasado el examen? —preguntó indignado.

—No eres mala persona.

—Pero tampoco soy buena persona, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? Como bajo tus expectativas no soy un ejemplo a seguir, pretendías mantenerme ignorante de la existencia de mi propia hija. —Si Bella quería frases rimbombantes, por Dios que se las iba a dar.

—No es así, yo...

—¡No! Vaya, ya he visto cómo has corrido a decírmelo. Reconócelo "Avestruz", si Elena no hubiera soltado la liebre, jamás me lo habrías contado. Te has callado como una tumba. Mierda, eso no se le hace ni a tu peor enemigo. Y yo era tu amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos te he dado para que desconfíes de mí?

—¡Eres tú quien desconfía de mí! Quien se enfada por nada, quien me acusa de... de copular con Dios sabe cuántos hombres, quien traza planes maquiavélicos para Dios sabe qué. ¡Por favor! Si hasta has dado a entender que soy adicta al sexo.

—¡Yo! ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? ¿De dónde narices has sacado esa estupidez?

—Lo dejaste implícito al decir que podía satisfacerme con Robert a cualquier hora, cuando decidiste que no podía acostarme con ningún hombre hasta comprobar si me habías dejado o no embarazada la última vez. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Si hasta parecías tener celos de Brad!

—¡Pero te estás oyendo a ti misma! Hablas de tu puñetero consolador como si fuera tu amante. ¡Joder! Me parece increíble que tú, ¡tú! —dijo señalándola, te atrevas a insinuar que soy celoso y posesivo cuando tú eres demasiado ligera de cascos, sales con tu amigo los sábados, te acuestas conmigo en cuanto tienes un segundo libre y te pajeas con tu puñetero Brad quién sabe cuántas veces.

—Doy por finalizada esta conversación, no pienso seguir soportando tus insultos —exclamó Bella levantándose mareada del sillón y dirigiéndose dando tumbos al pasillo.

—No, "Avestruz", estás muy equivocada, esto no acaba aquí. Quiero a mi hija, quiero que ella sepa la verdad y quiero que esté conmigo. —La siguió hecho una furia.

—Lo pensaré —contestó yendo hacia la puerta.

—¡No hace falta que lo pienses! —Qué demonios, había preguntado los motivos, había intentado ser razonable, había intentando entenderla... Vale, en realidad la entendía perfectamente, y puede que se hubiera dejado llevar un poco por su mal tino y que incluso ahora mismo no estuviera siendo muy razonable. Pero su fuerte no era la paciencia y la sensibilidad, nunca lo había sido—. Va a suceder tal cual te he dicho. Mañana pasaré a buscaros, así que ten preparada las maletas.

—¡Qué!

—Os venís a vivir conmigo. Mañana. —Y no es que no estuviera siendo razonable, en absoluto, la dejaba una noche entera para prepararse. Además era la mejor opción: se acostumbrarían a vivir juntos y todo volvería a su cauce... Se separaría del tal Jorge de los huevos... y lo mismo Brad acababa en un descuido en el cubo de la basura.

—¿Qué línea lógica has seguido para llegar a esa conclusión? —¿Estaba chiflado o se hacía?

—Fácil. Quiero estar con nuestra hija. Ya hemos pasado suficientes años separados y no voy perder más tiempo.

—¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?

—No quiero más discusiones. Estaos preparadas mañana.

—¡Tú! Arrogante, autoritario, déspota, tirano... No vamos a ir contigo a ningún lado.

—No voy a permitir que mi hija vea cómo su madre se va con su ligue de los sábados teniendo a su padre a la vuelta de la esquina. Eso se ha acabado. Vendrás conmigo, nos casaremos y llevarás una vida como Dios manda.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —dijo abriendo la puerta de la calle y señalando el descansillo.

—Si te niegas, pondré el asunto en manos de un abogado —amenazó desde el umbral.

—Perfecto. A partir de este instante cualquier cosa que quieras notificarme, hazlo por vía administrativa —finalizó cerrando de un portazo.

Cuando Darío por fin pudo librarse de la mujer que pedía mil y una explicaciones sobre cómo iba a teñir sus zarrapastrosos —eso no se lo había dicho— zapatos había pasado casi una hora.

Héctor esperaba en la cafetería, entreteniendo como buenamente podía a la inquieta Iris y al sosegado Ricardo. Hizo ademán de levantarse cuando vio salir tu hermano, pero un cabeceo de éste le indicó que se mantuviera al margen. Darío no sabía qué iba a encontrar al llegar a casa. Prefería enfrentarse a ello él solo, antes de meter en ese embrollo a su sobrina y su padre.

Entró en el portal corriendo y subió de un solo salto los escalones de la entrada. No se molestó en esperar al ascensor; ese trasto era una vieja glorieta de tiempos pasados que tardaba demasiado para su escasa paciencia. Subió los siete pisos sin apenas alterar la respiración y entró en casa preparado para descargar su frustración en caso de encontrarse al mal nacido. Lo que encontró fue el cuarto de su hermana cerrado y sollozos saliendo de detrás de la puerta. Llamó con los nudillos y esperó al menos un segundo antes de entrar como una tromba.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Sus ojos hinchados lo miraban mientras las lagriman rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Has venido solo? —preguntó hipando.

—Sí. ¿Qué tal ha ido? —interrogó Darío sin saber bien qué decir.

—De pena.

—Ya lo imagino. ¿Te ha hecho algo? —inquirió furioso.

—Oh, por favor, no empieces con tus neuras. Ni me ha hecho daño ni me lo va a hacer —desestimó Edward.

—¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado? —curioseó sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

—¿El qué? ¿El tener una hija o que se lo haya ocultado?

—Ambas —contestó él dándole un paquete de Kleenex medio gastado y bastante arrugado que había sacado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Bueno —contestó después de sonarse—, no me ha dado la impresión de que le haya parecido mal ser padre... De hecho, quiere que Iris y yo vayamos a vivir con él. Creo que también ha dicho algo de casarnos, pero no estoy del todo segura.

—Jod... petas, eso es bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, parece como si quisiera asumir responsabilidades. —¿Casarse? ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana qué?

—Ha dicho que mañana pasaría a recogernos. Que tuviera preparada la maleta.

—¿Pretende que vayas mañana a vivir con él? ¿Pero de qué va ese idiota?

—Si no pondrá el asunto en manos de los abogados.

—Voy a matar a ese jodido cabrón.

—Oh Darío, deja de decir esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que lo mate? No pasa nada, lo amordazaré y lo meteré en un saco de boxeo, luego lo colgaré del techo del gimnasio y haré prácticas con él.

—Bruto. —Sonrió un poco Bella.

—O mejor todavía. Llevaré el saco a correos y lo enviaré por paquetería urgente a la Patagonia.

—Exagerado.

—Aunque lo que haré será llevarlo al gimnasio, a la nueva clase de defensa personal de los miércoles por la noche, y se lo daré a Ariel para que lo use para enseñar a las chicas cómo defenderse de los capullos. Si sale con vida de esa, será hombre con suerte.

—Eso sería peor que matarlo —exclamó Bella riendo. Ariel era la nueva profesora del gimnasio al que acudía Darío, y éste contaba pestes de ella.

—Todo se solucionará, no te preocupes —aseguró abrazándola—, no puede obligaros a vivir con él si tú no quieres. Y no quieres, ¿verdad?

—Mañana no, desde luego.

—¿Más adelante? —preguntó algo asustado de la posible respuesta. No se imaginaba vivir en casa sin sus niñas.

—No lo sé. Ay Darío, no sé lo que quiero. Estoy metida en un enredo descomunal.

—Tranquila. Nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada, y si se le ocurre acercarse a Iris, me encargaré de que sea lo último que haga. —No hablaba en broma.

—Darío, prométeme que no le harás nada. No quiero que volváis a pelearos.

—No le haré nada grave.

—Darío.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por él después de lo que te ha hecho?

—No eres justo con él. Ha sido lo que yo he hecho, o más bien lo que no he hecho, lo que ha causado esto.

—Tonterías.

—Oh, Darío, no tienes ni idea de nada... no sabes nada —sollozó Bella contra su camisa.

—Pues haz que lo entienda, habla conmigo.

—Se me está retrasando el periodo —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Hace cinco días que tenía que haberme bajado la regla —musitó cabizbaja.

—Joder. ¡Te has vuelto loca! Joder, joder, joder. ¡Cómo coño se te ocurre! —gritó a la vez que se ponía en pie furioso.

—¡Darío!

—Vale, vale. Ya está. —Inhaló profundamente y exhaló despacio, relajándose— No pasa nada. El lunes iremos al ginecólogo, si confirma el embarazo abortarás. No pasa nada, no hay problema.

—No sé si quiero...

—No discutirás con esto. Abortarás. No hay más que hablar.

—¡Dios! No debería haberte dicho nada.

—Claro que me lo tenías que decir. Bella escúchame. —Posó sus manos morenas fuertes en las delicadas mejillas de su hermana, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares—. No volveremos a pasar por otro embarazo. No puedes arriesgarte, Demonios, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo volver a pasar por eso, no puedo.

No dijeron más palabras, simplemente se abrazaron hasta que escucharon a Héctor abrir la puerta. Luego se levantaron en silencio y se prepararon para acabar la noche.


	30. Chapter 37 y 38

**Capítulo 37**

_Los locos y los niños dicen siempre la verdad, por eso se han creado los manicomios y los colegios._

_PERICH_

—¿Qué parte no entendiste? Porque yo creo que estaba muy claro. Oír, ver y callar, no era tan difícil. Pero no, claro, el impredecible, visceral y sumamente urgente de mi amigo, no es capaz de seguir un _guión_ aunque le cueste la vida. Edward, lo único que te ha faltado por hacer ha sido secuestrarlas.

—Vete a la mierda.

Edward observaba hipnotizado cómo las llamas rojizas se elevaban en la chimenea. Había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Carlos, más que nada para no sucumbir a la tentación de aparecer en casa de Bella y llevársela a ella y a la niña, a... a donde fuera. Y eso no sería secuestro. Sería convencerlas de dar un giro para... Mierda, sí que sería secuestro, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro es de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que Bella hablaba muy en serio, eso de la "vía administrativa". ¡Joder! Hasta amenazando sonaba inteligente.

—Es que no me entra en la cabeza tío, ¿por qué has tenido que soltarle a la pobre tantas burradas? ¿Realmente te crees lo que dices? Porque cuantas más vueltas le doy al tema, más convencido estoy de que te estás dejando llevar por los celos sin tener base para ello. Joder, que hablamos de Bella, leches. Se te ha metido en la cabeza que va a Gredos con ese tal Jorge a… ejem —carraspeó Carlos antes de acabar la palabra. Luisa estaba sentada muy recta en el sillón y no se perdía palabra de la conversación—. A eso, y a lo mejor a lo que se dedica es a pasear por el campo.

—Pasear... sí claro... a cabalgar es a lo que va —respondió Edward enfurruñado.

—A ver, ¡eo! ¿hay alguien ahí? —preguntó Carlos llamando a la cabeza de su amigo con los nudillos.

—Auch. —Se quejó Edward.

—Mira tío, hablamos de Bella. B.E.L.L.A. La misma persona que cuida de su padre y de su hija ella solita, la que se ocupa de un centro lleno de abuelos medio sonados.

—Ejem —carraspeó Luisa. Su futura nuera dirigía una hacienda de categoría y daba asilo a ancianos aristócratas, o eso había decidido ella. —De ancianos con problemas de memoria —corrigió Carlos en el acto—. La que cuidaba de su casa con diez años, la mujer responsable y cabal que pone a todo el mundo por delante de ella, que se ocupa de todos, que no se sale jamás de la línea. Tío, es que no cuadra ni con cola con la _femme fatale_ que describes.

—Efectivamente, mi nuera jamás sería capaz de engañarte con otro hombre —aseveró Luisa.

—No es tu nuera, y además, qué narices haces aquí, ¿por qué no te vas al ordenador a ver _Lujuria_?

—_Pasión_ —corrigió Carlos—, la telenovela se llama Pasión.

—Eso mismo —se desentendió Edward.

—Porque tu historia es mucho más interesante que la novela hijo. Pasan más cosas y las discusiones están más trabajadas. Es más auténtica.

—Joder. ¡Es que es real! ¡Es mi vida!

—Efectivamente, ahí quería llegar yo. Tienes que hacer algo para encauzar tu vida. Esconderte en la sierra en una granja de pájaros...

—Aves rapaces —corrigió Carlos.

—Jovencito, no me interrumpas. —Le fulminó Luisa con la mirada—. Esconderse en una granja de PÁJAROS, no va a hacer que se solucionen las cosas. Tienes que enfrentarte a la vida, hijo. Hacer de tripas corazón y arrodillarte ante ella hasta que te disculpe.

—¿Estás chiflada? Vamos, manda huevos. Pues no faltaba más que eso. Si ella quiere algo que me llame, no te jode.

—Pero es que ella no quiere nada contigo hijo. La has insultado, la has amenazado...

—¡Yo ni la he insultado ni la he amenazado!

—Decir que se acuesta con todo "kiski", no es llamarla bonita precisamente —argumentó Carlos.

—Y advertir con poner el asunto en manos de abogados tampoco es plato de buen gusto, me acuerdo de la telenovela...

—Sí, sí. Ya lo he cogido. Vale, reconozco que se me fue un poco la mano.

—¿Un poco? Metiste la pata hasta el fondo y más allá.

—¡Vale!

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pedir disculpas.

—Muy bien, mamá. ¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Me cuelo una noche por la ventana y suplico de rodillas en el suelo?

—Bueno, vive en un séptimo piso, lo mismo te matas escalando... Aunque quizá puedas bajar desde el tejado con una cuerda... —comentó imaginando la manera.

—¡Madre! ¡Estaba ironizando! —exclamó espantado.

—Lo mejor sería —continuó Luisa—, que te presentaras el día seis de enero, en Reyes, con un regalo para la niña. Eso ablandaría su corazón y seguro que te dejaría entrar... Luego sólo es humillarte y suplicar con convicción.

—¡Se acabó! Ni loco voy a hacer eso. Vamos, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¿Tampoco por el amor de tu vida? —preguntó Luisa—. La madre de tu hija, tu futura esposa, la mujer que te hace querer vivir un día más, la...

—Vale. Te he entendido. Mira, tengo que ordenar las fotos del reportaje, así que voy a darle un rato al portátil. Vosotros podéis seguir haciendo planes y todo eso. —dijo saliendo del salón.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Carlos.

—Ah, no. Ni de coña. Déjale que se lo piense un poco y después ya veremos, su hijo es más terco que una mula. Ahora no serviría de nada trazar estrategias. Has visto lo que ha pasado con la última. No señora, no. Que sufra un poco si así espabila.

Sufrió, vaya si sufrió. Durante todo el fin de semana le estuvo dando vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si veía lo que quería ver en vez de la verdad? ¿Y sí Bella realmente iba con su amigo a pasar el día? La conocía de e intuía que en esas salidas Iris iría con ellos, y no haría nada delante de la niña, de eso estaba seguro. Bella era demasiado responsable para hacer tal cosa. Aunque una vez que la niña estuviera dormida... podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Joder, era el puto peluquero de su coño. ¿Qué hombre con sangre en las venas no se aprovecharía de eso? Pero por otro lado, si Bella tuviera sexo con ese tipo, es que no lo iría diciendo por ahí, sería estúpido, y Bella no era nada estúpida. Así mismo todo sucedía de manera inocente, le quitaba unos cuantos pelitos y a ir cada uno en su cama y con el pijama puesto. ¡Já! Lo más normal hubiera sido ocultarle la existencia del tipejo, pero ella no solo no lo ocultaba, sino que parecía orgullosa de que la peinase el pubis. Y bueno, si era solo eso, entonces no hacían nada malo —al menos no demasiado malo, por eso Edward pensaba machacar al tipejo, pero no matarlo— tal y como ella le había dicho. Además, una cosa estaba clara: Bella no mentía. Tenía buena prueba de ello. Cuando le preguntó por Iris, no intentó escaquearse, le respondió clara y serena con la verdad. Joder, no sabía qué demonios pensar.

El domingo por la noche, de regreso a su casa, y sin poder dormir, llegó a una conclusión. Compraría un regalo para Iris, no porque lo dijera su madre, sino porque era el día de Reyes y él era el padre de la niña, y por tanto tema derecho a ser de Rey Mago. De paso, intentaría hablar con Bella, dialogar como personas civilizadas, y sobre todo, haría todo lo posible por confiar en ella y creerla en todo lo que dijera. Y luego... luego la conquistaría poco a poco —lo más rápido posible, sin prisa pero sin pausa— y se aseguraría de que jamás hubiera un hombre que no fuera él en su vida, ni en su cama.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

_Cuando nos peguen una patada en los huevos es mejor ofrecer la otra mejilla, porque si repiten en el mismo lugar, vamos listos_

_PIERROT_

—¡Mamá! ¡Qué hora es! —oyó la voz de Iris a través del auricular.

—Las cuatro de la tarde, cariño.

—¡Aún no ha llegado el tío Jorge! ¡Va a llegar tarde! ¡Llámale, llámale, llámale! —gritó la niña haciendo que Bella alejara el teléfono del oído.

—No llega tarde, cielo, aún falta una hora hasta las cinco. Estate tranquila, cariño, sabes que Jorge jamás ha llegado tarde al desfile.

—Jopetas! ¡Yo quiero que llegue ya!

—Llegará en seguida. No te preocupes.

—Jo mami, me lo voy a perder, lo sabe todo el mundo mundial —dijo Iris haciendo pucheros.

—¿Ha preparado Héctor la cama de Jorge? Hay que ponerle las sabanas y la manta, y sacarla de debajo de la litera de los tíos —dijo Bella esperando distraer un poco la ansiedad de la niña.

—¡Ahí va! Se nos ha olvidado. ¡Tío Héctor, tío Héctor! No hemos sacado la cama, va a venir tío Jorge y no va a estar hecho y lo vamos a tener que hacer y no nos va a dar tiempo a ver a los Reyes Magos, de verdad de la buena —grito la niña antes de colgar con un sonoro golpe el teléfono. Bella sonrió y volvió a sus archivos, aún le faltaba actualizar bastantes cosas, y quería salir del centro a las seis para llegar a la cabalgata de reyes.

—¡Mamá! Nos vamos, nos vamos, nos vamos ¡Ya! ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Llegaremos tarde. Ehhhh dame el teléfono, estoy hablando con mamá, ¡jopetas!

—¿ Bella? Hola guapa. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Hola Jorge qué tal el viaje.

—Bien. Mucho coche, mucho frío y a que no sabes qué...

—¿Qué?

—He visto pasar a los Reyes Magos en sus camellos al llegar a Madrid — comentó Jorge como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡De verdad! ¡Vámonos! Que nos lo vamos a perder, jopetas... me quiero ir ya... —Se oyó la voz llorosa de Iris al otro lado de la línea.

—Jorge, no seas malo.

—No lo soy. Bueno, guapa, nos vamos. Estaremos enfrente del bar Urbión.

—Vale, en media hora estaremos allí.

Hoy era el día grande de los niños, el 5 de enero, noche de Reyes, noche de fiesta. Y Bella trabajaba. No obstante en pocos minutos saldría del centro con su padre y se reunirían con el resto de la familia para ver la cabalgata. Como todos años desde que se conocían, Jorge había ido a pasar la noche con ellos. Y a ser un rey mago más.

La cabalgata iniciaba su trayecto a pocas calles de su casa, así que no debería haber problemas de tiempo. Saldría rauda y veloz, pararía en la zapatería a recoger a Darío y a las seis y media como muy tarde estaría toda la familia junta.

—¿Toda?

—Faltaría el padre de su hija.

Tenía que solucionar las cosas, no podían continuar así. Edward tenía derecho a ver a su hija, a disfrutar de Iris igual que ella lo hacía. Pero no como él quería. Eso no. No podía arriesgarse a que la niña se ilusionara y él se aburriera y se marchara. Se lo presentaría, quedarían por las tardes, haría que se fueran conociendo, y cuando estuviese segura de las intenciones y la responsabilidad de su amigo, hablarían con Iris, los dos, y le contarían la verdad. No podía ser de manera.

—Me voy a ver la cabalgata hijo.

—Como veas mamá.

—¿No quieres venir?

—En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado.

—Está bien.

Edward esperó a que su madre cerrase la puerta y apagó el ordenador. Llevaba todo el día ordenando las fotos tomadas en el centro, descartando las que no consideraba con calidad suficiente para ser publicadas y soñando despierto cada vez que se encontraba con una en la que saliera Bella. Era el día que más horas había pasado frente al ordenador en toda su vida, y el más improductivo. No había hecho nada más que suspirar, insultarse a sí mismo, y pensar. Se levantó la silla y fue a su cuarto, donde abrió el armario y sacó un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo brillante con un gran lazo dorado. ¿Le gustaría a Iris la casita de Tarta de Fresa? Eso esperaba, porque le había costado media mañana decidirse por ese regalo en especial. Si no, siempre le quedaba el otro juguete, envuelto en papel dorado con arbolitos de navidad y un lazo plateado. ¿Quizá debería darle primero el patinete de las Bratz? En fin, qué más daba, le daría los dos a la vez mañana. Eso, si conseguía que Bella y "Puños de Hierro" le permitieran la entrada a su casa, claro. Si o, pelearía con puños y dientes… no. No iba a discutir ni a pelear: si no le dejaban pasar, dejaría el regalo en el umbral de la puerta y se iría a emborrachar a la cafetería más cercana.

—Buenas tardes, soy Doña Luisa de la Sierra y Alcázar —saludó una mujer menuda, entrada en años y con pinta de chiflada con un sombrero enorme de época y un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo atenderla? —preguntó Darío.

—Quería hablar con el padre de la señorita Isabella Vázquez.

—Me temo que en estos momentos no se encuentra aquí. ¿Quién es usted?

—¿Acaso no me ha oído, joven? Doña Luisa de la Sierra y Alcázar.

—Ya, ya. Eso lo he captado. Me refiero a para qué quiere hablar con mi padre.

—¿Es usted el hermano de la señorita Vázquez?

—En principio sí. —"Sonada, está sonada. ¿Por qué demonios tienen que venir los clientes chiflados justo el día de Reyes? Con las prisas que tengo. Nada, nada, a ver si consigo echarla rapidito", pensó Darío.

—Entonces usted servirá. Vengo a reclamar su ayuda para hacer recapacitar mi futura nuera.

—¿Qué?

—Soy la madre de Edward —dijo quitándose un guante y tendiéndole la mano. Darío se la quedó mirando idiotizado—. ¿No a va a besarme la mano joven?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Por respeto, educación, buenos modales...

—Puede darse usted por besada.

—¡Qué juventud la de hoy en día! En fin, pasaré por alto su descortesía, Imagino que estará al tanto de que la hija de su hermana lo es también de mi hijo.

—Sí. —¿La vieja estaba buscando el suicidio?

—Y comprenderá que es imprescindible para el bien emocional de la niña que se casen.

—¡Qué!

—¿Acaso no está usted al tanto de lo que dicen de los niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio? Les llaman bastardos —le susurró al oído.

—Fuera —contestó Darío entre dientes.

—¿Fuera?

—Largo. De. Aquí.

—¿Me está usted echando?

—Sí —exclamó Darío saliendo de detrás del mostrador y revelando toda su fuerza y estatura.

—¿Pretende imponerse a mí por la fuerza, joven? —preguntó Luisa mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Oh, no —contestó Darío desinflándose. Jamás atacaría a una mujer mayor...

—Entonces pierde usted el tiempo intentando intimidarme. Estoy aquí con un propósito y no voy a cejar en mi empeño.

—¿Qué empeño?

—Que mi hijo y su hermana se casen y den un apellido a Iris.

—¡Está loca!

—Me lo han mencionado en alguna ocasión, pero no hago caso de los "dimes y diretes". Además, eso no viene al caso.

—Joder.

—¡Jovencito! Cuide su lenguaje en presencia de una dama.

—¿Dama?

—Está claro que no voy a conseguir nada platicando con usted, no habla de forma coherente.

—¿Que yo no soy coherente? Será posible.

—Por tanto, esperare a que venga su señor padre. Seguro que él será más razonable y apoyará mi empresa.

—Ni de co... lines. Usted se larga ya mismo.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Si no va a echarme usando su fuerza bruta, y yo no pienso irme por mi propio pie, ¿me podría explicar cómo se las va a apañar para que salga de este comercio?

—¡Mierd... coles! —exclamó Darío saliendo a la calle y mirando alrededor, en busca de alguna idea milagrosa... al fin y al cabo era la noche de reyes... quizá algún rey mago pudiera hacer desaparecer a esa loca de su tienda.

—Joven.

—Sí.

—¿Podría proporcionarme un asiento adecuado a mi posición? A esta silla le falta el respaldo y es sumamente incómoda.

Darío entró en la tienda. Luisa se había sentado en una de las banquetas destinadas a acoger las posaderas de los clientes mientras se probaban los zapatos.

—Lo siento, el trono se rompió la semana pasada.

—No se burle de mí, joven. Solo pretendía un poco de comodidad para paliar el dolor de mis huesos artríticos. Espero que no trate así a su anciano padre. Vergüenza sería darle dejar padecer a una persona de mi edad y mi mala salud si tiene algo mejor que ofrecerle. No querría que a su padre le ocurriera lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Eh... no, claro que no, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que ese taburete.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Pero... si no me he disculpado.

—Entonces no se las acepto.

—Me hace falta un Valium.

—Joven, la droga es muy mala para la mente.

—¡Dios!

—Hola Darío, ¿ya lo tienes todo? Vamos, que al final nos perderemos el principio de la cabalgata. —En ese momento entró Bella por la puerta—. ¿Estás atendiendo? Lo siento. Le ruego me disculpe señora —dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Luisa, para luego hablar a Darío—. Te esperamos fuera, cariño.

—Qué modales tan exquisitos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una señorita con tan buena educación —alabó Luisa a Bella —. ¿Es su esposa? Como le trata usted de cariño.

—No. Soy su hermana —contestó Bella sonriendo. Adoraba a los ancianos, a todos y cada uno de ellos, los conociera o no.

—Su hermana. ¿Tengo el gusto de estar ante la señorita Isabella Vázquez?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Bella confusa.

—Es la madre de Edward —refunfuñó Darío.

— Bella, hace frío fuera. ¿Vamos a hacer algo? —Entró en ese momento Ricardo.

—Sí, papá, nos vamos a la cabalgata de Reyes.

—¿Hoy? ¿Estamos en Navidad?

—Más o menos. Es... hace mucho frío, ufff... estoy temblando. —Era tontería explicar a su padre que estaban en enero cuando él creía que era julio, y cuando además lo iba a olvidar al segundo después.

—Eso mismo digo yo. No es normal en esta época que haga tanto frío. Deberías abrigarte más, cariño, estás muy delgada, y si encima te constipas va a ser un desastre.

—Ya, es que me he dejado la chaqueta en el coche. Ahora mismo la cojo.

—¿Está en el coche? No te preocupes, ya voy yo a por ella.

—Gracias papá, eres un sol —contestó sabiendo que lo olvidaría en cuanto cruzara el umbral.

—¿Es usted el padre de esta señorita? —inquirió Luisa a Ricardo.

—A su entera disposición.

—¡Qué galante! Soy Doña Luisa de la Sierra.

—Y Alcázar —finalizó Darío burlándose.

—¡Darío! Compórtate —le regañó Ricardo.

—Hace usted bien en reprenderle, sus modales dejan mucho que desear.

—Ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Sí, lo sé, tengo un hijo y me está dando algún que otro disgusto.

—Cuánto lo siento.

—Sabía que podía contar con usted. Mi hijo es el padre de su nieta, y estoy convencida de la necesidad de un matrimonio rápido entre mi hijo hija.

—Siento no poder ayudarla, pero está usted equivocada, yo no tengo ninguna nieta.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Isabella es su hija?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pues ella tiene una hija. Su nieta.

—No —contestó Darío mirando a su alrededor...

—Sí.

—Darío, creo que sería oportuno que te llevaras a papá a la cabalgata. Está a punto de empezar —intervino Bella.

—¿A qué cabalgata? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con la chiflada esta? —inquirió Darío señalando a Luisa.

—¡Darío! No te permito que hables así de una dama —exclamó Ricardo.

—Muy bien dicho —apoyó Luisa— Como le iba diciendo, es absolutamente necesario que mi hijo y su hija se casen.

—¿Su hijo quiere casarse con mi hija?

—Se lo acabo de decir.

—Acabamos de conocernos, no hemos hablado antes.

—Darío, lleva a papá a la cabalgata. Yo me llevaré a la madre de Edward.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Atarla con correas a una cama? —se burló Darío.

—¡Darío! —exclamó Ricardo.

—Me niego a marcharme sin haber aclarado este asunto —dijo Luisa.

—No se preocupe, señora, lo hablaremos largo y tendido, y llegaremos a una solución. Pero no aquí. La zapatería no es el ambiente adecuado para discutir ciertos temas —comentó Bella cogiéndola de la mano.

—Tienes toda la razón querida, eres muy sensata.

—Vamos papá, llegamos tarde. —Darío cogió a su padre del codo y lo sacó casi rastras de la tienda.

Bella suspiró. Un problema menos... Luego miró a Luisa. Un problema más. No sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, y pensando que en plena calle se helarían frío, decidió llevarla a su casa y allí intentar convencerla de la locura de su empresa. Lo intentó. Y lo volvió a intentar, pero no hubo manera. La buena mujer no atendía a razones. Por tanto, solo se le ocurrió una solución. Sacó el móvil y llamó. El timbre sonó una sola vez antes de que respondieran al teléfono.

—Dime.

— Edward, soy Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Tu madre está en mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—Tu madre está en mi...

—Ya te he oído la primera vez. ¿Qué narices hace mi madre en tu casa?

—Vino a la zapatería a intentar persuadir a mi padre de que debía instarme a que me casara contigo, pero se encontró con Darío, que por cierto no está nada contento con el asunto, así que para evitar males mayores la saqué de allí, y no viendo otra opción la trasladé a mi casa. Llevo casi una hora intentando convencerla para que regrese contigo, pero ella insiste en intentar influenciarme para que haga lo que para ella es correcto; es decir, que contraigamos matrimonio. Y se ha propuesto intentarlo ininterrumpidamente hasta que yo claudique y, como no lo hago, se niega a marcharse.

—Joder. No me he enterado de nada.

—Veamos, vino a la zapatería esta tarde con la intención...

—Da igual. Voy a por ella.

—Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó al comedor. La buena mujer estaba sentada muy tiesa en el sillón orejero de su padre. Dio un paso atrás al comprobar que no se había percatado de su presencia y se dirigió a la cocina; necesitaba estar un segundo a solas para ordenar —si es que era capaz— sus pensamientos. La visita de Luisa la había alterado considerablemente, y sus intenciones la habían conmocionado. La anciana estaba empeñada en que se casaran por todo lo alto con ¿una licencia especial? Otorgada por no sabía qué obispo. Así mismo, también le aconsejaba que inscribiera a Iris en una buena escuela para señoritas donde la enseñaran los prolegómenos de la buena educación, y por si fuera poco, había asegurado que ni ella ni su hijo se opondrían a que siguiera dirigiendo su ¿hacienda de ancianos aristocráticos venidos a menos? Por Dios, saltaba a la vista que Luisa sufría algún tipo de demencia. Desde luego no era peligrosa, pero Edward debería ocuparse de ella, de cuidarla y atenderla como se merecía una persona en su situación. Estaba decidida a hablar con él e instarle a que pidiera plaza en su centro o en cualquier otro. Le constaba que él viajaba mucho, y Luisa no debía, por el bien de su salud, quedarse sola. Temblaba al pensar en la pobre mujer sola en casa, abandonada en su irrealidad, sin nadie que cuidara de ella durante los viajes de trabajo de su hijo.

Se pasó las manos por la frente y notó que estaba sudando. Hacía mucho calor en casa. Se miró los dedos. Temblaban. Y no precisamente por la situación de la buena mujer. Notaba la boca pastosa, tenía bastante hambre y se le empezaba desenfocar la mirada. ¡Caramba! Se había alterado más de la cuenta. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y cogió un zumo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Dejó el zumo sobre la encimera y fue a abrir puerta.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —inquirió Edward.

—En el salón.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward casi gritando a su madre.

—Estoy hablando con mi futura nuera.

—Estás "jodiendo la marrana". Coge tu abrigo y vámonos.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Estás sorda o te lo haces? He dicho que nos vamos.

— Edward, no te enfades —le dijo Bella a su espalda.

—¿Que no me enfade? ¡Qué va! Fíjate si estoy contento que estoy a puntito de dar saltos de alegría.

—Hijo, no hables así a tu futura esposa.

—Qué futura esposa ni que cuernos. Levántate y vámonos, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, solo pretendo ayudar —suspiró teatralmente Luisa.

—¡Ayudar! ¡Irrumpiendo en la tienda de "Puños de Hierro" y cabreándolo con tus chorradas! ¡Qué gran idea! ¡Cómo no lo habré pensado yo mismo! Lo único que me faltaba es que Mr. "Te voy a matar" tenga un motivo más para machacarme.

— Edward, tranquilízate. Darío no está enfadado, él entiende que tu madre es una persona especial —intervino Bella.

—¿Especial? Joder, menudo eufemismo. Lo que está es loca como una cabra.

—¡Qué desgracia la mía! Mi propio hijo piensa que estoy chiflada. ¡Yo! ¡Su madre! Que sólo pienso en él, en ayudarle, en hacerle la vida más fácil. ¡Ingrato! —Luisa rompió a llorar sin lagrimas.

—Luisa, cariño, no pasa nada. No llore, serénese. Edward está algo alterado, pero no pretendía decir lo que ha dicho. Son cosas que se dicen sin pensar, no lo siente de veras.

—¿No? —se burló Edward cada vez más irritado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se pusiera de parte de su madre?

— Edward, por favor. La estás alterando. Todo esto no es necesario. Por favor, sé que estás enfadado, pero intenta recapacitar. Luisa es una persona especial, sensible, no la aturdas, por favor.

—Pero... ha venido aquí, a decir tonterías, a molestarte... —respondió él, confuso.

—No me ha molestado, hemos mantenido una conversación amena entre dos migas. De verdad, créeme, no pasa nada. —Mientras hablaba, Bella no dejaba de acariciar el pelo de la anciana, de sonreírla, de consolarla.

—Está bien. Mamá, por favor, deja que te lleve a casa y lo hablamos tú y yo.

—¿Escucharás mis consejos?

—Sí, te haré caso en todo lo que digas, pero ahora, vámonos. —Tendió la mano a su madre.

—Me gustaría ver a mi nieta —solicitó Luisa hipando.

—Ahora está en la cabalgata de Reyes, pero le aseguro que mañana mismo la llamaré para que venga al parque con nosotras —dijo Bella apiadándose de Luisa. Ojalá su propio padre supiera que Iris era su nieta, no impediría a la abuela que la conociera.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward esperanzado.

—Sí. Mañana te llamo y hablamos.

—Gracias — dijo emocionado mientras ayudaba a su madre a ponerse el abrigo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! Al final te has perdido la cabalgata. Ha estado genial de la muerte. Todo el mundo mundial ha visto cómo el rey Baltasar me decía hola con la mano. De verdad de la buena —gritó Iris entrando por la puerta.

—¡Qué cojones haces tú aquí! —exclamó Darío desde el descansillo de la escalera.

—Mi hijo ha venido a proponer matrimonio a tu hermana —contestó Luisa con altivez.

—¿Te vas a casar cariño? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Pero si no ha escalado ningún castillo! —gritó Iris—. No puedes casarte con mamá si no subes a la torre más alta de la más alta torre del más alto castillo, lo sabe todo el mundo mundial.

—Cabronazo de mierda, te dije que no quería volver a verte y te presentas en mi casa cuando no estoy. Estás muerto colega —exclamó Darío yendo hacia él y dándole un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

—¡Darío basta! —exclamó Bella poniéndose entre ambos hombres.

—Eh, Darío. Para amigo, tranquilízate —dijo Jorge sujetándolo más o menos, pues no le llegaba a Darío ni al hombro.

—¡Ahí va mi madre! —musitaba Héctor parado en la puerta sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡No toques a mi hijo! —gritó Luisa golpeando a Darío con el bolso—. No se te ocurra hacerle daño.

—No lo voy a tocar, lo voy a matar —contestó Darío protegiéndose como podía de los "bolsazos"—. Joder, señora, ¿lleva piedras en el bolso?

—¡Dejarás huérfana a la niña! No puedes matar a su padre —exclamó Luisa verdaderamente asustada.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer matar a este joven? Darío, por favor, compórtate —exclamó Ricardo ayudando a Jorge a sujetar a Darío.

—¿Al padre de quién? —preguntó Iris que no perdía palabra.

—Tu padre cariño, tu padre. Edward es tu papá y se quiere casar con tu mamá —aclaró Luisa antes de que nadie pudiera silenciarla.

—Cállate bruja —aulló Darío esquivando los golpes arrítmicos del bolso.

—Basta —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

—No insultes a mi madre. — Edward se enfrentó empujando a Darío.

—¿Este es mi padre? —preguntó Iris con ojos de búho.

—¿Qué os parece si aclaramos todo este asunto en el interior de la casa? —preguntó Jorge— Lo digo porque estamos montando un escándalo tremendo en la escalera. Y no es que a mí me importe, pero ya sabéis... las vecinas...

—¡Ay señor! —murmuró Bella mareada, le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Todos dentro! —gritó Jorge empujando al personal dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

—¡Mamá! ¿Este es mi papá? —volvió a preguntar Iris gritando para hacerse oír entre el jaleo.

—Pero si yo no tengo nietos, estoy seguro de que se está equivocando de persona —intentaba aclararle Ricardo a Luisa sin dejar de sujetar a su hijo.

—Por supuesto que no me equivoco. Esta niña es su nieta y mi hijo es su padre —afirmó Luisa.

—¡Que alguien haga callar a esta loca! —gritó Darío zafándose de Ricardo golpeando en la mandíbula a Edward; golpe que le fue devuelto al segundo siguiente.

—Parad, por favor —susurró Bella casi sin voz a la vez que se apoyaba en la red del pasillo.

—¡Héctor! Reacciona, hombre. Mete a tu padre en su cuarto y quédate con él —ordenó Jorge.

—Vamos papá. Estoy seguro de que hemos perdido algo en tu cuarto —dijo Héctor llevándose a su padre.

—Pero se están peleando en casa. —Se resistió Ricardo confuso.

—Sí, pero no es en serio. Vamos a tu cuarto y te lo explico. —Lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó a través del pasillo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es en serio?... A mí me parece que sí. —Intentaba resistirse, pero su hijo era más fuerte,

—Vamos, papá, por favor, hazme caso, anda.

—Iris, preciosa, vamos a tu cuarto y enséñame lo que te ha traído Papá Noel —dijo Jorge al ver casi resuelto el problema de Ricardo— Bella, ven con nosotros.

—¿Pero es mi papá o no?

—Mira cariño, eso lo hablarás con tu madre después. Ahora vamos a tu cuarto.

Darío y Edward seguían enzarzados en su pelea. Jorge suspiró y pasó de ellos tras haber decidido que era más importante sacar de allí a Iris, a su madre y a la bruja. Miró a Bella, que intentaba convencer, con escaso éxito, a Luisa de que dejara de golpear a Darío con el bolso y la acompañara al comedor. Agarró a la niña de la muñeca y tiró de ella en dirección a cualquier otro lado que no fuera ese.

—¡Qué no! Quiero saber quién mata a quién —chillaba Iris intentando escapar de su agarre.

—Iris, obedece —habló Bella con voz pastosa.

—No. Quiero saber si ese es mi papá y por qué el tío le está pegando.

—Iris, o vas a tu cuarto andando o te llevo a rastras —amenazó Jorge viendo Bella pálida como la cera.

—¡No! No y no. No me muevo de aquí. Quiero ver qué pasa.

—Tú lo has querido. —Jorge levantó a la niña con la intención de llevarla en brazos hasta el cuarto y encerrarse dentro con ella.

—¡Qué coño estás haciendo! Suelta a mi hija —exclamó Edward entre golpe y golpe, observando cómo el enano con la cara agujereada por los _piercings_ agarraba a su hija contra su voluntad.

—¡Socorro! Me está secuestrando —gritó Iris sabiéndose el centro de atención.

—Iris, cariño, no grites. Vamos, ven conmigo —solicitó Bella sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared.

—¡Suelta a la niña! —clamó Edward.

—Vamos hombre, tranquilo, solo quiero alejarla de la bronca —respondió Jorge.

—¡Pero tú quién coño te crees que eres! ¿El enano de los anillos? —exclamó Edward al límite.

—Soy Jorge, un amigo de la fami... —No pudo terminar.

—Cabrón, hijo de puta. —Se abalanzó Edward sobre él.

—Joder, a este lo mato —exclamó Darío uniéndose a los otros dos hombres en el suelo.

Bella aprovechó que Iris se había quedado paralizada para agarrarla a ella con una mano y a Luisa con la otra y llevarlas sin falta al comedor, luego fue a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Pero yo qué he hecho? —gritó Jorge escupiendo sangre.

—Mamá.

—No te preocupes Jorge, esto va a acabarse aquí y ahora —gruñó Darío.

—¿Mamá?

—Espera tu turno_ Action Man_, primero me voy a cargar al capullo agujereado —se burló Edward, casi disfrutando de la pelea. Por fin tenía a su alcance a su rival.

—¡Mamá!

—Eso habrá que verlo —apuntó Darío haciendo crujir sus lastimados nudillos.

—¡Mamá!

—Vamos, chicos, calmaros, que todo tiene solución —dijo Jorge huyendo a gatas de esos dos locos.

—¡Tío, mamá no se despierta! —gritó Iris llorando y agarrando a Darío del pantalón—. Luisa la está pegando y no se despierta. No se despierta. Ven. Vamos. Ven.

Se hizo el silencio. No un silencio como si hubiera pasado un ángel. Era más a un silencio aterrado, asustado, premonitorio. Un silencio que presagiaba problemas.

Darío se incorporó de un salto y corrió al comedor, Jorge hizo lo mismo y Edward se quedó tumbado en el suelo durante un segundo. Luego se levantó y fue tras los otros hombres.

— Bella, despierta —murmuraba Luisa al oído de la joven—. No sé qué le pasa, repente se ha caído y no dice nada.

Darío no decía nada. Su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo, justo al lado de puerta del comedor, como si hubiera intentado llegar hasta el umbral para hablarle. Se agachó a su lado y le abrió los ojos con el pulgar, estaban en blanco. Luego metió los dedos entre sus labios cerrados y comprobó que Bella tenía dientes apretados, cerrados totalmente. Posó una mano en su frente, estaba empapada en sudor.

—Héctor —aulló—, llama a una ambulancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó su hermano entrando en el salón con el teléfono la mano—. Joder, joder, joder. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

—No tengo ni puta idea. No ha dicho nada.

—Hay un zumo abierto en la cocina —dijo Jorge entrando en el salón. Al ver a Bella tirada en el suelo su primer impulso había sido ir a la cocina a por las ampollas de glucosa—. Lleno —apuntó como si eso explicara todo.

—Hipoglucemia —indicó Héctor al teléfono—, desvanecimiento por hipoglucemia. Sí, casi seguro —continuó dando la dirección y llevando a su padre y a su sobrina a rastras hasta el cuarto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está inconsciente? —preguntó Edward asustado.

—Quita de en medio. —Le apartó Darío— Dame la glucosa. —Tendió la mano Jorge.

—Tiene los dientes muy apretados, no le va a entrar —dijo Jorge.

—Ya verás cómo sí. Tráeme una cucharita de café. —Rompió el plástico de la ampolla color naranja y buscó un espacio entre los dientes de Bella —. Vamos, hermanita, no me hagas esto, relaja los dientes, vamos preciosa, no es tan difícil. Vamos cielo, abre un poco, solo un poco.

Jorge le entregó la cucharilla y Darío empleó el mango en separar la carne de los carrillos que tapaba las muelas de su hermana.

—Así cariño, así. Por aquí, por la muela que no has podido arreglar, ¿ves como al final te ha venido bien no poder ir al dentista? Así, vamos, cielo, traga. —Iba presionando poco a poco la ampolla, el líquido anaranjado se escurría por las comisuras de la boca creando regueros ambarinos en su pálido cuello.

—Lo está escupiendo —susurró Jorge.

—No, algo está entrando. Dame otra ampolla.

—A ver si vas a crear un efecto rebote.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago. Dame la ampolla.

—La ambulancia tiene que estar al llegar, espérate.

—Dame la puta ampolla, ya.

Jorge se la dio y Darío repitió el proceso. Esta vez el líquido que se derrama fue menos y la garganta se movió al tragar.

—Así hermanita, muy bien.

Bella parpadeó ligeramente, permitiendo ver su iris marrón, luego volvió a desmayarse.

—Ya está hermanita valiente, ya está. Ya te dejo tranquila —susurró Darío a sil hermana a la vez que le colocaba la cabeza exánime sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado? —preguntó Edward verdaderamente asustado.

—Lárgate de mi casa —habló entre dientes Darío.

—¡No! Quiero saber qué ha pasado, joder.

—¿Quieres una explicación? —contestó Darío muy calmado en apariencia.

—Sí.

—Acojona, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues esta vez no es nada, no pasa nada. El día que la tengas entre tus brazos, convulsionando, con los ojos en blancos, la boca rechinando, todos los músculos rígidos, delgada como una puta cuerda y con el cuerpecito de Iris marcándose en su barriga de siete meses, entonces te aseguro que te mearás encima del miedo, que te temblaran hasta las putas pestañas, que jurarás matar al cabrón inhumano que la ha puesto en ese estado. —Miró a Edward con desprecio—. Te juro, estúpido mamarracho sin cerebro, que si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, que si la has vuelto a dejar embarazada, te cortaré tu jodida polla y te la meteré en la boca hasta que mueras asfixiado. Lárgate.

—Por favor, dime qué ha pasado —murmuró Edward cayendo de rodillas ante la pareja de hermanos.

—Vamos, amigo, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Ahora lo último que nos hace falta son más malos rollos —intervino Jorge posando una mano sobre el hombro de William.

—Suéltame —siseó Edward a la vez que se retorcía como una serpiente para librarse de Jorge.

—¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado? Perfecto, yo te lo cuento, pero fuera del salón. De verdad, a Maite no le hace falta oíros discutir más. Hazme caso, no soy tu enemigo.

Edward miró al hombre microscópico, Jorge para los amigos. Se levantó, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón decidido a tragarse la rabia que le corroía. El "Anillos" tema razón; Bella no necesitaba más mierda en ese momento.

— Bella es diabética insulinodependiente —comenzó Jorge en cuanto salieron del salón—. Creo que acaba de sufrir una hipoglucemia, es decir, que le ha bajado el azúcar en sangre y sus músculos se han quedado sin gasolina para moverse. No es tan peligroso como parece... hubiera sido peor una glucemia, es decir que le subiera el nivel de azúcar. En cuanto esté en el hospital los médicos la controlarán y todo se solucionará. Estará un par de horas en observación y luego a casita.

—¡Dios! Voy con ella —dijo haciendo ademán de entrar en el salón.

—Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer. Ahora mismo necesita reposo y tranquilidad y no creo que ni tú, ni Darío estéis calmados. Vuelve a tu casa.

—No.

—Mira la diabetes es una enfermedad muy "emocional"... A ver cómo te explico: es importante pincharse la insulina y seguir la dieta, pero aunque lo haces todo con rigor, si el paciente se altera emocionalmente, se va todo a la mierda. Da igual cuánta insulina te pinches o cuántas patatas comas. Si algo te altera, si te pones nervioso, te deprimes, o te estresas no hay nada que hacer. El de azúcar en sangre subirá y bajará como si fuera una montaña rusa.

—Mierda.

—Ahora ha bajado, y eso está mal, pero no es malo del todo. Se lo subirán con glucosa intravenosa o glucagon y listo. La recomendarán tranquilidad, reposo y una dieta equilibrada.

—Pero está tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Sí. Pero ha tragado y todo va a quedar en un susto. De verdad. No pasará ida más.

—¿Lo que ha dicho Darío...?

—No lo sé. Yo no conocía a Bella cuando estaba embarazada.

—Fue por mi culpa, todo ha sido por mi culpa, ¿sabes?

—No. Muchas embarazadas sufren diabetes estacional... Lo que le pasó a Bella es que ya era diabética y no lo sabía. Por lo que me ha contado, lo pasó bastante mal durante el embarazo, pero bueno, al final todo quedó en otro gran susto. Tiene, tenéis, una niña preciosa, y sana. Perfectamente sana. No hay que darle más vueltas. Mira, la ambulancia tiene que estar a punto de llegar, no sería bueno que Darío saliera del salón y te encontrara aquí. De verdad. Vete a casa.

—Mierda. No puedo...

—Escucha, dame tu móvil y yo te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos al hospital. — Edward lo miró incrédulo—. En serio. Te llamaré y te contaré todo lo que digan los médicos.

—¿Y si la ingresan?

—Te diré en qué habitación está y las horas a las que no estará Darío para que puedas verla sin problemas.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

—Porque no soy tu enemigo. Porque sé que Bella querrá que no te sientas culpable. No te estoy mintiendo. Vete a casa, llévate a tu madre y tranquilízate, Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Te mantendré informado. Lo prometo.

Edward estaba sentando en un banco de la plaza, justo enfrente del portal de Bella, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Agarraba con fuerza su móvil mientras su madre, sentada a su lado, murmuraba palabras que él no oía.

La ambulancia acababa de irse con Bella dentro. Tumbada en una camilla, Envuelta en sabanas blancas. Con ella iban Jorge y Darío. Imaginaba que Héctor se había quedado cuidando de su padre y de su sobrina. Y él estaba allí, sentado sin saber qué hacer, sin cuidar a nadie, sin acompañar a nadie. Sin saber si Bella estaría bien.

Harto de oír los murmullos incoherentes de Luisa, la mandó a casa. Ella se sentó en el banco y cerró la boca. No se fue, pero al menos se calló. Al cabo de un rato, no sabía si minutos u horas, el móvil sonó.

—Está bien. Tiene la glucosa controlada así que van a tenerla en observación esta noche, y mañana regresará a casa. Le han recomendado reposo y que siga su dieta adecuadamente. También tiene cita el miércoles con su endocrino. Héctor va a ocuparse de la zapatería durante esta semana para que Darío se quede en casa con ella. Bella se ha despertado sin acordarse de nada, y está amenazando a Darío con torturarle en caso de que se le ocurra vigilarla o intentar controlarla. Me temo que esta disputa la ganará Darío. Haz lo que quieras, pero lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras al margen mientras él esté en casa. Yo voy a quedarme toda la semana así que, si quieres cualquier cosa, o tienes alguna duda, ya sabes a qué teléfono llamarme.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

—Ey, soy un hombre de palabra —intentó bromear Jorge.

Edward cerró el teléfono y se levantó del banco. Con un cabeceo indicó su madre que se marchaban a casa. Durante el trayecto de apenas diez minutos andando, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Al llegar se encerró en su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera descontrolado todo de esa manera? ¿Por qué Bella no le había dicho nada de su enfermedad, ni de lo que paso durante el embarazo? ¿A qué se refería Darío al mencionar un posible nuevo embarazo? ¿Por qué Jorge tenía que ser un tipo tan... legal? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?


	31. Chapter 39 y 40

**Capítulo 39**

_¡Sonamos muchachos! ¡Resulta que si uno no se apura a cambiar el mundo, después es el mundo el que lo cambia a uno!_

_MAFALDA, Quino_

—¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que vayas a comer? ¡Qué dolor! —comentó Luka mirando cómo Bella se pinchaba en el dedo, apretaba hasta que salía una raya de sangre y absorbía esta con una tira reactiva que luego colocaba en una maquina, que en menos que canta un gallo, decía sin lugar a dudas el nivel exacto de glucosa en sangre.

—No me queda más remedio si no quiero discutir con mi hermano y mi endocrino. Tengo que llevarle los resultados de glucosa del próximo mes, y para más tengo que comprobar el nivel antes de cada comida. Un "rollo patatero". Y oler no duele, es más bien molesto.

—Pues vaya. ¿Hasta que no pase el mes no puede hacer nada el médico? —preguntó Luka.

—Ufff, es que según él estoy descontrolada porque no sigo una dieta adecuada y estoy emocionalmente alterada.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso?

—Se lo ha dicho Darío —gruñó Bella.

—Aps.

—Me parece increíble que tal y como se lo ha tomado te haya dejado salir con nosotras —comentó Luka sagaz.

—Bueno, no me ha dejado exactamente.

—¿No?

—Convencí a Iris para que se empeñara en que Darío la bañase después de comer y en cuanto se han metido en el baño he salido de casa.

—Te va a matar.

—No. Le he encargado a Héctor que le asegure que estoy con vosotras y que me voy a cuidar. Además, he apagado el móvil por si acaso.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo Pili.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Chis —chistó Luka.

—Bueno, antes me ha llamado preguntándome si íbamos a comer contigo, donde íbamos a estar y exigiéndome que le prometiera que no te iba a dejar hacer una locura.

—No. No es posible que haya hecho eso —refutó Bella patidifusa.

—A mí también me ha llamado —repuso Luka medio irritada.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habéis dicho hasta ahora?

—Porque nos ha hecho prometer que no te diríamos nada... Lo que no sé, es cómo no ha pensado en nuestra amiga aquí presente —repuso Luka señalando a Pili.

—Aps, se me olvidó.

—En fin... da lo mismo —zanjó Bella el tema.

Llevaba cuatro días encerrada en casa y no aguantaba más, así que aprovechando que era sábado y sus amigas no trabajaban —ella estaba de baja una semana... y la siguiente, si Darío se salía con la suya—, había ideado un plan para escaparse de casa unas horas.

—¿Has hablado con Edward? —preguntó Pili.

—Le llamé el martes.

—¿Y qué tal? —indagó Luka—. ¿Se está retorciendo de remordimientos? ¿Está al borde del suicidio? ¿Va a huir del país con el rabo entre las piernas?

—¡Luka! No bromees.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Estaba muy angustiado —dijo Bella ignorando a su amiga.

—Pobrecillo —se compadeció Pili.

—Que se joda —sonrió Luka.

—Le tranquilicé y le confirmé que no había sido nada.

—Bah, poca cosa, te quedas tirada en el suelo con veintidós de azúcar y no ha sido nada —profirió Luka.

—No fue para tanto —rebatió Bella restándole importancia.

—Qué va. Si total, el mínimo a tener es setenta, y solo estabas cuarenta y ocho por debajo.

—Luka, déjalo, has prometido no alterarla... —canturreó Pili.

—En definitiva, que estaba angustiado y le has tranquilizado... Pero mira quieres tonta. Tenías que haberlo dejado sufrir un poco.

—Luka —Volvió a canturrear Pili.

—Vamos, no seas tan rencorosa. Él no tuvo la culpa. De hecho no la tiene nadie más que yo, que me he saltado comidas y me he dejado llevar por los nervios, no hay más.

—Si tú lo dices.

—He estado reflexionando. Necesito cambiar mi rutina, adaptarme a la nueva situación.

—Aja. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

—Lo primero de todo, voy a dar una vuelta de tuerca a mi persona.

—¿Vas a qué? —preguntaron Luka y Pili a la vez.

—¿Nos vamos al centro comercial? —respondió Bella guiñándolas un ojo.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

_Siempre hay un momento en la infancia en el que se abre una puerta y deja entrar al futuro._

_GRAHAM GREENE_

Edward estaba nervioso.

Bella le había llamado por teléfono el domingo. Quería verle el lunes para hablar. Hoy era lunes.

Inspiró, comprobó que su ropa estuviera en perfecto estado —o todo lo perfectos que pudieran estar unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra—, pasó las manos por el pelo comprobando que la coleta estuviera en su sitio, y entró en la cafetería.

Habían quedado en la cafetería San Remo, en el Parque Lisboa, lo suficientemente lejos de San José de Valderas como para ocultarse de Darío y lo suficientemente cerca de las casas de ambos como para poder recurrir a la familia si pasaba algo. O, al menos, eso pensaba Edward que era el motivo para elegir el sitio. Aunque lo cierto era que el único motivo de Bella para escoger esa cafetería especial, era que le gustaba el café que daban en ella. Ni más ni menos.

Pidió una cerveza sin alcohol y se dispuso a esperar. Esta vez todo tenía que salir bien por narices. Estaba tranquilo, relajado —¡para no estarlo! Luisa le había obligado a beberse medio litro de tila—, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría. No iba a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, iba a ser el perfecto caballero y no le iba llevar la contraria a Bella. Aunque le costase la vida y la cordura.

Levantó la bebida con la intención de darle un trago sin quitar la vista de la puerta que en esos momentos se estaba abriendo. Se derramó media cerveza encima de la camisa. Ya no tenía la ropa en perfecto estado.

Bella acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal. ¡Y qué entrada! Ya no llevaba el moño de bibliotecaria, tampoco llevaba la melena suelta cayéndole hasta la cintura, se había cortado el pelo a trasquilones. O eso le parecía a él. Mechones de cabello legro como la noche salían disparados en todas direcciones, despuntados, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. El peinado era idéntico al que lucía Michelle Pfeiffer en Lady Halcón. Estaba preciosa. Tampoco vestía ninguno de sus aburridos trajes, ni la falda azul hippie que tanto le había excitado. Cuando se quitó el abrigo reveló unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados —o al menos lo bastante ajustados, como para que a Edward los suyos le quedaran muy pequeños a la altura de la ingle— y muy bajos de cadera, a la vez que una camiseta de punto ceñida que marcaba sus pequeños y perfectos pechos —en lo que imaginaba que se había puesto las sempiternas tiritas porque no se le punteaban los pezones, quedando unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su maravilloso y tentador ombligo. Edward metió la mano por debajo de la mesa y se colocó como pudo el tiro de los pantalones. Si hubiera llegado a imaginar que Bella se iba a vestir así, se habría puesto un chándal y a la mierda con el estado y estilo perfecto o no— de su ropa.

—Hola —saludó Bella sentándose.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

—Sí. Necesitaba un cambio. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí—dijo Edward, callando lo que realmente estaba pensado: "Estás preciosa, divina, excitante, quiero salir de aquí y llevarte a mi cama para pasar el resto de nuestras noches haciéndote el amor sin descanso"—. Te queda muy bien.

—Me alegro. Bien, vamos allá. Te he citado para...

—Antes quiero disculparme.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, He sido un engreído.

— Edward, para el carro. No he tenido que pasar por nada. Ni por tu culpa ni por la de nadie.

—Te he insultado y lo siento muc...

—Yo también te he agredido verbalmente y no lo siento en absoluto.

—Tú no me has hecho eso —respondió el confundido.

—Te he llamado déspota, tirano, y no sé cuántas cosas más.

—Pero eso no son insultos.

—¿Ah no? Que yo sepa los mayores monstruos de la humanidad han sido justamente eso, déspotas y tiranos, monstruos tales como Hitler, por poner un ejemplo. Yo creo que compararte con ese personaje es un agravio muy desagradable.

—Bueno, si lo miras así.

—No hay otra forma de mirarlo.

—Siento mucho haberte dejado embarazada... —continuó con su guión.

—Yo no. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida es mi hija. Si no me hubiera quedado en estado no la habría tenido.

—Me comporté como un cabronazo, y fui un verdadero idiota por no usar condón...

—Te vuelvo a repetir...

—Que lo mejor en tu vida es Iris, lo sé. Pero hubiera sido mejor haberla tenido un poco más tarde, con un —aquí se atraganto— marido en el que apoyarte. —"Yo, por ejemplo", pensó.

—Un poco más tarde quizá no hubiera existido Iris.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Los médicos me aconsejaron no tener más hijos tras nacer Iris. Tuve... ciertos temas durante el embarazo, con la diabetes, y argumentan que si vuelvo a quedarme embarazada será todavía peor, ya que no pueden garantizar que el bebé nazca sin ninguna "complicación" ni que yo pueda llevarlo a término. Si hubiera esperado más tiempo, la prudencia me habría impedido intentarlo siquiera. De esta manera, al no conocer los riesgos pude asumirlos sin temor a equivocarme.

—¡Dios! Eres diabética por mi culpa.

—¿Por tu culpa? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—El embarazo te provocó la diabetes.

—Por supuesto que no. Si el embarazo me hubiera provocado diabetes estacional, probablemente ahora no tendría ningún problema. Pero no ocurrió. Tenía diabetes antes de quedarme embarazada, solo que no lo sabía, por se complicó todo tanto. Me dio una hipoglucemia tremenda en el primer mes y mis hermanos me llevaron al hospital. Allí, su primera opinión fue desvanecimiento por agotamiento, pero los análisis demostraron que mis índices de glucosa en sangre eran extremadamente bajos. El propio embarazo se encargó de complicarse él sólito. No tuviste nada que ver.

—Pero...

—Y antes de que continúes exponiendo tonterías, te participo que la diabetes suele ser hereditaria, y como tú no eres mi padre, ni mi abuelo, ni ningún familiar, tienes, repito, no tienes absolutamente nada que ver.

—Así que no deberías tener más bebés... —comentó recordando algo que no estaba en el guión, pero que le interesaba sobremanera.

—En principio no es recomendable.

—Tu hermano Darío dijo algo sobre cortarme la po... el miembro si había vuelto a dejarte embarazada...

—¡Dijo eso! Voy a tener que hablar con él seriamente. No puede ir amenazando gente de esa manera —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dijo?

—¿Por qué? Por nada. No te puedes imaginar las cosas que se le pasan a mi hermano por la cabeza...

—Ajá... Porque imagino que cumpliste tu... aviso, ¿no?

—¿Mi aviso?

—Cuando dijiste que te tomarías la píldora esa del día después.

—Ah, eso. No. No me la tomé, pero no pasa nada, en el hospital me han afirmado que no estoy embarazada. —"Tanto disgusto por miserable desarreglo hormonal"... suspiró Bella.

—Te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas —retomó Edward de nuevo su oración.

—Pero si fui yo la que partí de Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo, por el amor de Dios puedes decir que me abandonaste?

—Te alejé de mí con mis malos modales y mis palabras groseras. —Esa frase era de Luisa, pero sonaba cojonuda para ese momento.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Bella a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y golpeaba con ella repetidamente la mesa muy flojito.

—¡Te pasa algo!

—¡Sí! Me están entrando unas ganas incontenibles de asesinarte.

—¿Por qué? Joder, me estoy disculpando, ¡coño! ¡No hay quien te entienda! —exclamó Edward saliéndose del guión—. Esto, perdona por el arrebato. — Volvió al redil.

—Vale, creo que lo entiendo —dijo Bella alucinando en colores—. ¿Alguien le ha dicho que no debo alterarme?

—La diabetes es una enfermedad en la que las emociones cuentan mucho.

—Por tanto, no quieres alterarme.

—Esto...

—Y para no alterarme, lo que haces es disculparte constantemente e impedir que tengamos una conversación coherente entre adultos.

—Bueno, yo...

—Resulta que he venido aquí para dialogar sobre cuestiones importantes que nos incumben a los dos...

—Sí, claro...

—Y como tú no paras de expresar estupideces no alcanzamos ningún punto clave en el diálogo... de hecho ni siquiera tenemos un diálogo. Y eso Edward, me está alterando de mala manera. Así que, por favor, madura un poco y habla claro.

—¿Quieres que hable claro? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Sí.

—Vale. Pues mira bonita, creo que estás como una jodida cabra, manda huevos que una mujer supuestamente adulta se abandone de tal manera que acabe tirada en el suelo de su puñetera casa con un ataque de hipoglucemia o como cojones se diga. Has dicho que te están entrando ganas de matarme. Vale, cojonudo. Pues te lo voy a poner facilito, si quieres matarme, vuelve a sufrir una cosa de esas y me llevarás a la tumba directo. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Me arrebataste media vida cuando te vi tirada en el suelo el otro día. Hasta que Jorge me llamó para decirme que estabas bien, lo único en que pensaba era en tirarme desde el Viaducto de Segovia y acabar con mi miseria de una vez por todas. Pase las peores horas de mi estúpida vida hasta que me llamaste el martes y pude oír tu voz. Así que, "Avestruz", si quieres matarme, ya ves si lo tienes fácil.

—Entiendo.

—¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —"Entiendo que me quieres un poquito bastante", pensó Maite feliz—. Y ya que está todo aclarado, voy a exponerte un par de cosas.

—Ajá. —¿No estaba enfadada? ¡Mujeres! Haría falta una vida para entenderla... estaría encantado de dedicársela—. Soy todo oído.

—He hablado con Iris. —Ante la sorpresa de Edward, decidió explayarse un poco—. Soy consciente de que eres su padre y de que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a disfrutar de ella en la misma medida que yo.

—Ajá. —Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Le he confirmado que eres su progenitor y que ambicionas asumir una relación paterno-filial con ella.

—¿Se lo has dicho con esas palabras? —Porque si era así, lo más probable es la niña no se hubiera enterado de nada.

—No exactamente, he utilizado otros términos. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada, simple curiosidad. Continúa.

—Ella está de acuerdo. — Bella frunció el ceño—. No. No estoy siendo sincera.

—¡¿No?! —exclamó decepcionado.

—No está de acuerdo. Está encantada, emocionada, frenética, embargada por la felicidad.

—¡Vaya! Eso es... estupendo. Maravilloso. Extraordinario —comentó Edward un nudo en la garganta.

—Desde luego que lo es —confirmó Bella —. Quiere verte hoy mismo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward levantándose de un salto de la silla.

—Está con Héctor, esperándonos. Pero antes... tengo una condición.

—Te escucho. —Se sentó reprimiendo las ganas de estrangularla. ¡Le ponía la miel en los labios y luego se la quitaba!

—Verás, te aseguro que confío en ti —comenzó Bella dubitativa.

—Entiendo. —Acababa de ver la luz.

—¿Perdón?

—No he hablado con ningún abogado ni nada por el estilo. Siento haber amenazado con hacerlo, pero ya sabes cómo soy, y cuando pierdo los nervios tengo una bocaza enorme que más me valdría sellar con cemento. Mi intención más fue pleitear por la niña. —"Más bien pretendía enamoraros a ti y a Iris y quedarme con las dos", pensó.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —exclamó ella sonriendo—. Y por cierto, no me gustaría en absoluto que sellaras tu enorme bocaza con cemento, en ocasiones tus labios son muy... satisfactorios.

—Están a tu entera disposición. —¿ Bella estaba coqueteando? Aún podía conservar la esperanza.

—Ejem —carraspeó ella— Nos estamos alejando del tema.

—Acerquémonos pues.

—Como te iba diciendo, hay una condición.

—Adelante —contestó poniéndose serio.

—Quiero que estés muy seguro de hasta dónde quieres llegar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero que le des falsas esperanzas, que le digas que siempre estarás a su lado si vas a marcharte fuera, que asegures que vas a estar un día a una hora y luego no estés. Si solo quieres estar con ella de forma ocasional, me parece perfecto; si lo que quieres es verla a diario, me parece estupendo. Pero no le digas que la verás todos los días y luego dilates tus visitas. En resumen, quiero que sepas con absoluta certeza lo que puedes y quieres ofrecer a tu hija y actúes en concordancia.

—Lo haré. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu condición. No os defraudaré a ninguna de las dos.

—Eso espero —dijo Bella muy seria.

—No te arrepentirás de esto, te lo prometo.

—Bien. — Bella se mordió los labios. Quería creerle, de hecho le creía, pero solo el tiempo le mostraría si hacía bien o no—. He pensado que en las primeras citas lo mejor es que estemos los tres juntos, así evitaremos que Iris se muestre tímida o se aturulle.

—¿Tímida? ¿Iris? No me ha parecido una niña especialmente tímida. — Edward sonrió, su hija parecía más bien lanzada y sin pelos en la lengua.

—Nunca se sabe —comentó Bella incómoda, ni ella misma se creía que Iris fuera tímida.

—De todas maneras, no se me ocurre ninguna manera mejor de pasar mi tiempo que en vuestra compañía.

—¡Adulador!

—Solo estoy siendo sincero. —Se levantó y depositó un ligero beso en la boca de su amiga, su amante, su mujer—. ¿Puedo ver a Iris ya?

—Sí, sí. Claro. Vamos —respondió ella tocándose los labios con los dedos. ¿Estaba coqueteando otra vez? ¿O era una declaración de intenciones?

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron apenas unos metros hasta llegar al parque en el que les esperaban. Iris estaba montada en un columpio mientras Héctor los observaba atentamente. La niña vio a su madre y se bajó de un salto para después echar a correr riendo feliz.

—¡Mamá! —gritó dándola un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Has traído a papá, ¡genial! —Luego se dirigió a Edward y le tiró de los pantalones—. Agáchate, no está bien que me hagas romper el cuello para mirarte. Ya que tú tienes la culpa por ser tan alto, tienes que arrodillarte y ponerte a mi altura.

—Como desees —obedeció Edward arrodillándose.

—Así está mejor. Soy Iris. ¿Lo he hecho bien mamá? —preguntó a su madre, sin esperar respuesta volvió a centrar su atención en Edward —. Mamá siempre dice que es de buena educación presentarse antes de empezar a hablar y yo soy muy educada. De verdad de la buena. Me niego a que te cases con mamá —afirmó enseguida. Siguiendo su costumbre, cambiaba de un tema a otro en la conversación a misma rapidez que rompía sus pantalones jugando al fútbol.

—¡Iris! —exclamó Bella tapándose la boca sorprendida.

—¡Pero si es verdad. No puedes casarte con él. Verás papá. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Claro que sí, si no, no estarías aquí, eso es lo que dicen los "Repes". Son mis mejores amigos, ¿sabes? Bueno también el "Sardi", pero menos, porque a veces se porta mal conmigo y se chiva cuando le pego. Uis. Lo cierto es que no le pego nunca, pero nunca, nunca, lo sabe todo el mundo mundial —dijo de corrido mirando madre—, de verdad de la buena. Mamá dice que jugabas al fútbol de pequeño, porque ya les he dicho que a partir de ahora serás nuestro portero, y espero que bueno, porque estoy hartita de que la "pandilla Basurilla" nos marque goles el rato. Es un rollo. No puedes casarte con mamá hasta que no escales la torre alta del castillo más alto, lo malo es que no tenemos castillos más altos, pero "Marqués de las paperas" puede valer. Lo malo es el dragón, porque el único dragón de por aquí es un dinosaurio y está en el burguer del que "corta ingleses", y no echa fuego ni nada; vamos, un asco, pero los "Repes" y yo hemos decidido que si escalas el "castillo de las paperas" sólo hará falta que te subas al dinosaurio y le rasques las narices... Si haces eso te podrás casar con mamá; si no, "ajo y agua". ¿Le das? —preguntó subiéndose a la silla del columpio. Edward la siguió sin dejar de sonreír y la empezó a empujar muy flojito—. ¡Más fuerte! — Edward obedeció—. ¡Ah! Y cuando vayas a escalar el castillo no te olvides de ponerte azul.

—¿Azul? —Ahí se había perdido por completo. Lo demás, más o menos lo había captado. Más menos que más. Pero eso le acababa de sobrepasar.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Jopetas no te enteras nada. ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?

—Bueno yo...

—A ver, ¿te quieres casar con mamá o no?

—Me gustaría muchísimo.

—¿Y mamá es una princesa o no?

—Las dos sois las princesas más bonitas del mundo.

—Puag, no te pongas "empagaloso". Pues si mamá es una princesa... ¿con quién se casan las princesas? A ver... ¿con quién?

—¿Con los príncipes? —respondió Edward un poco dudoso.

—¡Sí! Con los príncipes... ¡Azules! Si vas de verde ya no serás un príncipe azul, serás un príncipe ¡Verde!

—Pero Shrek era un ogro verde y se casó con la princesa Fiona —disintió Edward divertido. Su hija era una verdadera joya. Acababa de enamorarse perdida y totalmente de ella.

—¿Sabes "Coleta"?, me estás empezando a caer bien. ¡Empuja más fuerte flojeras!

—¿Coleta?

—Coleta. Papá. Príncipe azul o verde. ¿Qué más da? Es un nombre, que Jopetas. ¡No iras tú también a ponerte pesado con eso de los motes!

—En absoluto. Yo le puse uno a tu madre —susurró conspirador Edward.

—¿Sí? ¡Dímelo!

—Avestruz —musitó Edward guiñándola un ojo.

—¡Avestruz! Si no le pega ni con cola. Qué mote más malo. Los míos son mejores.

Bella y Héctor se abrazaban el uno al otro muertos de la risa y emocionados a partes iguales. No había duda de que padre e hija se compenetraban a la perfección.

* * *

¿Que les pareció Iris? A mi me encanta! La verdad de la buena jajaja


	32. Chapter 41 y 42

**Capítulo 41**

_El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día._

_O. A. BATTISTA_

Bella apagó el ordenador. Acaba de actualizar los últimos datos de la cuenta y no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba aburrida y furiosa, sobre todo furiosa. Con pensar en todo el trabajo que seguramente se estaría acumulando y ella estaba en casa sin hacer nada, le entraban unas ganas tremendas de gritar. Pero no había modo. Los archivos, cuentas, extractos y demás informes llegaban con cuenta gotas. Darío aseguraba que traía todo lo que Sara le daba, pero Bella no creía ni por un momento que eso fuera cierto... O Darío escondía parte de su trabajo o Sara se había compinchado con su hermano y estaba guardando miles y miles de archivos pendientes de actualizar. ¡Mecachis!

Darío se había salido con la suya. En exceso.

Tras hablar largo y tendido con su endocrino y su médico de cabecera, había logrado convencer a ambos de que estaba a un paso de la muerte. Resultado: ¡tres semanas de baja en casa! Desde el día 5 de enero hasta el día de hoy, 23 de febrero. En reposo. Haciendo nada.

Sacó la agenda en que apuntaba sus controles de azúcar. No es que el reposo fuera la panacea que todos creían. Sí, vale. Estaba más compensada, pero aún así sus niveles seguían subiendo y bajando a su antojo. No había bajado de sesenta hipoglucemias ni había rebasado los ciento setenta en hiperglucemia, lo cual estaba muy bien para su historial, pero aún así, Darío no estaba conforme. La quería dentro de los límites, de ochenta a ciento diez. Y eso, para un diabético era imposible. Menos mal que esa misma mañana su médico de cabecera había entendido a razones y le había concedido el alta, con muchos reparos, pero alta al fin y al cabo. El próximo lunes se incorporaría al centro. Solo faltaban dos días. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—¡Mamá! Vístete ya que llegamos tarde. —Entró gritando Iris en el cuarto que compartían.

—Voy cariño, voy.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, como siempre hacía. ¡Qué alegría! Su hija se pasaba el día corriendo de arriba a abajo; de hecho, Bella pensaba que la niña no sabía caminar, porque jamás lo hacía.

En las dos últimas semanas padre e hija se habían ido conociendo mejor.

Bella sonrió divertida.

AI día siguiente a la reunión, Edward se había presentado puntual en el parque con un paquete enorme en los brazos. Era una preciosa casita de Tarta de Fresa que no habían tardado ni media hora en montar en mitad de la arena, a pesar de las protestas y razones que Bella adujo.

Un día después, Edward volvió a presentarse puntual en el parque, esta vez con un paquete milímetros más pequeño que contenía el patinete de las Bratz. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de montarlo, e Iris disfrutó persiguiendo y atropellando a su padre en todas las ocasiones en que este se dejó atrapar. La velada acabó con la niña agotada y su padre cojeando.

El tercer día, Edward se presentó con un paquete más pequeño que contenía una portería hinchable —que una vez hinchada ocupaba medio comedor—, y el balón de fútbol —de los de verdad, de los que hacen daño cuando son chutados con fuerza—. La tarde concluyó con Edward con la nariz hinchada y dando gracias a Dios por no llevar gafas.

El cuarto día, Bella lo llamó por teléfono a las nueve de la mañana.

—Hola preciosa.

—Hola Edward. No quiero que traigas más regalos para Iris.

—¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar, porque no puedes ganarte el afecto de los niños con bienes materiales, sino con cariño, respeto y camaradería.

—Si no se lo regalo por eso... Solo quiero ponerme al día con los cumpleaños, Reyes y Papás Noeles en los que no he estado.

—En segundo lugar —interrumpió Bella —, porque mi casa es muy pequeña y como aparezcas con un solo trasto más, nos vamos a ver en la necesidad de dormir en las escaleras.

—Lo he captado.

—Sabía que lo harías. Nos vemos luego.

Ese día no apareció con ningún paquete enorme, no. Ese día se saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y se la entregó a Bella, eran dos parejas de pendientes pequeños, de oro, con la forma de la cara de una niña con coletas altas. Un par para la madre y otro par para la hija.

La niña estaba entusiasmada con su padre, y la madre esperaba con ansia la hora de verlo en el parque.

El primer problema se presentó el viernes, cuando Bella comentó a Edward que Jorge iría a visitarla el sábado. No se puede decir que le sentara bien, pero aceptó. De muy mala gana. No le quedaba otra opción. Bella dejó muy claro que Jorge era su mejor amigo, y puesto que ellas no podían ir a Gredos —Darío, quien sabe por qué motivos erróneos, le había prohibido viajar—, él venía a verlas a ellas. Ese sábado fue el primer día que Edward y Darío se vieron tras la pelea.

Edward en un ataque de imprudencia —celos simple y llanamente— decidió que el sábado era un día perfecto para comer con su nueva familia. En casa, con Darío. Con Jorge. Y bueno, la comida no fue mal del todo. Darío no había con Edward, Edward no habló con Darío. Héctor no se atrevió a levantar la vista del plato por temor a que alguna mirada asesina de las que se dirigían Darío y Edward se desviara y acabara matándolo. Jorge se consagró a remover la comida de su plato y cerrar la boca, no fuera a ser que dijera algo, lo que fuera, que hiciera saltar la tensión que vagaba por la mesa y acabara chamuscado. Ricardo comenzaba conversaciones que nadie le mantenía y que olvidaba a los pocos segundos. Bella miraba al resto de los comensales gruñendo por la mala educación que estaban mostrando e Iris, como niña que era, se dedicó a negarse a comer ninguna de las asquerosas cosas que había en su plato. Cuando Jorge se fue por la tarde —mucho antes de lo normal—, Bella reunió a su hermano y al padre de su hija en el salón, a solas y alejados del resto de la familia, y les puso las cosas claras. Si no sabían comportarse como adultos antes, durante y después de la comida, los trataría como a niños: los encerraría a cada uno en un cuarto y les sentaría de cara a la pared hasta que recapacitaran. Ambos parecieron entender la amenaza, porque palidecieron considerablemente.

Edward se marchó el lunes siguiente a Lugo, tenía que hacer un reportaje gráfico sobre La Playa de las Catedrales. Estaría cinco días fuera y volvería el sábado sin falta para comer con la familia, y el "Enano de los anillos" —no se había resistido a poner mote a Jorge— prometió llamar todos los días por la noche. Había cumplido su promesa. Todas las noches, cuando estaban en mitad de la cena, sonaba el teléfono. Edward era realmente oportuno.

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

_Cobardes son los que corren, y yo estoy muy a gusto aquí sentado._

_JOSÉ URBINO_

Jorge llamó el viernes para intentar escaparse de la comida del día siguiente. En primer lugar alegó que tenía pendiente hacer la limpieza de la casa, aunque Bella no le creyó. En segundo lugar argumentó que quizá la familia estuviera más cómoda sin él, pero Bella lo rebatió. Por último, confesó que no se tenía por valiente y que prefería con mucho actuar de domador de leones en un circo que comer en su casa bajo la mirada asesina de Edward. Bella se rió con ganas y le explicó el posible motivo de esas miradas. Jorge alucinó en colores con la imaginación disparatada del posible, o no, futuro novio/marido de Bella, y le señaló a su amiga lo fácil que sería sacar del error al susodicho. Bella se negó porque pensaba que Edward debía comportarse de manera cabal, confiar más en ella que en sus celos, y en definitiva, actuar simple y llanamente como un adulto.

Jorge llamó a la puerta a las dos de la tarde. Tenía llaves desde hacía dos años, pero ni se le pasó por la imaginación usarlas. Dijera Bella lo que dijera, no pensaba dar al furibundo Edward ningún motivo para que cambiara las miradas asesinas por los puños asesinos. Aún recordaba los golpes de la última vez. Y lo malo, lo peor de todo, era que el tipo parecía majo. Siempre y cuando dejara de mirarle como lo miraba. Sacó las gafas de sol del bolsillo y se las puso... ¿Qué mejor escudo contra las miradas asesinas que unas gafas de espejo?

Cuando Iris le abrió la puerta, lo primero que hizo Jorge fue preguntarle por su padre.

—Aún no ha llegado, tío, pero vendrá enseguida. ¿Te has fijado en que he preguntado quién era antes de abrir? ¡A que lo he hecho bien!

—Casi bien, princesa. Te ha faltado esperar a que contestara que era yo.

—Oh, bueno, pero sabía que eras tú —dijo la niña para después salir corriendo.

La siguiente vez que sonó el timbre, Iris preguntó quién era e incluso esperó a oír la respuesta, más que nada porque Edward no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

—¡Hola "Coleta"! Llegas tarde. Es de mala educación llegar tarde.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi madre no conseguía poner su telenovela nueva en el ordenador y hasta que lo hemos conseguido... —se intentó excusar, pero la niña lo interrumpió.

—¿Has escalado alguna iglesia?

—No —respondió patidifuso—. ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer eso?

—Jopetas, no te enteras de nada. Has ido a la playa esa de las iglesias, ¿no?

—¿La qué? Aps, la playa de las Catedrales.

—¡Eso! Pues ya que estabas allí podías haber escalado la más alta torre de la Alta catedral...

—Ya, ya —comentó viendo por dónde venían los tiros—. Lo cierto es que sí, he escalado una catedral. —Mentira "cochina", pero Iris no tenía por qué saberlo, y esa mentirijilla se ganaba el permiso de su hija...

—¡Genial! ¿Lo has grabado?

—No.

—¿Tienes alguna foto en la que se vea cómo la escalas?

—Pues no...

—¡Papá! Está muy, pero que muy feo contar mentiras —exclamó Iris para luego cerrar—: Sobre todo si te pillan. Pero no pasa nada, mi boca está cerrada —dijo haciendo como si se cerrara la boca con una cremallera—. Hoy mamá ha hecho arroz... con guisantes y gambas. Puag. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

—No. Cuéntamelo.

—Que mamá ha colocado una silla de cara a la pared en mi cuarto... Eso significa que si me porto mal y no me lo como todo tendré que sentarme a pensar en ella... jopetas. También Darío y Héctor se lo tienen que comer todo, porque ha puesto otra silla en su cuarto. Ufff.

—Aps. —Mucho se temía Edward que las sillas no eran "por si alguien no se comía la comida".

A las dos y media de la tarde, cuando todos los comensales se sentaron a la mesa, algunos más tiesos que otros, dio comienzo la comida.

—¿Qué tal en Lugo? —inició Bella la conversación preguntando a Edward.

—Bien. Es un sitio precioso —respondió el interpelado.

—¿Te acercaste mucho al borde de los acantilados? —preguntó Darío educadamente.

—Sí, bastante. De hecho tomé una instantánea de las olas rompiendo, impresionante.

—Lástima que no te resbalaras —murmuró Darío un poco demasiado alto.

—No os parece que está haciendo un tiempo espléndido para esta época del año —Inició Jorge otra conversación al ver que Bella hacía intención de levantarse de la silla.

—Mucho sol —comentó Darío, al que no le había pasado desapercibida la expresión de su hermana.

—Efectivamente. Todas las mañanas salgo un rato a la terraza a tomar el sol, a ver si me pongo moreno —siguió hablando Jorge para llenar el silencio.

—Es una pena que no se te pongan los _piercings_ al rojo vivo y te quemen la cara —farfulló Edward.

—He oído en el telediario que van a sacar una película del libro _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_, de Stieg Larson. —Cambió de tema Héctor al oír Bella soltar el tenedor de golpe sobre el plato.

—Buen libro —respondió Edward.

—De esos hay muchos —comentó Darío refiriéndose al título del libro. - Deberían cortarles los coj...minos.

—¿"Cojminos"? ¿Qué es eso tío? —pregunto Iris alucinada por la conversación.

Bella se levantó de la silla lanzando una mirada asesina a su ex hermano y ex futuro imposible novio. Edward y Darío se pusieron rígidos sobre sus sillas.

—Cariño, ya que estás de pie, ¿te importaría traerme un poquito de agua? —solicitó Ricardo mostrando el vaso vacío.

—Claro que sí papá.

Edward y Darío suspiraron; se habían librado. Por ahora.

— Edward, Darío, ¿me echáis una mano en la cocina? —ordenó más que preguntó Bella.

No se habían librado. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y la acompañaron hasta la puerta de la cocina. No pudieron pasar de allí. Bella se volvió, los miró fijamente y señaló con la barbilla la habitación de Darío, luego la suya propia.

—Iros cada uno a una habitación.

—¡Vamos ya! ¿No estarás hablando en serio? —exclamó Darío, que para ciertas cosas era más valiente que Edward, que en esos momentos tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y miraba muy interesado el dibujo del suelo.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—¿Tengo pinta de tener diez años? —profirió Darío.

—No. No llegas ni a los cuatro.

—No pienso ir a mi cuarto a pensar. Me niego en rotundo.

—¿Cuándo he oído eso antes? —preguntó Bella con retintín. Era la frase que Darío decía de niño cuando lo castigaba.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —repuso Edward uniendo fuerzas con Darío.

—A mi mesa solo se sienta una niña: mi hija. El resto se supone que son adultos. —Los miró amenazadora—. Primer y último aviso. Si no os comportáis como tales, os trataré como a niños. Podéis volver al comedor.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin incidentes —siempre y cuando no contemos las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Iris por verse obligada a comer guisantes ¡PUAG!— y sin conversaciones destacables, de esas con muchos monosílabos, y algún que otro exabrupto rápidamente silenciado por la mirada de Bella.

—¿Desde que tu padre es portero ganáis a la pandilla "Basurilla"? Me alegro muchísimo Iris —respondió Jorge a la niña, que no paraba de hablar de su padre, del fútbol y de ¿torres altas en castillos?

—Sí. Es genial. Se pone de portero y no le cuelan ni un gol. Y eso que apuntan colita para ver si se asusta y se quita. Pero papá se tapa con las manos y recibe el balonazo con tal de que no nos metan gol. ¡Es genial!

—Ahora entiendo por qué los llamas la pandilla "Basurilla". ¡Eso es juego! —exclamó Jorge cerrando las piernas con fuerza y mirando a Edward con admiración.

—Qué va, no nos manchamos nada. Bueno un poco, pero no subimos muy sucios... Bueno el agua del baño sale negra, pero no es porque estemos sucios, sino que los grifos la sacan negra. De verdad de la buena.

—Así que estás contenta con tu padre —comentó Jorge mirando a Darío, tratando de romper una lanza a favor de Edward, a ver si así dejaba de mirarle como si lo fuera a matar... Cosa que seguro haría si Bella no estuviera presente.

—¡Muchísimo!

—¡Así cualquiera es padre! —protestó Darío mirando a Bella —. Se presenta solo para ir al parque, jugar un poco al fútbol y luego, adiós muy buenas. Nada de llevarla al cole, ni darle de comer, ni vestirla... ¡Así cualquiera es un tío genial! —finalizó irritado.

—¡Yo no me niego a hacer nada de eso! —exclamó Edward indignado.

—Ya veo cómo lo haces —se burló Darío.

—¡Nadie me ha dicho que tenía que hacerlo!

—¡Es que eso tiene que salir de ti!

—Basta. Los dos —interrumpió Bella los gritos.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Un silencio pesado. Resentido. Un silencio que solo esperaba un susurro para convertirse en gritos.

— Bella empieza a trabajar el lunes —comentó Darío suavemente—, así que yo llevaré a Iris al colegio a partir de entonces. A no ser que a alguien se le ocurra ofrecerse... claro, que se está más a gusto en la cama, arropadito, que haciendo lo que se tiene que hacer —finalizó Darío con mesura.

—El lunes a las nueve menos cuarto vendré a buscarte para llevarte al cole, Iris —dijo William entre dientes.

—Claro, no llegues demasiado pronto, no vaya a ser que tengas que vestirla y hacerla el desayuno, —ironizó Darío.

—¡Ven pronto papá y me vistes tú! —exclamó Iris entusiasmada— ¡Di que sí! Jopetas, yo quiero, mamá, dile a papá que venga pronto y así lo hacemos todo juntos.

—Bueno, Iris, verás... —comenzó Bella que no sabía bien qué decir.

—Vendré a las ocho.

—No llegarás —rebatió Darío apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —replicó Edward levantándose de la mesa.


	33. Chapter 43 y 44

**Capítulo 43**

_Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista._

_MICHAEL LEVIN_

A las ocho menos diez de la mañana Edward entró en casa de Bella. Ella, por supuesto, no estaba, a las seis había salido pitando al centro. Darío lo miró, sonriendo, le informó de que los deberes estaban sobre la mesa del salón dentro de la mochila y la ropa de Iris sobre la silla del cuarto. También le comentó que la niña desayunaba cuatro galletas mojadas en leche caliente con dos cucharada de Cola-cao. Luego se dio media vuelta y se metió en su cuarto.

Bella entró con paso confiado al cuarto de Iris y se arrodilló ante la litera. Su hija estaba dormida como un tronco.

—Princesa. Vamos, tenemos que ir al cole —dijo depositando un beso en su frentecilla. La niña se giró dándole la espalda—. Preciosa, vamos arriba. —No obtuvo respuesta, así que le acarició la espalda, la niña se volvió y le dio un manotazo—. Vamos, cariño, que llegaremos tarde. —Iris ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Edward miró a su alrededor y pensó que no había empezado bien. Las persianas estaban bajadas y no entraba nada de luz. Lo mismo por eso la pequeña no se levantaba. Las subió.

—Vamos, bichito, ya es de día.

Iris escondió la cabeza bajo las sabanas. Edward dio un tirón y la destapó. La niña gritó. Edward se asustó.

—Pero princesa, se nos va a hacer tarde.

—¡No quiero ir al cole!

—Tienes que ir, cielo.

—Pues vamos más tarde. No quiero ir ahora. Tengo sueño. Quiero dormir. Arrópame, "por fas". — Terminó dándole la espalda de nuevo.

—No puedes ir más tarde, hay que ir ahora. Vamos, cariño, no me hagas esto.

—¡Yo hago lo que quiero, y quiero dormir!

Le costó más de un cuarto de hora —y la promesa de chuches por la tarde, lograr que Iris se sentara en la cama medio despierta. Edward suspiró aliviado. Aún le daba tiempo.

Cogió la ropa y se dispuso a vestirla. Iris no quería llevar chándal, quería falda. Su madre había preparado un chándal. Iris se negaba a llevar chándal. Edward abrió el armario dispuesto a coger la primera falda que viera y vestir de una puñetera vez a la niña.

—Hoy toca gimnasia. —Le llegó la voz ¿divertida? de Darío desde la puerta.

Edward gruñó e intentó convencer a Iris de la conveniencia de llevar chándal en clase de gimnasia. Unas cuantas chuches más tarde y con el chándal, padre e hija se dirigieron al servicio. Iris se negaba a lavarse la cara con jabón. Picaba en los ojos. Edward le dijo que se lavara solo con agua. Iris lo hizo, pero también lavó la chaqueta del chándal. Edward salió corriendo al cuarto tomó el primer jersey del tamaño de su hija que encontró después de abrir los cajones. Luego vino el asunto del pelo. Iris tenía enredos...

A las nueve menos cuarto ambos entraron en la cocina. La niña se sentó enfurruñada en la silla y gritó preguntando por su desayuno. Edward sacó la leche de la nevera y una taza del armario. Cuando dejó la taza sobre la encimera gritó que esa no era la suya. Su taza tenía vaquitas. Edward buscó desesperado la de las jodidas vacas de mierda en todos los armarios, pero lo mismo las habían ordeñando porque la maldita taza no apareció por ningún lado. Cuando dio la vuelta, dispuesto a chantajearla con más chuches para que aceptara una taza blanca normal y corriente, se la encontró mirándolo medio dormida, con el tazón de plástico rojo y con vaquitas blancas con un lazo rosa en la mano.

-¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Qué?

—La puñe... la taza.

—Aquí. —Señaló la niña un lugar en la encimera, donde también estaban secados una cuchara, un bote de Cola-cao y un paquete de galletas. Edward cogió la taza, derramó leche parte sobre ella y parte sobre la encimera, dos cucharadas de Cola-cao y sacó cuatro galletas del paquete. Lo puso delante de Iris. La niña se negó a beberse eso: tenía grumos negros. Edward movió el Cola-cao, el hijo de puta no se diluía en la leche. Removió con más fuerza. Nada. Fue al fregadero y quitó con cuidado lo espeso del Cola-cao con cucharita. Luego se lo dio a su hija. Esta mojó una galleta, se la llevó la boca, un mordisco y comunicó que ya no tenía más hambre. Edward miró el reloj, nueve de la mañana. Retiró las galletas y le dijo que se bebiera la leche. Iris un trago y lo escupió gritando que estaba fría. Edward le quitó la leche y dijo que cogiera el abrigo para irse. Iris rompió a llorar. Quería su Cola-cao. Tenía hambre de Cola-cao. Edward pensaba frenético. Iris le dijo que lo metiera en el microondas. Edward obedeció. Iris dio medio trago a la leche y anunció no quería más. Edward se recordó a sí mismo que adoraba a su hija. Luego le puso el abrigo, la levantó en brazos y salió corriendo de la casa.

A las nueve y media de la mañana Iris llegó al colegio en brazos de su casi asfixiado padre. Edward resollaba como un fuelle cuando por fin el conserje se dignó abrirle la cancela, avisándole, eso sí, de que según las normas del colegio las puertas se cerraban a las nueve y cuarto y no volvían a abrirse hasta que tocaba el timbre de salida. Edward le dio las gracias por la amabilidad y salió corriendo, atravesó los dos patios y subió las escaleras hasta la clase de su hija. Jadeaba cuando la maestra le pidió enfadada los deberes del fin de semana. Edward miró a Iris. Iris miró a Edward. Los deberes se habían quedado sobre la mesa del comedor, junto con el almuerzo, el estuche y los demás contenidos de la mochila.

Quizá fuera porque la profesora vio los ojos brillantes de Edward a punto de romper a llorar, o porque no era la bruja que aparentaba ser, pero la cuestión fue que se apiadó del padre novato y le comunicó que daría a la niña para almorzar algunas galletas que tenía guardadas, y a la vez le advirtió que no se olvidara de llevar los deberes el día siguiente.

Edward salió del colegio preguntándose dónde habría un puente cerca Jo suficientemente alto como para tirarse sin riesgo a salir con vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

_Buscando el bien de nuestros semejantes encontramos el nuestro._

_PLATÓN_

A las diez y cuarto de la mañana Edward entró desesperado en el vestíbulo del centro de mayores. Lo atravesó a la carrera, pasó por delante de recepción, farfulló un escueto "hola" a Sara, y llamó al ascensor. Necesitaba hablar con Bella urgentemente.

— Edward —le llamó Sara—, Bella está en la cafetería desayunando.

Edward giró en redondo sobre sus pies, cabeceó agradecido y caminó a marchas forzadas hasta la cafetería.

Su chica estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, sujetaba con una mano una taza detenida a la altura de su boca y observaba con atención unos papeles depositados sobre la mesa.

—Hola, "Avestruz" —saludó él apartando la manzana de su camino y depositando un suave beso en los labios dulces y cálidos de ella.

—Hola, Edward —respondió ella sorprendida—. ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo —comenzó él sereno—. Soy un fracaso. —Terminó escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó asustada, dejando la manzana sin morder en la mesa y prestándole toda su atención.

—Hemos llegado media hora tarde, he olvidado los deberes, no he sido capaz de hacer que desayunara, ¡ni siquiera he conseguido que el chándal resistiera un ¡lavado de cara!

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Ha sido tu primera vez, la próxima seguro lo haces mejor —comentó restándole importancia. ¡Qué susto le había dado por nada!

—Se me olvidó calentar el Cola-cao y no encontraba la taza "vacuna", y por poco no ha desayunado —murmuró compungido.

—No pasa nada, ya le dará algo de comer su profesora. La próxima vez no te dejes vencer y listo —contestó volviendo su atención a los papeles que estaba revisando.

—No quería levantarse de la cama, se negaba a ir al colegio —continuó hundido miseria.

—Claro, claro —dijo Bella sin levantar la vista de los papeles, tenía un atraso impresionante.

—La he tenido que prometer que le compraría chuches para lograr que se pusiera el chándal —finalizó derrumbándose sobre la mesa y casi tirando los papeles que Bella leía.

—¡ Edward! Casi los tiras. ¿No ves que esto es importante?

—¡Lo que me ha pasado también! Soy un fracaso como padre, no soy capaz de atender a mi hija correctamente...

—No digas tonterías —cortó Bella —, A ver, ¿Iris está gravemente herida?

—No.

—Pues entonces no ha pasado nada. No te preocupes —comentó cogiendo papeles y levantándose de la mesa, la manzana olvidada junto al café.

—¿No puedes compadecerte de mí ni siquiera un poco?

—¡Edward! Compórtate, hombre. Estás dando el espectáculo. A ver, ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente? —preguntó irritada; tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer.

—Que escuches mis penas, que atiendas mis frustraciones, que me compadezcas, que me animes. ¡Que me digas qué coj…minos hago para hacerlo bien!

Bella lo miró alucinada. ¿Este era el hombre imprevisible y visceral del que estaba enamorada? Por Dios, si parecía un niño pequeño. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, le besó en la frente y le aconsejó que fuera más autoritario con Iris. Un padre no era sólo un colega, sino un mentor. Luego recogió la manzana, le dio un mordisco y abandonó la cafetería con la mente puesta en todos los archivos sin actualizar y los informes sin comprobar.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y empezó a golpeársela contra la madera. Estaba teniendo un día de mierda.

—Romper la mesa con la cabeza no es la solución —comentó una voz a su espalda.

Edward levantó la vista. Mercedes lo miraba negando y con los labio fruncidos.

—¿Qué pasa, Mercedes? —preguntó una anciana pintarrajeada como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

—Este joven no sabe ocuparse de su hija —respondió Mercedes hundiendo a Edward en la depresión.

—Les pasa a muchos. Si quieres saber mi opinión, hoy en día a los padres les falta disciplina —comentó un señor mayor totalmente calvo y con un bastón que era más un arma que un instrumento en el que apoyarse.

—No saben imponerse a sus hijos y luego estos les dan por todos lados —comentó otra anciana de pelo blanco y sin dientes.

—Si escucha lo que tengo que contarle, seguramente evitará muchos problemas jovenzuelo —comentó el anciano del bastón, balanceando éste peligrosamente cerca de la espinilla de Edward.

Edward se encontró de pronto rodeado de momias que le daban consejos sobre la mejor manera de tratar a su hija. Algunos parecían acertados, y otros... bueno, él no pensaba darle a Iris aceite de hígado de bacalao —fuera eso lo que fuera que desayunaba, ni tampoco pensaba castigarle de cara a la pared con los brazos en un libro en cada mano si no obedecía. Pero preparar el desayuno antes de despertarla le parecía una buena idea, y hacer que se lavara antes de vestirla prevendría los accidentes. Cogerla del pelo para levantarla de la cama estaba totalmente descartado, pero amenazarla con no comprarla ninguna chuche más si no lo hacía, quizá diera resultado... En contra de su sentido común se encontró escuchando atentamente a todos y cada uno de los sabios ancianos, y además se dio cuenta de que las cosas que decían —en su mayoría— tenían mucho de eso, de sentido común.

—¿Reunión de moribundos? —se burló una voz—. ¿Haciendo planes de dónde van a ser enterrados? —continuó Elena.

Los ancianos miraron a la mujer escuálida que tenían enfrente, y uno a uno fueron marchando tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus piernas, bastones, dolores y muletas. Solo quedó Mercedes, con la espalda muy erguida y los ojos llameantes.

—Un día Dios acudirá a mi llamada y te mandará al infierno.

—Dios no existe vieja pasa. Yo soy Dios —contestó Elena—. Largo.

Mercedes se fue con la cabeza alta y echando pestes por la boca.

—Me debes una por espantar a los viejos —dijo Elena enredando los dedos en a melena del hombre.

—Aléjate de mí. —Se levantó él ahogando un quejido cuando ella no le soltó el pelo—. Suéltame.

—¿Ya has comprobado lo que te dije? —Se acercó más a él, pinchándole con sus puntiagudos y artificiales pezones en el torso—. Qué lástima, ¿verdad? Te ha dejado como a un tonto, tu inocente y virginal Bella, madre de una niña... ¿Ya le has propuesto matrimonio? —se burló Elena.

—Sí —respondió Edward sonriendo—, y con un poco de suerte antes del verano estamos casados y viviendo juntos. Al menos por eso iba a luchar él—. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo que darte las gracias por la información. Si no es por ti, hubiera tardado en saber que tengo una hija preciosa con Bella, una hija a la que adoro —menos a la hora de ir al cole—, igual que a la madre —menos cuando no se apiada de mí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella soltándole el pelo estupefacta.

—¿No lo sabías? _Uis_, tenías que haberte informado mejor. La niña es mía. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Y la madre también.

—Estás loco, te has dejado convencer por esa furcia.

—Vuelve a insultarla y te mato —susurró Edward entre dientes.

Agarró a Elena del pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás. La mujer ahogó un quejido y abrió mucho los ojos, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba asustada.

—No me tientes —exclamó Edward dando un nuevo tirón para después soltarla de golpe y marcharse.

—Hijo de puta —siseó ella.

En la primera planta, Bella escuchaba atentamente las palabras del director. Atentamente y totalmente atónita.

—Me alegro de que esté mejor Bella, la hemos echado mucho menos en estas tres semanas que ha estado de baja. —El Sr. García interrumpió su monólogo un segundo y frunció el ceño—. Si he de ser sincero, no solo la hemos echado de menos sino que el centro se ha convertido en un verdadero caos. No me había dado cuenta de todo el trabajo y las responsabilidades de las que usted se hacía cargo hasta que no ha estado para ejecutarlas.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar, Sr. García. Le aseguro que cada día mi hermano venía al centro a por mi trabajo pendiente, pero imagino que el pobre no sabía exactamente qué cajas debía coger. No obstante le certifico que esto no volverá a suceder. Estoy totalmente centrada en mi trabajo y le doy la absoluta seguridad de que antes del próximo fin de semana lo tendré todo al día.

—¿No volverá a suceder? ¿Su hermano venía al centro? ¿Tener al día su trabajo antes del fin de semana? Bella, creo que no sé ni la mitad de las cosas que pasan aquí —afirmó, algo más que irritado.

—Señor le garantizo que...

—Permítame terminar Bella. —La silenció él— En primer lugar, todos, ancianos, familias, trabajadores y yo mismo, esperamos que no vuelva a estar enferma, no porque su trabajo se vaya a quedar sin realizar, que no ha sido el caso, sino porque todos hemos estado preocupados por usted, por su salud. Los ancianos encargaron que en la misa de estos domingos, en la capilla, se hiciera una súplica por usted, y le puedo asegurar que se puede contar con un dedo las personas que faltaron.

—¿Una súplica por mí? No debería haberlo consentido, no estaba enferma. Solo fue que mi hermano se empeñó en que sí y el médico lo creyó —refutó ella horrorizada. ¡Por Dios qué habían pensado!

—¿Asevera usted que su endocrino y su médico de cabecera estaban equivocados? ¿Que las bajas que me han llegado y sus informes de salud, informes privados, que no sé cómo, se han traspapelado y han aparecido en mi agenda —aquí frunció el ceño a la vez que sonreía: tendría que hablar con Sara, extraoficialmente claro, para ver cómo había conseguido esos informes, aunque quizás el susodicho hermano tuviera algo que ver— no son correctos?

—Bueno, no insinúo eso, pero sinceramente creo que son algo exagerados —¡Muchísimo, por Dios! Ella no estaba al borde del colapso.

— Bella, la hemos añorado, no por su trabajo, sino por ser usted quien es, el alma de este lugar. No vuelva a ponerse en peligro.

—Señor, le agradezco mucho esas palabras, pero creo sinceramente que exagera. Todos y cada uno de los empleados del centro formamos un conjunto y hacemos lo que está en nuestra mano para lograr resultados aceptables con…

—Por otro lado —interrumpió él—, su trabajo, el suyo propio —enfatizó—, ha sido presentado sin falta cada día. Lo cual me sorprendió bastante, ya que esperaba que estando usted de baja, quedara atrasado. Pero no fue así. Pregunté a Sara si era ella quien lo ponía al día, y me emplazó a que estuviera en el vestíbulo al día siguiente a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Si he de ser sincero, me molestó un poco el misterio, pero allí estuve. Cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando vi aparecer a un hombre vestido de leñador con una de nuestras cajas de archivar papeles, dejarla sobre el mostrador de información y hacerse cargo de otra caja casi idéntica que Sara le proporcionó. Por supuesto me acerqué estupefacto a ver qué había pasado. En la caja estaba el trabajo que tenía usted realizar, actualizado, ordenado y completado, junto con varios DVD que contenían esos mismos datos pasados a nuestro programa informático y un cuaderno con tapas de vaquitas y ranitas —sonrió ampliamente al recordarlo— en el que estaban anotados varios comentarios sobre informes que usted había solicitado y no había recibido, ideas a realizar en talleres, recordatorios sobre informes médicos de ancianos, etc. —El director apoyó las manos sobre esa y esperó una respuesta.

—Le aseguro Sr. García que ninguna información confidencial ha sido puesta en los traslados. Mi hermano es una persona totalmente responsable y he tenido sumo cuidado al trasportar las cajas con los informes. Además, éstas estaban cerradas con precinto y las he abierto yo en mi casa, nadie ha tocado nada, y de igual modo se han entregado única y exclusivamente a manos de Sara, que es una de las empleadas más competentes, serias y responsables con la que he tratado nunca. No obstante, si decide usted penalizar esta acción, ruego que no culpe a Sara porque realmente ella no quería sacar los datos Centro, pero yo, como superiora suya, se lo ordené. Por tanto, asumo toda la responsabilidad ante cualquier amonestación que usted crea conveniente llevar a cabo.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que los datos han sido tratados con el mayor de los respetos, responsabilidad y confidencialidad. Lo que no me explico, es por qué estando usted de baja, al borde del colapso físico según dos médicos, uno de ellos especialista en su dolencia, se le ha ordenado, fuera de toda legalidad, completar su trabajo.

—Nadie me lo ordenó señor. Al contrario, como antes he referido, fui yo quien ordené que se pusiera a mi disposición dicho trabajo, y por tanto le ruego encarecidamente que en caso de alguna incidencia de carácter legal solo se tenga en cuenta mi persona. —Ay Dios, ay Dios. Por favor, que nadie más que ella cargue por su irresponsabilidad.

—Comprendo. Lo que no comprendo es qué la llevó a usted, en su delicado estado, a obviar las advertencias de los médicos y dedicarse en su tiempo de de reposo a trabajar.

—Me aburría en casa, señor.

—Interesante. Tengo entendido que tiene usted a su cargo una hija, aparte de su padre, Ricardo, paciente en nuestro centro, del que se ocupa.

—Sí señor.

—Y se aburría.

—Mi padre no me da ningún trabajo, es un hombre excepcional y muy cariñoso, que coopera en todo lo que puede —y recuerda—, y mi hija da el mismo trabajo que cualquier hija a cualquier madre trabajadora del mundo. Estar todo el día en casa, reposando —aquí hizo un mohín de disgusto con los labios— me dejaba muchísimo tiempo libre que me pareció oportuno utilizar como creí más conveniente —repuso retadora. Había hecho su trabajo, lo había hecho bien. Solo había saltado algunas normas, correcto. Pero no había pasado nada, no tenía por qué darle tanta importancia.

—Entiendo. La felicito por su dedicación y entrega al centro. Y le aseguro que estoy gratamente sorprendido por ello.

—Gracias señor.

—No obstante, hay una cuestión que quería comentar con usted. —Se levantó y sacó los informes del mes anterior. Los depositó sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar los dedos sobre ellos—. ¿Le suenan?

—Sí señor. Son los informes de diciembre de la cuenta de mantenimiento del centro.

—¿Los redactó usted?

—Algunos de ellos, señor. En diciembre hubo mucho trabajo. —Se apresuro a completar la información—. Y se hizo necesario la cooperación entre departamentos para concluirlo en su fecha.

—¿Sabe? son idénticos a los del resto de los meses del año pasado, y del anterior, y bueno, digamos que son idénticos a los de hace cuatro años en adelante. Bien redactados, con los cálculos correctamente ubicados en su lugar correspondiente, con las cuentas ordenadas alfabéticamente. Diría que son impecables. Al igual que... —volvió a levantarse y sacó otro archivo— los informes de personal, los informes de cuentas, el inventario, los balances de gastos y sus previsiones... En definitiva, se ve la mano de la misma persona una y otra vez. En departamentos distintos.

—Como le refería, a veces un departamento por causas ajenas a él, sufre n incremento de trabajo, y si otro departamento puede ayudar, lo hace. —No pensaba disculparse por eso.

—Me parece estupendo. Por ejemplo, en el de contabilidad y facturación, la... _mano amiga_, se ve en algunas ocasiones específicas, como fin de trimestre y cuentas de IVA, o en julio con el impuesto de sociedades. Me parece totalmente correcto que se ayuden entre departamentos. Pero... y esto es lo que no me cuadra, en recursos Humanos, que es uno de los más importantes, por no decir el que más, esa mano amiga, se ve de continuo.

—No sabría decirle, señor —repuso Ruth con cara de póquer.

—Lo imaginaba. Por eso, antes de llamarla, revisé los informes de ese departamento de hace más de cinco años. No fue fácil encontrarlos, no estaban correctamente... clasificados. —Sacó otra carpeta y la depositó sobre los cientos de papeles que ocupaban ya la mesa—. Como podrá comprobar, los hay de todos tipos: unos similares a los de la mano amiga que se van incrementando el número con el transcurrir de los meses, y otros que... no tienen nada que ver —Los extendió para que Bella los viera—: Conceptos incorrectos, faltas de ortografía, errores en las sumas, manchas de... ¿café?, ningún orden aparente... ¿no le parece extraño?

'—No sabría decirle, señor, han pasado muchos años. De hecho, debido a su antigüedad, no tienen ningún referente legal. Todo aquel documento que sobrepase los cinco años no puede ser tomado en cuenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo me resulta extraño. Más que nada, porque durante su ausencia por enfermedad —recalcó esta última palabra— los pocos y escasos informes que me han llegado, ni la cuarta parte de los que me tendrían que haber sido entregados, se parecen extrañamente a estos antiguos que acabo de mostrarle.

—No sabría decirle.

—Una última cosa antes de que se retire. ¿Sabía usted que se ha propuesto la expulsión del centro de uno de los residentes?

—¿De quién? — Bella se levantó de golpe de la silla.

—Aquí tiene el impreso de salida.

—No, hay un error —comentó Bella leyendo por encima el impreso escrito en bolígrafo, con faltas ortográficas y tachones—. Se me comentó la intención de anular la residencia de Mercedes debido a que su yerno ya no trabaja y supuestamente dispone del tiempo necesario para cuidarla, pero la desestimé. Arturo necesita todo el tiempo de que dispone para ir de obra en obra entregando curriculums. Además, madruga muchísimo para ir a Mercamadrid y cargar y descargar camiones aportando un ínfimo pero importantísimo ingreso en su casa y si se viera en la necesidad de cuidar a Mercedes, cortaríamos cualquier posibilidad de incorporación laboral.

—Conoce usted a la familia. —No era una pregunta.

—No de un modo personal, señor. —Ay, Dios, ¿le iba a acusar de tráfico de influencias?

—¿Cómo entonces?

—No sabría decirle.

—Comprendo. Puede usted retirarse.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto —llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta—. Le está totalmente prohibido realizar ningún trabajo que no sea el suyo propio.

—Señor, con el debido respeto, mi trabajo jamás ha quedado sin finalizar, no es necesario que se me prohíba realizar otros menesteres, ya que no influyen en la consecución de mis tareas y son realizados en el tiempo que me queda libre.

— Bella. Le aconsejo, no, le ordeno —rectificó—, que acuda al centro en el horario que consta en su contrato, si no estoy equivocado, de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde. Probablemente así, no le quede tanto tiempo libre.

—Señor. Tengo tres talleres de los que me hago cargo voluntariamente fuera de mi horario —apuntó Bella furiosa.

—Esos talleres puede realizarlos.

—Los imparto de cinco a seis lunes, miércoles y viernes. Me parece una necedad regresar a mi casa a las cuatro para volver al centro a las cinco, perdería todo el tiempo en el trayecto cuando aquí soy necesaria.

—Entonces le emplazo a que se traiga una buena novela y utilice esa hora para leerla sentada en el jardín o en la cafetería. No trabajará más horas de las estipuladas en su contrato. Y tampoco le está permitido llevar trabajo a casa.

—Como ordene —dijo Bella saliendo airada del despacho y dando un ligero portazo.

"Todo un carácter", pensó el director al verla marchar. Volvió a mirar los informes de años pasados y se pasó las manos por los ojos. Se le había olvidado por completo.

Informes sin terminar, mal redactados, erróneos.

Discusiones con su mujer, acusándole de obligar a su hermana a realizar más trabajo del que podía.

Sonrisas burlonas de Elena cuando por evitar confrontaciones en su matrimonio, obviaba los errores y los corregía en casa.

Miradas satisfechas de Elena, cuando hizo la vista gorda al comprobar que iban llegando informes totalmente correctos redactados por la recepcionista del centro.

Ceño fruncido de su cuñada al enterarse de que dicha persona había sido ascendida a administrativo, más ceños cuando la convirtió en secretaria.

Y sobre todo, el paso del tiempo, el irse acostumbrando a las cosas bien hechas, entregadas en su momento, sin errores, sin discusiones, sin dramas familiares... Y todo había recaído en la misma persona que, sin quejarse había asumido el exceso de trabajo, y no solo eso, lo había mejorado, había tomado las riendas del centro, de los trabajadores y de los ancianos y había dado un paso adelante. Sin hablar de ello, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, con una sonrisa en la boca y una palmada de ánimo en los hombros a cada trabajador y anciano del lugar. Siempre adelante, siempre un paso más, siempre en la sombra.

Rememoró las últimas tres semanas; todo había sido un descontrol. Los informes de Elena, imprescindibles para el centro, llegaban con cuentagotas si es que llegaban, los ancianos entristecidos, las familias de estos acudiendo al centro a cada segundo, preguntando por la salud de la muchacha, contándole historias increíbles.

Como la de la familia de Francisco, que habían pasado dos horas desesperados porque el anciano aseguraba tener un demonio que zumbaba en su oído. Bella lo había atendido dejando de lado todo lo demás, descubriendo una mosca viva en su oído y con una visita inmediata al otorrino para que se la extrajera, el anciano había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Con toda seguridad los médicos lo habrían descubierto en su cita semanal, pero Bella se había molestado en atender a la familia, había dejado su trabajo y había bajado a hablar con el anciano, lo había escuchado, le había dado crédito. Simple y llanamente lo había tratado como a una persona querida, y el anciano se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para que ella pudiera hallar la solución.

Los trabajadores del centro también habían abierto la boca... O más bien, habían actuado en la sombra. Sara se había negado a entregar al hermano de Bella cualquier trabajo que no fuera el suyo especifico. El director lo había averiguado cuando un nuevo informe médico se coló por casualidad en su agenda y decidió interrogarla. Entre eso y los informes llenos de tachones de Elena, la falta de control en el centro, el caos que se había desatado con la falta de Bella, y la incongruencia de que su trabajo, justo el trabajo de la única persona que no estaba en el centro por enfermedad, sí estuviera correctamente realizado, no había sido difícil atar cabos. No podía continuar cerrando los ojos.

—Sara —dijo descolgando el teléfono—, localice a Jaime del departamento de laboral y que se presente inmediatamente en mi despacho. Luego informe a Elena de que quiero verla hoy a las cuatro en punto. Estaré reunido el resto del día, así que no acepto llamadas de nadie. De mi esposa tampoco. Una última cosa: tomaría como favor personal si pudiera usted averiguar el nombre de algún abogado especializado en asuntos... _domésticos_. —Solo por si acaso.

El martes Edward se presentó en la casa a las siete y media de la mañana. Bella le abrió la puerta. Lo primero que pensó Edward, era que había pasado algo. Lo segundo, que le iba a dar un beso en los morros al director. Entre dientes y muy irritada Bella le contó que le habían prohibido trabajar más de ocho horas o hacer otro trabajo que no fuera el suyo. Darío y Edward se miraron y sonrieron. Luego se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y fruncieron el ceño. No se caían bien, tendrían que recordarlo y dejarse de sonrisitas. Bella se despidió de ellos y se fue al trabajo. Pensaba llegar por lo menos un cuarto de hora antes, nadie podría decirle nada por ser puntual, ¿no?

Darío se metió en su cuarto y Edward entró en la cocina, preparó la leche con el Cola-cao, que estando caliente se disolvió sin problemas y lo dejó en el microondas para darle un toque en el último segundo. Colocó el desayuno anudó la mochila de Iris a su cazadora y entró con paso firme en el cuarto de la niña. Subió la persiana y con voz autoritaria dijo:

—Iris, es hora de levantarse. Hay que ir al colegio.

La niña le hizo el mismo caso que el día anterior, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Usó su tono más firme y autoritario y volvió a intentar despertarla, aunque la niña se dio la vuelta en la cama. Edward la destapó, ella gritó. Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó gritando hasta el baño, la lavó la cara —con jabón— y la puso a hacer pis. La niña lloró y Edward le dio una chuche. Iris sonrió y dijo que se volvía a la cama. Edward se dio cuenta al instante de su error y le quitó la chuche con la amenaza de no dársela si no se portaba bien... No se portó bien, pero consiguieron llegar al cole a las nueve menos un minuto, con los deberes y el almuerzo en la mochila, dos galletas y medio vaso de leche en el estómago, y el otro medio sobre la camisa de Edward. Pero habían llegado y eso era lo que contaba. Mañana lo haría mejor.

Cuando Bella llegó al centro, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros la observaron sonriendo. ¡Ja! Si pensaban que iba llegar todos los días tan tarde iban listos. En cuanto el director se olvidara, volvería a su turno, no podía dejar las cosas sin hacer. Sería una gran irresponsabilidad.

Al pasar frente a recepción Sara le informó de que el Sr. Director estaba esperándola en el despacho. Bella suspiró, revisó su vestuario —falda negra y ajustada por encima de las rodillas, zapatos de salón y chaqueta entallada, todo recién salido de su última y alocada incursión al terreno de la moda— y se recolocó su pelo despuntado y desordenado.

Nada más entrar en el despacho, el director le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento y le pasó un pliego de hojas. Bella se dispuso a leerlo. Lo soltó sobre la mesa como si quemara. Volvió a cogerlo. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a la última y comprobó que la firma del Sr. García estaba en ella. Lo miró confundida

—Si quiere leerlo detenidamente puede hacerlo —comentó él seriamente.

—No, no es necesario. Pero...

—¿Ve algún problema?

—No, no. En absoluto. Es solo que... —Se detuvo aturullada, se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Y bien?

—No sé si estoy preparada para esto —comentó asustada.

—¿No lo sabe? Perfecto. Su trabajo no es saberlo. Ese es mi trabajo, a no ser dude usted de mi capacidad de apreciación y elección...

—No, no en absoluto, no pretendía dar a entender...

—Perfecto. Entonces llévese el contrato y léalo. Lo quiero sobre esta mesa, firmado, dentro de una hora.

—No es necesario, ya... ya lo firmo... —contestó cogiendo el bolígrafo que le tendía—. Pero... este puesto está ocupado —dijo con el bolígrafo alejado del papel sin firmar.

—Ya no.

—Comprendo. —Firmó el contrato—. Imagino que Elena estará contenta —comentó.

—Imagina mal.

—¿No quería ser ascendida? —preguntó estupefacta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

—No ha sido ascendida.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué se me ofrece a mí su puesto? —No entendía nada.

—Ya no es su puesto.

—¿Cuál es su puesto ahora?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

—¿No?

—No sigue en el centro. Lo que haga a partir de este día no es asunto mío.

—¿Ha despedido a Elena? —Porque si era así, en menos que canta un gallo la mujer del director se ocuparía de montar el mayor escándalo del mundo.

—¿Está poniendo usted en duda mi criterio? —preguntó amenazante.

—No, por supuesto que no... —"Solo su integridad física en el ámbito doméstico", pensó para sí.

—Elena no ha sido despedida —dijo para tranquilizarla, temiendo al ver cómo había palidecido que le diera un _patatús_.

—¿No? Disculpe mi arrogancia, había pensado... otra cosa. Estupendo entonces. Pero... si no ha sido despedida, entonces...

—Ha dimitido.

—¿Ha dimitido?

—Tras comprobar los gastos incorrectos de la cuenta de tarjetas, y el estado general de su trabajo, así como los más de cuarenta días de vacaciones, y los, un segundo... —Sacó unos cuantos papeles y los leyó—. Los veintitrés días de asuntos propios, y unas cuantas semanas de baja por enfermedad, eso sí, sin informe ni firma medica, hizo gala de un sentido común impropio en ella y decidió dimitir voluntariamente.

—Ah. — Bella cerró la boca. No se había dado cuenta de que eran tantas sus faltas. De hecho, sí que faltaba mucho, pero no se había molestado en comprobar cuánto—. Si no dispone de nada más señor, —contestó Bella deseando salir de allí para tener un ataque al corazón tranquilamente en el cuarto de baño.

—Puede retirarse.

—Gracias. — Bella recogió su copia del contrato y salió apresurada por la puerta. Allí encontró a Sara con una enorme mirada interrogante. Estaba a punto de gritar de alegría cuando le llegó la voz del director desde el despacho.

— Bella, encárguese de que la directora de recursos humanos se presente en el despacho esta tarde a las cuatro en punto.

—La informaré inmediatamente señor —respondió ella con la frase de costumbre.

— Bella.

—Sí, señor.

—Usted es la directora de recursos humanos. Procure recordarlo a partir de ahora.

—Por supuesto señor.

—Sara. Pase a mi despacho.

Esa misma tarde, la nueva directora de recursos humanos y su nueva secretaria, Sara, entrevistaron a la que sería la nueva recepcionista de información.


	34. Chapter 45 y 46

**Capítulo 45**

_La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante._

_PAULO COELHO_

Dos meses. Dos jodidos meses y seguían igual.

Edward estaba desesperado. Llevaba dos meses intentando conquistar a su amiga y no había manera. Dos besos al día. ¡Dos! Eso era lo único que había conseguido por el momento. Un beso al verla cada tarde y otro al despedirse. Y nada de besos con lengua, apasionados y excitantes, no. Besos sencillos y ligeros en los labios, casi apresurados, que lo dejaban excitado y nervioso y sin posibilidad de alivio. Joder. Le dolía la mano de masturbarse por la noche. Y por la mañana, ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Acostarse con ella en casa de su padre, con su hermano cerca que lo mataría? ¿Llevarla a un hotel alguno de los escasos viernes por la noche que ella consentía en salir? Imposible. Esos viernes salían con Iris al cine y al burguer y luego regresaban a casa y pasaban el rato hablando en el comedor... No se veía capacitado para, una vez allí, volver a sacarla de casa y hacerla el amor con fuerza durante toda la noche. Bueno, capacitado sí se veía, lo que no sabía era dónde hacer eso. Porque si tenía que pagar un hotel cada vez que quisiera hacerla el amor, no iba a comprar un piso ni en mil años. ¡Qué difícil era ahorrar!

Arrojó el periódico que había estado leyendo hasta hacía un segundo a la basura y comenzó a recorrer su cuarto con pasos rápidos y furiosos. Nada estaba pasando como él quería.

Revisaba cada día los anuncios de pisos en venta tanto en prensa como en internet, y en todos le ocurría lo mismo. Era imposible comprarse un piso, demasiado caros. Y los que no lo eran, necesitaban tal reforma que no podía pagarla. Por supuesto, podría pedir un crédito. Y de hecho hasta se había conformado, pero no se lo concederían, al menos no en ninguno de los cuatro bancos que había visitado. Su trabajo no era seguro. ¡Já! ¿Qué trabajo era seguro hoy en día? No estaba fijo. ¡Já! ¿Quién coño estaba fijo hoy en día? Y más y más pegas. Tendría que ser como mínimo funcionario o millonario para conseguir el crédito. Para lo primero tenía que estudiar, y sabía que eso no se le daba bien, y además, no tenía tiempo. Lo segundo estaba fuera de toda duda. Al menos para él. Su madre era caso aparte. A veces estaba segura de que su hijo era rico y otras, que era un pirata.

Luisa estaba cada día peor. Mientras él estaba en casa, ella mantenía más o menos la cordura. Bueno, no la cordura, de eso no tenía. Pero la locura era menos evidente. Pero cuando salía a trabajar durante una o dos semanas, a su vuelta encontraba la comida putrefacta en la nevera y la casa vuelta del revés. Era como si su presencia la influyera positivamente, pero en el momento en que faltaba todo se iba a la mierda.

Leyó por enésima vez el contrato de su próximo reportaje. Un mes fotografiando Tenerife. Un dinero que le hacía mucha falta. Un tiempo del que no disponía.

Guardó el contrato y salió del cuarto. Su madre seguía plantada delante del televisor, en bata.

—¿No te has vestido todavía?

—Por supuesto que sí. Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara.

—El... conjunto que has elegido no es adecuado para hoy mamá, hace frío en la calle.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. Ponte... ven conmigo.

Fue al cuarto de Luisa y sacó una falda larga, medias, una blusa y una chaqueta de punto. Poco a poco, sin apenas notarlo, su madre se había acostumbrado a que él le preparase la ropa. Y él, que había tomado como rutina de vestir a Iris, no encontraba impedimento en hacerlo igual con su madre.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigieron al parque. Su mujer, o futura mujer, y su hija los estaban esperando. O más bien Bella los esperaba porque Iris estaba enzarzada en una partida al Uno con los "Repes" y el "Sardi".

—Hola cariño —saludó Edward tomando su beso diario. Y de paso abrazando por un segundo las estrechas caderas de Bella. "Poco a poco", se dijo, "poco a poco". Pero es que iba muy poco a poco, pensó impaciente.

—Hola Edward. ¿Qué tal hoy?

—Bien. Tengo dos noticias.

—¿Si?

—El mes que viene saldrá el reportaje sobre tu centro —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Bella abrió la boca estupefacta, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y en vez de dar un grito de alegría agarró a Edward por las orejas y le besó con ganas... y con lengua... y con pasión... y Edward estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sus manos tomaron la iniciativa y agarraron a su chica. La apretaron contra él y se anclaron en su trasero a la vez que su ingle palpitaba por el inesperado y muy deseado contacto. Bella rompió el beso demasiado rápido, dejándolo excitado y muy frustrado. Esa noche no tardaría ni un segundo en llegar al orgasmo a solas con su mano y su imaginación.

—¿Cuál es la otra?

—¿La otra qué? —preguntó él aturdido intentando alcanzar sus labios de nuevo.

—La otra noticia. — Bella posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y empujó — Edward, compórtate, estamos en mitad del parque.

—Mmm, sí. —Le robó otro beso y dejó la mano anclada en su cintura—. Me ha salido otro reportaje gráfico.

—Vaya, genial —comentó Bella recostándose en el pecho de Edward, que últimamente siempre estaba abrazándola, acariciándola, tentándola. La estaba volviendo loca—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—La semana que viene, el lunes. Estaré fuera un mes. En Tenerife.

—¡Un mes! Jamás te has ido tanto tiempo.

—Desde que estoy en Madrid, no. Pero... tenía que pasar antes o después. Es un reportaje más largo y necesito más tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

—Te vamos a echar mucho de menos —comentó ella hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello masculino y posando la mano en el pecho ancho y poderoso—, ¿Qué vas hacer con Luisa? —preguntó preocupada.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. No me hace gracia dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo, pero me hace falta el dinero. —De hecho, el piso habitable más barato había visto rondaba los doscientos mil euros— Si rechazo el reportaje entraré en la lista negra y no me pedirán más mis servicios.

—Lo sé. Yo... no te enfades.

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

—Llevo un tiempo meditando sobre la situación de Luisa cuando no estás.

—Ya me ha contado que vais a pasar las tardes con ella. Gracias.

—Oh, no es nada. No tenía por qué decírtelo. La cuestión es que... he solicitado plaza para ella en el centro. No de forma permanente ni nada por estilo, sino como residente temporal para las fechas en que tú no estés. He pensado en ocuparme yo misma de trasladarla de casa al centro y viceversa, por tanto no entraría en la lista de los que necesitan trasporte, que es lo más complejo. Y bueno, estoy razonablemente segura de que si lo solicito, podré conseguir su entrada.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Menos mal. Temía que te indignaras por meterme en tus asuntos.

—También son los tuyos, cualquier anciano es asunto tuyo —comentó divertido.

—Exagerado —le reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe con su exquisita mano en el pecho—. No obstante, todavía queda lo más complicado: las noches.

—No pienso meter a mi madre interna en una residencia.

—Ni yo te lo pediría. Estoy considerando tenerla con nosotros en casa, ella podría dormir en la litera de Iris, Iris en la mía, y yo en el sofá del salón —comentó airándolo atentamente.

—El sofá de tu salón es muy incómodo.

—Sería solo un mes. No podemos dejarla sola en casa. La última vez, mientras se hacía la cena, algo llamó su atención, se despistó y dejó la sartén al fuego. Gracias a Dios que su vecina estaba pendiente y no pasó nada.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? Yo no sabía nada —preguntó aturdido. ¡Joder!

—Le di mi teléfono a la vecina y la rogué encarecidamente que me avisara sucedía algo.

—¡Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo! Gracias, de verdad. No sabes lo que significa para mí —dijo volviéndola a besar cuidadosa y cariñosamente—, pero no puedes hacerte cargo de mi madre en tu casa. No tenéis espacio. —Lo meditó un segundo y se tiró de cabeza al río—. ¿Por qué no venís Iris y tú a casa ese mes? También puede venir Ricardo, hay sitio para todos.

—Papá no puede dormir fuera de casa, se asustaría cada vez que se despertara, temiendo estar en un lugar extraño.

—Aps. ¿Y vosotras? Tus hermanos pueden hacerse cargo de tu padre ese mes. Solo tendrías que faltar por la noche.

—No sé.

—Mi casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, tendríais una para cada una, y como yo no voy a estar, no supongo ninguna amenaza para tu virtud —comentó bromeando.

—Lo pensaré.

—Esperaré esperanzado tu respuesta. —Se inclinó haciendo una pronunciada y burlona reverencia.

Bella lo pensó. Lo comentó con sus hermanos y a estos le pareció bien; bueno, a Héctor le pareció bien, Darío habló acerca de castrar a alguien, pero con un carraspeo de Bella, se calló y ya se sabe... "Quien calla otorga". También lo comentó con su padre. Varias veces. Y en todas las ocasiones, este le preguntó si el muchacho significaba algo para ella. Bella asintió, advirtiendo que era una medida temporal, un mes a lo sumo, y Ricardo le dio su bendición con un beso y una sonrisa cada vez, asegurándole que no debía preocuparse pues él estaría bien con los chicos. Bella sabía que su padre no recordaría nada al segundo siguiente, pero se sentía aliviada al comprobar que si hubiera tenido su memoria intacta lo habría aprobado. Aún la remordía la conciencia, pero podría soportarlo. Además, no pensaba dejar de pasar las tardes con él por nada del mundo.

—¿Y tendré un cuarto para mí sólita?

—Efectivamente princesa. Podrás llenar las paredes con todos los posters que quieras. Y sobre todo, podrás dormir sola en tu cuarto —conversaba Edward a solas con su hija— Además, si eliges el de la terraza, verás los pajaritos por la mañana.

—¿Para qué voy a dormir sólita? Siempre duermo con mamá. ¿Hay muchos pajaritos?

—Si les pones migas después de cenar, por la mañana hay un montón. Y lo de dormir sola, bueno, yo había pensado que como ya eres mayor, querrías dormir en tu propia cama de niña mayor. Claro que si no te sientes lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir como los niños mayores... —remarcaba una y otra vez la palabra "mayor"—, siempre puedes dormir con mamá como los bebés.

—Yo no soy ningún bebé.

—Claro que no.

El domingo 15 de marzo, a las tres de la tarde, Bella, Iris y sus maletas aparecieron en casa de Luisa para quedarse durante un mes. O para toda la vida, depende de quién lo pensaba era Bella o Edward. Había hablado con su madre, y ésta se había mostrado extasiada con solo pensar en tener a su nieta y su nuera (según ella ya estaban casados) en su casa. Por siempre. No era la mejor solución, pero la única a su alcance, pensó Edward.

Iris se negó a compartir cuarto ante la mirada atónita de su madre, argumentando que era _mayor_, y eligió el cuarto que daba a la terraza. Bella su parte, se quedó con el único libre, el que estaba al lado del de Edward. Casualidades de la vida.

A las ocho de noche, Edward recogió su maleta y con la promesa de llamar a diario, partió a Barajas. Volvería en un mes.

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

_Aprendemos a amar, no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

_SAM KERN_

—Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Madrid Barajas. Temperatura estimada en tierra, quince grados. Recuerden poner en hora peninsular sus relojes.

Edward despertó al oír la voz de la azafata por los altavoces. Ya casi estaba en casa. Doce días sin ver a sus mujeres le estaban pasando factura. Las echaba tanto de menos que le dolía el alma. Si es que él tenía de eso. ¡Por Dios! ¿Se estaba poniendo _tierno_? ¡Puag! Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y cogió su bolsa de mano del compartimiento. No llevaba maleta, por tanto no tendría que soportar esperas. Sólo iba a estar unas horas en Madrid.

Tras aterrizar, salió a paso ligero del aeropuerto y cogió el primer taxi que vio. Le saldría caro, pero se había ahorrado el importe de esa noche de hotel, la comida y el desayuno del día siguiente, y además el vuelo le había salido tirado de precio, por tanto podía permitirse el gasto. Se quedó petrificado al examinar esos pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por su economía? Desde que intentaba demostrar a Bella y a sí mismo que había sentado cabeza y era un hombre responsable... Parecía que lo iba consiguiendo. Más o menos. Sonrió al recordar los preciosos recuerdos que había comprado para sus chicas en Tenerife.

El taxi paró frente a su casa a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada del viernes. Pasaría parte del sábado con su familia. ¡Aleluya!

Al entrar en su hogar lo recibió el silencio. Dejó la bolsa en el comedor y se acercó a las habitaciones. Su madre roncaba sonoramente, enfundada en un camisón de batista con bordados en mangas y cuello, a juego con el anticuado gorro de dormir que decoraba su cabeza. Su hija dormía a pierna suelta en una habitación en la que no se veía de qué color eran las paredes debido a los innumerables dibujos que ella misma había pintado. Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, con una camiseta vieja a modo de camisón. Sonrió. Su chica.

Entró en la habitación sigilosamente y cerró la puerta despacito, sin quitar el ojo de encima a su mujer, luego se desnudó apresuradamente y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Tenues rayos de luna invadían la penumbra de la habitación, adornando de plata las mejillas delgadas de su _hada_.

Con cuidado, retiró la sábana que apenas la cubría y admiró sus esbeltas piernas, sonriendo al comprobar que había ganado un poco de peso. Dormía relajada, con las piernas estiradas y un poco abiertas. Perfecta para él.

Se acercó despacio a su nuca y depositó un beso liviano bajo el pelo cortado en trasquilones —en realidad cortado a navaja a la última moda—. Su ninfa no despertó. Edward sonrió dispuesto a aprovecharse de la situación. Deslizó con cuidado la camiseta vieja hasta los hombros y comenzó a recorrer lentamente con labios y lengua la exquisita espalda de su Hurí, deteniéndose en cada vértebra, adorando cada centímetro de piel suave y satinada. Su dama de luna gimió en sueños. Él continuó deslizándose por sus caderas, deteniéndose en el comienzo de las nalgas perfectas y redondeadas de su náyade. Su lengua juguetona inició un aleteo fugaz sobre los cachetes idénticos que tanto le excitaban, bajando lentamente hasta los muslos, deleitándose con el sabor la piel de su _Isilwen__**[1]**_. Sus dedos iniciaron un camino ascendente desde los tobillos, cosquilleando la parte posterior de las rodillas, acariciando con cuidado el interior de los muslos, hasta llegar al perineo de la sílfide de la que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ninguna tela le impedía el avance. Su adorada Elfa dormía sin ropa interior. Perfecto.

Mordisqueó con suavidad las nalgas a la vez que sus dedos se colaban entre los delicados y tiernos muslos femeninos. Estaba húmeda. Mucho. Recorrió con la lengua la unión entre las nalgas hasta tocar el perineo y se tuvo allí, acarició con sus mejillas rasposas el sedoso trasero a la vez que penetraba con un dedo la vagina. Su princesa encantada jadeó. Sacó el dedo y volvió a introducirlo. Bella abrió más las piernas.

Edward recorrió con el dedo humedecido la vulva suave y depilada, lo deslizó por la grieta entre las nalgas y tentó con él el fruncido orificio oculto en ellas. Su mujer gimió y agarró las sabanas entre sus puños.

Edward se incorporó sobre la cama, abrazó a su sirena y la giró de un solo movimiento. Bella quedó boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la respiración agitada. Se colocó un condón y se situó entre sus caderas, de rodillas, como los suplicantes adorando a su diosa. Bajó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en su pubis completamente depilado. Su aroma le llenó el cerebro, su pene palpitó con el recuerdo. Acarició con la lengua el clítoris henchido, deleitándose con su sabor salado y personal. Lamió la vulva con delicadeza, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo, saboreando el néctar que brotó de él. Su mujer, amante, su esposa; gimió su nombre.

Con su sabor en la boca recorrió la distancia hasta los cálidos labios femeninos que no paraban de llamarle, los recorrió una y otra vez, anhelando el permiso para entrar. Su diosa le consintió la entrada y él devoró su boca con deleite. Se colocó sobre ella apoyándose en los codos. Su pecho acariciado por los erguidos pezones que lo torturaban, su pene en la entrada al paraíso.

—Abre los ojos —le susurró al oído.

— Edward—suspiró ella— ¿Eres un sueño?

—Soy real. Estoy aquí. Contigo —dijo penetrándola.

Le hizo el amor suavemente, con delicadeza, entrando y saliendo de ella como se entra en un santuario a implorar un milagro, con reverencia, con humildad con amor. Entrelazaron sus dedos sobre las sábanas sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Y poco a poco, con infinita dulzura, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Edward cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Y nosotras a ti —comentó Bella radiante—. No te esperábamos.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¿Has terminado el reportaje?

—No. Me he escapado. Vamos bien de tiempo, así que hemos decidido tomarnos un día libre. Más bien unas horas. Mañana, mejor dicho, hoy sábado, tengo que regresar. No puedo quedarme a pasar la noche —finalizó apenado.

—No importa. Este tiempo es más que suficiente. Iris se va a volver loca cuando te vea.

—Yo me he vuelto loco cuando te he visto.

Edward hundió su cara en el cuello de Bella, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y recorrió sus pechos con los dedos.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te adoro?

Ante el silencio estupefacto de su amiga, Edward pasó a demostrárselo.

— Edward —lo llamó Bella somnolienta.

—Dime —balbuceó él pegándose a su espalda, acomodando con un gemido el pene entre sus perfectas y nacaradas nalgas.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Deberías ir a tu cuarto.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba en la gloria allí mismo. No hacía falta irse a ningún lado.

—Iris se despertará en cuanto amanezca. Deberías dormir un poco antes de que eso suceda.

—Iris duerme como los lirones, no hay manera de despertarla con la salida del sol. Lo sé por experiencia —comentó risueño llevando una mano al pubis y acariciándolo.

—No. Iris no se despierta pronto si hay colegio; cuando no lo hay, la cosa cambia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese diablillo madruga en fin de semana?

—Sí.

—La adoro —comentó sonriendo contra la nuca de su amiga. Y ya que estaba aprovechó para comprobar si su sabor seguía siendo igual de dulce. Sí. exquisita, pensó mientras hundía los dedos en la vagina de su mujer.

— Edward —gimió Bella.

—Dime. —Su vulva estaba húmeda y los dedos resbalaban inquietos sobre ella.

—Deberías irte a tu cuarto —reiteró ella.

—Estoy bien donde estoy. —Y cuando estuviera donde realmente quería estar, estaría todavía mejor, pensó pujando con su pene entre los muslos femeninos.

—No me parece adecuado que Iris se despierte y te vea conmigo en la cama —soltó Bella inmisericorde.

—¿Por qué? —¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo?

—No quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas. Que piense que sus padres van a estar juntos para siempre y todo eso...

—No tienen por qué ser falsas —comentó volviendo a lo suyo. Es decir a los pezones erguidos que le estaban llamando a gritos—. Puedes permanecer aquí, conmigo, para siempre.

—Mañana te irás, y me quedaré sola con ella. —"Volverás a irte una y otra vez, quién sabe si algún día decidirás no volver...", pensó ella—. No quiero que me pregunte cosas que yo no pueda responder.

—Responde sí a todo —murmuró hundiendo la nariz en su alborotado pelo.

— Edward, de verdad —respondió apartándole las manos, alejándose con pesar de él—. Necesito tenerlo todo muy claro, poder controlar cada situación que pueda darse, saber hasta dónde pensamos llegar antes de que Iris intuya nada.

—¿Controlar? ¡Ya estamos! Control. Siempre tu jodido control. Estamos bien juntos, nos compenetramos. No hace falta saber, ni controlar nada —exclamó frustrado.

— Edward. Por favor.

—Está bien. Me marcho. Estaré en mi cuarto. En mi cama. Solo —respondió levantándose y abandonando la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pero no estaba bien. Estaba jodidamente mal. Era una puñetera mierda. Edward se sentó enfadado en su cama y reflexionó sobre lo que él creía que Bella quería. Después de mucho meditar —una hora más o menos— decidió el rumbo a seguir.

Eran algo más de las seis de la mañana cuando Edward entró de nuevo en la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba dormida, desnuda, boca arriba, tentándole. ¿Quería control? Pues tendría el control. Lo tenía todo planeado. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos. Ella se removió inquieta. De los brazos pasó a la clavícula, y de allí a los pechos. Se detuvo unos instantes en el abdomen, y al final decidió que su ombligo era demasiado tentador como para pasarlo por alto. Agachó la cabeza y hundió su lengua en él. Definitivamente delicioso. Y ya que estaba por la zona, decidió investigar un poco más abajo. Ignoró premeditadamente el pubis y la ingle, deslizando los labios a lo largo del muslo, deteniéndose para averiguar los secretos de la parte posterior de la rodilla, exquisita, y continuó hacia los pies, hacia esas venas marcadas del empeine que hace tantos años le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Las siguió con la lengua hasta llegar a los dedos, largos y finos. No pudo contenerse, introdujo uno a uno en su boca, los lamió, los succionó y sonrió cuando notó que la respiración de su chica, ya bastante alterada, se convertía en jadeos. Recorrió en sentido inverso el camino, y esta vez sí se detuvo allí donde todos sus sentidos le ordenaban detenerse.

Observó extasiado el clítoris hinchado, la vulva brillante, inspiró el aroma del deseo y se dejó seducir por él. Hundió la cara entre las piernas de Bella, recorrió con la lengua la longitud de la vulva hasta llegar al clítoris, lo lamió suavemente para luego atraparlo cuidadosamente entre los dientes. Sintió las manos de su amiga posarse en su pelo a la vez que los gemidos se hacían más audibles. Introdujo un dedo en su vagina a la vez que succionaba con fuerza el clítoris. Las dulces y femeninas manos lo empujaron contra ella a la vez que hermosas piernas se abrieron más para él. La humedad de la vagina hacía resbalar su dedo, lo sacó y recorrió con él el camino hacia el perineo, hasta la unión entre las nalgas. Tentó el ano hasta que logró traspasar el anillo de músculos, y se introdujo hasta la primera falange. Bella arqueó la espalda y lo llamó jadeante. Edward devoró con más fuerza su clítoris a la vez que seguía empujando con el dedo, introduciéndolo entero. Bella vibraba con cada caricia, con cada toque de su lengua. Jadeaba una y otra vez su nombre.

Edward se separó apenas un instante, lo justo para coger los finos pies de su amiga y colocarlos sobre sus hombros, abriéndola más todavía, mostrándola en toda su belleza. Luego hundió el dedo anular en el ano, apoyando la palma sobre la vulva, presionando con ella la entrada a la vagina. Bella levantó más las caderas a la vez que se agarró al cabecero de la cama. Edward bajó la cabeza y prestó la atención debida al clítoris; lo lamió, lo mordisqueó, lo besó y cuando la sintió temblar incontenible, lo succionó hasta oírla gritar su nombre. Continuó bebiendo de ella hasta que los temblores se calmaron, luego se incorporó, con un condón de la mesilla, lo abrió y lo colocó entre los embriagadores labios de su mujer, su amiga, su amante.

Bella sonrió sagaz.

Edward jadeó sobre ella hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre su pecho, luego se inclinó consiguiendo que su pene grueso reposara sobre los labios femeninos.

Bella lo encerró entre sus labios y colocó el condón. Edward gimió, estaba duro y dolorido, muy dolorido. Ella absorbió con fuerza, subiendo y bajando la lengua a lo largo de su polla enfundada en látex, haciendo que él tuviera que apoyar las manos en la pared para no derrumbarse sobre ella e introducirse más allá de la garganta. Sus labios recorriéndolo entero, introduciéndolo hasta profundidades de su boca para luego abandonarlo con lentitud lo estaban matando. Cuando creyó que no podía más, se apartó de ella, se deslizó por su cuerpo y la penetró.

Edward jadeó al sentirlo en su vagina, dilatándola con su solidez, extendiéndola con su amplitud.

—He estado pensando en lo que has dicho antes —jadeó Edward saliendo de apenas unos centímetros.

—Mmm — Bella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas.

—Todo eso del control, de saber a dónde vamos y tal. —Empujó con fuerza introduciéndose en ella por completo.

—Bien —jadeó lamiéndole la nuez de Adán.

—Se me ha ocurrido una solución. Tú tendrás el control. —Comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella sin perder el ritmo, alargando el placer.

—¿Yo? — Bella movió las caderas a su encuentro. Ese ritmo lento la estaba viendo loca; quería más, más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido...

—De día —jadeó Edward impulsándose impetuosamente sin poder contenerse—, tendrás el control de día. —Sintió cómo ella contrajo la vagina y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por retomar el control. Por contenerse—. Haré lo que digas. Seguiré tus consejos, lo que quieras. —Paró, era incapaz de pensar moviéndose re ella, y necesitaba terminar de describirle su plan antes de estallar.

—No pares —jadeó Bella quejándose.

—Pero por las noches, el control será mío. —La penetró profundamente y se quedó inmóvil, apenas sí podía pensar—. Lo que yo diga. Lo que yo quiera.

—No pares por favor, sigue moviéndote —suplicó Bella. Estaba a punto, necesitaba, exigía que siguiera bombeando.

—Los días serán tuyos —jadeó él retomando el ritmo—, las noches mías.

—¡Dios! Sí, así. — Bella se agarró con fuerza a los antebrazos musculosos de su ante—. No pares ahora, no pares. Un poco más fuerte... más rápido.

Edward obedeció. La empresa que tan cuidadosamente había planeado abandonó su cerebro, y los cuerpos y los instintos de ambos tomaron el control.

— Edward, está a punto de amanecer.

—No pienso irme —respondió tajante—. No pienso ocultarme. De hecho, no nos esconderemos, y menos de nuestra hija.

— Edward... no seas cabezón, necesitamos...

—Ya te he dado la solución —interrumpió.

—¿Te refieres a esa tontería de tener el control según sea día o noche? —preguntó estupefacta. No había prestado mucha atención cuando se lo contó, porque estaba sumida en otros asuntos, pero, por lo que había captado era una soberana idiotez.

—No es ninguna tontería. — Edward se giró en la cama, apoyándose sobre un codo mientras con la mano libre trazaba espirales en la tripita de Bella. No podemos continuar así, viéndonos a tiempo parcial, saliendo juntos por las tardes y separándonos al llegar la noche como dos adolescentes de quince años.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero...

—Pero nada. No quieres que vivamos juntos por miedo a no tener el control. Bien, pues no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tendrás el control. Durante el día. Las noches serán mías. Es muy sencillo —finalizó, satisfecho con su plan. Deslizó una mano hacia los pezones erguidos, todavía enrojecidos por sus besos.

—Es una sandez. —¡No la entendía! Y no lo haría en la vida—. No puedes mantener una relación basada en quién controla a quién según qué hora sea. ¡Es de necios! Además yo no he dicho jamás que no quiero convivir contigo por miedo a perder el control. No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido ese descalabro.

—Tú dijiste... —Tomó un pezón entre los dedos y lo pellizcó. Bella se limitó a darle un manotazo.

—Dije y reitero, que necesito saber exactamente en qué me estoy metiendo, qué puedo esperar o no de nosotros. Saber hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar. —"Saber qué quieres exactamente de mí", pensó—. No dije nada de control —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Dijiste que querías controlar no sé qué situaciones... —gruñó irritado sentándose también. No quería que la tocara. Perfecto.

—No entiendes nada. Me refería a que quiero controlar cada posible inconveniente, cada posible situación complicada. Más aun, si vas a marcharle en unas horas. No sabré qué responder a las preguntas que Iris plantee si te encuentra aquí. En la cama. Desnudo. Conmigo.

—Joder. Mira que te gusta complicarte la vida. Si Iris pregunta algo, le respondes la verdad y listo. Es así de sencillo.

—Seguro. Si pregunta qué haces en mi cama, ¿qué la respondo?

—Que hemos pasado la noche haciendo el amor —dijo abalanzándose sobre ella. Estaba demasiado preciosa como para dejar que se mantuviera alejada de sus manos.

—¡No digas memeces! —exclamó ella apartándolo como pudo—. ¡Haz el favor de tomarme en serio!

—Te tomo en serio. De veras —respondió sentándose de nuevo en la cama y haciendo un gran acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no darse de cabezazos contra la pared—. Lo que pasa es que tú te tomas todo demasiado en serio. Quieres controlar todo lo que va a suceder y eso no es posible. No quieres casarte conmigo porque no sabes qué sucederá en un futuro. No quieres que vivamos juntos porque no sabes qué nos traerá el día de mañana. No quieres que Iris nos encuentre aquí porque eso significaría dar un paso adelante, que no sabes si puedes dar, porque no sabes qué pasará después... Joder. Tienes tantas preguntas que no das tiempo al tiempo para encontrar las respuestas.

—¿Me lo tomo todo demasiado en serio? —repitió Bella irritada—. Me culpas de no querer casarme contigo cuando ni siquiera me lo has propuesto.

—¿No te lo he propuesto? Joder, claro que te lo dije. ¿Qué cono quieres? ¿Un jodido contrato firmado, especificando hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar?

—Me lo ordenaste —refutó Bella —. Justo un segundo antes de amenazarme con llamar a los abogados si no te obedecía.

—Joder. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio.

—¡Yo!

—Mira, "Avestruz". Hazte a la idea de soy un tipo bastante obtuso y dime clara y sencillamente lo que quieres.

—No hace falta que me haga a la idea. Eres obtuso —repuso irritada—. Quiero estar totalmente segura de lo que nos podemos ofrecer el uno al otro, saber con toda certeza, hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar. No me arriesgaré a un matrimonio cuyo fin probable sea un divorcio. Sinceramente, hasta que no lo tenga claro prefiero seguir tal y como estamos.

—¡"Tal y como estamos"! ¡Si no "estamos" de ninguna manera!

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta de tu cuarto? ¡Déjame entrar! —Se oyó la voz de Iris a través de la puerta.

—¡Ay Dios! —exclamó Bella hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

—Un momento, princesa —dijo Edward levantándose y poniéndose el bóxer.

—¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Has vuelto! Abre la puerta, vamos, abre —gritó Iris golpeando la puerta.

Edward abrió y apenas sí tuvo tiempo de coger a su hija que en esos momentos saltó a sus brazos gritando un galimatías sin sentido y abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas de sus delgados bracitos.

—¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? ¿Te has escapado? ¿Has escalado algún castillo? ¿Vas a quedarte? —Paró para respirar, y con los ojos entornados preguntó muy seria—. ¿Por qué estás en calzoncillos en vez de llevar pijama? ¿Por qué estás en el cuarto con mamá? ¿Has dormido en su cama?

—No llevo pijama porque me lo he olvidado en Tenerife. Estoy en este cuarto porque la ventana del mío no cierra bien y me estaba quedando helado, y he dormido en la cama de mamá porque no hay otra cama en la que dormir en esta habitación —contestó diciendo la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que verdad.

—¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Has escalado algún castillo? ¿Quieres ver los dibujos que he puesto en mi cuarto? Todas las noches echo migas de pan en la terraza y luego se llena de pájaros por las mañanas. ¿Quieres verlo? —Tiró Iris de la mano de padre, nerviosa y excitada por enseñarle todas las cosas que no había visto...

El resto del día, o al menos el resto del día hasta que Edward se marchó a Barajas, transcurrió entre sonrisas y llantos. Sonrisas porque Edward estaba en casa, lágrimas porque partía esa misma tarde. Los dos adultos no volvieron a encontrarse a solas ni un segundo. No se mantuvo ninguna conversación trascendental ni se resolvió ninguna duda.

* * *

[1] Hada de la luna.


	35. Chapter 47 y 48

**Capítulo 47**

_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección._

_ANTOINE DE SAINT-EXUPERY_

La semana siguiente Edward continuó llamando a diario, conversando con Iris durante horas —más bien escuchándola— y hablando con Bella los minutos exactos para preguntar por el colegio, la salud, la familia y poco más. En su última llamada, hacía menos de media hora, Bella se había armado de valor, harta de conversaciones vanas y diálogos para besugos.

— Edward, tenemos que hablar.

—Ya estamos hablando.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre... el futuro —insistió ella.

—No quiero hablar de eso por teléfono.

—¿Vendrás el sábado? —preguntó esperanzada. Si se había podido escapar el último sábado...

—No. Todavía tengo mucho por hacer y se me está echando el tiempo encima, aún me queda para un par de semanas.

—Pensaba que sólo ibas a estar fuera un mes.

—Eso dije.

—Si te quedan dos semanas más, es más de un mes.

—Día arriba, día abajo.

—Entiendo. Imagino que quieres hablar con Iris.

—Sí.

Y no hubo más conversación. Edward estaba irritado. Lo sabía. Lo veía tan claramente como si lo tuviera frente a ella. Lo imaginaba con los labios apretados, los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados.

A punto de estallar.

Igual que ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? —preguntó su padre por enésima vez en lo que iba le semana.

—Nada, papá —respondió Bella cariñosamente.

—Te veo triste.

—Será por el tiempo.

—¿Por la lluvia? —preguntó Ricardo mirando por la ventana—. ¿Hace mucho que está lloviendo?

—Toda la semana, papá. Toda la semana.

Toda la semana con la mente inundada de dudas, probabilidades, temores y certezas.

Dudas: ¿había hecho lo correcto? Por supuesto que sí. No podía embarcarse en ninguna empresa, sin cerciorarse antes de conocer con exactitud la probabilidad de llegar a buen fin en caso de aceptar. Y lo cierto era que, aunque confiaba en Edward ciegamente, eso no significaba que él fuera una persona fiable... Jamás miraba hacia delante, ni pensaba en lo que vendría al día siguiente... Tomaba lo que quería, en el momento que lo quería, sin pararse a pensar si lo que quería era realmente lo que necesitaba.

¿Qué probabilidades de futuro tenían? O lo que es lo mismo, ¿cuál era el concepto de futuro de Edward? ¿Era factible conjeturar que cuando Edward había dicho que se quedase con él para siempre, se refería a para siempre, _siempre_? ¿De verdad de la buena? Por el contrario ¿era viable suponer, y solo era una suposición, que él lo había mencionado en un arrebato pasional? Al fin y al cabo acababan de hacer el amor, y era posible que no estuviera pensando con la cabeza sino con... bueno, con la cabeza pero no en sus cabales, no plenamente consciente de que le estaba ofreciendo un futuro juntos. Un futuro a largo plazo. Un futuro en el que tendrían que afrontar buenos y malos momentos, en el que ambos tendrían que ceder antes o después y en el que dar marcha atrás significaría un duro golpe para Iris.

En el supuesto de que sí hubiera sido plenamente consciente de lo que proponía, ¿cabía alguna posibilidad del "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"? Porque eso era lo que quería Bella. Ni más ni menos. Por el contrario, quizá lo que Edward ofrecía era establecer una sociedad permanente basada en el amor a Iris, el respeto, el compañerismo y una excelente compenetración sexual. Y eso, justo eso, a Bella no le atraía en absoluto. Para qué engañarse, Bella quería lo mismo que Iris: un príncipe azul que se enfrentase a los dragones y la amara por siempre jamás.

Y sobre todo, estaba Iris... no podían continuar así. No podían dar a Iris falsas esperanzas. Que los hubiera encontrado juntos en la cama era lo de menos, había creído la mentira de Edward, pero... no paraba de preguntar por el beso en el parque, por las sonrisas sesgadas... De hecho, cada vez que hablaba con su padre, le preguntaba si había escalado ya un castillo.

No serían amantes. Esa opción quedaba cancelada en ese mismo momento.

Se removió inquieta sobre el sillón, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Y lo malo, lo peor de todo, es que tenía una vocecita dentro, que no era la voz de la razón, ni la de la lógica... sino la voz del corazón. Y no paraba de susurrarle al oído que con tantas dudas y probabilidades estaba dejando de ver lo que realmente tenía que ver. Esa vocecita tenía la absoluta y total seguridad de que un futuro con Edward sería muchísimo mejor que el presente que tenía ahora mismo. Aunque no fuese un futuro largo. Aunque se acabara antes de llegar ser futuro.

—Papá, ¿echas todavía de menos a mamá? —dijo a Ricardo sin saber por qué.

—Siempre, cariño. Siempre. A veces pienso que está tardando demasiado en llegar mi hora. No me entiendas mal, cielo —continuó Ricardo al ver la cara de estupefacción de su hija—, no quiero morirme. Pero... vosotros ya sois mayores, podéis hacer vuestra vida sin mí, y yo echo mucho de menos a vuestra madre. Sé que me está esperando, y sinceramente, tengo ganas de ir a verla.

"Para ti lleva años lloviendo", pensó Bella besando la mejilla rasposa y arrugada de su padre.

Estaba equivocada, no quería el amor de los cuentos de hadas. Quería el amor inmortal que su padre sentía por su madre. Ni más ni menos.

Edward miraba el teléfono disgustado consigo mismo, con Bella y con el mundo en general. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la última conversación _irracional_ de su amiga.

¡Seguir tal y como estaban! ¿Y cómo cojones se suponía que estaban? Que él supiera eran amigos con derecho a roce. Punto pelota.

Y además... ¿Por qué cojones decía que iban a acabar en divorcio? ¿Pero en qué coño estaba pensando? ¿Con quién narices se pensaba que estaba hablando? ¡Divorcio! ¡ Bella estaba como una puta cabra! ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿que lo había dicho por decir? ¿Que no lo había pensado muy mucho? Vale, no se había sentado a escribir una jodida lista de las cosas que podían ir mal, ni tampoco había pensado en todas las probabilidades de que todo fuera bien, pero eso no significaba que estuviera en la inopia. ¡Joder! La que creía en los cuentos de hadas era Iris. El tenía los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Sabía que tendrían buenos y malos momentos y que tendrían que ceder en un montón de ocasiones, que se daría de cabezazo contra la pared en más de una discusión, pero también sabía con una certeza ineludible que si discutían se reconciliarían con amor, besos y abrazos... y algo más —el "algo más" era lo que más le gustaba de las discusiones—. Que los dos disfrutarían día a día en compañía uno del otro, en definitiva... Edward lo tenía clarísimo. Quería ser parte de su vida. Ni más ni menos.

Y luego estaba Iris. La pequeña no dejaba de preguntarle si había escalado ya algún castillo... No podían jugar con sus sentimientos, ni darla falsas esperanzas. Ni hablar.

O todo o nada. O se unían para siempre, o solo eran amigos. Nada de amante a tiempo parcial. Se negaba en rotundo.

Hablaría con ella y lo dejaría todo bien clarito. Le mostraría todo lo que podía ofrecerle, y después... ella decidiría y él aceptaría su decisión.

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

_Si es bueno vivir todavía es mejor soñar y lo mejor de todo, despertar_

_ANTONIO MACHADO_

Iris y Luisa hacía rato que estaban dormidas. Bella miró en el despertador los números digitales de tono verdoso que no cesaban de parpadear. Las tres de la mañana y despierta. ¡Señor! Esto no podía continuar así. Aún quedaba una semana para su regreso, necesitaba apaciguarse. Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Quizá una ducha bien caliente le templaría los nervios permitiéndola dormir... aunque sólo fueran unas horas. Cerró la mampara de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Edward insertó la llave en la cerradura y la giró despacio para no hacer ruido, En el momento en que sus botas pisaron el vestíbulo, el silencio de la noche se rompió con el ruido que hacía el calentador de gas al encenderse. Frunció el ceño ¿Cuál de sus mujeres estaba despierta a estas horas? Entró sigiloso observando las habitaciones. La de Bella estaba vacía. En el pasillo comprobó que la luz escapaba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Sonrió. Al parecer no era el único incapaz de dormir por las noches. Retrocedió hasta el comedor y cogió un par de almohadones. Luego fue al cuarto de Bella, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, dejó los cojines y su mochila en el suelo, y sacó tres cosas de ella. Una la colocó, bajo la almohada, en el lado en que pensaba acostarse él, las otras las dejó sobre la mesilla. Salió del cuarto y atravesó el pasillo silenciosamente cerrando a su paso las puertas de los cuartos de su madre y su hija. Aislándolas. Sumiéndola en el silencio.

Entró en el baño; Bella seguía duchándose sin percatarse de su presencia. Se desnudó, abrió la mampara y entró. Bella se giró sobresaltada.

—Has vuelto.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—No.

—Bien.

Edward se acercó dominante, posó las manos sobre sus mejillas y la besó. Ella entreabrió los labios ante su empuje, ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, se acariciaron, se degustaron. Con la respiración agitada Edward se separó de ella y la hizo girar hasta que quedó de cara a la pared de la ducha.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh.

Edward cogió el gel de baño y lo derramó sobre sus manos, para a continuación usarlas como esponjas sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Recorrió sus hombros, su espalda, su abdomen, dejando un rastro de espuma y fuego por cada lugar por el que pasaba. Recorrió el interior de los muslos, las pantorrillas, los tobillos, mientras el agua no cesaba de caer sobre ellos creando una nube de vapor a su alrededor. Asió uno de los tobillos y lo levantó, guiando el pie hasta el borde de la bañera donde lo depositó. Bella se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el poderoso y cálido pecho de su amigo, su amante. Edward no lo permitió, la obligó a apoyar los codos contra la pared, inclinándola hacia delante con la espalda arqueada y el trasero respingón, accesible. Deslizó los dedos por interior de los muslos hasta la vulva mientras la abrazaba por el abdomen, inmovilizándola. Tentó la entrada a la vagina, acarició los sensibles labios que la ocultaban, los abrió delicadamente con los dedos anular e índice, deslizando el del corazón en su interior, a la vez que frotaba con el pulgar el resbaladizo clítoris. Estaba hinchado, suave, tan suave que era como acariciar satén, duro e inflamado, despuntando desde el capuchón que lo cubría.

Bella posó la frente sobre los fríos azulejos de la pared, intentando refrescarse, calmar el calor que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo y se concentraba en el interior de su útero.

La mano que la sostenía por el abdomen se deslizó lentamente hacia su espalda, creando espasmos con su roce, resbalando sobre sus nalgas, deteniéndose para acariciarlas y apretarlas, introduciendo los dedos húmedos y resbaladizos entre las esferas gemelas, allí donde él sabía que ella se derretía por sentir sus caricias. Con el pulgar trazaba círculos sobre el clítoris inflamado, a la vez que un dedo empujaba contra el orificio oscuro y prohibido.

Bella alzó la cabeza cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, impaciente y excitada notó la primera falange del dedo en su ano, introduciéndose poco a poco, abriendo estirando los músculos contraídos de su recto mientras su vagina estallaba en llamas al sentirse invadida por otro dedo más. El pulgar no paraba de moverse sobre el clítoris, de mandar mensajes eróticos a todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de anticipación. Sintió cómo un segundo dedo intentaba colarse entre sus nalgas, dentro de su ano, y se alejó temerosa y excitada, desconfiada y anhelante.

—Me estoy anticipando —jadeó Edward para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba entre susurros.

—¿Qué pretendes...?

—Shhh. No digas nada.

Se retiró de su interior, los dedos abandonaron su vagina y su ano. Colocó la gruesa cabeza de su pene rígido y dilatado en la entrada a la vagina y la penetró.

Bella apoyó su espalda en él, su cabeza sobre su la curva del irresistible cuello de su amigo y empujó hacia atrás con las manos apuntaladas en la pared, intentando introducirlo más, más fuerte, más duro, más rápido, más firme. Él la mordió en el hombro, succionó con los labios su exquisita clavícula, acarició con los dedos de una mano su sedoso y terso clítoris a la vez que pellizcaba con la otra sus pezones inhiestos y endurecidos. La oscilación de sus caderas inició un ritmo vertiginoso que los llevó a ambos al abismo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de retirarse de su interior, cuando notó los primeros estremecimientos del orgasmo, el calor que se formaba en sus testículos, alzándolos y rugiendo en ellos, proyectándose fulminante por su polla inflamada para acabar derramándose entre los muslos de su mujer mientras él continuaba amasándola el clítoris, imparable, aún después de haber sentido cómo apretaban su polla los espasmos del intenso clímax de su amiga, su amante... su esposa.

Bella se dejó deslizar a lo largo del cuerpo de Edward hasta acabar sentada sobre el plato de la ducha, agotada, aletargada. Edward cerró el grifo del agua, salió de la ducha y cogió una enorme toalla. Envolvió con ella a su amiga, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. Atravesaron silenciosos el pasillo hasta la habitación. La depositó en horizontal sobre el lecho, liberándola de la toalla en que estaba envuelta. Luego se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y colocó la cabeza de Bella sobre su regazo.

—Aún no hemos acabado, ¿sabes? —comentó él acariciándola el pelo.

—¿No? —respondió Bella adormecida. Tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos, estaba dispuesta a dormir las horas que no había dormido esas semanas.

—Shh. No digas nada. Solo escúchame —repitió —, no hemos terminado. Voy a mostrarte todo lo que tengo, todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Voy a revelarte todas las razones que existen para que no puedas vivir sin mí. —Continuaba acariciándole el pelo con movimientos rítmicos, casi hipnóticos—. Soy un buen tipo, un buen padre, y seré un buen compañero para ti. Soy buen trabajador, tengo un buen trabajo, ambiciono mejorar y llegar tan alto como pueda. —Continuó exponiendo lo que él creía que eran sus virtudes, mostrándola, que en su futuro no le iba a faltar dinero para comer—. Sé lo que quiero, hasta dónde quiero llegar y tengo la fuerza y los principios morales para conseguirlo. Te quiero a ti. No creo en el juego sucio ni en las mentiras, no te engañaré ni te daré falsas esperanzas, lo que tengo es lo que soy. Soy tuyo.

—Yo... —"Te quiero a ti", iba a decir, pero él se lo impidió.

—Shhh. No digas nada. Solo escúchame —interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que alzara su cara para mirarle—. Soy un buen amante, sé lo que deseas, y te lo voy a proporcionar. Te voy a demostrar, sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda, que es lo que quieres porque, "Avestruz", si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es de que me quieres a mí. Desde el momento en que me viste por primera vez, desde que siendo niña me perseguías por el barrio y me espiabas con tus gemelos de opereta, desde ese preciso instante eres mía. Siempre has sido mía, y siempre lo serás. No te quepa ninguna duda.

—No creo que...

—No tienes que creer nada. Yo creeré por los dos. —Los dedos de Edward detuvieron sus caricias para enredarse en los cortos mechones de cabello oscuro de Bella —. Me encantaba tu pelo antes, tan largo y sedoso. Soñaba con él todas las noches. Nos imaginaba como estamos ahora: tú tendida en la cama, tu cabeza acunada sobre mis muslos, tu cabello derramándose sobre mí, excitante y cautivador. —Sujetó los mechones cariñosamente y tiró hacia arriba, alzándola la cabeza sobre su pene rígido y erguido, de la abertura del glande asomaba una solitaria lágrima de semen— Quiero mi sueño, Bella. Lo quiero ahora —ordenó apretándola contra él.

Bella abrió los labios, su lengua asomó entre ellos posándose sobre esa solitaria gota, tomándola y llevándola a su paladar para saborearla mientras con sus dedos le acariciaba el interior de los muslos, sintiendo en las yemas el fino vello, la piel flexible, los músculos contrayéndose a su paso.

—Es mejor ahora —susurró Edward —. En el sueño tu melena no me dejaba ver, la retiraba y volvía a caer una y otra vez impidiéndome la visión que contemplo en este instante. Ver tu boca resbalando sobre mí a la vez que siento su calor rodeándome... es increíble, Bella. Me estoy perdiendo dentro de ti —jadeó cuando lo introdujo entero—. Mueve los dedos "Avestruz", sigue subiendo y tócame. —Sujetando aún su cabello con una mano, bajó la otra hasta posarla sobre los dedos que se negaban a ir donde debían— Así avestruz, arriba, ahí. —La guió hasta el escroto—. Acaríciame ahí. Sí. Con cuidado, están llenos por ti. —Gimió cuando ella obedeció—. Listos para ti. Esperando vaciarse en tu boca. Sigue así "Avestruz", méteme dentro otra vez —ordenó cuando ella hizo subir su boca hasta la corona entumecida de su pene—, aprieta tu lengua contra mí. Sí. Ahí, justo ahí —jadeó con fuerza—, succiona fuerte Bella, ahora, sí. No pares, no pares ahora. Basta, me estás matando. —Inhaló con fuerza tirándola del cabello—. Espera un segundo. ¡Dios! Ahora no, no hagas eso ahora. No puedo más... —siseó entre dientes sin apenas respirar, cuando ella mordisqueó cuidadosamente el prepucio para luego introducir la punta de su lengua en la abertura del glande—. Por favor Bella, por favor, para... si continúas... —jadeó sin poder hablar cuando ella comenzó a deslizar la lengua por el tronco de la polla, deteniéndose para raspar ligeramente con los dientes cada vena hinchada y amoratada—. ¡Dios! Avestruz, sigue, no pares. No, no me hagas caso, detente, estoy a punto de... No quiero... No tan pronto... espera... ¡joder! sí "Avestruz", así, entiérralos en tu boca —ordenó cuando Bella comenzó a lamer sus testículos— Muy bien preciosa, sigue así —aprobó cuando ella lo empezó a masturbar a la vez que le succionaba delicadamente la bolsa escrotal. Respiró de nuevo, aliviado al ver que todavía mantenía parte del control. Necesitaba recuperarse un poco o acabaría tan pronto como cuando era adolescente y se masturbaba pensando en ella—. ¡No! Espera un poco —jadeó desesperado. Los labios de Bella subían lentamente por su polla, los dedos acogiendo los testículos, amasándolos—. Por favor... —suplicó cuando ella sepultó el glande entre sus labios, moviendo la lengua sobre la abertura, raspando con los dientes el frenillo—, por favor Bella... No sabía si suplicaba para que continuara o para que parara, pero estaba suplicando y no podía detenerse. Verla así, desnuda en la cama, era mejor que el mejor de los sueños—. ¡Dios! No pares "Avestruz", no pares —jadeó olvidándolo todo cuando ella empezó a succionarle con fuerza mientras lo introducía poco a poco en la humedad de su boca—. Más... ¡Dios! Estoy tocando el cielo... no pares… Por favor no te pares ahora...

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, vibró con sacudidas incontenibles mientras eyaculaba con fuerza, sus manos aferradas al cabello de su amiga, sus músculos temblando mientras ella bebía hasta la última gota de su semen.

Bella sonrió lamiéndose los labios. Edward la miraba jadeante, incrédulo.

—Me la has jugado Edward. No pretendía perder el control, no así. Vas a tener que pagar, lo sabes.

—Lo estoy deseando —contestó revoltosa tumbándose boca arriba y acariciándose con un dedo el abdomen.

—No me provoques. —Él sonrió siguiendo con la vista los movimientos lánguidos de su dedo para luego ponerse serio de repente al observar en su pubis un... ¿dibujo?—. Mmm... ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje en el pubis?

—No.

—¿No? —Se tumbó de lado, apoyado sobre un codo y escrutó la silueta de su amiga. Ahí estaba. Justo en mitad del pubis, una intrincada enredadera de color negro—. Yo diría que sí —comentó a la ligera, acariciando el perfil del tatuaje.

—No es un tatuaje, es un diseño con Henna. Se irá en diez días más o menos. ¿A que es precioso? —preguntó acariciándolo con los dedos.

—Divino. —La miró fijamente—. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho? No. No respondan, —Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta—. Da lo mismo.

—No ha pasado... —¿Estaba irritado por el dibujo? ¿Iba a tener que explicarle por enésima vez que Jorge no era su amante?

—Lo sé. —la interrumpió sonriendo—. Sólo te has hecho un dibujo, nada más. Él no te ha acariciado, no te ha besado, no te ha tenido. Lo sé. —Quería coger por el cuello al cabronazo que había hecho el jodido tatuaje y matarlo... Pero no iba a ser posible porque el susodicho le caía jodidamente bien.

Edward se giró hasta acabar tendido de espaldas en la cama, su mano reposando todavía sobre el dibujo, los ojos cerrados, la respiración reposada.

— Edward.

—Dime. —Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—He estado pensando en...

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de...?

—Porque no es el momento.

—¿No? ¿Y cuándo será el momento según tú? —preguntó irritada.

—Más tarde. Ahora tienes una deuda que pagar.

—¿Que yo tengo qué?

—Me gusta cuando te alteras —comentó girando hasta ponerse de lado, pegado a ella—. Eres tan serena, tan independiente —continuó a la vez que recorría su cuello con lentos lametones—. Lo tienes todo bajo control, hasta que... —Introdujo un pezón en su boca y lo saboreó brevemente—... de repente explotas. Y entonces eres otra persona, te desinhibes totalmente. Dejas de ser un mujer seria y racional —recorrió con los dedos el pubis hasta llegar al clítoris y comenzó a acariciarla—, y te conviertes en una mujer temeraria, dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguirlo todo. Adoro ver cómo te tras formas. —Sus labios resbalaron por su abdomen, recreándose en cada escalofrío—. No tienes miedo a nada, no te detienes ante nada. Y eso me postra de rodillas a tus pies. Y no estoy hablando de sexo. Hablo de ti. De todo lo que eres. —Se separó para coger algo de la mesilla y después dejarlo medio oculto entre las sabanas—. Te enfrentas a lo que sea por todo que consideras tuyo. Tu hija, tu padre, tu familia, tus amigos, tus ancianos. —La separó las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas—. ¿Te enfrentarías a todo por mí? —Inclinó la cabeza y le mordió el interior de los muslos para a continuación lamer con suavidad la piel enrojecida—. ¿Me considerarás alguna vez tuyo? —Levantó la mirada y la posó en los ojos color miel de Bella —. Daría mi vida porque así fuera.

Estaba arrodillado ante ella, mirándola sin ocultar nada. Bella iba a hablar, a confesar que sí lo consideraba suyo, que... pero no le dio tiempo. Edward agachó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer sus labios vaginales lentamente, perezosamente mientras uno de sus dedos se colaba en su interior. De repente Bella se sobresaltó al sentir algo frío recorrer su vulva, intentó incorporarse sobre los codos para ver... Pero la cabeza de Edward seguía entre sus piernas impidiéndoselo. Era algo suave, muy suave, y estaba frío, aunque lo notaba más caliente a cada pasada que daba sobre su piel, era rígido, y... Edward lo introdujo en su vagina, Bella soltó un gemido sobresaltado. Era grueso, largo, y se movía al ritmo que Edward marcaba.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntaron los labios del hombre acariciando su clítoris.

—¿Qué es?

—Un falo de cristal. Sé que tienes a Robert, pero... táchame de posesivo, incluso de celoso si quieres, pero no me gusta la idea de jugar con él. He comprado esto pensando en ti. Dime que he acertado —dijo moviéndolo dentro y fuera de ella, apretándolo contra las paredes de su vagina, mientras los dedos de la otra mano resbalaban hacia la hendidura de sus nalgas.

—Has acertado —afirmó ella jadeando.

—Bien.

Dejó dentro de ella el falo de cristal y cogió los almohadones que había tirado en el suelo.

—Levanta las caderas. — Bella obedeció, Edward metió los cojines bajo ella, alzándola—. Pon tus pies sobre mis hombros y abre bien las piernas.

Edward podía ver asomando desde el interior de su vagina la base cristalina del consolador; era una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en su vida.

Lo tenía todo a su alcance. El clítoris terso y endurecido, la vulva húmeda e hinchada, la vagina abierta y dispuesta, el ano fruncido y excitante. Todo era suyo, al menos por el momento, y pensaba disfrutarlo. Cogió de entre las sabanas el tubo de lubricante y lo derramó sobre sus dedos, para luego recorrer con ellos todo lo que tenía ante la vista. Bella apretó los pies contra él, levantó las caderas, tembló.

—Es increíble lo suave que te siento —comentó Edward acariciándola el perineo con las yemas de los dedos—, tu piel es tan perfecta, tan sedosa, tan lisa. —Los dedos resbalaron un poco más allá, hasta posarse sobre el anillo de músculos del ano—. El cristal entra y sale de ti, resbalando por tu vagina y me imagino que soy yo quien se introduce en ti. —Enterró toda la longitud del pene artificial en ella— Quien se aprieta contra ti. —Presionó en círculos hasta oírla jadear—. Quien sale de ti —añadió sacándolo—, hasta que supliques que entre de nuevo —finalizó sonriendo. Bella apretó los dientes con fuerza—. ¿No?

Dejó la punta del consolador en la entrada a la vagina, y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios besaron el pubis. Lamió el contorno del tatuaje mientras su dedo pujaba contra el ano. Deslizó la lengua lentamente hasta casi tocar el clítoris a la vez que penetraba el orificio prohibido con la yema del dedo. Y esperó.

Bella alzó las caderas. Él introdujo la primera falange del dedo a la vez que soslayó con la lengua el clítoris y comenzó a mordisquearle los muslos. Bella se movió inquieta. Edward sonrió y clavó el dedo entero en ella. La oyó jadear. Y esperó.

— Edward...

—Dime —respondió pasando la lengua por los labios vaginales, notando cómo la entrada a la vagina temblaba haciendo vibrar el pene de cristal.

—Vamos... —jadeó impaciente.

—¿Dónde quieres que vaya, "Avestruz"?

— Edward... vamos...

—¿Dónde?

—Dentro, mételo dentro.

Lo hundió en la tensa vagina y Bella arqueó salvajemente las caderas. La lengua voló hacia el clítoris, los labios lo succionaron, los dientes lo pellizcaron mientras el consolador no dejaba de entrar y salir rápido y profundo en ella. El dedo comenzó a moverse en su ano, imitando los movimientos que se sucedían sin pausa en su vagina. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Y cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Edward paró. Y esperó.

—¡Edward! —medio jadeó, medio gritó.

—Espera... no tengas prisa —comentó risueño sacando el dedo del ano y poniendo en su lugar el tubo de lubricante.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto más impaciente que asustada.

—Volverte loca.

Edward apretó el tubo. El gel se vertió dentro de ella, sintió su frescor resbalando por el recto, mandándola escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada. Edward la observa atentamente, pendiente de cada reacción, de cada gemido. Lo vio moverse inquieto, bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, y más abajo. Se estaba masturbando. Mientras apretaba el tubo y la llenaba de gel, rodeaba con la mano libre su polla enorme y brillante, pasaba una y otra vez su pulgar sobre su capullo, bajaba y subía por todo su pene en movimientos constantes e hipnóticos.

—¿Te gusta ver cómo me masturbo? —preguntó él al ver su mirada.

—Sí —jadeó.

—La próxima vez... tú te masturbarás para mí, y yo para ti. Pero ahora voy hacerte enloquecer.

Retiró el tubo y posó dos dedos en su lugar, apretó tentando la entrada, empujando con cuidado, atento a los gemidos y movimientos de su amiga. Esperando paciente ver cómo lo aceptaba.

Bella jadeó con fuerza y apretó los pies contra él, empujó hacia atrás, alejándose, para al momento siguiente relajarse. Edward soltó su polla y llevando la mano libre hasta el clítoris, comenzó a acariciarlo, trazando círculos sobre él hasta que la oyó gemir. Apretó los dos dedos de nuevo contra su ano. Apenas estos resbalaron en su interior, ella se tensó de nuevo, respirando aguadamente. Edward bajó la cabeza y succionó el clítoris a la vez que metía y sacaba el pene de cristal de la vagina húmeda y resbaladiza, separando despacio los dedos que tenía en su trasero, masajeando el recto, apretando, introduciéndolos muy lentamente, intentando abrirse camino. Bella jadeó y alzó las caderas de golpe, logrando que los dedos se hundieran casi por completo. Edward paró asustado. No pretendía ir tan rápido.

—¡Edward! —jadeó ella ante su inmovilidad.

—Lo siento... —dijo comenzando a sacar los dedos.

—¡No los saques un milímetro más, maldito bastardo! —gritó apretando el ano y alzando las caderas—. ¿Quieres oírme suplicar? ¡Yo no suplico! Mete los puñeteros dedos dentro y muévete de una vez.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Jamás había oído a Bella decir un solo taco, una sola palabra más alta que otra, y ahora estaba gritando y...

—¡Ya! —ordenó.

Edward hundió los dedos en el ano y lamió con fruición el clítoris mientras metía y sacaba el pene de cristal fuertemente en la vagina. Notó en los dedos las contracciones de su amiga, la vibración de la vagina estrujando el consolador. Saboreó con la lengua el dulce flujo que manó de su interior, y siguió empujando, succionando, bombeando, hasta que todos los músculos del cuerpo femenino se tensaron en un único espasmo y se hizo el silencio. Levantó la mirada hacia Bella, su cabeza se hundía con fuerza en la almohada mientras se mordía el puño de una mano. La otra estaba cerrada sobre las sábanas, sujetándose.

Edward retiró el consolador de la vagina. Sin dejar de mirarla, la penetró con su pene hinchado y endurecido. Bella abrió los ojos. Su respiración nerviosa sr volvió agitada.

—Te ha gustado. —No era una pregunta.

—Dios, sí.

Se retiró de su interior sin dejar de mirarla. Ambos orificios vacíos, solitarios, disponibles. Agarró su pene con la mano y recorrió con él la grieta entre sus nalgas.

—Relájate.

—No puedo estar más relajada. Apenas tengo fuerzas para moverme —respondió ella abriendo más las piernas. Levantando más las caderas.

—Mejor.

Encontró la entrada a su ano aún dilatado.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto —reveló confuso y estremecido— Si... gimió empujando la corona de su pene contra el ano—, sí ves que... no va bien… lo dejamos...

—¡Deja de hablar y actúa! —jadeó ella—. Toda la vida improvisando y actuando sin pensar, ¿y te pones a meditar ahora? Justo en este momento!

—¡Dios!

No necesitó más aprobación. Se deslizó en ella cuidadosamente, sin otorgar una tregua que no era solicitada. Osciló con mesura sus caderas, con prudencia, hasta que vio los dedos de Bella deslizarse sobre su abdomen femenino, liso, perfecto. Sortear el tatuaje y pararse en su vulva. Observó atónito a su amiga abriéndose con sus propios dedos los labios vaginales y acariciarse el clítoris, y en ese momento perdió todo control. Bombeó con fuerza dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, mientras ella alzaba las caderas a su encuentro, murmurando entre dientes, obscenidades que jamás la había oído decir. Perdió la cordura. Entró en ella una y otra vez hasta que sintió cómo Bella se tensaba acariciándose con fuerza el clítoris y entonces estalló. Se derrumbó sobre ella mordiéndole la clavícula para no gritar, para no soltar todo el placer que sentía, en un grito que a buen seguro despertaría a todos los habitantes del vecindario. Notó los dientes de Bella clavarse en su cuello, su cuerpo tensarse, y luego oscuridad. Silencio.

— Edward... —le llamó Bella al cabo del tiempo... Horas, minutos, segundos... ni idea.

—Ahora hablaremos —dijo él sentándose en la cama—. No quiero continuar así. —Clavó su mirada azul en los iris color miel—. Me niego a seguir siendo tu amante.

—Espera un momento.

—No. Lo he pensado mucho. Quiero que nos casemos.

—¿Quieres? Así, ¿ya está? ¿Yo Tarzán, tú Jane? —respondió divertida. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la sensibilidad de que había hecho gala mientras la hacía el amor?—. Edward, respóndeme una pregunta: ¿por qué me has hecho el amor así?

—¿Cómo?

—Con palabras. Me has hecho el amor con tus palabras. No ha sido sexo... ha sido más íntimo, más personal.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero o voy improvisando sobre la marcha?

—¿Qué tal ambas?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me ha pasado. Sinceramente, venía dispuesto a follarte hasta conseguir que cada vez que pensaras en sexo vieras mi rostro, hasta que asimilaras la palabra sexo a mi persona, hasta que un solo roce en tu piel te recordara mi presencia.

—Vaya. Tanta sinceridad me abruma —comentó alucinada.

—Pero cuando te vi en la cama, disfrutando de mis caricias, supe con toda certeza que no quería que pensaras en mí como una máquina de follar. Quería que supieras lo que siento, lo que quiero. Puedo no ser muy fino hablando, ni decir palabras grandilocuentes, pero no creo que me haya expresado tan mal que no me hayas entendido —comentó aturullado. Tanta sinceridad efectivamente, era abrumadora.

—Te he entendido de sobra... a ver... eres un buen tipo —repitió sus palabras—, tienes un buen trabajo, sabes lo que quieres, y me quieres a mí... Ah, se me olvidaba, y yo soy tuya desde el día en que te perseguí y te espié. Más o menos iba así, ¿no? Y para dejarlo todo bien afianzado, exiges que nos casemos. Que firme un contrato diciendo que soy tuya. — Bella puso su cara de póquer, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de gritar ¡SÍ!

—No has entendido una mierda —respondió comenzando a enfadarse—. No quiero que seas mía.

—¿No? —Ahora la acababa de dejar de piedra.

—Quiero pertenecerte. Quiero necesitarte, depender de ti, sonreír por tus sonrisas, jadear por tus gemidos, vivir por ti. No entiendes una mierda. Nunca lo has hecho. ¿Crees que voy a mi bola? ¿Que soy un tipo independiente? Pues entérate bien, "Avestruz". No me ha quedado más remedio, no he tenido ni otra opción. —Estaba verdaderamente frustrado, no sabía cómo explicarse y lo estaba embrollando todo—. Conoces a mi madre, sabes cómo es. Jamás pude contar con ella, y mi padre era igual o peor. Jamás se me ha permitido necesitar a nadie. Pero apareces tú, con tus coletas desparejas y tu ropa tres tallas más grandes, con tu inteligencia y tu amistad. Te necesitaba de niño, necesitaba tus frases cortantes y tus cartas llenas de mierda para sentirme vivo. ¿Te has planteado por un momento cuánto te eché de menos cuando me obligaron a irme de Madrid? ¿Tienes siquiera una pequeña idea? Y de repente apareces una noche, y vuelvo a sentirme bien. Y tú me das lo que no has dado a nadie... y yo meto la pata hasta el fondo. Te busqué, Bella. Al día siguiente fui a casa de tu amiga, pero te habías ido. Te intenté olvidar, volví a Madrid sin ninguna esperanza... Y de repente te veo en un cuadro, dentro de un escaparate. Y en ese momento lo tuve claro. Ibas a ser mía. Pero me equivoqué de cabo a rabo. No quiero que seas mía. Porque siempre lo has sido, siempre has sido mi amiga. Mi vida. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado por detener las palabras que se le escapaban entre los dientes—. Quiero darte mi corazón y saber que lo tienes guardado junto al tuyo. Quiero un jodido contrato que diga que te pertenezco, que no me vas a dejar nunca, que seré tuyo el resto de mis días Quiero un jodido anillo en el dedo, para mirarlo cada día y saber que voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida, que voy a amarte, respetarte y adorarte más allá de la muerte. Porque si te soy total y completamente sincero, me da lo mismo que me quieras o no, yo estoy irremediable y completamente perdido si no me acoges en tu vida. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes casarte conmigo, o ser solo mi amiga. Tú decides —dijo saliendo de la cama y comenzando a vestirse—. Solo quería que supieras cómo me siento —finalizó avergonzado.

— Edward...

—Soy ridículo, ¿verdad? —interrumpió sin mirarla, terminando de vestirse.

— Edward...

—No te preocupes. —Evitó que siguiera hablando, no podría soportar su negativa—. Me voy a mi cuarto antes de que Iris se despierte, no voy a jugar sucio, ya te lo he dicho.

— Edward, escúchame.

—Tengo que regresar esta tarde a Tenerife, aún no hemos acabado el reportaje. —Se volvió hacia ella con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta—. Espera a que esté a punto de embarcar en el avión para darme tu respuesta, así evitare humillarme cuando me contestes. Déjame al menos eso.

—¡Sí! —gritó Bella irritada porque no la dejaba hablar—. Sí. Me enfrentaré a todo por ti. Sí. Me perteneces. Sí. Soy tuya, lo he sido desde que te espié la primera vez, desde que me volví tan loca que te mande una carta untada con excrementos. Desde que perdí el control una noche y me entregué a ti. Y si sales por esa puerta, te juro que te perseguiré adonde quiera que vayas... aunque tenga que convencer a San Pedro para que me deje atravesar las puertas del cielo. Desde el momento en que has dicho "te quiero a ti" tenías mi firma en tu contrato.


	36. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

_No rechaces tus sueños. ¿Sin te ilusión, el mundo qué será?_

_RAMÓN DE CAMPOAMOR_

Edward soltó el pomo de la puerta, recorrió los escasos metros que lo separaban de la cama y se lanzó sobre Bella besándola apasionadamente. Lamió las comisuras de su boca, mordisqueó y estiró sus labios y ella le respondió irrumpiendo en su boca y ondulando contra su lengua. Pararon cuando ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Entonces Edward metió la mano bajo su lado de la almohada y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—Ábrela.

—¡Caramba! —Lo miró aturdida— Es exquisito.

—Estuve buscando un anillo de compromiso, pero me parecía algo demasiado tradicional y rutinario para ti, así que pensé en otras cosas... Y se me ocurrió esto —dijo sacando lo que había en la cajita.

Era un pequeño y perfecto aro de oro en forma de media espiral, con un engarce de ámbar en forma de corazón en un extremo. El tono del ámbar era casi idéntico al del iris de Bella.

—Es... divino —comentó Bella girándolo entre sus dedos sin poder dejar de admirarlo. Era más que divino.

—Es un _piercing_ para el ombligo —explicó Edward —. Recordé aquel que te pusiste, y lo bien que te quedaba y decidí que no quería un anillo simple y moliente. Quería algo tan especial como tú. Y bueno... ¿Te gusta?

Bella no llegó a responder. Se abalanzó sobre él, rodaron sobre la cama, él vestido y ella desnuda, abrazados. Bella rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Edward, Edward amasándola el trasero con sus manos y con la cara enterrada en sus perfectos y puntiagudos pechos, el falo de cristal rodando a los pies de la cama y el lubricante cayendo en el suelo. Y justo así, los encontró su hija.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! ¡Tengo hambre! —Se paró en el umbral de la puerta al ver a sus padres de "esa manera"—. ¡Papá, papá, has vuelto! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —dijo imitando la postura de su madre cuando se enfadaba, es decir cruzando los brazos y arrugando la nariz.

—Vaya si soy torpe, me he caído sobre tu madre —dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y doblando las piernas hasta su pecho. Doler, dolía, pero no quería que su hija le viese la "antena parabólica" de los pantalones.

—Me he enredado en las sabanas y papá me estaba ayudando a salir... —dijo Bella a la vez... con una excusa todavía menos creíble, mientras se tapaba como podía con las sabanas en las que supuestamente estaba enredada. Al cogerlas el falo de cristal cayó al suelo.

—¡Ahí va, cómo mola! Déjame eso.

—No —dijo Edward tirándose a cogerlo, para luego esconderlo bajo su camiseta. "Mierda... ¡La parabólica!", pensó mientras volvía a encogerse a la velocidad del rayo sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?

—Nada —dijo Bella roja como un tomate.

—Un medidor de frecuencias espasmódicas adyacentes introductorias casuales —contestó Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas a la vez.

—Es un artilugio técnico específico para inducir reacciones espasmódicas vibratorias que actuando como dosificador relativo a la disposición inherente de la profundidad y consistencia, con empuje rítmico variable en retroceso-avance casual en el interior de una cavidad saturada por humedad introductoria conduce la culminación, en un éxtasis de dimensiones cuánticas —soltó Edward, sabiendo que cuando su hija no podía asimilar algo lo dejaba de lado.

—Vale... es un trasto —confirmó Iris a la que tanta información había sumido en la confusión.

—Exactamente. —¿Desde cuándo Edward tenía esa capacidad para el monólogo?—. Ahora cariño, si nos dejas un segundito, papá y mamá tienen que hablar. Vete al comedor, que ahora mismo salgo y te hago el desayuno —solicitó Bella roja como la grana. El lubricante estaba todavía en el suelo, ella seguía desnuda y a Edward no se le bajaba la _exaltación_.

—¡No me voy! ¿Qué crees, que soy tonta? Se lo voy a contar a la abuela y a tío Darío y os vais a enterar. No me voy a quedar sin pájaros por vuestra culpa —amenazó.

—Iris... ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward totalmente confundido.

—No podéis dormir juntos si no estáis casados, lo dice la abuela —gruñó Iris a sus padres— Dice que luego pasa lo que pasa y lo tiene que arreglar y está muy mayor para andar arreglando nada. Que el oído lo tiene muy bien, y que ve lo que ve y oye lo que oye, y luego resulta que de boda nada de nada. Y que como sigáis así se lo va a decir a tío Darío, y os vais a enterar porque a mamá le va a poner un cinturón de _castiguidad_, y a papá le va a hacer una jaula para que no se le escape el pajarito. Y yo no quiero que haga jaulas para mis pájaros, yo les echo migas todos los días y vienen a verme, y si tío Darío les mete en una jaula ya no van a poder volar y me da mucha pena. Si vamos a tener un animal en casa prefiero que sea un perro. El tío de los "Repes" tiene una perra que tiene perritos y yo quiero uno. ¿Puedo papá?

—¿Puedes qué? —preguntó Edward totalmente aturullado.

—Tener un perro, claro. ¡Pero qué crees! No te enteras de nada.

—Bueno... esto... Se lo tienes que preguntar a tu madre, que ella decida —dijo Edward usando la fórmula magistral que usan todos los padres confusos del planeta tierra: colgarle el muerto a la madre.

—¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? —preguntó a su madre dando saltitos.

—Papá y mamá van a casarse —dijo Bella, usando la fórmula magistral que usan todas las madres del mundo cuando no quieren discutir con sus hijos: desviar la atención.

—¡No podéis casaros! —exclamó Iris furiosa— No se hace así —dijo dando un pisotón—, papá no ha seguido las reglas. No es justo.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó Edward levantándose de la cama.

—No quiero. No es justo. Me niego —respondió enfurruñada.

—Ven. Conmigo —reiteró él tendiéndola la mano. Iris se la dio y le siguió refunfuñando.

Edward cogió su mochila y se dirigió al salón, sacó el portátil de su funda y lo encendió.

—¿Vamos a jugar al ordenador? —preguntó Iris sagaz. No lograría convencerla con juegos, ni aunque fuera el último de Tarta de Fresa. —No era justo. Punto. No quiero jugar.

—No vamos a jugar, —contestó sacando un _pendrive_ de la mochila e insertándolo en el puerto USB.

—¿No? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó intrigada.

—Mirar fotos. —Abrió el archivo " "

—Eso es un rollo patatero.

—El Teide es la montaña más alta de España. —Abrió la imagen y apareció en la pantalla una panorámica del Teide.

—Pues vale —gruñó Iris.

—Y en la cima, arriba del todo —continuó Edward ignorándola—, vive el Dragón Malasombra. —Ahora Iris le estaba prestando toda su atención—. Y ir preguntarás qué hace un dragón en lo más alto del Teide.

—¿Qué hace?

—En lo más alto de la montaña más alta de España, oculto entre el humo y el fuego, está el castillo de piedra negra del dragón más malvado, Malasombra.

—Abrió la imagen , la pantalla se iluminó con las llamas que surgían de la cima del Teide. Rodeado por estas, se ubicaba un castillo negro y de torres retorcidas, cortesía de la maestría con el Photoshop de Edward.

—¡Hala!

—Y sobre la torre más alta del castillo, está Malasombra, con su nariz enorme y humeante. Un dragón que se come a los príncipes verdes, marrones, y morados con patatas fritas... —Apareció en el monitor la imagen , que no era ni más ni menos que el dragón que había fotografiado hacía años en la cueva, bajo el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, en Disneyland Paris.

—¡Jopetas!

—Pero no a los príncipes azules. —Clickeó sobre , y apareció la imagen de Edwardvestido enteramente de azul al pie del castillo.

—¡Ese eres tú! —gritó Iris con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Edwardno dijo nada más. Abrió la imagen . Iris gritó y se abrazó a él.

El portátil le mostraba espada en mano escalando una torre, cual King Kong escalando el Empire State Building, mientras el dragón lo observaba desde lo más alto lanzando fuego por las fauces. Para algo tenía que valer ser fotógrafo y conocer cada truco del Photoshop como la palma de su mano.

—¿Has matado al dragón?

—Casi. En cuanto subí a lo más alto de la más alta torre, el dragón me atacó, pero yo me defendí con mi espada. — Edward se levantó y fue escenificando cada escena que narraba—. Me intentó quemar con el fuego de su garganta. Yo pegué un salto enorme y le di una soberana patada en todas las narices. Entonces el Dragón gritó asustado y salió huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas hacia las profundidades de la montaña.

—¡Enséñame la foto!

—No podía hacer fotos en ese momento, ¡estaba peleando por mi vida! —exclamó teatralmente Edward. Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna foto del trasero de un dragón para crear una escena con éste huyendo.

—Vaya —exclamo Iris decepcionada.

—Pero tengo... —Sacó un paquete de la mochila y se lo tendió. Iris lo abrió y volvió a gritar—. Un diente que le arranqué a Malasombra tras la tremenda lucha. —Guiñó un ojo a Bella, el colmillo era ni más ni menos que un colgante que había comprado en un mercadillo.

—¡NO!

—¡Sí! Lo hice convertir en collar para mi hermosa hija. —No le iba a pillar otra vez un farol por falta de pruebas.

—¡Hala!

Edward se arrodilló ante la niña.

—¿Me permites casarme con mamá? —dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.

—Síp —contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención, absorta por completo en el colmillo—. Se van a enterar los "Repes". Ellos decían que no escalarías el castillo, y fíjate, ¡has vencido al dragón y le has arrancado un diente! ¡Toma ya!

—¡Dios santo! Me voy a casar con el mayor embaucador del mundo mundial —gimió Bella alucinada.

* * *

Solo queda el Epilogo :)


	37. Epílogo

Perdón por la demora! Aquí tienen el final de "Cuando La Memoria Olvida" Espero les gustara la historia! Pertenece a **Noelia Amarillo**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Cuando dos personas están bajo la influencia de la más violenta, la más insana, la más ilusoria y la más fugaz de las pasiones, se les pide que juren que seguirán continuamente en esa condición excitada, anormal y agotadora hasta que la muerte los separe._

_GEORGE BERNARD SHAW_

Bella por fin estaba sola. Había conseguido escaparse hacía escasos minutos del grupo y ahora descansaba sentada en un banco de metal al lado de las cuadras. El aroma no era precisamente embriagador, y por eso mismo todo el mundo se mantenía alejado de la zona. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde el día en que por fin tuvo claro hacia qué punto iba encaminada su vida... y hoy habían llegado a ese punto. Hacía menos de horas que Edward y ella se habían dado el "sí quiero" ante el teniente de alcalde de Alcorcón, en una ceremonia corta y divertida —mataría a Edward por su juramento— desarrollada en el marco incomparable de los castillos del Marqués de Valderas. A su término habían salido casi corriendo de allí... más que nada, porque Iris se empeñó en que su papá escalara una de las paredes del castillo, para que los "Repes" y el "Sardi" lo vieran en acción, y su responsable y carismático marido no había perdido un segundo en ir a la pared de la más alta torre y engancharse a ella, vestido con su todavía impecablemente planchado traje gris perla y sus zapatos casi limpios, en un alarde de sentido común y razonamiento lógico, es decir, si Iris lo ordena, yo obedezco. ¡Buf!

Habían elegido como lugar de celebración la finca La Princesa, un picadero de caballos con cuadra, restaurante y parque infantil, ideal tanto para sus gustos, como para su escasa economía —aunque Edward entendía el significado de la palabra ahorrar, y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por asumir esa necesidad inherente a cualquier familia de clase media, aún le costaba un poco controlarse ante los pucheros de Iris.

Sus amigos y familiares estaban al otro lado de la finca, reunidos alrededor de una larga mesa, ahítos de comida mientras los niños —su hija se habían negado a ir sin sus amigos— jugaban en el parque infantil. Ella se había escapado momentáneamente del bullicio. Necesitaba relajarse tras la ceremonia, las fotos y la comida.

Bella sacó de su bolso una bolsita de cuero, la abrió, sacó el tabaco de liar y los papelillos y procedió a liarse un cigarro. En esos momentos, se hacía imprescindible el ritual para calmar sus nervios.

—¡Estás aquí! ¡Gracias a Dios! —gritó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella sobresaltada—, qué susto me has dado, ¿cómo se le ocurre acercarte sigilosamente y gritarme al oído?

—¿Yo te he asustado a ti? ¡Soy yo el que está acojonado! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarme solo con... con ellos!

—¿Con ellos? —preguntó Bella cogiendo un poco de tabaco y poniéndolo sobre el papel.

—Con Javi, con Darío, con el tal Dani que no hace más que... que... — Edward sólo había visto a Dani una vez antes de ese día, en la exposición, y apenas hablaron... Hoy Dani estaba hablando demasiado.

—¿Qué?

—Mirarme mal. —Bufff. Menudo eufemismo.

—¿Qué?

—Me miran mal; Javi y Darío me miran mal, amenazantes... Dani me mira... demasiado bien. —Dios, se estremecía al recordar la mirada de Dani cuando Ir pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le felicitó por su matrimonio—. ¡Joder, vaya panda de locos que tienes por amigos!

—No están locos, solo son un poco recelosos... —dijo Bella formando entre los dedos un perfecto cilindro.

—¿Solo un poco? No fastidies, si por ellos fuera yo estaría bajo los cascos de los caballos... O con el culo en pompa —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Con el trasero cómo? —preguntó pasando la lengua por el papel de liar y terminando así el ritual.

—Nada. Tonterías mías. ¿Te estás haciendo un porro? —preguntó Edward de repente. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que se traía entre manos Bella y estaba claramente alucinado.

—No. Me estoy liando un cigarro de Golden Virginia.

—Aps. Lía uno para mí —solicitó.

—Si tú no fumas.

—Tú tampoco. —Había dejado el tabaco al llegar a España, pero iba a caer de un momento a otro, y si no acababa pronto el día, Edward pretendía incluso darse a la bebida.

—Yo fumo por las noches, antes de acostarme.

—¿Por las noches? —Si por las noches la mantenía bastante ocupada... ¿Salía de la cama cuando él estaba dormido para fumar?

—Sí. Cuando tú estás fuera. —Cuando él estaba en casa, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a pensar en fumar. En cuanto Luisa e Iris caían rendidas, Edward se ocupaba de agotarla hasta que caía dormida. De hecho, más de una vez la había despertado... para agotarla más.

—Aja. —Eso estaba mejor, no quería pensar en que ella lo abandonaba en la cama, solo, aunque fuera por un segundo—. Hazme uno "Avestruz". Anda, sé buena.

—Vale. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Dani? —preguntó sagaz pasándole su cigarrillo y empezando a liar otro.

—Nada. ¿Es gay? —preguntó con lo que esperaba, fuera un tono indiferente... ¡Ay Dios!

—Sí. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada. —¡Joder! Dani era gay y le estaba tirando los tejos... ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Bella? "Mira querida, tu amigo quiere meterse en mi trasero".

—¡Estáis aquí! Menos mal. Os estaba buscando. —Apareció de repente Alex.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Terminó Bella de liar el cigarro.

—Dani está contando lo del tatuaje. ¡Otra vez! Y Luka se está riendo a mandíbula batiente —comentó malhumorado el novio de Luka, quitándole a Bella el cigarrillo de los dedos—. Cuando esos dos se juntan son insoportables.

—¿Qué tatuaje? —preguntó Edward. Había conocido al resto de los amigos de Bella ese mismo día, y Alex era con el que mejor congeniaba. Al menos no intentaba matarlo con sus miradas, ni le tiraba los tejos cada dos por tres, ni tenía nada que ver con los nuevos diseños del pubis de su esposa.

—Dani le hizo creer a Alex que Luka llevaba un tatuaje en la base de la espalda —explicó Bella riendo mientras comenzaba a liar el enésimo cigarrillo. Esperaba poder fumarse ese.

—No. Me hizo creer que había disfrutado del tatuaje. Un tatuaje que, Luka, jamás ha tenido. Se burló de mí miserablemente. No deberían solazarse en ello. —Se encendió Alex el cigarrillo con pinta de estar sufriendo una terrible humillación.

—Mejor eso que... —murmuró Edward deteniéndose antes de acabar la frase... era demasiado complicado para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿También a ti te está haciendo creer que te quiere llevar al catre? —preguntó Alex cayendo en la cuenta de la actitud de Dani frente al recién estrenado marido de Bella.

—¿También?

—Oh sí. Nuestro Dani se divierte muchísimo dando a entender a los novios de sus amigas que quiere meterse con ellos en la cama. No le hagas ni caso, lo hace aposta para reírse de nosotros. —Le avisó Alex compadecido.

—Joder.

—En fin —comentó Bella viendo aproximarse a Dani y a Pili—, ya que os venís todos aquí, en beneficio de nuestras papilas olfativas, propongo que regresemos a la mesa. —Tiró resignada el cigarro que se estaba haciendo y se levantó... Adiós al momento a solas.

—¿Tienes un _piercing_ en la lengua? —preguntó Dani a Jorge.

Estaban sentados frente a la mesa, en sillas contiguas, enfrascados en una conversación en voz demasiado alta para los oídos de los demás. Por suerte, Iris y sus amigos estaban jugando en el parque infantil y Luisa había convencido sin dificultad a su consuegro, Ricardo, de ir a dar un paseo por la "hacienda".

Era de noche. Llevaban casi todo el día allí reunidos y habían hablado de todo... o de casi todo. Estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa repleta de botellas de agua —para los niños—, cervezas y refrescos. Carlos había recuperado su amistad con Pili, Luka y Javi, y de paso había conocido a Alex, Darío, Hedor, Jorge, Dani, Ricardo y Luisa. Todos estaban francamente enamorados de Iris... y temerosos de las travesuras de los "Repes" y el "Sardi". Era muy tarde, hora de marcharse, pero a ninguno le apetecía abandonar el enclave acogedor en que se encontraban.

—Por supuesto —contestó Jorge, dejando asomar la punta de la lengua con el _piercing_ en forma de bolita dorada por sus labios entre abiertos.

—He oído decir que aumenta el placer en la felación —indagó Dani.

—Ni te lo imaginas —contestó Jorge echándose hacia atrás en la silla— Soy capaz de volver loco a un monje sólo con pasar mi lengua por el tallo de su polla —Arqueó un par de veces las cejas.

—No me importaría comprobarlo, —respondió Dani dejando deslizar su mano desde la mesa hasta la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

Edward miraba sin parpadear a los dos hombres... ¿Estaban hablando de lo que parecía que estaban hablando? Observó a los demás, las chicas estaban reunidas en un grupito hablando en susurros, probablemente criticándolos, mientras que, los demás hombres se miraban fijamente los pies. Es increíble lo interesantes que pueden ser a veces los nudos de los cordones de los zapatos.

—Amigo mío, para poder catarlo, se necesitan ciertos requisitos —respondió Jorge lamiéndose los labios.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Dani columpiándose sobre la silla y mirando el regazo del otro hombre.

—¿Sabes el dicho aquel que dice "El tamaño no importa"? Pues es totalmente falso —dijo Jorge pasándose un dedo fino y delgado por los botones de su impecable camisa.

—Créeme, estoy bien surtido en ese aspecto —contestó Dani cogiendo la mano de Jorge y poniéndosela en la entrepierna.

Edward se atragantó con su cerveza. Javi, Darío y Alex se removieron en el asiento y prestaron más atención a los cordones —algunos tenían nudos verdaderamente complicados—. Héctor, el más joven de todos, abrió los ojos como platos, por lo que se ve, los cordones se la traían al fresco.

—Interesante. ¿Das o te dan? —interrogó Jorge moviendo la mano arriba y abajo por el regazo de Dani.

—Doy. Y mientras lo hago, me ocupo de que mi amante disfrute de mi mano hasta correrse —respondió mirándolo sin pestañear.

—Me acabas de poner duro como una piedra. —Jorge se colocó sin disimulo el bulto de sus pantalones.

—Estupendo. —La mano de Dani voló hasta la bragueta de Jorge, y apretó su erección—. Se adapta a mi mano a la perfección.

—¿Vives cerca? —jadeó Jorge.

—A cinco minutos en coche —contestó Dani con todas las miradas fijas en él. O al menos, todas las que no estaban pendientes de los cordones.

—¿Has terminado la bebida? —dijo Jorge poniendo sus manos temblorosas sobre la mesa.

—En este mismo momento —contestó Dani acabando de un trago su cerveza.

—Chicas, chicos, nos vemos. Bella, mañana te cuento —se despidió Jorge de todos. Dani se limitó a guiñar un ojo.

Edward cogió su cerveza e intentó dar un trago, pero la espuma decidió irse por el camino del aire, y acabó tosiendo atragantado mientras las chicas se reían y los hombres seguían mirando fijamente sus pies.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿El qué?

—Que Jorge era... que Jorge es... que a Jorge le van los... que es...

—No lo preguntaste.

—¡Que no lo pregunté! ¡Y qué! Por Dios, llevo meses atormentado por los celos... con remordimientos de conciencia por desear asesinar a un tipo que me cae bien... y todo por nada.

—Vamos, hombre. No te lo tomes tan a mal. —Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro Alex—. Nuestras chicas tienen una vena sádica, que a veces aparece para atormentarnos. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—Ni de coña me voy a acostumbrar.

—¿Una vena sádica? ¿Nosotras? ¿Y qué me dices de la última frase de Edward durante la boda? —respondió Bella ofendida. ¡Ellas no tenían ninguna vena, ni sádica ni de ninguna otra manera!

—Ey, que no estuvo tan mal —comentó Alex defendiendo a Edward.

—¿No estuvo tan mal? —dijo entre clientes Luka mirando a su novio con la promesa de que si seguía hablando pasaría más de una noche en sofá del comedor.

—El teniente de Alcalde preguntó si queríamos hacer algún juramento personal, aparte del típico "Prometo amarte y respetarte" y me pareció oportuno añadir... —comenzó Edward.

—¡Te pareció oportuno decir en voz alta, ante todos los presentes, que jurabas volverme loca y descontrolarme cada día nuestras vidas"! —exclamó Bella ofendida.

—Adoro cuando te alteras. ¿Te lo he comentado alguna vez? —respondió él sonriendo...

A solas, en casa, Darío recorrió paso a paso la habitación vacía que pertenecía, no, que había pertenecido a su hermana y su sobrina. Se subió a la litera de arriba, se tumbó sobre ella con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una lágrima se le escapó por entre las pestañas fuertemente cerradas.

Estaba vacía, ya no se oirían gritos infantiles, ni risas acompasadas, ni temblarían las paredes con las travesuras de Iris. Su hermana ya no le recriminaría continuamente que no dijera tacos, ni controlaría con precisión la nevera. No habría nadie en el salón por las noches cuando regresara del gimnasio. Nadie le preguntaría cómo había ido el día, ni le daría un beso en la mejilla cuando se fuera a la cama. Y no es que pensara que lo iba a echar de menos. Seguro que estaría en la gloria solo en casa. Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla con ese pensamiento.

Bella e Iris se habían marchado definitivamente. Su hermana mayor se había casado esa misma mañana y ya no había marcha atrás.

Durante los últimos meses había guardado la esperanza de que su hermana mandara a la mierda al energúmeno con el que se iba a casar. Pero en vez de eso, ese energúmeno había empezado a caerle bien. Y ahora se la había llevado. Y él se había quedado solo. Otra lágrima más brotó de sus ojos cerrados.

¡Jo...petas! No estaba triste, no estaba llorando; era simple y llanamente, un efecto secundario de todas las cervezas que había tomado durante la celebración. Ni más ni menos.

¡Pero es que todo se aliaba en su contra!

Héctor, su hermano pequeño, con el que había vivido toda su vida, había anunciado la semana pasada que había conseguido una beca y se iría a principios de junio, en menos de un mes, a vivir a Alicante. Bella había señalado su intención de llevarse a papá con ella. Menos mal que Darío había logrado convencerla de que no lo hiciera. No le faltaba más que encontrarse de buenas a primeras viviendo solo en esa casa que hasta hacía bien poco estaba llena de gente.

En fin. Se dio la vuelta en la cama e intentó concentrarse en pensamientos más agradables. Una imagen apareció en su mente. Un mujer alta, de espaldas estrechas, piernas largas con músculos bien definidos y un abdomen liso. Con los abdominales más marcados que los suyos propios. Sacudió irritado la cabeza, había dicho "pensamientos más agradables", no pesadillas con brujas. Volvió a girarse en la litera. Un perfil afilado, de pómulos marcados y con un hoyuelo en la barbilla, enfatizado por el corte de pelo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida, entró en su mente sin pedir permiso. Lo acompañaban unos ojos grises insolentes y unos labios carnosos que escondían unos clientes blancos y perfectos como perlas, tras los cuales se ocultaba la lengua más retorcida y venenosa que pudiera existir. Suspiró irritado. ¡Sólo le faltaba acabar la noche pensando en una bruja! Bajó de la cama de su hermana y se fue a su propio cuarto. Héctor dormía a pierna suelta. Se tumbó sigiloso en su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño…

**Fin**


End file.
